


Who We're Meant To Be

by SongAngel



Series: Who We're Meant To Be [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adoption, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bottom Keith (Voltron), F/M, Fluff, Half-Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Let's resurrect everybody and see what happens, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Keith (Voltron), Romance, Sentient Voltron Lions, Top Lance (Voltron), alien baby, klance, no beta we die like men, that tag makes me laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 88,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongAngel/pseuds/SongAngel
Summary: An accident during a Blade mission changes Keith's life forever.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Kolivan/Krolia (Voltron)
Series: Who We're Meant To Be [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023871
Comments: 45
Kudos: 516





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The summary sucks. Sorry about that. I'll have to go back and fix it.  
> This is my newest project and I'm experimenting a little bit. I've never attempted Omegaverse, and I sort of wanted to see if I could pull it off. You know, just because I like to challenge myself. I have several chapters already written and in need of light editing, so I'll have more to post very soon.

Keith clutched at a wound on his left side, breathing through the pain and forcing himself to focus on his mission. He straightened himself up as much as he could, gripping a sword in one hand, and followed the sound of voices calling for help. 

When the Blades of Marmora had set out to bring supplies to a struggling race on a distant planet, they hadn't anticipated encountering a large ship full of hostiles. A large portion of the Galra empire had joined the Voltron Coalition, but a few factions had held out in an attempt to gain control. This particular ship fired on the Blade vessel, prompting a swift retaliation. Keith and several other blades entered the enemy ship to neutralize the opposition and salvage supplies.

A Galra that appeared to be guarding prison cells had taken aim at Keith just before one of the other Blades knocked him out with a blow to the head. Keith had dodged to avoid a shot that could have been instantly fatal, but he'd been unable to avoid it completely. His torn flesh, just under his rib cage, burned fiercely and pressing his hand over it to slow his blood loss wasn't a particularly pleasant sensation either. But, it was better than bleeding out. He just needed to free the prisoners.

"I have the keys," a gruff voice said, drawing Keith's gaze to the Blade at his side. A dark mask concealed his face, but Keith instantly recognized Vrek's voice.

"Let's liberate some prisoners then," Keith said, his voice strained.

Vrek's head dipped a bit as he eyed Keith's wound, but he didn't comment. Instead, he hurried forward to begin unlocking heavy metal doors. Keith pulled the doors open and began ushering people into the hall, trusting that the other Blades were clearing a path back to their ship.

Keith froze as he came face to face with one of the prisoners. It was a face that he hadn't expected to ever see again. Of course, Keith was wearing his mask so the other man had no clue who his rescuer was. And that moment wasn't the best time for a reunion, so Keith ushered the man on with the other ex-prisoners.

Keith's mind was a blur as he and Vrek escorted the group back to the Blade's ship. They'd rescued ten prisoners of a variety of alien races. One was a human.

It was Adam. He was thin, worn and his glasses were missing, but Keith knew his face. He remembered the times that he'd seen Adam and Shiro together when Keith had been younger. And despite the painful rupture of Adam and Shiro's relationship, Keith could easily recall the devastation on Adam's face when the Kerberos mission failed and Shiro, along with Sam and Matt Holt, had been presumed dead.

Adam had been declared dead shortly before the Paladins of Voltron had returned to Earth. All of the fighter jets that had attacked the Galra fleet on that day had been utterly destroyed. The remains of the pilots had been recovered, except for Adam. No one had thought that he could have survived and been captured.

Adam accepted the seat that was offered by one of Blade members, looking around as if he wasn't sure if he'd just been rescued or simply taken by new captors. Keith approached him cautiously, swallowing around the sudden dryness in his throat.

"Are you okay Adam?" he asked, carefully keeping his hands at his sides.

Adam blinked in surprise, looking up at the hooded figure. This one was significantly smaller than the others, but he still looked strong. Adam certainly couldn't hope to defend himself at that moment. The fact that the voice was uncertain but concerned was a small relief. "How do you know me?" Adam asked, flinching when one of the figures nearby removed their mask and hood to reveal the face of a galra. 

"My name is Keith Kogane," the masked man responded simply.

"K-Keith?" Adam sputtered, stunned and even more confused. "As in... Takashi's Keith?"

A soft raspy chuckle could be heard from behind the mask. "Yeah, I guess you could call me that. Shiro is like my big brother."

Adam swallowed hard, his eyes filling with tears. It couldn't be real. After all this time, he was being rescued by someone that he never thought he'd see again. "Will you take off the mask?" he asked.

Keith hesitated. "I- I don't want to scare you," he muttered. "Something happened and I look a little different right now. But, I promise that I'm still Keith."

Adam nodded, wondering what he was about to see. But, he was too desperate to see a familiar face to hesitate. He watched with wide, anxious eyes as Keith lowered his hood and removed the mask.

The person before him wasn't human. At least, not entirely. This young man had skin with a pale lavender hue. His fingers were tipped with claws and parted lips revealed pointed teeth. His ears were pointed and furry like the other galra in the room.

For a moment, Adam nearly panicked. Then he looked closer at the apparent galra-hybrid's face. If he ignored the lilac shade of the skin, he began to recognize Keith's features. Keith's violet irises were hard to forget, despite the fact that the sclera was currently yellow instead of white. His hair was longer, but it still looked much like it had when Adam had last seen him on earth.

Adam slapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes widening in shock. "Keith?" he blurted out, his voice rough and dry. At Keith's nod, he surged forward and yanked Keith into a hug.

The sudden move alarmed the other Blades, prompting many to draw weapons. Keith held up one hand to halt them while his other hand awkwardly patted Adam's back. He hadn't expected for Adam to hug him, especially with his appearance being so obviously alien.

"Takashi?" Adam asked quietly, his voice hopeful.

"He's not with us," Keith responded. "But he's alive and well and I'm going to take you to him. It's a long journey, but we'll get close enough and I'll take you to Shiro myself. For now, lets get you fed so you can get some rest."

"I'll make sure he's taken care of," Vrek said firmly, moving closer to them. He gave Keith's wounded side a pointed look. "You need to get that cleaned up."

"What happened to you?" Adam asked, not eager to have Keith walk away. "Why do you look like them?"

"It's a long story," Keith replied with an awkward shrug. "I'll tell you about it later.

He gave Adam a reassuring look before walking away. He was tempted to contact Shiro immediately, but he thought it might be better as a surprise. He couldn't wait to see the look on Shiro's face.

Keith's wound was promptly coated with some sort of gel and bandaged up. It was expected to heal with little to no scarring. The medic was far more concerned with Keith's overall health, insisting that Keith had a mild fever and seemed a little too run down.

Keith could admit that he'd been a little off. He felt oddly tired and there was just a vague sort of sense that something was not quite right. He'd been having more trouble sleeping than was usual and he'd been getting headaches. Of course, that wasn't too surprising considering the week he'd had.

Just six days before, they'd run across a vessel smuggling a ridiculous amount of quintessence. The ensuing fight had been brutal. Keith had been unfortunate enough to have a significant amount of quintessence dumped on him from above, and some had gone directly into his mouth. He'd spat out as much as he could while continuing to fight but he'd been unable to get rid of all of it. As a result, Keith's skin had turned a pale lilac color and his hair had turned dark purple. The shape of his ears had changed and they became fuzzy and purple as well. Yellow eyes and blunt fangs... Keith could have passed for a normal male galra, albeit a small one.

His mother Krolia had thought he looked quite adorable, but she'd been careful to avoid commenting on it much since Keith was so distressed. Her son was handsome in either form and she just wanted him happy. Lucky for him, the galra features had started to fade. His hair was now almost completely black now and he was becoming significantly less furry.

Keith still didn't feel completely normal, but he chose not to dwell on it. He was still able to go out and do missions and he didn't feel sick exactly. So, he brushed off the healer's concerns and went about his business. His furry ears were going away so he wasn't especially concerned.

After a few days, Adam was looking healthier and he seemed to be growing more comfortable on the ship. Whenever Keith was available, he dutifully shared stories about Voltron and the Paladins, especially Shiro. It had been a little awkward at first because Adam and Keith had never been close. Their only connection had been Shiro. The fact that Keith was half galra, the race that had imprisoned Adam, had been unsettling. But Adam was grateful for Keith's presence and accepted him with surprising ease.

The progress back to Earth's solar system took a bit more time than they would have liked. Most of the refugees had to be taken to their home planets, and the Blades were compelled to stop and offer aid where it was needed. They'd been forced to deal with enemy combatants a few times but, luckily, nothing major.

Keith's condition seemed to worsen as the days passed. His appearance finally returned to normal, but clearly something wasn't right. Krolia kept a close eye on him, her brow creased with worry. Her son never complained and stubbornly resisted going to the medic so she could only watch him struggle to wordlessly suffer through increasing headaches and fatigue. His stomach cramped and ached. If necessary, she'd hold out until he collapsed and then drag him to the med bay.

The issue was finally discovered one morning as Keith walked into the control room and every eye had settled on him. Keith froze in place, tempted to turn and walk right back out.

"Oh my..." Krolia breathed, shocked.

"What?" Keith asked warily.

"Let's get you to medical," she said hastily, practically shoving him back through the door. She hurried him through the halls and straight to the medic, ignoring all of his questions. She wasn't sure that she could adequately explain to her son what was going on.

It was in the medical bay fifteen minutes later that Keith was given the shocking news; He was an omega.

It was a term that he'd heard a few times, but hadn't paid attention to. On earth there were stories and rumors about alphas, omegas and betas, but they were mostly wildly exaggerated or just plain absurd. It was a reality to many species, including the Galra, but Keith had assumed that it wouldn't be his problem since he was half human. Humans didn't have alphas and omegas, and dynamic presentation for Galra was usually between the ages of thirteen and sixteen. Keith was twenty-four and his physical development had been relatively normal for a human.

The medic concluded that Keith's accidental ingestion of the quintessence had changed him. However, unlike his outward galra features, there were some doubts that this new development would fade. Thorough scans revealed changes in hormone levels and his internals organs.

Omegas were very fertile and capable of becoming pregnant regardless of primary gender. They experienced heats as part of the mating cycle where they produced slick to aid penetration and a myriad of pheromones to attract a mate. Keith's body, despite the late start, was now giving off a scent that let the other Galra know exactly what he was.

By the end of the day, everyone on the ship was aware of the newly presented omega. Keith stayed in his room, unwilling to face the others while he struggled to comprehend his situation. Krolia sat with him for a while, explaining what she knew about omegas until Keith couldn't stand to listen any longer. Strangely, it was far more comforting when Adam came to sit with him.

Adam couldn't pretend to understand what Keith was going through, but he was happy to be supportive. He knew that Keith would be wishing for advice or encouragement from Shiro, so Adam could be a substitute until they got back to Earth.

"You'll eventually go into heat," Krolia said one day as a small group sat at the table for a mid day meal.

Most of the Blades were out on a mission, so Keith felt more comfortable being out of his room. Kolivan, Vrek and a few other Galra that Keith was less familiar with, had stayed behind to guard the ship. Of course, it was still rather awkward when Krolia mentioned heat in front of the others.

"What are your plans for your heat?" Kolivan asked casually, as if they were discussing the weather.

Keith flushed and was aware of the sympathetic look he was getting from Adam. "I- I don't have a plan," Keith replied, folding his arms over his chest.

"Are you going to take a mate?" Kolivan pressed, frowning slightly.

Keith blushed even more. His one half-hearted attempt at dating had failed miserably. Now he was expected to find someone to "mate with" during his heat. That was just... He had no interest in sharing his bed with someone who was only interested in him because he was an Omega. He'd rather be alone.

"It's not required that you mate," Kolivan assured him. "But, it would make it far more... pleasant. Heat is more tolerable with a mate to satisfy you."

Keith briefly wondered if his face was going to catch fire. His cheeks certainly felt hot enough for it.

"I would be willing."

Keith nearly gave himself whiplash with how fast he jerked his head around to look at Vrek. He was of average height, for a galra, which meant he towered over Keith. He was muscular and a fierce warrior. He was a decent partner in battle and Keith had found him relatively easy to talk to. But Keith never imagined Vrek to have that sort of interest in him.

"It could be just for your heat," Vrek clarified, meeting Keith's eyes steadily. "Or we could be bonded, as true mates. After time to settle into the relationship, of course," he added considerately.

Keith stared at Vrek in wide eyed shock and then looked at Adam. Adam returned the look and could only offer a comically baffled shrug. "Well that's-" Keith began, feeling overwhelmed. "I don't know what to say."

"Vrek would be a good mate," Krolia put in helpfully. "It's worth considering."

"You are very strong despite your size," Vrek commented, now eyeing Keith thoughtfully. "I'd be honored to have you carry my kits."

Keith stiffened while Adam's shock turned into a glare. "This is about breeding?" Keith asked, his tone turning icy.

"That is what omegas are for," Vrek said reasonably. "That's what the heat is for. You need an Alpha to satisfy you and sire your offspring."

Krolia flinched. She understood what Vrek meant, but she didn't like such a concept applied to her son. Omegas didn't have to be defined by their ability to have children or their heat. Keith was a Blade and the former leader of Voltron. That was a better picture of who he was.

"That's ridiculous," Adam spat out angrily. "Keith shouldn't be reduced to an incubator for Galra offspring."

Vrek looked taken aback. "I was not minimizing Keith's worth," he responded calmly. "I was merely stating fact. I apologize if my approach was upsetting," he added, his eyes shifting back to Keith. "As I said, I would be willing to be your mate permanently. Consider it." He left the table with a polite nod, leaving an uncomfortable silence in his wake.

Keith groaned into his hands. This was so very awkward.

"I don't think Vrek meant to offend you," Krolia said carefully. "He was being practical."

"That's romantic," Adam huffed sarcastically.

Keith chuckled softly, shaking his head in disbelief. "Vrek isn't a bad guy," he murmured. "But, I don't see him that way. And I don't want to be with someone that's only interested because I can-" He cut himself off. He really didn't want to think about pregnancy at that moment.

As the days went by, Vrek was oddly solicitous toward Keith at times but he didn't mention the idea of mating again. Instead he made it a point to ask how Keith was doing and little things like allowing Keith to pass through a doorway ahead of himself. It might have been flattering if it wasn't so embarrassing.

Of course, not everyone responded to Keith's new dynamic so politely. One particular evening following a tense mission, one of the galra pressed himself close and sniffed at Keith's neck. Startled as he was, Keith froze for a moment before jerking away.

"You smell nice and ripe little Omega," the Alpha said in a gravelly voice. "And no Alpha to take care of you."

Keith took a step back, only to bump into another large Galra. "Not interested," Keith retorted sharply, glancing around and seeing three more Blades approach.

"What a sharp tongue," the first Galra chuckled darkly. "I'll show you a much better use for your mouth."

"If any part of you comes near my mouth, I will bite it off," Keith snarled. Inside, he was beginning to panic. He could take care of himself, but it would be stupidly optimistic to expect to overpower five large alphas in his weakened state.

"Is that any way to speak to an Alpha?" one of the others asked, predatory gaze raking over Keith's body..

"I'm being far more polite than any of you deserve," Keith retorted. "Now back off." Having had enough, he shoved hard at the hulking Blade member in his face.

The smell of Alpha aggression spiked and they pounced on Keith. He fought hard, satisfied by yelps of pain from his attackers. But they were large and he was outnumbered. He was shoved forcefully against a wall and then the floor. They seized his arm and wrenched it back when he tried to get away.

Keith's right arm hung uselessly at his side, burning with pain. Desperate to get away, he twisted his body and struggled harder. He kicked out, drawing a cry of pain from one of the Alphas. In the next moment, there was a clawed hand at his throat. Keith struggled to breathe, barely registering the sound of rushing footsteps approaching.

"Enough!" came a shout from Kolivan.

Next thing Keith knew, Kolivan was yanking back the Alphas and pulling him up from the ground. Keith's head throbbed horribly and his right shoulder was in agony. He groaned quietly as he was shuffled over to Krolia and Adam who hastily guided him from the room. As the door closed behind them, they could hear Kolivan growling out angry rebukes to the Alphas.

"Five of them," Adam said, looking horrified. "They could have killed you."

"I don't get it," Keith sighed, suddenly feeling dizzy and nauseous. "I've never had a problem with any of them."

"It's your scent," Krolia replied. "It's getting stronger and you're putting out a lot of pheromones. Your body is trying to attract a mate whether you want to or not. But, Alpha's aren't mindless. Losing control like that was inexcusable."

Adam pursed his lips in annoyance. By now, he could smell Keith despite his inferior nose. It was a pleasant scent and Adam could understand why it seemed so alluring to the Alphas. But their brutish tactics were uncalled for. Keith deserved far better treatment.

Keith was taken to see the healer and immediately put on bed rest due to a concussion. His shoulder had been dislocated so the doctor had swiftly popped it back into place. His attackers had been sternly reprimanded and forbidden to even approach Keith. All five of them had needed to be treated for various wounds caused by Keith and each other during the scuffle, though the doctor was rather unsympathetic to them and offered nothing to lessen the pain. Kolivan had then gone on to remind all of the Blades that such behavior was unacceptable and would be met with severe consequences.

For Keith, the physical fight had only been slightly more disturbing than the presumption of the alphas to have any sort of right to his body. Not all alphas thought that way, but clearly some did to varying degrees.

Keith recovered from his concussion after a few days, but he continued to feel poorly. His body was still adjusting and the persistent shifting and changing of his insides was painful. 

"I think you should remain on earth for your heat," Krolia said cautiously.

Keith set aside the blade he'd been polishing and looked at his mother. "Why?" he asked her incredulously.

"I think being there will do you some good," she responded earnestly. "You will feel better if your friends are around. You need to be able to feel safe and comfortable."

Keith winced. "Mom, I- I don't want them to know about this," he said softly, looking away.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," Krolia insisted firmly. "They will accept you as you are."

"Takashi loves you like a brother," Adam added gently, squeezing Keith's left shoulder. "I know that this will be hard to understand, but he won't care for you any less. And if the others are as great as you make them sound, it won't change how they feel either."

Keith nodded reluctantly. He missed his friends a great deal. The times that he made it back to Earth he was able to see Pidge and Hunk occasionally. He saw Shiro a bit more often, but not as much as he'd like. Keith hadn't seen Lance at all since shortly after they'd lost Allura. He tried not to think about it much, but it bothered him. He wasn't sure that he'd ever see Lance again and the idea made his stomach ache.

"This will be a good thing," Krolia assured her son, patting his leg fondly. She was hoping that he'd be able to select a mate from among the humans, but it was probably best not to mention such a thing at that moment.

"Your ship has been loaded with provisions to last a few days and blankets for nesting," Kolivan said, watching Keith and Adam carry their bags onto the small vessel. Kosmo, Keith's space wolf, trailed after them.

"Thank you," Krolia said gratefully.

Keith exited the ship and approached them. "Everything is ready to go," he announced, stretching with a little sigh.

"Then safe travels to you," Kolivan responded gruffly. "Try to relax. Don't just ignore your instincts," he added with a stern look. "We have the war relief well in hand. We'll be joining up with the Atlas crew in several weeks. I will see you at that time."

Keith nodded his acceptance before turning and boarding the ship again. Krolia followed him, glad to be getting her son away from all the alphas. There were a few currently on earth, but not many. Keith was less likely to be harassed.

"I'll fly," she said, shooing Keith away from the cockpit. "Sit and relax. You'll want to be well rested when you see your friends."

Keith didn't bother arguing. He took a seat and tried to force himself to relax. Adam sat nearby, his expression a mixture of excitement and nervousness.

The thrum of the engines vibrated pleasantly through Keith's frame. He shifted, stretching his legs out in front of him. He couldn't wait to see his friends but a small part of him dreaded the conversation that would have to take place.

Adam was fidgeting, glancing out the windows and tugging at his sleeves. "Takashi and I didn't part on good terms," he murmured, just barely loud enough for Keith to hear.

Keith met his gaze with a little smile. "I don't think that's going to matter," Keith told him.

"I have no idea what to expect," Adam said apprehensively, clasping his hands tightly together.

Keith sighed heavily. He couldn't exactly reassure Adam. Shiro had been remarkably tight-lipped on the subject of Adam. Keith had a feeling that Shiro was still grieving, but he couldn't be completely certain. What Keith did know, was that Shiro wouldn't be cruel. If the relationship they had was gone forever, at least they could have closure and move on.

Adam didn't seem to require a response from Keith. They remained silent, each caught up in their own thoughts.

Keith's mind settled on his friends, eager to talk to them again. He really wished that Lance could be there. Would it be strange to make a special trip to see Lance once his heat was over? They'd parted as friends, so perhaps a visit would be welcome. Would it be weird for him to hug Lance? It might feel nice. Lance's hugs were nice. It seemed a silly thing to focus on but, at that moment, it was Keith wanted.

Keith drifted to sleep imagining warm hugs and playful banter. He didn't notice at all when Adam draped a blanket over him.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance smiled as he watched Hunk prepare dinner in the Garrison kitchen. His dearest friend was happily chattering away while chopping up vegetables. There was a fragrant sauce that bubbled merrily on the stove top, making Lance's mouth water. It was wonderful to see Hunk in action after over a year apart. 

Lance had been grateful for the time with his family, and the space to mourn Allura. But being back at the Garrison with Hunk felt great. During dinner, Shiro and Pidge were expected to join them. If Keith and Coran were around, it would almost be like old times back at the Castle of Lions.

Tanned fingers brushed lightly over the Altean markings just under his eyes. They reminded Lance of Allura each time he saw them. It had been painful to have such a reminder upon his own face, but the past year had softened it to a little ache laced with fond memories.

Hunk's plea for a visit had been perfectly timed. Lance was feeling restless and desperately missed his old team. It was time to return to life. He was young and not suited to perpetual somber reflection. Lance was ready to move on.

"Lance!"

Lance turned and smiled broadly when he saw Matt Holt approaching. They embraced briefly and then complied with Hunk's request that they set the table.

"It's great to see you," Matt said, setting napkins and silverware at the end of one of the long tables. "You doing alright? You know, after-"

"I'm good," Lance assured him with a slight smile. "I'm excited to see everyone. It's been way too long."

Matt nodded his agreement. "Everyone but Keith," he commented. "It's a shame he's not around. I bet he'd like to see you."

"I doubt that," Lance chuckled.

"Oh come on," Matt chided lightly. "He's got some rough edges but Keith is great. Last time he was here, he was asking about you. He wanted to know how you were. He seemed pretty disappointed that you never came around."

The thought warmed Lance. Despite his insistence on their rivalry, Lance had never truly disliked Keith. It was nice that Keith thought well enough of him to ask after him. And the time that Keith spent as Voltron's leader had allowed an honest friendship to blossom. It was great to know that it had extended beyond the war.

Lance arranged plates on the table absently, his thoughts drifting. He honestly felt guilty and a little foolish for the way he'd treated Keith in their early days on the team. There'd been times that Lance had lashed out when Keith attempted to reach out. Lance had been jealous and petty. In spite of all that, Keith had seemed pleased to set aside the past to become friends and a better team.

Other members of the Garrison came in for their evening meal, including Shiro and Pidge. They hugged Lance warmly, delighted to see their friend again. Pidge had gotten just a little taller and her face had matured a bit. Shiro still looked like the weirdly attractive, tired space dad from their Paladin days. The thought made Lance grin.

They settled into their seats as Hunk carried over a platter of prepared food. He abruptly dropped it onto the table with a clatter.

"Oh- Keith!" Hunk cried out suddenly.

Keith was leaning against the door frame with his mother at his side. Krolia smiled at everyone before glancing back at her son in apparent concern.

Keith looked quite worn out and paler than usual. He was still wearing his Blade of Marmora uniform, the body suit clinging to firm muscle. He rubbed at his right shoulder absently, a tired smile tilting on his lips.

"Are you alright?" Shiro asked, leaving his seat to walk over to face Keith. His alarm only grew when he realized that Keith's hands trembled. 

Keith clenched his hands into fists briefly before folding his arms over his chest and forcing a smile. "Fine," he said firmly. "It's just been a long trip." He paused, shifting his weight apprehensively. "We brought someone with us."

Shiro's breath caught in his throat when another man stepped through the doorway. "It can't be," Shiro gasped, his chest suddenly tight and his vision blurring.

"The Garrison never found a body," Keith explained quietly, not surprised to see tears welling up in Shiro's eyes. "He had been captured. The Blades found him on one of the rebel Galra ships."

"Takashi," Adam said softly, his voice catching as his eyes trained on Shiro's face.

"Oh my god," Shiro blurted out with a sob, lurching forward and clinging to Adam tightly. The man looked exhausted, pale and thin, but Shiro felt certain that he'd never seen anything so beautiful. Adam buried his face against Shiro's neck in relief, his arms sliding around to hold Shiro close.

"I thought you were dead," Shiro choked out. "I- Adam, you-"

"It's alright," Adam shushed him. He paused, drawing in a shaky breath. "I missed you so much."

Keith brushed away a tear that had managed to escape before looking over at his other friends. He was shocked to see Lance among them. He couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face.

Lance abruptly rushed at Keith and pulled him into a fierce hug. Lance chuckled when he felt Keith tentatively return the embrace. For a moment, they just held on indulgently. After a last squeeze, Lance pulled back and grinned. "Nicely done Samurai," he said cheerfully. "I don't think I've ever seen Shiro so happy."

"He's earned it," Keith replied, casting a quick glance at Shiro before looking away again. Shiro and Adam were standing close with their foreheads pressed together and talking in hushed voices between sweet kisses. Keith looked back at Lance. "How are you?" he asked hesitantly.

Lance grinned. "I'm great!" he enthused. "I'm glad to see everyone. Including you," he added, draping one arm over Keith's shoulders and pulling him toward the table. "Hunk made a ton of food. Shay's doing her own thing tonight, so he came to cook here like old times."

Keith nodded with a tired smile, allowing Lance to manhandle him toward the table.

Worry pushed at Lance's mind as he gently prodded Keith into the seat next to his own. The former leader of Voltron didn't look well. Keith still spent a great deal of time in space. Maybe it was finally catching up to him. Whatever the reason, Keith seemed pale and exhausted. Something was definitely amiss, but Lance chose to wait until after dinner to determine what was going on.

The group settled in a cluster at the end of the table. All around them, cadets, pilots and various personnel looked on curiously but had enough sense to keep their distance. Shiro had yet to release his hold on Adam and appeared unwilling to do so any time soon, regardless of who was watching.

Adam seemed set on carefully looking over every change to Shiro's face and body. He didn't shy away from the robotic arm, tracing his fingers over the cool metal before tenderly stroking the line where metal met flesh. Adam caught Shiro's eye before sliding his hand over to press over Shiro's heart. The gesture made Shiro tear up again while his friends cleared their throats and looked away.

Hunk eagerly served everyone before sitting down to his own plate. Lance hummed in pleasure at the wonderful flavor of the roasted chicken. He'd missed Hunk's cooking.

Keith seemed to share the sentiment, sighing softly as he savored his meal. He hadn't had an opportunity to eat normal food in a while. He didn't often allow himself to think about it, but he missed being with the Paladins. He had a bond with them that he simply didn't have with the Blades. Hunk's cooking was like a taste of home and a reminder of the family they'd all become.

Once the meal was finished they all helped to clean up. Their only interruption occurred when General Iverson approached Shiro and Adam. After assurances of meeting the next day to officially bring Adam "back from the dead", Iverson waved them off. It was obvious that Shiro wasn't ready to handle official business at that moment.

Shiro's private quarters were spacious and seemed the best place to escape prying eyes. Everyone settled themselves on the floor or on a chair, pleased to be together again without needing to be on high alert.

Shiro had sat down in a comfortable arm chair and pulled Adam into his lap. Adam allowed it, gratefully accepting Shiro's eager affection with a smile.

"Keith, I can't thank you enough," Shiro said, finally prying his gaze from Adam to look at his dearest friend.

"It's not as if it was a one-man job," Keith responded sheepishly from his position on the floor. "I had a team with me releasing prisoners. But I'm so glad we found him."

"He was amazing," Adam said, smiling fondly. "Reminded me of his big brother," he added teasingly, squeezing Shiro's human hand affectionately. Shiro and Keith exchanged a smile.

"I always knew he'd be great," Shiro nodded, sounding every bit like the proud older brother. His smile fell a moment later. "But, I know something is wrong. You look... off," Shiro concluded, keeping his eyes on Keith while hugging Adam a little closer.

"I'm fine Shiro," Keith responded uncomfortably, his cheeks growing pink as his friends peered at him curiously. "I'm just-"

"It would be best for him to remain on earth for a little while," Krolia cut in helpfully.

"Did he piss off some intergalactic dignitaries by being too... Keith-y?" Pidge asked with a smirk.

Lance snorted while Keith scowled. "Keithy?" Lance questioned, shooting Keith an amused look. "Congratulations Mullet. Your name is now an adjective to describe your personality." He grinned when Keith rolled his eyes.

"Keith has been competent and efficient in missions," Krolia asserted firmly. "His health is the concern."

"I knew it," Lance said emphatically, dropping all playfulness to frown at Keith. "I knew you looked sick. What's wrong?"

Keith looked away, obviously upset, his cheeks flushing. Krolia eyed him sympathetically before looking around at the others. "Keith is dealing with some... complications with his Galra blood and a mishap with quintessence," she said carefully. "Our kind have more complex reproductive systems than all of you," she said, gesturing vaguely to the humans in the room. "I believe your kind are familiar with the labels... Alpha, Beta and Omega."

"I've heard about that," Matt said, his eyes wide with interest. "It sounded pretty wild so I assumed that someone was really exaggerating things so they could make weird Galra porn."

Keith buried his red face in his hands while Krolia looked a little perplexed. "I don't know what porn is, but I can confirm that you humans have vivid imaginations," she said, cringing a little. "It's a little disturbing."

"So, Keith is like the Galra... in that way?" Hunk asked awkwardly.

In the past year, some Galra had spent time on Earth. They'd made everyone nervous but, as part of the coalition, they'd been permitted to stay. During that time, humans became somewhat familiar with the nature of the Galra. A basic understanding of alphas, betas and omegas had become common. Of course, that had led to stories, artwork and rumors depicting and exaggerating Galra sexuality in a way that made Krolia cringe.

"Keith is an Omega," Krolia confirmed. "He accidentally swallowed some quintessence during a fight with smugglers. His body has been changed on the inside. He's obviously not exactly like a full galra omega, but he does possess the reproductive system and hormones of an omega." She paused, looking around at everyone's stunned expressions. "The problem came when Keith refused to submit to a Galra Alpha that expressed a... sexual interest in Keith. No matter what you read, omegas aren't automatically submissive. They are sometimes forced into that role because of their typically smaller size and their ability to carry kits."

"So... Keith can-" Pidge cut herself off, her eyes wide as she stared at Keith's hunched form. "Wow."

For a long moment, nobody spoke. Keith was so mortified that he wished that the heat in his face could make him dissolve. Anything to escape the humiliation. He pulled his knees up to his chest, bracing his folded arms on his legs and hiding his face. His eyes burned with tears that he refused to shed.

It wasn't fair. Hadn't he been through enough?

"Hey, Keith?" Lance's voice was quiet and very close by. Keith turned his head slightly to peak over his arms to meet familiar blue eyes. Lance had shuffled over to sit right next to him. "Just relax. We'll get you through this. You're still our Keith," he added.

To support those words, Pidge crawled over and draped herself over Keith's back. She rested her chin on his shoulder and slid her arms around him for a loose hug. Hunk moved closer as well and squeezed Keith's shoulder. Across the room, Shiro looked a little worried but his gaze was full of the brotherly affection that he usually directed at Keith.

Keith's gaze softened and he relaxed slightly. He should have guessed that his friends would offer their love and support in an instant. How could he have doubted them?

"What happened when he refused the Alpha?" Pidge asked, giving Keith a brief squeeze.

"The Alpha attempted to assert his dominance anyway," Krolia said grimly. "Keith didn't take it well."

"Did you kick his ass?" Lance asked, giving Keith an amused look.

"A bit," Keith muttered in response, his lips twitching slightly when Lance laughed in delight.

"As a result of his refusal," Krolia went on, "a group of Alphas attacked at once. They fought one another as much as Keith. Kolivan was able to pull them off and get Keith to safety, but not before Keith was hurt."

"Nothing major," Keith added uncomfortably. "I dislocated my shoulder and I had a concussion. Took five Alphas to do it though," he added with a little smirk. He chuckled softly when Lance high fived him.

"He seems to have healed well," Shiro offered, looking confused. Krolia didn't usually fuss over Keith. Why was she so worried?

Krolia met Shiro's gaze. "The stress of our work and the attack has compromised him," she said, sounding tense. "His heat is coming and he's been really worn down. It makes him vulnerable."

"I'm fine," Keith grumbled.

"Come on Mullet," Lance said, nudging Keith playfully. "It won't kill you to take a break."

"And you'll want to be safe and comfortable for your heat," Krolia reminded him, unfazed by the scowl Keith gave.

Hunk glanced between mother and son uncertainly. "So, when you say 'heat'... Is it anything like what we've read?" he asked.

"Loud, frantic copulation and a complete lack of inhibitions or dignity?" Matt asked, snorting at Keith's expression of horror. Hunk, Lance and Pidge blushed.

"Matt!" Shiro snapped, while Adam frowned in disapproval.

"You humans make everything so... awkward," Krolia commented, eyeing Matt. "It's a reproductive cycle. It comes with the instinct to nest and mate. It can be painful and uncomfortable for the Omega, but it doesn't make them mindless animals. If the- ah, copulation is especially... vigorous, it is simply a matter of preference," she said with a slight shrug.

"Oh my god," Keith groaned, hiding his face again.

"Way to be an insensitive prick, Matt," Pidge scolded.

"Not cool dude," Hunk added.

"What the hell man?" Lance growled, glaring at Matt.

Matt had the grace to look ashamed. "Sorry Keith," he said sheepishly. Keith made no move to show his face or respond.

"So, Keith needs a safe place for his heat," Adam said calmly, hoping to move the conversation along. "Do you have a location in mind?"

Keith lifted his head reluctantly and shrugged, turning his gaze to Adam. "I could just go back to the shack," he suggested. "It's isolated. Safe."

"And dusty," Lance said, wrinkling his nose. "That won't be comfortable. You can't go there."

Keith looked away, his cheeks still very red. "I don't really have anywhere else," he said quietly. "And I really don't mind it."

"You'll always have a place with us," Shiro said firmly. "We're your family. If you wanted to, uh... nest right here in my quarters-"

"Or mine," Pidge and Matt offered at the same time.

"You're always welcome at me and Shay's place," Hunk added.

Despite his discomfort, Keith smiled gratefully.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Lance offered excitedly. "You probably all need a break. Why don't you all come home with me? Like a vacation. There's plenty of space and plenty to see. The beach-"

"That sounds like fun," Hunk said eagerly.

"Shouldn't you check with your parents before inviting us all?" Pidge asked, still leaning against Keith.

"I'll talk to Mama," Lance assured her with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I know she'd love to have you all there. If for some reason there's a problem, I'll come up with something else. But, I really think it'll be fine."

The group chattered for a moment, enthusiastic about the idea. Shiro rather liked the idea of a little Cuban beach vacation with Adam. The others would be there, but he was sure that they'd manage to get some time alone.

"How 'bout it?" Lance asked, focusing on Keith. "You can say no. But I truly do think we can make you comfortable and safe."

Keith hesitated, hating that this conversation was even necessary. He didn't want his friends to be aware of his growing desire to nest. He didn't want anyone to know that his stupid body very much wanted to mate. Keith had never experienced a heat before and he wasn't sure that he was mentally prepared for it.

Keith sighed and offered a reluctant nod. Despite the panic that hovered on the edge of his mind and the embarrassment that threatened to leave him permanently red, he felt more comfortable with the idea of being protected by his former team. It was far more appealing than being isolated in the old shack.

"Great!" Lance cheered. "I'll talk to my parents. We'll figure out when would be the best time to go. Trust me. This will be fun," he assured them all.

"We could even have Coran join us," Shiro said, earning eager nods from the others. "He should be back from New Altea in just a few days."

"I'll contact him," Pidge said excitedly, finally pulling away from Keith to get to her feet. She hurried away, obviously pleased.

Hunk glanced at his watch with a little yawn. "We'd better get going," he sighed, looking at Lance. "Shay has the spare room set up for you."

"Ah, the ball and chain," Lance teased. He gave Keith a firm pat on the back before getting to his feet. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight," Shiro called, smiling fondly as Lance and Hunk left. Matt departed for his own quarters with a parting wave to Keith.

"We should rest as well," Krolia told Keith. He nodded, getting to his feet a little clumsily as he avoided pressure on his right shoulder. He waved away the concerned look his mother gave him.

"Your rooms are just as you left them," Shiro informed them, standing up. He turned to Adam. "I can get a room set up for you as well. Unless-" He blushed faintly, gesturing to his own quarters.

Adam smiled. "I'd like to stay here," he answered quietly. "We really need to talk."

"Right. We're gonna go," Keith said with a smirk, ushering his mother through the door. "Goodnight you two." He glanced over his shoulder at them with a mischievous wink that would've made Lance proud before stepping into the hall and closing the door.

Kosmo was waiting on the bed when Keith stepped into his own sparse room. He changed into bed clothes before laying down and allowing the enormous space wolf to nuzzle into his side. His fingers stroked the thick fur slowly, allowing the softness to soothe him somewhat.

Somehow, it was a relief that his friends were aware of his... biological quirk. They'd been surprised but supportive. Even Lance. That had been especially surprising, even if it shouldn't have been. In the past, Lance had always been the first to make a smart comment. But, instead, he'd been concerned and kind without making a joke of it. Keith didn't think that he could have handled any teasing on the subject. Luckily, Lance seemed to be sticking to the role of dependable right-hand man. 

The support of his friends wasn't quite enough to distract him from his thoughts of what was to come. Going into heat was going to suck. In a big way. Keith had been stubbornly brushing aside his mother's attempts to provide more information. It was embarrassing and overwhelming to contemplate. He couldn't put it off for much longer though.

Adam's return was certainly cause for celebration and so, within two days, the Garrison threw a party. Humans and aliens of the Voltron Coalition gathered to eat, drink and socialize. Many of Voltron's allies were delighted to see Shiro so blissfully happy.

Shiro and Adam had spent that first night curled up on Shiro's bed and talking. Shiro had been so guilt-ridden over choosing the Kerberos mission over Adam. Adam was wonderfully forgiving, likely because he'd spent so long thinking that Shiro had died on that mission.

They'd both been through a lot. Adam hadn't endured torture like Shiro had, but he had been captured and imprisoned. He'd been certain that he'd die on that Galra vessel. Being rescued by Keith and returned to Shiro's side seemed like a gift from the Universe.

"Keith seems so uncomfortable," Adam observed, taking a sip from his wine glass. "Is there anything we can do to make this easier?"

Krolia shook her head regretfully while peering suspiciously into her own glass. "There is nothing to be done," Krolia sighed, cringing in revulsion at the taste of the red wine. She set her glass down hastily.

"And he doesn't have a mate," Adam added. He sighed when Krolia shook her head.

"Keith has never dated anyone as far as I know," Shiro commented.

Krolia hummed to herself but didn't respond to that, her eyes now scanning the crowd for her son. "It's probably for the best that he didn't attempt to select a mate among the Galra," she commented. "His body isn't built for such a mating."

Shiro and Adam exchanged a wary look. "Do we want to know what that means?" Adam asked.

"Galra Alphas have knots," Krolia replied lightly. "It keeps the Alpha and Omega locked together during copulation."

Shiro spat out his mouthful of wine.

Krolia frowned at him in distaste, but went on. "Keith's body is more human and not optimal for taking a knot. It wouldn't necessarily be impossible, but likely rather unpleasant. A human mate would be much more prudent."

"So much more than I wanted to know," Shiro wheezed while Adam patted his back sympathetically.

"I see him now," Krolia murmured, pointing across the room.

Keith, Lance and Hunk were standing together with Lance's sister, Veronica, and a few of the Garrison pilots. Keith seemed a bit more relaxed, likely thanks to alcohol. One of the pilots was standing a little too close to Keith. Keith didn't seem to mind much until the pilot sniffed at his neck.

"What the hell?" Keith sputtered, shoving Mark Stevens away.

Stevens just laughed pleasantly. "You smell amazing Kogane," he said, stepping closer again. His wide muscled frame crowded into Keith's space, his eyes sliding down Keith's body suggestively.

"Hey, keep it in your pants Stevens!" Lance snapped, glaring at the pilot.

"What? Are you his guard dog now McClain?" Stevens asked, his voice mocking.

"Keith would have no problem kicking your ass," Lance smirked. "But he shouldn't have to. Quit sniffing him like a freak."

"Can't you smell him?" Stevens asked incredulously.

"Dude," Hunk said sharply, his tone a clear warning. He could see how uncomfortable Keith was. "Back off."

"He's half Galra," Stevens went on, not bothering to keep his voice down. "I bet he's one of those omegas."

This drew the attention of some of the other pilots. They turned to stare at Keith in avid fascination. Keith couldn't help the flush that crawled up his neck and over his face. James Griffin and Ryan Kincade looked shocked but concerned when they saw Keith's expression. Keith cringed and seemed to shrink away from judgmental stares.

Stevens carried on loudly, apparently pleased with himself. "Genius pilot Keith Kogane is an Omega. Good for nothing but taking cock," he leered at Keith. "Just a hybrid sex toy."

Lance shifted to throw a punch but Keith beat him to it. Stevens hit the floor with a thud, his nose gushing blood.

"Kogane!"

Iverson was storming toward them looking furious. Keith folded his arms defiantly, his cheeks pink with anger and humiliation at the hateful words ringing in his ears. He could see Shiro shoving people aside in his haste to get to him. Lance and Hunk moved to stand defensively on either side of Keith.

"Sir, it's not Kogane's fault," Griffin spoke up before Iverson could begin berating Keith. "Stevens was way out of line." He stepped closer and muttered to Iverson, unwilling to repeat Stevens' words for everyone else to hear.

Iverson scowled at the fallen pilot as he comprehended Griffin's explanation. "Get him to medical," he snapped at nobody in particular. He turned to Keith. "My apologies Paladin Kogane. His behavior will not be tolerated on this base. Please don't hesitate to inform me should anyone make such an error again," he added gruffly.

Keith nodded stiffly without comment, his hands clenching into fists.

Hunk sighed. "What an asshole," he grumbled. He shot Keith an anxious look. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," Keith replied shortly, avoiding eye contact. "I'm gonna get out of here."

He started to move away but was caught off guard when Shiro stepped in front of him and grasped his shoulders in concern. Keith jerked away with a sharp gasp of pain, angling his right side away from Shiro. Shiro's frown deepened.

"Come on," Shiro said tersely. "Let's take a look at that shoulder."

Keith followed Shiro wordlessly, unsurprised when Lance and Hunk came along. Shiro directed them to the nearest classroom and ushered them inside. Having seen the commotion, Krolia and Adam hurried to catch up with them.

"Are you okay?" Krolia asked, eyeing her son.

"Dislocated my shoulder again," Keith answered through clenched teeth. Adam winced while Lance and Hunk made sympathetic sounds.

"Then let's get you to medical-" Shiro began, cutting himself off when Keith shook his head stubbornly. "We'll just pop it back in then," Shiro said calmly. He reached for Keith confidently when no objection was offered.

Lance looked away hastily, cringing as he heard the meaty pop of Keith's shoulder being jerked back into place. He looked back over to see Keith's grimace of pain as he stepped away from Shiro.

Hunk looked positively green. "I'll go grab a sling from medical," he volunteered, hastily rushing out.

Keith sank into the nearest chair, drawing in a shaky breath. It had hurt a great deal, but he'd dealt with worse and it was preferable to seeing Stevens again in the medical station. Keith offered Shiro a weak smile, flexing his right hand uncomfortably. It was red and a bit swollen from hitting the mouthy pilot.

Hunk returned swiftly with a simple white sling. Shiro accepted it and helped Keith put it on, carefully cradling the injured arm in fabric to immobilize it somewhat. As Shiro adjusted the strap, he frowned. "What possessed you to hit him so hard?" he asked.

"The guy was a dick," Lance said, rolling his eyes. Keith nodded his fervent agreement.

"He was sniffing Keith's neck," Hunk added. "Then he basically insinuated that Keith's some kind of... Galra whore," he said, his voice heavy with indignation.

"You- You had a guy sniffing you?" Adam asked, looking worried.

Keith cringed and ducked his head. "Do I smell funny?" Keith asked apprehensively, looking around at his friends before turning to his mother.

"You smell fine," she assured him.

Unconvinced, Keith turned back to Shiro. Curiously, Shiro leaned down and sniffed at Keith's hair and then his neck. He straightened back up with a thoughtful expression. "It's certainly not a bad smell," he commented. "Hard to describe."

"He smells really nice," Adam agreed. During their time on the Blade's ship, he'd grown accustomed to the scent that wafted from the younger man.

"Can I?" Hunk blurted out. Keith made a vague gesture with his left hand, his cheeks pink. Hunk leaned in eagerly and sniffed at Keith's neck. "Oh wow... You do smell good. A bit like cinnamon and- something else. Black tea maybe."

"Yes! Exactly!" Adam exclaimed. "It's like bergamot."

"Really?" Lance asked, surprised. He moved closer to investigate Hunk's claim.

The scent that seemed to cling to Keith's skin was beyond Lance's ability to describe. There was the warm scent of cinnamon and tea that Hunk pointed out, but it was accompanied by another smell that Lance wasn't sure of. Overall it was earthy but pleasantly sweet.

"What is that?" Lance asked, taking a step back.

"It's the scent of an omega," Krolia responded with a shrug. "Everyone is a little different, but generally they smell nice. They have glands that emit pheromones that are designed to attract a mate. It gets stronger right before and during a heat."

"Great," Keith grumbled, rubbing at his aching shoulder ruefully.

"Coran should arrive tomorrow," Shiro told him helpfully. "If we need to get you out of here, we will."

Keith nodded, looking miserable.

The next day wasn't particularly pleasant for Keith either. Talk of what Stevens had idiotically announced in the middle of a party had spread throughout the Garrison. It earned him a lot of leers and curious looks. Even the youngest cadets seemed to know. One guy had been bold (and stupid) enough to touch Keith. It hadn't gone well.

Keith passed a Galra rebel in the hall and abruptly found himself pressed against the wall and thoroughly nuzzled. Keith had met the other male in the past and they were on friendly terms. But not that friendly. There were two other Galra males there, looking on with interest.

"Ronar," Keith gasped, startled by the weirdly affectionate attack.

"You're nearly ready for mating," Ronar rumbled in a deep voice. "I will gladly take care of you."

"I don't need to be taken care of," Keith growled, shoving the Galra away. "I'm still half human."

"That didn't stop you from presenting as an omega," Ronar reasoned. "You're meant to be bred." His two companions agreed if the hungry looks directed at Keith were any indication. Galra omegas weren't exactly rare, but they weren't nearly as common as alphas. That fact tended to cause alphas to be a bit pushier in their pursuit of an omega. It seemed that the fact that Keith was half human didn't deter them at all.

Keith backed away with a sneer. "Any breeding will be done on my terms, and certainly not with you," he spat. He'd never had anything against Ronar, but he was certainly feeling bitter about the concept of breeding.

Before the Galra could retort, Lance ran around the corner and skidded to a stop at Keith's side. Hunk was close behind. "Move along," Lance commanded, making a shooing motion with his hand. "Keith isn't interested."

"What are you doing?" Keith demanded, though he allowed Lance and Hunk to lead him away from the three alphas.

"We heard your voice when we came up the hall," Hunk supplied, panting slightly.

"Bad day?" Lance questioned sympathetically.

"That's an understatement," Keith sighed. "Somebody grabbed my ass just after breakfast. I broke his hand," he added with a scowl.

"That's ridiculous," Hunk commented, shaking his head. "You smell really good, but it's no reason to molest you in the hallway."

"It's all that shit that people are saying about omegas," Keith snapped. "They're only good for sex and breeding."

"That's so sexist," Lance said, shaking his head.

Keith glanced at Lance with narrowed eyes, waiting for some kind of punchline. He relaxed a bit when Lance didn't make a joke. "No clever comment?" Keith asked warily.

Hunk tensed slightly, glancing between the two. As much as they'd matured, Keith and Lance had always been able to bring out the worst in each other when one was feeling a bit touchy. Hunk really didn't want them fighting.

Lance stopped walking, prompting Keith and Hunk to pause as well. "I know that I was a lousy teammate in the beginning and a shitty friend at times," Lance said quietly. "I was really unfair to you and I can admit that I sometimes pushed your buttons on purpose. It wasn't right, and I'm sorry." He took a deep breath, avoiding Keith's wide eyes. "I'm sure we'll still bug each other, but I won't tease you about this. There is nothing wrong with you," he added firmly, finally meeting Keith's gaze. "And those guys that think they can treat you like an object deserve to have you beating the shit out of them."

Keith cracked a lopsided smile that made Lance's chest feel warm. "Thanks," he said softly. "I shouldn't have assumed that you'd be... insensitive. I know you've got my back and I do appreciate it."

"No problem," Lance responded cheerfully. "Now let's go. Coran is back so we can see if our crazy space uncle has something to speed up the healing on your shoulder."

Healing normally was rather inconvenient and Keith had a tendency to make injuries worse before they got better. Like his shoulder. But, he preferred to avoid the nosy medical officers and their nosy patients.

As it turned out, Coran did have something to speed the process up. He offered Keith a tube of blue gel that smelled similar to pine for some reason.

"You just rub that into your skin and let it soak in," Coran instructed cheerfully as he eagerly rifled through his clothing to decide what to take on their trip. "We'll be swimming, correct?"

"Of course," Lance nodded. He reached out to help Keith remove his shirt, since he wasn't able to maneuver his shoulder much. Lance made an odd choking sound when he got a good look at Keith.

Keith stilled, his brow furrowed in confusion. "What?" he asked warily.

Lance shook his head. "Damn," he muttered. "Looking good Mullet head." He smirked when Hunk snorted and Coran grinned.

Keith rolled his eyes, his cheeks flushing. He didn't think his body had changed much in the last year. But, he could admit that he was pleased with his own physique. His muscles were firm and pleasantly defined. He certainly didn't have a body like Shiro, but Keith was satisfied. It was gratifying to see Lance and Hunk looking so impressed.

Coran stepped in to assist in spreading the gel over and around Keith's shoulder. "You'll want to avoid doing anything strenuous for another day or two," Coran instructed. "But once this soaks in, you should be relatively pain free and able to move it without any problems."

"We can help you with anything you need to pack for the trip," Hunk said, gesturing between himself and Lance.

Keith nodded his thanks, sighing in relief as he felt the pain in his shoulder fade. "Has there been a decision on when we're leaving?" he asked, pulling his shirt back on.

"That depends on you," Lance replied cheerfully. "Or what Coran thinks when he does your check up, actually."

Keith was more than ready to leave. Heaving a sigh, he held himself still to allow Coran to look him over thoroughly. Coran grabbed a device that looked like a television remote and used it to slowly scan over Keith's head and then his torso. Nobody spoke as Coran worked, humming an unfamiliar tune to himself.

"Are you having a lot of pain?" Coran asked, peering at a small image that was projected over the device.

"A bit," Keith admitted hesitantly, avoiding eye contact.

"How often?" Coran pressed, shifting the device and cocking his head a bit. He lifted his gaze to Keith expectantly. "Most of the time?" he questioned, his tone concerned and sympathetic. He seemed satisfied when Keith nodded. "Well, Number Four, your internal organs are trying to make up for lost time. Your body has developed a uterus and the other organs are changing. The pain you're experiencing is to be expected."

"Is there anything we can do to make him more comfortable?" Hunk spoke up.

"I recommend plenty of rest," Coran said, pressing one hand to Keith's good shoulder while gently prodding at Keith's abdomen with the other. "A less tense environment would be ideal."

"Sounds like it's time to start your vacation then," Lance said, grinning at Keith.

Keith nodded, unsure if he should feel relieved or not. The majority of those within the Garrison displayed self-control. Only a few seemed unwilling to restrain themselves, but the gossip was possibly worse. Keith could feel eyes following him. He saw people pointing. In a single day, his skills as a pilot and his status as the former leader of Voltron had been overshadowed by his alien biology.

Hating himself a little bit, Keith hurried away, leaving Hunk and Lance behind. He'd stay tucked away in Shiro's room until it was time to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Keith found himself shooed away to take a seat next to Adam on a blanket while the others packed up the aircraft that they'd be taking to Cuba. Hunk had prepared breakfast and presented it as a picnic on the grounds of the Garrison. Fresh fruit, crepes and perfectly cooked bacon were in abundance.

Lance had taken one look at Keith's pale face and gently pushed him toward the blanket with a promise to gather Keith's belongings. Keith wasn't accustomed to being coddled and cared for, unsure of how to respond. When he tried to object, Lance had shushed him and quickly prepared a plate for him before hurrying away.

"Just let them fuss over you," Adam said lightly, absently pushing up his newly acquired glasses. "Believe me, there's no point in fighting them on this. Shiro won't let me lift a finger," he added, rolling his eyes.

"You were imprisoned for quite a while," Keith noted. "It wouldn't be surprising for you to be weakened from that."

"Maybe," Adam conceded. "But, I'm not helpless." He bit into a strawberry with a quiet hum. "Though, it's nice to have Takashi trying to spoil me."

Keith opened his mouth to respond but he was cut off when Hunk hurried over to ask if Keith needed anything else to eat and to make sure that he was comfortable enough on the ground. Keith was able to dissuade him from rushing off to bring out some cushions, but he was forced to allow Hunk to prepare a cup of coffee for him.

Adam smiled softly at Keith's frustrated bewilderment. "Your friends are just worried," Adam said. "It's obvious that you're uncomfortable and feeling bad. It's okay to rest and let them take care of you. Before long, I'm sure you'll have a partner or mate that'll want to spoil you rotten."

Keith shook his head, looking over at where his friends were going over their bags. Hunk and Shiro were laughing while Lance was singing some bizarre song that he'd made up. The Cuban gave an exaggerated wiggle of his hips, making the others laugh harder and Keith smiled fondly.

Adam looked between Lance's silly dance and the soft smile on Keith's face. There was an affection present in Keith's expression that was different from what the young man directed at anyone else. It gave Adam some hope for Keith actually finding a mate.

"Slacking off?"

Keith and Adam looked up to see Veronica standing over them. "Hey Ronnie," Keith greeted her. He gestured to the blanket in invitation.

Veronica made herself comfortable on the ground, reaching over to snatch a grape out of Keith's fingers. Keith rolled his eyes but didn't complain. He'd spent a lot of time around Veronica whenever he'd been back on earth. Keith enjoyed talking to her and he'd found it so easy to be friends with her. She didn't mind that he was a little awkward and grumpy at times.

Veronica chewed her stolen grape and swallowed it, looking Keith over. "How are you feeling? Honestly," she added before he could give her some vague response.

Keith tilted his head back to gaze up at the clouds. "I'm- I'm really tired," he admitted quietly. "My stomach is cramping and my head hurts... I just feel like shit."

"Ugh... Welcome to having a uterus," she grumbled. Guilt flooded her at Keith's dejected look. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "There is nothing wrong with you. It's new, but you're the same man you've always been," she insisted, poking his chest firmly. "Besides, all the cool people have a uterus."

Adam nearly choked on his crepe. He managed to swallow around his mouthful so he could laugh properly. Keith started laughing too, making Veronica grin.

Lance approached them, a smile lighting up his face to see Keith laughing. He hadn't heard a real laugh from Keith in so long. His stomach tightened oddly when Keith met his gaze. "How are you feeling?" he asked. He gave Keith a little glare, not wanting to hear a polite generic response.

"God, I see where she gets it," Keith grumbled, glancing at Veronica. He looked back at Lance, resigned. He pressed his hand to his abdomen, wishing he could relieve the ache there. "I feel terrible and this really sucks."

Lance crouched down on the blanket, worry creasing his brow. "We'll take care of you," he said firmly. "You don't have to worry."

Keith nodded and sipped at his coffee. There was really no point in arguing or resisting. Keith did feel quite awful and it had become increasingly difficult to function normally. Lance managed to coax him into eating a little more, concerned that Keith wasn't taking in enough nutrients. Adam watched them curiously but didn't comment.

Just as they were getting up to join the others, Keith gasped and looked up with wide eyes. There was a sort of buzzing in his head, a sound that he never expected to hear again. Next to him, Lance was gaping in shock. "Keith," he murmured softly. "Is that-"

The others were now watching the sky as the Voltron lions soared through the clouds with a roar. They landed as gently as they could, though they still caused the ground to shake a bit under their weight. The Black and Red lions landed the closest, standing tall and proud before Keith and Lance.

Keith started toward the lions, eyes wide with shock. Lance was at his side, catching Keith around the waist when he stumbled. To their amazement, Black and Red stepped closer and lowered their great metal heads. Keith lifted his hand and rested it against Black's muzzle, smiling at the strangely metallic purr that followed.

Loud excited cries drew their attention, so they looked past Red and Black to see their other friends gathered in front of the blue lion. Someone had stepped out of the lion!

Standing there in the morning sunlight, just as lovely as ever, was Allura. Her smile was brilliant as she embraced Coran and then Shiro, her long white curls fluttering in the warm breeze. Lance made an odd choking sound before breaking into a run toward her.

Keith stood frozen in amazement. It seemed that Allura really had simply departed to another reality. Now she was back among them, along with the lions. But why? When she had said goodbye to them, she'd obviously expected to never see them again. How was she standing among them again?

Keith's stomach tightened and he wasn't sure that it was completely due to his condition. He didn't want to consider what was causing his discomfort. It wasn't worth pondering in that moment. Instead, he began to make his way toward the group, wincing as his abdomen cramped up.

Allura noticed his slow progress and ran to meet him half way, opening her arms to pull him into a hug. She embraced him joyfully for only a moment before she pulled back to stare at him. "You're an omega," she blurted out, eyes wide with surprise.

Keith flushed, looking away. "Yeah," he confirmed softly. "Hey Allura."

Allura smiled kindly. "Hello Keith. It's wonderful to see you." She paused and looked him over as she took in his scent. "Your presentation was very recent. You must be very uncomfortable." Without waiting for a response, she looped her arm through his and guided him back to the group.

As they got closer, Keith could see the tears pooled in Lance's eyes. The Cuban was staring at Allura with an odd mixture of joy and pain. He was sure to be dealing with a wide range of overwhelming feelings with the return of his former girlfriend. Or, perhaps the word former no longer applied.

Keith suddenly wanted to yank his arm out of Allura's hold and move away from her. He pushed down that impulse and remained where he was. He was feeling a little dizzy and risked loosing his balance if he moved too quickly. 

"I have so much to tell all of you," Allura said eagerly. "But, first I think there's someone that you all need to see." She nodded toward the Blue lion and they realized that another person was exiting the metal feline's gaping maw.

Lotor.

There was no mistaking those angular features. His skin was a pale lilac and his hair long and white. Lotor was dressed in simple but tasteful Altean garb. His demeanor seemed far more humble than any of the former paladins remembered.

"He is not our enemy," Allura assured them hastily. "The lions came to me and I saw my opportunity to return to this reality. Lotor wanted to join me."

"I mean you no harm," Lotor added, holding his hands up to show himself to be unarmed. "I realize that I must earn your trust. I-" He faltered and looked down at his hands, his long white hair briefly obscuring his face.

Pidge was scowling, folding her arms over her chest. Hunk looked fearful and worried. Shiro was tense, pulling Adam in close while not taking his eyes off of Lotor. Krolia looked ready to pull out her sword.

Lance was still as a stature, an expression of confused dismay on his face. His blue eyes were wet and unfocused. Keith hated it. He wanted to see the joy return to Lance's face.

"Lance, are you alright?" Keith asked, his voice a little shakier than he liked.

Lance blinked, turning to look at Keith who was still being supported by Allura. He frowned and walked toward them, sliding one arm around Keith's back. "You need to sit down," Lance muttered, his voice a little rough.

"I'm fine," Keith insisted, despite the fact that his legs were starting to tremble a bit. "Quit worrying about me."

"He needs rest," Lotor spoke up, drawing everyone's attention. "His body is changing and it would be best to avoid distressing him." He winced, heaving a little sigh. "I admit that my presence here likely could not have come at a worse time."

"What do you know about it?" Pidge muttered testily.

"I'm an Alpha," Lotor informed her mildly. "I can smell him from here. Distress makes that scent a little more obvious," he added, giving Keith an apologetic look.

"That brings us back to the problem at hand," Shiro said evenly. "Why are you here? How are you here?"

"I don't know why the lions came for me," Allura said, looking around at her friends. "I imagine that the Universe has further need of Voltron, but I can't be certain of anything."

"Perhaps they simply wished to reunite their Paladins," Lotor suggested quietly.

Hunk rubbed at his temples with a heavy sigh. He turned his gaze to Lance, recognizing the Cuban's anxiety. It would be tough to get Lance to relax after all this. Hunk was glad to see Allura, but he hated to see the pain on Lance's face.

"Does this mean that we won't be going on vacation?" Veronica spoke up.

The others exchanged looks of uncertainty. With all the surprise and confusion, they'd briefly forgotten their plan to head to Cuba.

"The fact remains that Keith needs to have a little break," Coran reminded them firmly. "As delighted as I am to see Allura, Keith's health is the priority at the moment."

"Absolutely," Lance nodded decisively, shooting Keith a quelling look when he looked ready to argue. "You are getting a vacation mullet-man. That is non-negotiable."

"Of course," Allura agreed earnestly. "Keith's comfort and well-being is most important." She gave his bicep a gentle squeeze with the arm still curled around it while patting his shoulder with her free hand.

"So, maybe we just add Allura and Lotor to the group," Hunk suggested. "We'll get to hang out with Allura and keep an eye on Lotor at the same time."

Allura shot Lotor a brief, apologetic look but didn't argue. "I think that would be wonderful," she said. "I'm so happy to see all of you. But, Keith should be the main focus right now."

Resuming the packing was a little awkward, but they managed. The lions retreated to the caves where they'd first found Blue, content to wait for their Paladins. All except for Black. The Black Lion was restless and unwilling to leave Keith. It was understandable.

While packed bags were loaded into the transport vessel, Keith was ordered to sit off to one side and rest. He was accompanied by Adam again and, this time, Allura joined them. Lotor was at Shiro's side, offering assistance where he could.

Keith was silent as Adam and Allura got acquainted with one another. Keith just watched Lance, his heart aching a little. He was glad Allura was okay, but her return meant that Lance was even more of an impossibility for Keith. Not that Keith was thinking of Lance in that way.

"How did this happen to you?" Allura asked, drawing Keith's attention.

"Quintessance accident," Keith muttered, forcing himself to meet the gaze of the princess. "The Blade intercepted a crew that was trafficking quintessance. I got doused in it and ended up swallowing a good amount. For a little while, I was purple and furry," he added with a grimace.

Allura nodded, her lips pursed. "Interesting. I assume that you are relieved to be back in your human form."

"As human as I can get anyway," Keith agreed dryly. Allura and Adam chuckled.

A short time later, Shay had arrived to accompany them, bringing along some pastries that she knew Keith favored. She hadn't commented on his omega status or asked questions. She just hugged Keith gently and handed him a box of apple turnovers that Hunk had taught her how to make. He appreciated the gesture.

Soon enough, Keith and Krolia climbed into the Black lion while the others boarded the transport vessel. Keith slid his hands reverently over the controls, enjoying the comforting hum of Black's presence in his mind. It felt right to be at the helm of the Black lion again. As much as Keith had enjoyed the various ships that he'd piloted, he'd missed the companionship of Black. Perhaps, later, Lance would allow him some time with Red as well.

The flight to Cuba was blessedly uneventful. The ship they'd taken was just large enough to hold them all comfortably. Shiro was glad to pilot something so much smaller than the Atlas for a change. Adam sat next to him, simply enjoying Shiro's calm confidence.

The others were settled in chairs and chatting. Veronica, Lance's sister, had joined them so that she could spend time with her family. She was a pleasant addition to the group and Coran was delighted with the way she playfully teased Lance.

Pidge and Matt were discreetly looking over the information that they'd collected on their data pads about omegas. Coran had helped them locate the information they needed since the humans' view of the topic was a bit skewed. The whole group had taken to reading over the information, hoping to avoid embarrassing or upsetting Keith.

Lance occupied himself with his own reading while periodically glancing at Allura. She looked just like he remembered her. Her loveliness hadn't faded at all in her absence. The presence of Lotor at her side made Lance uneasy though. He had a feeling that things were going to get very awkward.

Keith kept to himself during the short flight, not bothering to communicate with the other vessel. He simply kept Black steady as he flew alongside them. He was irritable and tired. His head throbbed and his stomach was cramping up periodically. His mother kept glancing at him in concern, but she left him alone.

Once they landed, Krolia moved closer to Keith in case he needed help. Keith got to his feet unassisted and followed his mother out of the lion. Black had lowered his body allowing Keith to step down out of the mouth easily. He drew in a deep breath, letting a warm breeze relax him somewhat. He turned and patted the lions huge metallic muzzle before approaching his friends.

They'd landed in a field near a pale blue, two-story house. It was obviously well cared for and maintained. A woman stepped out of the house onto the porch and waved cheerfully to them.

Lance waved back, motioning for his friends to follow him. He patiently allowed his mother to hug him warmly when he got to the porch. She embraced Lance briefly and then Veronica, murmuring in Spanish with a fond expression. Then she eagerly reached for Hunk. "You get more handsome every time I see you," she praised, patting Hunk's cheeks lightly. "Welcome everyone. Come in!"

It took a bit of shuffling, but they all got through the doorway and into the house. Lance swiftly offered re-introductions as everyone sat down. Rosa McClain had met the paladins when they first returned to earth with their giant metal lions but it seemed so long ago. She was stunned to see Allura standing among them, her worried gaze darting to Lance as the situation was explained to her.

"I'm so happy to have you visit," Rosa said kindly, shaking off her shock as well as she could. She paused, looking around at her guests. "Lance tells me that one of you is an... omega," she said hesitantly.

"That would be Keith," Lance said, shooting Keith an apologetic expression.

"Pobrecito," Rosa murmured, approaching Keith and looking him over. "You don't worry about a thing. Do you have everything you need?"

"We've got it covered Mama," Lance assured her, earning an uncertain look from the Omega.

"Well then, let's get you fed," Rosa said patting Keith cheek fondly. "Que lindo! Just look at those beautiful eyes. And he looks so sweet. Mijo, I don't believe for one second that this boy was mean to you," she declared, turning to look at her son. Pidge and Hunk snorted in amusement.

Despite his embarrassment, Rosa's words and Lance's flustered sputtering made Keith laugh. This seemed to be the goal since Rosa winked at him before playfully threatening Lance with something called "chanclas".

"Oh my god, I love her so much," Pidge blurted out gleefully. Matt and Hunk laughed raucously.

Coran leaned toward the others. "What are chanclas?" he asked in an excited whisper.

Hunk chuckled. "She's threatening to beat Lance with her flip-flops," he explained, while Veronica nodded in confirmation. At Coran's continued befuddlement, Hunk pulled up an image on Pidge's data pad. "They're for your feet."

Coran stroked his mustache thoughtfully, looking far more intrigued than the situation warranted.

Lance's father, Charles, entered the house and offered a greeting to their guests. He quirked one eyebrow as Lance dove behind a couch with a yelp, a flip flop flying past to hit the wall with a loud slap. Charles didn't question it. He simply kissed his wife's cheek before moving to shake Shiro's hand.

Rosa prepared dinner and ushered everyone into a seat. She seemed especially intent on Keith's comfort. She wanted to know if he wanted something different to eat, if he was too warm, if the chair was too hard... Keith wasn't sure how to handle so much attention.

"Mama, he's not dying," Lance chided with a huff of laughter. "You're going to smother him."

"Oh hush," Rosa responded, waving him off. "He must be so nervous. I just want to make sure he feels safe and secure here. It won't hurt for me to spoil him a little."

"I appreciate it Mrs. McClain," Keith managed, shifting to look at her. He was rewarded with a sweet smile from the older woman.

After the initial awkwardness, Allura and Lotor seemed to grow more comfortable. Lotor was charming and polite, sampling the food without hesitation and complimenting Rosa's cooking earnestly. Allura eagerly asked what everyone had been up to in her absence and shared her own stories from her time in an alternate reality.

Allura had greatly enjoyed being reunited with her father on an alternate Altea that had never been destroyed. It was like having an opportunity to return to her former life. The arrival of the lions of Voltron had come as a shock but it wasn't something she could easily dismiss. And, truth be told, she missed the family that she had found with the Paladins. As difficult as the decision was, she felt that she needed to return to them. Her father, King Alfor, had been deeply saddened but had been proud of her sense of duty and loyalty to the Paladins. He'd given his blessing for her to depart with the lions. 

Lotor, as it turned out, was not the Lotor that they had known previously. That version of the half-galran prince had died in a quintessance field. The Lotor that sat at the McClain table had been from the alternate reality, but he'd wanted to accompany Allura. He'd been apprised of everything the other Lotor done and had managed to secure a friendship with Allura despite his alter-ego's transgressions. 

Lance wasn't sure if the fact that it wasn't the original Lotor made him feel better or worse about the situation.

Once everyone was finished eating, they insisted on helping with clean up. Shiro gently nudged Rosa aside as she tried to object to her guests cleaning. The Paladins made quick work of the mess at the table, sweeping away crumbs and wiping up spills.

Just as Keith turned to bring a stack of plates to the sink, he stumbled and closed his eyes tightly against a wave of vertigo as pain pulsed in his head. Almost instantly, he felt the plates being removed from his arms while large, soft hands guided him to a chair. One of those hands slid up to his forehead briefly before moving away.

"You should have told us you were in pain."

Keith cracked his eyes open at the sound of Shay's gentle voice, to find her kneeling in front of him with a concerned little frown. Hunk was crouched next to her eyeing Keith worriedly. The others were standing behind them, looking on anxiously.

"It was just a mild headache," Keith told Shay. He sighed at her expectant look. "Then the pain became worse and I got dizzy and nauseated."

"The headache is normal," Lotor spoke up, glancing back at Krolia for confirmation. Krolia nodded her agreement. "You really need to rest though. Fighting your instincts isn't going to help."

Keith grimaced but wisely chose not to argue. Shay was wonderfully sweet, but she could be stubborn and pushy when needed. At that moment, she seemed content to take Lotor's word on the subject. She wasn't going to let Keith brush off her concerns.

"Maybe we should get everyone sorted for the night," Veronica suggested. "I'll check the reservations so that we can stay up and enjoy the evening."

"That sounds good," Shiro agreed. "Lets go grab the luggage."

"Let me help you with that," Charles offered, patting Keith on the shoulder as he followed Shiro out.

Keith stood up as the others started filing out of the house. He paused when he saw Lance waiting for him, looking oddly nervous. "What?" Keith asked warily.

"I have somewhere that might be comfortable for you," Lance said carefully. "If it bothers you, feel free to say no. It's just an option."

Keith nodded hesitantly and followed Lance out of the dining room and up the stairs. They walked past several doors, stopping at the end of the hall. Lance opened the last door and walked in. Keith walked through the door, looking around curiously.

The room was decently sized and held what looked to be a queen-size bed. Pictures of the paladins and the huge metal lions were arranged in a large framed collage, hung proudly on one wall. Various space themed posters decorated the walls. Keith could see a few strange objects littering the dresser and side table; souvenirs from across the galaxies.

The room was a bit cluttered, but warm and lived in. It was Lance's bedroom.

"You can nest in here," Lance said, reaching out to smooth down the dark blue bedding. "You can get a great breeze through that window."

Keith didn't bother looking at the window Lance was pointing out. His cheeks were flushed and he was shifting uncomfortably.. "Why?" Keith asked incredulously. "You don't have to put me in your room."

"This one has a bathroom in it," Lance reasoned, gesturing to another door. "That way you don't have to roam the halls and feel exposed. Not that I plan to lock you in here. You're not a prisoner or a child. You can go wherever you want. I just thought you'd want the additional privacy while nesting." He pressed his lips together, aware that he was starting to ramble.

Keith eyed him for a moment, a little stunned by the kind gesture. Not for the first time, he found himself wishing that he and Lance could have found their way to a real friendship earlier on in their acquaintance. Keith's existence probably wouldn't have been so lonely.

Such thoughts were useless so Keith set them aside. After all, by the end of their time as paladins, they'd become decent friends. They trusted each other. Keith could continue to trust Lance now. That was the part that mattered.

"Thank you Lance," Keith said, willing himself to relax a bit. "I really appreciate this. I shouldn't be too much trouble. I'll stay out of your way."

"Nope," Lance responded, his expression brightening. "I didn't bring you to Cuba to abandon you. If you need something, I expect you to let me know."

Keith blushed, thinking of his heat. He really doubted that Lance wanted to be that accommodating. Keith had never gone through a heat before but he'd done a bit of reading at least. It was bound to get embarrassing.

Lance's thoughts seemed to be similarly engaged. He blushed as well, awkwardly rubbing at the back of his neck. "Look, I know this is weird as hell," Lance sighed. "But you have no reason to feel bad or embarrassed. It is what it is. You're still you and we're happy to stick by you."

"Lance is right," Shiro said stepping into the room. He was carrying a pile of blankets and had Keith's bag slung over his shoulder. Adam and Krolia were close behind with even more blankets. "Keith, this is just part of you and I'm honored that you trust us enough to let us be with you."

Keith sighed before focusing on the ridiculous collection of blankets being piled onto the big four poster bed. He ran one hand over the fabrics, fingers lingering on the softest materials.

"This should be sufficient for a decent nest," Krolia said, pleased.

Keith reached out to begin immediately but stopped himself, glancing apprehensively at Lance. "Go for it," Lance encouraged. "Use any of the pillows and I've got extra bedding if you need it." Then, he shooed Shiro and Adam out of the room and stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind them.

"We can't watch them make a nest?" Adam asked as they descended the stairs to sit down in the living room. He'd been rather curious about all of it and had wanted to watch a nest being created.

"It's his first heat and we don't want to make him uncomfortable," Lance explained. "Nests are very private."

Shiro smiled fondly at Lance as he took a seat on the sofa. "You've really done your homework," he noted, impressed.

Lance looked down sheepishly. "I wasn't very fair to Keith early on," he murmured. "I'm making up for that."

"Lance, you two fought but you became friends," Shiro reminded him. "Great friends. Keith trusts you, and that's not true of most people."

"Well, then this is my way of being a good friend," Lance replied with a shrug. "I wanted to understand what he was dealing with so I could help."

"Guess we should do more reading," Adam commented lightly. "Anything we should know?"

Lance frowned thoughtfully. "Well, before the heat, Keith will need to eat a lot," he began. "And he'll get tired easily. He'll probably have more headaches from his hormones being so crazy. He may have some cramping and moodiness too. And that's before the heat itself."

Adam grimaced. "That sounds awful," he muttered. Shiro nodded, his worried gaze straying back to the stairs.

"Well, I thought we could go down to the beach tomorrow," Lance said. "The water would help him stay cool and he can stretch out on a towel if he wants to nap. I've even got a big beach umbrella. Just a nice, relaxing day at the beach."

Shiro and Adam loved the idea and they spent a few minutes talking about the beach. The conversation halted abruptly when Krolia appeared at the top of the stairs. She motioned for them to approach.

"Is he okay?" Shiro asked anxiously, hurrying up the steps.

"We finished and I got him to lay down," Krolia explained, her ears flicking slightly toward the room her son was in. "He wanted you all to come back in."

Surprised, they followed Krolia back to the room. They walked inside to find that the nest looked rather like a den of sorts. Keith and Krolia had used the posts at the head of the bed to drape some of the blankets in a way that created a sloped canopy. The fabrics were pulled taut and anchored toward the bottom of the posts at the foot of the bed, creating a warm, dark pocket. The blankets were parted to reveal the inside, where blankets and pillows were piled up on the bed and arranged into a round cushion that sunk in a bit in the middle. Keith was curled up in the center, his head tilted back to blink sleepy violet eyes at them.

"Oh my god, that's so cute," Shiro said under his breath. Adam exchanged a grin with Lance.

"Keith?" Lance cautiously moved a little closer. "Doing alright there Samurai?"

Keith gave a sluggish little nod, shifting around a little bit. He blinked slowly at Lance a few more times before drifting to sleep. Lance smiled slightly, marveling at this cute, sleepy version of bad-ass Keith Kogane.

Krolia watched over her son with an adoring expression. "I suppose he just wanted to see all of you before letting himself sleep," she mentioned. "You three obviously make him feel safe. It's a shame the others couldn't be here, but it's best not to bring too many people to the nest."

The stepped out of the room and turned the light off. The door was left open to make it easier to check on the sleeping omega.

Krolia was invited to share a room with Veronica while Shiro and Adam shared a room. Lance would occupy the last empty bedroom. The others were going to a hotel nearby to avoid overcrowding the McClain house. They'd be returning in the morning so they could enjoy a day at the beach together.

Once everyone else was settled, Lance stretched out on the narrow bed in the spare room. He cradled a data pad in his hands, tapping at the screen lightly to pull up the information he wanted. He really wanted to get more reading done. Seeing Keith looking so vulnerable made him want to know everything about omegas. Lance was going to make it easier for his friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins enjoy a day at the beach.

Keith woke up feeling pleasantly warm. He stretched out languidly, frowning as his limbs brushed against fabric. He opened his eyes and looked around, remembering the careful construction of his nest the night before.

Somehow, the nest made him feel better. He was still dreading his heat, but the nest calmed him. For that moment, he felt secure.

It was strange to have such odd urges. The compulsion to nest had been bizarre and unsettling. The desire to find a mate to share his nest with was strong. Keith still felt in control, but the pull to seek a companion was distracting and a little frightening.

"Keith?"

Keith lifted his head at the sound of Lance's voice. He peered through the gap of his blanket canopy to see Lance standing in the doorway. Lance approached the bed and slowly pulled one of the blankets aside. "How are you feeling?" Lance asked, keeping his voice low and soothing.

"Not bad," Keith responded, stretching again before curling around a pillow.

"Feel up to walking downstairs for breakfast?" Lance asked. "If not, I can bring something up here."

"It's fine." Keith sat up slowly, wincing at the dull pulsing in his lower abdomen. "I just need to get changed. Maybe take a shower."

"Get moving then," Lance said cheerfully. "I'll wait for you."

Keith carefully crawled out of his nest and climbed off the bed. He quickly showered and brushed his teeth, grateful that he wasn't about to face the Garrison. It was much easier to look forward to the day when he was reasonably certain that he wasn't going to be groped in the hallway. He put on a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt that clung to his chest and biceps just a little. He pulled on a pair of socks and tied his hair back before leaving the bedroom.

He walked into the hallway to find Lance leaning against the wall with a data pad. "Where's my mom?" Keith asked.

"She's downstairs," Lance replied. "Are you ready to go?" When Keith nodded, he smiled and lead the way to the dining room.

They encountered the smells of bacon and sausage before they'd even made it all the way down the stairs. Shiro, Adam, Krolia and Veronica were seated at the table, blissfully loading their plates from the assortment of foods set on the table. Keith took a seat next to Shiro, nodding a greeting.

Lance walked past the table and into the kitchen where his mother was tidying up. He pressed a kiss to her cheek as he reached for the pot of coffee. He prepared two cups of coffee and then poured two glasses of orange juice. Rosa grabbed the glasses for him and carried them into the dining room.

Keith paused in buttering his toast to accept one of the glasses from Rosa with a murmured thank you. To his surprise, Lance leaned closer to hold out a cup of coffee. Keith took the cup, offering a little smile as a took a careful sip.

"Is it alright?" Lance asked, settling himself in an empty chair next to Keith. "That's how I make it for myself so-"

"I like it," Keith said lightly, taking another sip. The warm liquid was lightly sweetened and creamy.

"Want me to make you some?" Lance offered to the others, moving to stand again. He swatted at Veronica when she stole his cup and took a hasty gulp of it.

The others waved off the offer, continuing their meal in contentment. Rosa watched over them all, occasionally offering Keith second helpings of different things. Keith flushed under her attention but didn't object. Rosa McClain was a kind woman and her eagerness to take care of everyone was endearing. Keith truly appreciated her kindness, even if it was a little overwhelming.

Charles McClain eventually convinced his wife to sit down and cease her fussing over Keith. He acknowledged Keith's grateful look with an understanding smile.

Once everyone seemed satisfied, Rosa quickly waved everyone out of the dining room, urging them to change their clothes for the beach. She was met with little resistance and she smiled fondly as she watched them rush out eagerly. Sometimes it was hard to believe that they had been warriors in an intergalactic war.

Her smile faded a bit as she watched Keith leave the room. Rosa knew next to nothing about omegas. It was a new concept for her. She couldn't imagine how Keith was feeling with such a drastic his change to his own body. Krolia's description of his nest had been surprising. But, it reaffirmed Rosa's belief that Keith needed to be coddled and loved.

When they were all finally ready to go, Lance and Veronica led everyone on the short walk to the beach. It was heavenly to live within reasonable walking distance and Lance took advantage of it often.

They could hear the ocean before they saw it. The sound of the waves was soothing; An odd roar that grew louder as they drew close to the waters edge. As grass gave way to warm sand, shoes were removed and tucked away.

Keith took a deep breath, drawing in the smell of the sand, ocean and the generous amounts of sunscreen that he'd been coated with. He loved the smell of the beach. He'd only been to a beach once as a child. His father had taken him the year before he died.

A shriek of laughter startled Keith out of his thoughts. He turned to see that his other friends had arrived along with Marco and his family. Two children, a boy and a girl were giggling and running around in the sand while Matt chased them.

Lance's other brother, Luis, had brought his family too. He had two children as well. One of them was a boy that looked to be around seven years old. The other was an adorable little eighteen month old boy with big blue eyes like his Uncle Lance.

Lance had carefully spread out a large blanket and positioned a big, dark blue umbrella over one corner. He caught Keith's eye and gestured to the newly shaded area. "That's your spot," Lance said, pleased with himself.

Keith nodded. "Thanks Lance," he said, a mischievous smile creeping onto his face. "Now are you planning to get in the water, or do you intend to be a mother hen from the sand?"

Lance smirked and lunged forward, surprising a choked sound from Keith. Keith spun around and bolted for the water with Lance on his heels.

Keith took a quick glance back as his feet hit the water. He dodged sharply to the left as Lance launched himself forward to tackle him. Keith spun out of the way, leaving Lance to crash face first into the salt water that lapped at the shore.

Keith burst into a fit of laughter so strong that he nearly lost his balance. Lance sat up and scrubbed at his face before squinting up at Keith through damp eye lashes. He grinned and kicked out in a sweeping motion.

Keith's laughter turned into a yelp as his legs were knocked out from under him. He collapsed into the shallow water with a splash. Lance crawled over to make sure he hadn't actually hurt Keith. He shrieked when Keith splashed him in the face.

Shiro chuckled as he watched the pair laugh and wrestle in the water. "Hard to believe that they were always fighting in the beginning," he commented lightly, stretching out in his reclining beach chair. He reached out to snag Adam's fingers, earning a sweet smile from the man in the next chair.

"Ah yes," Coran sighed in remembrance from Shiro's other side. "Always fighting over something."

"They settled down at the end," Krolia defended them. "I think it was just a misunderstanding. Lance was jealous and Keith was... inept?" she suggested.

Shiro shrugged. "Keith really struggled with dealing with people," he noted. "I got the impression that he wanted to be friends, but Lance's responses made him defensive."

"He was alone too much," Krolia added quietly.

"But look at him now!" Coran said brightly. "He's strong, brave and a warrior. He has friends that love him." He grinned when he saw Pidge and Hunk rush into the water wrestling game as well. "Regardless of the difficulties, I think all of my paladins managed to become their best selves," he said, giving Shiro a meaningful look.

Adam listened to the others talk, suddenly feeling guilty. He wished that he had sought Keith out after the Kerberos mission failed. He should have looked for Keith when he was kicked out of the Garrison. Adam knew that Keith was hurting and scared. But, Adam became swallowed up in his own grief.

Adam glanced at Shiro, grateful that he had the chance to have a life with him again. Grief was a painful memory, but Shiro had been carefully cradling his heart from the first moment of their reunion.

Thanking Keith didn't seem like enough. Adam was glad that he had the opportunity to be a friend to Keith now.

Sitting in the water, Hunk smiled widely despite panting for breath. "Man, I can't remember the last time we just... played," he said, allowing his feet to sink into the wet sand a bit. He lifted his hand to wave at Shay where she sat relaxing in the sand. 

"I didn't know that Keith knew how to play," Pidge teased, earning a splash from Keith.

"This is great," Lance murmured, closing his eyes and tilting his head back to enjoy the sunlight on his face. He let out a long slow breath. "I missed hanging with you guys." 

"Me too," Hunk agreed with a little sigh. "I'm happy with Shay, but I'm driving her crazy talking about you guys."

"I know the circumstances aren't ideal," Pidge said, glancing at Keith, "but I'm glad that we're here."

"And we're going to make the most of it," Lance said confidently, leaning back on his hands as the salt water lapped against his back. "We'll come here every day if we can. I'll show you the town. We'll have great food." He turned to look at Keith. "That includes you."

Keith gave him a doubtful look. "I won't be up for doing much once-" He cut himself off and looked away sullenly, not even wanting to mention his heat.

"Don't worry about it Keith," Lance assured his friend. "I've done my homework. We all have. Some of this will suck, but we're ready to help. You'll be a spoiled omega by the time it's over."

It was an exaggeration, of course. They all knew it. But Keith could appreciate the attempt to soothe his nerves.

A laugh drew their attention and they spotted Allura and Lotor standing a little further along the shore. They'd acquired bathing suits at some point and looked rather comfortable together. It made Lance's stomach twist unpleasantly. He hadn't really had a chance to speak to Allura. It was strange having her back after thinking that she was dead for over a year. He wasn't sure how to feel. On one hand, her return had him overjoyed. On the other, he'd made peace with her death and had been ready to move on. To make matters worse, she'd brought back a man that she'd held strong feelings for prior to her relationship with Lance. Obviously it wasn't the same Lotor, but still...

"You alright buddy?" Hunk asked quietly.

Lance jumped slightly, turning to see three concerned pairs of eyes on him. "I- Yeah, I'm good," he stammered. He sighed, letting his hands trail lightly through the water. "It's so weird to have Allura back. And- Well, I don't really know where I stand. Doesn't help that Lotor has been practically attached to her hip." He sighed, forcing a smile. "But, I'll figure it out. Right now, we're here to enjoy the beach." He was grateful when his friends didn't attempt to pursue the subject further.

A short time later, Rosa and Charles joined them, carrying baskets laden with food and drinks for lunch. After drying himself with a towel, Keith settled himself in the shade of the umbrella. He suddenly realized how exhausted he was after playing in the water. He tiredly accepting a paper plate that held a sandwich and a variety of fruits.

Marco's two children crowded up against Lance, making it difficult for him to eat, though he didn't seem to mind. Luis' oldest son was inspecting Shiro's robotic arm with awed enthusiasm, needing frequent reminders to eat.

The toddler wandered across the blanket on chubby legs, enjoying fluttering kisses from his mother and abuela. Before long, he'd stumbled his way across the uneven surface to get to Keith.

The toddler, David, sat down with a clumsy plop. He looked up at Keith, offering a toothy grin. Keith couldn't help smiling back.

"He looks so much like Lance," Rosa chuckled fondly.

David looked at Keith's plate and smacked his lips hopefully. Amused, Keith moved the plate closer, offering the fruit. David hummed his approval, stuffing a piece of strawberry into his mouth.

Once the food had been consumed, sunscreen was reapplied and most of the group got up to set up a game of volleyball. Keith remained where he was, aware of a pulsing ache at the back of his head. He stretched out in the shade of the umbrella, wincing at a slight twinge of pain in his lower abdomen.

To his surprise, little David seemed to think that Keith had the right idea. The toddler curled up on his side, facing Keith, and sucking his thumb, blinking his blue eyes slowly. Keith found himself drifting off to sleep easily.

They all remained at the beach for a few more hours, enjoying the beautiful weather. Keith got up to enjoy the water again, but as the day moved on, his headache returned. Veronica, Shay and Rosa had discreetly escorted him back to the house. Keith hadn't wanted to interrupt their play.

Rosa went to make a hearty dinner while Shay and Veronica got Keith settled in his nest. "It's so soft," Veronica said, admiring the comfortable bedding.

"Heats are uncomfortable," Shay said gently. "So omegas make their nests as comfortable as possible."

Veronica nodded, watching Keith shift. He'd showered and thoroughly scrubbed the sand and sunscreen from his skin and hair, but he still looked uncomfortable. "You alright?" Veronica asked.

"It's my stomach," Keith murmured. "And my head is hurting."

Shay leaned against the bed and reached out to rest her large hand on Keith's slightly damp hair. She used her fingers to apply gentle pressure, massaging away some of the tension. She exchanged a smile with Veronica as Keith relaxed slightly.

"Hey, let me fix your hair," Veronica said excitedly. She giggled when Keith shot her an incredulous look. "I'm not going to paint your nails or put make up on you. Unless you'd like that..." She huffed a laugh at Keith's wrinkled nose. "It's just your hair. It'll feel nice. Hasn't anyone ever played with your hair?"

"No," Keith replied slowly.

"Trust me, you'll like this," Veronica said, tugging Keith out of the nest before rushing out to grab a brush and hair ties. When she returned, she made herself comfortable behind Keith and began carefully running the brush through Keith's hair.

"I know Lance has always teased you about it, but I love your hair," Veronica said, pausing to stroke the strands with her fingertips. "It's not really a mullet... It's just long." Keith hummed his agreement, his skin tingling pleasantly as the brush bristles dragged across his scalp. Gentle fingers followed each stroke, drawing a contented sigh from him.

Lance climbed the stairs and headed straight to his bedroom. He froze in the doorway at the sight before him. Veronica and Shay were chatting while Veronica finished putting Keith's hair into a slightly messy braid. Keith's face was relaxed and a bit sleepy.

"You're playing dress up with Keith?" Lance asked incredulously.

Keith blushed and Veronica scowled. "Don't be an idiot," she scolded. "He's not feeling well."

Lance frowned, instantly apologetic for being insensitive. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Do you want me to bring your dinner up here?"

Keith hesitated. He could hear how crowded it was downstairs. Marco and Luis had brought their families over for dinner. They were all so nice... But the thought of having everyone there at once was making Keith a bit anxious and queasy.

Lance smiled in understanding. "It's alright," he said calmly. "Everyone will understand. I'll stay with you."

"We'll eat with Keith," Veronica offered. "You and the other paladins can visit him after."

Lance nodded his acceptance and left to grab food for them.

"You don't have to stay," Keith said awkwardly. "I'll be fine."

"We're enjoying this," Shay said lightly.

"Yeah, this is nice," Veronica agreed. "We're happy to stay and eat with you."

Keith smiled slightly, letting himself relax.

Shiro and Adam led the way up the stairs after dinner. They were pleasantly full and growing rather tired. Everyone wanted to see Keith briefly before returning to the hotel to sleep.

Krolia pushed her way through the group and burst through the doorway. She sniffed at the air cautiously, growing concerned.

"We were going to come get you," Veronica said leaning over the bed and petting Keith's hair. He'd crawled back into his nest and curled up on his side. Shay was holding the little canopy open so they could see him.

Krolia climbed onto the bed and reached out to touch her son's face. The others stood back and watched anxiously. Shay moved to let Hunk wrap his arms around her.

Krolia turned to look at Shiro. "It's his heat," she said tensely. "He's in a lot of pain... I thought we had a few more days."

"What do you need us to do?" Shiro asked, fighting to keep his voice steady.

"We'll just need to watch over him," Krolia replied quietly, stroking over the untidy braid of Keith's hair.

Hunk, Pidge, Coran and Matt took turns reaching through the makeshift curtain to gently pat Keith's shoulder. Shay, Allura and Lotor stood close by, but didn't reach into the nest. Words of encouragement were murmured without any sign that they were understood or even heard. They left the house soon after, worried for their friend.

Shiro paced the floor until Adam finally coaxed him into going to bed. Veronica left to retire for the night as well. Lance was left behind, carefully setting bottles of water on the side table by the bed while Krolia murmured quietly to Keith. A quiet whimper of pain from the omega made Lance wince with sympathy.

"Is there anything I can do Krolia?" Lance asked softly.

"Not at the moment," she replied tiredly. "I'll stay with him tonight."

Lance nodded, reluctantly leaving to go back downstairs. He curled up on the couch and read over the information on the datapad until he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Lance was startled awake by hasty footsteps on the stairs. He sat up swiftly and looked over the back of the couch to see Adam descending the steps in a hurry.

Adam yelped and stumbled at the sudden appearance of Lance's head. That prompted Shiro to run down to check on him, looking ready for battle with a hair brush clutched threateningly in his fist.

"Calm down," Lance mumbled rubbing his eyes. "What's got you two so keyed up? Is Keith okay?" he asked abruptly, jumping up from the couch anxiously.

"Sorry," Shiro muttered sheepishly, lowering the hairbrush.

"Shiro's a bit stressed," Adam said sympathetically. "Keith is really having a hard time. It's hard to see him like that. He's hurting and scared. He's putting on a brave face, but he's just so sick."

"Your mother is making breakfast, and we hoped to get Keith to eat something," Shiro explained. "But he started vomiting during the night, so I don't know."

Lance nodded, running a hand through his hair. "There's got to be something that would be easy on his stomach," he reasoned. "The others will be here soon so get Hunk thinking on that. And make him relax," he added to Adam, pointing at Shiro. "I'll check in with Krolia after I eat something really quick."

After a hasty breakfast, Lance made his way to his bedroom, hesitating in the open doorway. His heart nearly broke at the sound of quiet sobs coming from the den of blankets and pillows. Krolia was leaning over Keith, her face a mask of sympathy and pain.

"I can't calm him," Krolia said regretfully, meeting Lance's gaze. "This isn't a normal heat. It's dry."

Lance cringed. What he'd read about dry heats hadn't been pleasant. The omega didn't produce slick and experienced nausea, vomiting, headaches, hormone imbalances...

"What do you think caused it?" Lance asked, stepping further into the room.

"I can't be certain. A dry heat is a sign of a sick omega, though it can be triggered by stress and nutritional deficiencies," she explained.

"And Keith doesn't really eat when he's stressed," Lance murmured pensively. He moved closer to the bed and carefully pulled back the curtain to look in on the omega.

Keith shifted to look up at Lance. His violet eyes were brimming with tears and his cheeks were red and damp. His chest heaved with every shuddering breath. He looked away hastily, choking back another sob.

"Keith," Lance whispered sadly. Hesitantly, he leaned in to stroke Keith's hair. The braid had come undone so the strands were loose and slightly damp with sweat. "Want me to braid your hair again?"

Keith drew in a deep shuddering breath, keeping himself very still for a few moments. Keith sniffled, glancing at his mother and then at Lance. After a long pause, he gave a very slight nod.

"Okay, do you want to come out here?" Lance asked quietly. He received a sulky little shake of the head in response. Lance smiled slightly. "Then, you want me to go into your den?" he asked carefully.

Krolia nearly choked when Keith pushed his hands against the mattress to get into a seated position, still struggling to contain his tears. He carefully adjusted a few of the blankets that made up the nest before dropping his hands in his lap and going still again. It was a clear non-verbal invitation. Krolia hadn't expected Keith to be so receptive. And he had calmed down a little.

Lance somewhat understood the importance of that moment. Nests were carefully guarded and it wasn't often that someone was allowed in. Nests were generally for family and mates. During a heat, it would usually be a mate that entered the nest. Lance was honored to be trusted in such a way.

Keith was tense, anxious over someone entering his nest, but he held himself still. Lance's presence was easing the panic that had been growing within him and it was worth it to endure the awkwardness if he could get some relief. Pain tore through his stomach and he groaned, hunching over and wrapping his arms around his abdomen. He flinched when a hand touched his back.

"It's just me," Lance soothed, shifting to sit down in the space that Keith had made for him. He looked around at the cozy little den. It was rather like the blanket forts he'd made as a child. The well cushioned nest was definitely a pleasant addition. "This is really nice. Super comfy."

Keith made a soft sound that Lance couldn't identify but otherwise didn't comment.

Keith shuddered as the wave of pain receded slightly. He was dimly aware of a hand on his face and a muttered conversation between Lance and Krolia. He took in a deep breath, catching the scent of Lance's skin and focusing on it.

Lance didn't have a strong scent like an Alpha or an Omega. None of Keith's human friends did. But, he'd been becoming more aware of each of their unique scents. Lance always seemed to have the smell of salt water and sand clinging to him, along with something slightly sweet. Maybe honeysuckle? Lavender?

"Keith?" Lance asked, wondering why the Omega had gone so still and silent. "You doing alright?"

Keith nodded, uncurling a bit to sit up straighter. "I was trying to figure out what you smell like," he mumbled, his voice rough.

"Oh. Is it not good? I can shower again... Is it my body wash? I didn't think that smell lingered," Lance rambled, tentatively sniffing his own arm.

"It's just you," Krolia explained helpfully. "You smell like the beach and..." She sniffed in his direction briefly. "What is that?"

"I don't know. Smells good though," Keith responded with a little shrug.

"I smell good?" Lance asked, delighted.

Keith's cheeks grew redder. "Shut up Lance."

"I'm not teasing you," Lance assured him. "I just- It's nice to hear. And it'll make this easier if you don't find my smell repulsive." He held out his hand to Krolia, accepting a brush and a new hair tie. "Now, Hunk is bringing something so you can try to eat. We're also going to get a heating pad for your stomach."

Keith nodded, and then allowed Lance to move around to get to his hair. He sighed softly as Lance pressed his fingertips to the base of his skull and slowly pushed upward, dragging his way up Keith's scalp. Keith shivered at the pleasant sensation. Lance didn't bother with the brush for a few moments. He focused on gently massaging the omega's scalp. It left Keith's hair in total disarray, but Keith didn't seem to mind.

Satisfied, Lance picked up the brush and slowly ran it through the dark locks. "It's so long," he murmured. The dark strands fell just below Keith's shoulders. He'd clearly been maintaining his hair somewhat, otherwise it would have been much longer. But he mostly left it alone.

Allowing Veronica and Shay to play with his hair had been pleasant, but it was nothing compared to what Lance was doing. Keith had no idea that his scalp could feel so very good. He couldn't help relaxing into the pleasurable sensation. Keith still felt awful, but the delightful scalp massage was a lovely distraction.

Hunk came in with a tray just as Lance started on the braid. Shiro was close behind, worry creasing his brow. "We've got some food and a heating pad," Hunk said, setting the tray on the side table and offering Keith a plate, which only contained toast and a banana.

Keith eyed the plate uncertainly and then glanced up at Hunk and Shiro. "You've got to stick with bland food until your stomach settles," Shiro explained. "No fried foods. Nothing greasy or spicy. We've got a short list of things that would be safe, but there wasn't much of it here. But, you might be able to keep this down."

"Do you have the list?" Lance asked as Keith began to cautiously nibble at the toast. Shiro handed over a scrap of paper with a list of foods on it. Lance looked it over, nodding to himself. "I can pick this stuff up today. We'll need some drinks with electrolytes too, just in case he gets sick again." He set the list aside to return to smoothing silky strands into a braid. He smiled to himself when Keith made a soft hum of approval.

Hunk watched them for a moment, exchanging a glance with Shiro. "So... What's this about?" Hunk asked lightly gesturing vaguely at Keith's hair.

"Hunk, my man, haven't you ever had someone play with your hair?" Lance asked with a grin. "Best feeling ever. Well- No, it's not. But it's nice," he insisted. "It's really relaxing and Keith has the softest hair ever." Hunk snorted in amusement.

Keith blushed, rolling his eyes. He sighed and set the toast back on the plate, his stomach churning uncomfortably at the thought of attempting to continue eating. He was already so sore from the vomiting and cramping. He looked over at Hunk and Shiro. "I'm really sorry about this," he murmured, drawing his legs up and folding his arms to rest on his knees.

"What for?" Hunk asked with a frown, moving the plate away. "You've done nothing wrong. You can't help being sick."

"And we're glad to be here for you," Shiro added. "I'm just happy that you're letting us take care of you."

"Right now, I couldn't fight you off if I wanted to," Keith admitted, rubbing underneath one eye with fingers that trembled slightly. "I feel so weak."

"You should rest before the next wave," Krolia suggested suppressing a yawn herself. "You had a long, difficult night."

Keith nodded, shifting to lie down on his side. His scalp still tingled pleasantly from Lance's careful treatment.

His breath caught audibly as Lance got out of the nest.

Lance stilled and then looked back at Keith in question. Embarrassed and confused, Keith bit his lip and rolled over to face the other direction. Lance leaving the nest caused a flare of something like panic. Keith didn't want to examine that feeling too closely. He couldn't afford to develop any kind of attachment to Lance. Still, he was struggling to compose himself at that moment. He was upset, whether he felt like acknowledging it or not. Whether it made sense or not.

Lance gazed at the back of Keith's head for a moment, uncertain but curious. He shifted his gaze to Krolia. "I don't mind staying," he told her. "I don't want to make him uncomfortable."

"Omega instincts can make things a little awkward," Krolia said carefully. "His mind is probably associating you and your scent with comfort right now. He must find your scent very soothing." She sighed, seeing Keith curl in on himself a little more. "You leaving could cause feelings of fear, anxiety, abandonment- It's temporary," she insisted upon seeing Lance's stricken expression. "Logically, he knows that he's safe. He's in his right mind and able to think rationally. You needn't worry yourself."

Keith squeezed his eyes shut, losing the battle with his tears. God, he hated crying. He hated feeling so raw and vulnerable. He hated that his body wanted things he couldn't have. He hated that his heart felt ragged and torn.

"Keith? Can I come back to the nest?"

Keith bit his lip, stunned by the relief that flooded through him at the sound of Lance's voice. And then he became irritated with himself for feeling that relief. He didn't respond for a long moment, warring with himself. And then he whispered a soft yes.

Lance smiled slightly and carefully climbed back into the nest, making sure to avoid pulling against the blanket canopy. He crawled around so he could see Keith's face since Keith seemed reluctant to speak. The sight was heartbreaking. Keith's cheeks were wet with tears and his eyes were glossy and red-rimmed. His chest heaved with each shuddering breath as he attempted to calm himself. His chin quivered with the threat of more tears.

"Oh Keith," Lance murmured. "Don't cry. It's alright." He gently brushed away the tears on the omega's face, dismayed when they were replaced with even more tears. Without a second thought, Lance laid down on his side and gathered Keith in against his chest, cradling the back of his head. Keith offered no resistance.

Lance looked through the opening in the blankets to see Krolia, Shiro and Hunk watching anxiously. "I've got this for now," Lance assured them. "Krolia needs to sleep. Hunk, could you bring the electric fan in here? My mom can show you where it is. I think if we open up these flaps a bit more and point the fan this way, it'll keep Keith from getting overheated when he uses the heating pad."

"What can I do?" Shiro asked.

Lance shook his head. "You can go spend some time with Adam," he said firmly. "Stop worrying. I can handle this. Maybe later the two of you can sit with him while I run to the store."

Shiro hesitated before nodding his acceptance. Lance seemed calm and confident. Keith hadn't bothered to pull himself out of Lance's arms. In fact, he had grasped the side of Lance's shirt in one hand, as if to keep Lance from moving away.

Lance and Keith were left alone with Hunk returning momentarily to set up a fan and direct it to blow cool air directly into the den. Hunk gave Lance a thumbs up before disappearing again.

Lance shifted back a bit, gently tilting Keith's head back to see his face. Keith's features were tense with pain but his tears had stopped for the moment. He looked horribly embarrassed.

"I've got to pee," Lance said suddenly. "I'll go do that and then we can rest for a while."

Keith nodded stiffly, turning over to watch as Lance crawled out of the nest and disappeared into the adjoining bathroom. A few moments later, her heard the toilet flush and then the water running in the sink.

Lance returned, wiping at his mouth. He'd decided that brushing his teeth was probably wise if he was going to be in such close proximity with Keith. He stopped by the edge of the bed. "You want to take a turn in the bathroom before going to sleep?" he offered.

Keith slowly sat up and climbed out of the nest. His knees nearly buckled as he got out of the bed and a wave of vertigo made his stomach lurch. He pressed a hand to his mouth, dread creeping over him. Luckily, Lance understood and quickly aided Keith the few steps to the bathroom.

Keith dropped to his knees painfully, vomiting into the toilet. He was hardly able to catch his breath. Lance's hands were keeping any stray hair out of his face while he spoke soothing words.

Keith coughed and hastily flushed when it was over, his whole body shaking. Lance helped him up before giving him a bit of privacy. Once Keith was done, he opened the door while leaning heavily against the sink.

Lance stepped into the bathroom and guided Keith to sit on the closed lid off the toilet. Keith closed his eyes and tried to focus on calming breaths. He heard Lance rummaging around for a moment and then running the water in the sink. A moment later, a cool, damp cloth was pressed to Keith's forehead. He allowed Lance to pull him back to his feet, making only a feeble sound of protest as he was swept up into Lance's arms.

Lance instantly regretted not keeping up with all the physical conditioning. But, he managed to carry Keith safely back to the bed without embarrassing himself. He crawled back into the nest after the exhausted omega, bringing the heating pad along. He didn't hesitate to draw Keith back into his arms, wedging the heating pad between them and pressing it to Keith's sore abdomen.

Too sick to fight the instinct any longer, Keith pressed closer and breathed in Lance's warm beachy scent. He was asleep within minutes.

Lance remained curled around Keith for a few hours. He napped a little, but most of the time he spent stroking Keith's hair and murmuring quietly whenever Keith stirred.

It was strange to watch over his friend in such an intimate fashion. Lance discovered rather quickly that he enjoyed the closeness. Keith was surprisingly cuddly, and Lance loved to cuddle. He hadn't cuddled with anyone in so long. The fact that he was cuddling with Keith had been unsettling for the first hour. But, as he rested there in the nest with Keith's face resting on his chest and Keith's hands holding him close in slumber, Lance allowed his reservations to melt away.

It was nice to be close. It was wonderful to feel so needed. Keith had always been so fiercely independent, but now here he was, vulnerable and allowing Lance to take care of him. He curled his fingers in Keith's long dark hair, marveling at how soft it was.

He felt a little guilty for holding Keith in the nest, knowing that Allura was somewhere in the house. They hadn't had much opportunity to speak privately and their interactions had been a little awkward and uncertain. He had no idea what their relationship was now. Did their parting count as a break up? Were they supposed to simply pick up where they left off? Lance really wasn't sure. And Lotor's presence didn't make things any easier. Lotor and Allura were obviously close, and they'd had an opportunity to really connect while they'd been away. So where did that leave Lance?

Keith groaned and his whole body tensed in pain. His eyes opened and he shifted back a bit, his cheeks flushing as he pulled his arms back from where he'd wrapped them around Lance. Instead he hugged his own aching stomach, curling in on himself a bit more. He couldn't believe that he'd cuddled up to Lance like some child. How humiliating.

"Are you going to be sick?" Lance asked worriedly, his fingers combing through Keith's hair to gently untangle the ruined braid.

Keith shook his head and then bit his lip nervously. "I'm so sorry," he blurted out. "I wrapped myself around you like some kind of needy octopus."

Lance laughed and shook his head. "Keith, don't worry about it," he responded. "Seriously. Honestly, I- I loved it," he admitted. "I've always loved to snuggle and I haven't had the opportunity in a while. And you are probably the best snuggler ever." He laughed again at Keith's flustered expression. "If you need or want to be close, it's alright. There's nothing wrong with it. Perfectly normal," he added with a decisive little nod.

Keith frowned thoughtfully at him, wincing at the throbbing pain in his stomach. Giving up, he moved closer and pressed his face to Lance's shoulder. "It really hurts," he said quietly, his voice coming out in an almost whimper.

Lance hugged him close, rubbing firm, careful circles over Keith's back. He could feel the muscles relax a little under his hands. He hated for Keith to be in so much pain. He smiled slightly as Keith sniffed at his neck.

"How is he?"

Lance lifted his head a bit to see Shiro and Adam standing in the doorway. Shiro still looked anxious, but he was calmer. His human arm was wrapped around Adam's waist.

"He's in pain and feeling extra cuddly," Lance informed. He laughed when Keith growled softly and pinched his side.

"Why don't we sit with him while you take a break?" Shiro suggested. "You could go visit with the others."

Lance nodded, carefully releasing Keith and sitting up. He motioned Shiro and Adam closer, stroking Keith's hair soothingly. "Dry heats are painful," Lance warned the couple. "His instincts are strong and he's anxious. He may get sick again but he's probably too weak to get to the bathroom on his own, so-"

"We'll keep an eye on him," Shiro interrupted him. "Thanks Lance. You've been really great."

Lance nodded, suddenly feeling reluctant. He'd enjoyed taking care of Keith. He gave himself a mental shake and met Keith's violet gaze. "Shiro and Adam are going to stay with you," he informed the omega. "Would you like me to get you anything?"

Keith shook his head, looking a bit sad. Perhaps Lance was imagining that though. "If you want, I'll come stay with you again," Lance said quietly. "I'll be around."

He climbed out of the nest carefully, swallowing hard at the quiet whimper from the nest. Lance waited while Shiro and Adam shuffled closer to lean into the warmth of the den. After a few moments, Shiro hauled his bulkier frame onto the bed and into the nest. Adam followed him in, settling himself so that Keith was sandwiched snuggly between them.

Lance made his way down the stairs, finding his friends seated at the table with his parents and his sister. They were enjoying dinner and chatting comfortably.

"Mijo!" his mother called affectionately. "I haven't seen you since breakfast. How is Keith?"

"He's in pain," Lance responded, sitting down next to Pidge. He inhaled slowly, the smell of his Mama's ropa vieja making his mouth water. He gratefully filled his plate as he continued to speak. "It's hard to see Keith like that. I feel so bad that we can't make him feel better."

"Well, we can't fix it, but maybe we can cheer him up," Veronica suggested. "Do we know what his favorite foods are? Does he like to read?"

"I'll get him some soft stuff for his nest," Lance said. "I bet he'd like that." Maybe he could find a plush toy for Keith. It would be something soft that could go in the nest and be easily stored and brought along in his travels. The lingering scent could be soothing.

Krolia opened her mouth to interject, but decided against it. Normally a mate or potential mate would be the one to present an omega with nesting materials. She didn't think Keith knew that, but his instincts had a funny way of responding to things. The situation was bound to be a little awkward and completely hilarious. And possibly sweet.

Krolia wanted her son to be happy. Keith deserved the love and attention that he'd been missing after his father's death. Perhaps Lance would be willing to give Keith the love he needed. The lengths that Lance was willing to go to in the name of his friendship with Keith...

Her thoughts were disrupted when Lance called out to her. "My apologies," she murmured.

"Can you think of anything else Keith might want or need?" Lance asked her.

She considered it, but then shrugged. "I've contacted Kolivan and he's assured me that Keith should be fine as long as we keep him properly hydrated and calm. I'm ashamed to say that, as a beta, I'm not as knowledgeable about omegas as I probably should be," she admitted. She wished that she'd learned more for Keith's sake.

"I wish I had taken the time to really understand omegas," Lotor mentioned regretfully. "I could have been of greater assistance."

"Okay, so let's just work with what we've got," Pidge decided. "Matt and I will set up a playlist with music for Keith." Matt nodded already searching his datapad for appropriate music.

"I'm going to build him a portable hammock," Hunk said. "It'll be wide enough for plenty of blankets so he can nest. He might like a bit of fresh air."

The dining room filled with chatter while Lance hurried to finish his dinner. Once done, he had Hunk and Coran join him for a little shopping trip. They needed to pick up a few items for a sick omega.


	6. Chapter 6

Keith rolled over onto his stomach, moving gingerly to avoid jostling himself too much. Adam reached out to assist him, a worried frown creasing his brow.

"I'm fine Adam," Keith said, his voice a bit tight with discomfort.

"Would it be better if we left the nest?" Shiro asked, looking around at their surroundings. "It's a bit small."

Keith shot him an irritated look.

"Oh! I just mean- Your nest is great," Shiro sputtered. Omegas were sensitive about their nests. Some omegas became distraught and tearful over them. Other omegas were a bit more aggressive about it. Keith was evidently in the second category, if his glare was any indication.

"It's a beautiful nest," Adam said helpfully. "We just don't want to crowd you. We want you to be comfortable." Shiro was nodding, his expression apologetic.

Keith's expression softened and rested his head on his folded arms. Having Shiro and Adam close was comforting. It was similar to how he felt about Krolia. He was still in pain, but he felt safe and cared for.

Feeling so comfortable with Adam had been surprising. They'd met several times when Keith was a cadet and they got along well enough. But they hadn't had the closeness that they each had with Shiro, though that closeness was very different. Their time on the Blade ship had helped to build a foundation of trust between them.

Now, Adam was stretched out next to Keith, watching over him. His hand kneaded the tight muscles of Keith's shoulder as he fretted over the fact that Keith hadn't eaten a thing in hours.

Keith sighed softly, closing his eyes when Shiro began petting his hair gently. It wasn't quite what he wanted, but he felt weird asking Shiro and Adam to cuddle with him. He could be content with them pressed close and their hands stroking away his tension.

Keith lifted his head and sniffed the air. The scent of salty sea air wafted faintly in the air. Keith sniffed again, concentrating. He could detect that odd but pleasing fragrance that he associated with Lance.

Adam stared at him blankly and then gave a tentative little sniff. "I don't smell anything but you," Adam said, puzzled.

"I can smell Lance," Keith said absently. Then he blushed slightly. "And Hunk. Maybe Pidge too."

Shiro grinned but turned his head so that Keith wouldn't see it. Adam gave him a searching look but didn't comment.

A few minutes later, there was a soft knock against the door frame. Then Lance's face appeared in the opening of the canopy. "How's it going?" he asked, keeping his tone gentle.

"Still not eating," Shiro reported with an anxious little sigh.

"Well, we will try to do something about that," Lance said with a nod. He met Keith's gaze. "Mama and Veronica have been in the kitchen. They've made some broth for you to try. If you can keep that down, they've got rice, fresh applesauce... Shay and Lotor made you a special tea to help settle your stomach." He paused, looking hopeful. "Will you at least try?"

Keith nodded, strangely pleased by the wide, relieved smile that lit up Lance's face. He allowed Adam and Shiro to sit him up, his body aching. Keith's hands shook as he pushed his hair out of his face and tiredly rubbed his eyes.

Lance passed two coffee mugs into the nest; one soup, one tea. Shiro lifted the mug of broth to Keith's lips, his tense posture easing as Keith sipped at the warm liquid. Adam cradled the mug of herbal tea, watching Shiro's tender care of his brother.

While Keith was drinking his broth, Pidge placed a small white cube on the dresser. She pressed a few buttons and then stepped back as it began to play music. It was an enchanting piano and violin duet. "Nice and soothing," Pidge said, pleased with her work.

"That's fantastic sound from such a little box," Hunk noted, impressed. He turned toward the nest and smiled. "I've made a special hammock for you. It's wide enough to make a nest in and fold-able for easier transport. Thought you may enjoy being able to nap outside."

"Thanks guys," Keith said gratefully. 

"I've got something for you too," Lance announced, turning to reach into the bags he'd carried in. He returned and set a stack of blankets on the bed, all in pale soothing colors. They were all so soft.

Keith chuckled softly when Lance presented a large fluffy comforter as well, although he didn't attempt to stuff it into the den. Keith knew it was weird from a human's perspective, but he was delighted.

And then Lance held up a gray plush toy.

It was a hippo. It was nice and fat, perfect for hugging and squashing against Keith's chest.

Keith reached out and accepted the plushie, hugging it lightly to himself and resting his cheek against the toy hippo's face. "It smells like you," he said quietly.

"Oh... Sorr-"

Lance's apology halted at the sound of a soft, raspy little purr. The sound was brief but they'd all heard it. Keith blushed and hid his face against the stuffed hippo. Adam and Shiro looked ready to melt. Hunk appeared to be seconds away from squealing.

"That was adorable," Pidge commented, breaking the tense silence.

"Oh my god," Hunk breathed, his eyes wide.

"Alright, that's enough," Lance said, fighting back a delighted grin. "We'll let Keith rest."

Keith fell asleep curled around a fluffy gray hippo. His mother stroked his hair fondly, eyeing the plush toy with amusement. He didn't purr anymore, but that brief happy sound had warmed Krolia's heart.

Lance changed into bed clothes and carefully washed and moisturized his face. He made his way to the guest room, only to find Allura standing in the center of the room. Her hands were clasped in front of her and her smile was a little tense as she met Lance's gaze.

"Are you okay?" Lance asked hesitantly, taking a tentative step closer.

"I'm fine," she responded quietly. "We just haven't had a chance to talk. We're always surrounded by our friends or you're looking after Keith."

"He's sick," Lance responded a bit defensively.

"I wasn't blaming you," Allura assured him, raising her hands in a placating gesture. "I would never fault you for caring for someone. It's one of the things I've always liked about you." She looked down at the floor momentarily, seemingly gathering her thoughts. She looked back up at him, her eyes pained. "I never expected to see you again," she admitted in a whisper.

Lance nodded in agreement, his throat feeling tight.

"It seemed prudent to try to move on," Allura went on, her eyes brimming with tears. "I learned to remember our time together fondly without being overwhelmed by grief. And now..." She swiped at her tears as they started to fall.

"Things are different now," Lance murmured, looking away.

"I love you. I do, but-"

"But not in the same way," Lance supplied, his heart aching. "Not like before."

Allura sobbed quietly, and Lance moved in to hug her. He held her for a few moments, letting her cry as his heart broke all over again. "It's okay Allura," he managed, grateful that he was able to keep his voice steady. "Everything will be alright. We're friends before anything else."

After a few minutes, Allura excused herself. The others were waiting for her downstairs so they could return to the hotel. Lance remained where he was, staring blankly at the doorway.

Just like that, it was over. He supposed that he couldn't be terribly shocked by such an outcome, but it had been so abrupt. The woman he loved, that had left her marks as a permanent reminder on his face, had just crushed him.

He glanced at the bed and couldn't bring himself to lie down in it. He was in for a restless night alone with his thoughts. He'd just end up replaying the conversation with Allura over and over in his mind, wondering if there was something he should have done differently. Would it have made a difference if he'd not spent so much time watching over Keith?

Sighing, Lance left the room and moved down the hall. He needing something to occupy his mind, and the best distraction he could think of was curled up in his bedroom. Perhaps there was something that he could do for Keith or Krolia to keep himself busy.

He knocked softly before peaking inside the room. Krolia was sitting in a chair beside the bed, reading a book. Despite the purple hue of her skin, Lance could see that the skin below her eyes was a little darker than normal. She looked utterly exhausted. She lowered the book in her hands to peer at Lance. "Are you alright?" she asked, eyeing him.

"I'm good," he said, waving off her concerned look. "I just wanted to know if there's anything that either of you need. Anything at all?"

"Lance?"

Keith's raspy voice drew their attention to the make-shift den. He was stretched partway out of the nest to push the sheets aside in order to see Lance. "What happened?" he asked, worry creeping across his already pained expression.

"Everything's fine Keith," Lance tried to assure him. "You need to rest."

"You smell... wrong," Keith asserted.

"I agree," Krolia put in helpfully. "Human's don't smell particularly strong usually, but distress does alter the scent a little. Keith's nose is especially sensitive now."

Lance bit his lip, looking away. This was a bad idea. It was just his luck that the two aliens in the house would be able to smell his misery. He shook his head with a little sigh. "Just... let me know if you need anything," he said, moving back toward the door.

"Stay here," Keith said hastily. "Stay here with me."

"That would allow me to get some sleep," Krolia said. She looked over at her son. "You seem to have an easier time resting with Lance here."

Keith shot her an irritable look before glancing back at Lance. He watched as Lance wavered in the doorway. It was obvious that Lance was struggling with something. His blue eyes were glossy and he'd clearly come to avoid being alone. "Come on Lance," Keith murmured. "I feel like shit and you're warm. Just get in here."

Lance approached the bed silently, suddenly needing to blink back tears. He climbed into the nest, moving carefully around Keith. The room darkened as Krolia flipped the light switch, leaving only the soft glow of a night light that Lance had plugged in so guests could find their way in the night.

They listened to the soft padding of Krolia's feet as she left the room. The electric fan hummed steadily as it blew cool air through the sheets to keep the little den from over-heating. Lance tried to keep his breathing quiet, still struggling to contain his raw emotions. He sniffled wetly and then winced, knowing that it wouldn't escape Keith's notice.

Keith shuffled around to lay on his side, facing Lance. He had one hand pressed to his aching stomach but he did his best to focus on his friend. "What happened?"

"Allura stopped by the guest room to talk," Lance said softly, a tear breaking free to slide down his cheek. "I guess it was just time for some closure. We're, you know, different people now."

Luckily, Keith didn't ask for further information. He didn't object when Lance pulled him in close. He reached out to grab his hippo plushie and wedged it between them before relaxing into the embrace. "I'm sorry Lance," he quietly. "You deserve better than that."

Lance allowed his tears to fall, clinging to Keith like a lifeline. He felt a little bad about it considering how sick Keith had been all day, but he couldn't help himself in that moment. Despite the pain he was in, Keith seemed content with their position. And, honestly, Lance desperately needed the comfort.

Lance woke up the next morning with a headache. He was a little congested after all the crying he'd done in the night. He wasn't looking forward to facing Allura and acting as if she hadn't broken his heart the night before.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft groan. He lifted his head to try and get a good look at Keith. Some time during the night, Keith had turned to face away from Lance while Lance curled around his back. Lance had one arm pinned beneath the omega's neck, while the other was draped over his waist, holding him close. Keith's face was screwed up in pain and he was clearly try to keep his breathing even to avoid disturbing Lance.

"It's alright Keith, just breathe through it," Lance murmured, rubbing gentle circles over Keith's back. He frowned when he realized how very tense Keith was. He attempted to turn Keith over to face him, but it resulted in Keith curling in on himself even more. Lance considered his friend with concern, before suddenly understanding Keith's resistance.

The poor guy was experiencing a dry heat, but a heat all the same. Despite cramping and nausea, from what Lance read, a lot of omegas still experienced various states of arousal. It seemed likely that Keith's body was betraying him.

Lance sighed, looking around the nest thoughtfully. He reached out and grabbed one of the smaller pillows, dragging it closer. Then he pulled gently at Keith. "Turn over for me," he instructed.

"No," Keith ground out, drawing his legs up toward his abdomen and wrapping one arm across his aching stomach.

"I'm going to help," Lance insisted. "Just... Trust me."

"I can't," Keith said, his voice shaking. "I-"

"I know," Lance persisted gently. "It's all fine. Trust me man."

It took a lot of coaxing, but Keith was persuaded to slowly roll over. Lance picked up the small pillow and positioned it against Keith's groin before shuffling closer. Lance moved his hand to the omega's lower back, keeping him close. Keith gasped and moaned softly at the warm pressure against his erection. Tears of humiliation filled his eyes, driving him to hide his face against Lance's shoulder as a sudden, vicious orgasm swept through him. He couldn't even enjoy it. He was utterly mortified.

Lance gaped in shocked surprise. He'd clearly underestimated his friend's sensitivity and the intensity of the heat. For a moment he remained perfectly still, but he quickly became aware of his shirt growing damp with Keith's tears of shame and misery. Lance forced himself to relax somewhat. Keith was suffering and at the mercy of his own biology. Lance could set aside his sudden mild panic and take care of his friend.

Lance slid an arm beneath Keith's neck to cradle him closer while his other hand remained at Keith's lower back. He let out a steadying breath and began rubbing gentle soothing circle's over Keith's spine. "Just calm down," Lance intoned.

"Oh god," Keith blurted out on a sob, his hands gripping at Lance's shirt. "I'm so sorry."

"No, no, no, no," Lance said hastily. "You're fine Keith. It's all fine. You have nothing to apologize for. Nothing to be ashamed of." He tightened his hold a little, bringing one hand up to cup the back of Keith's head. "Please don't do this to yourself. I promise it's fine."

Keith sniffled, reluctantly letting Lance's gentle fingers soothe his rattled nerves. His sweatpants were wet and sticky and, while his embarrassing arousal had temporarily abated, the awful cramping in his stomach had not. He wasn't sure he could bring himself to look Lance in the eye. Unfortunately, Lance wasn't going to let him off easy. He squeezed his eyes shut as Lance's hand drifted to his chin to tilt his head back a little. After a moment, Keith opened his eyes.

Lance's blue eyes were moist and filled with concern. It was clear that he wasn't disgusted or angry. He was just worried about his friend. The realization helped Keith to settle more comfortably against Lance.

Keith's lovely violet eyes were glossy from his tears. His lips were reddened and slightly puffy from biting at them in an effort to stay quiet. His cheeks and the bridge of his nose were dusted with pink. And Lance suddenly had the strange impulse to kiss him. He wasn't sure what to think of such a compulsion, so he brushed it aside for the moment.

"Are you alright?" he asked, relieved that Keith's panic had subsided.

"Better," Keith responded quietly.

Lance nodded. "Good. Then let's get you cleaned up."

It took a little while to coax Keith out of his nest. He carefully made his way into the bathroom where Lance had the bathtub filled with hot water. Keith's sticky clothing was discretely set aside to be washed, and Lance left him alone to relax in the tub.

When Lance went down the stairs to start a load of laundry, he nearly ran into Hunk. Hunk instantly yanked him into a hug, making the Cuban drop the basket he'd been carrying.

"Are you alright?" Hunk asked peering at Lance anxiously. "I know Allura talked to you last night. I was so worried. I wanted to come back and stay with you when I found out, but it was late and-"

"It's alright," Lance assured him, rubbing at the back of his neck and picking up the basket to avoid making eye contact.

"You shouldn't have to be alone when you're going through that man," Hunk argued quietly, obviously upset.

"I spent the night with Keith."

Hunk made an odd choking sound, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Not like that," Lance objected hastily.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I just took care of him. Wait... That sounds..." Lance huffed, ducking his head to hide his reddening face. "I went to check on him. I was upset and I wanted to keep busy. He was in a lot of pain and I didn't want to be alone. So, when he asked me to stay, I did."

Hunk nodded, clearly still wondering about why Lance was so flustered. Instead of commenting further on Lance's blush, he said "How bad is it?"

Lance sighed, motioning for Hunk to follow him as he proceeded to the laundry room. He hastily tossed the soiled clothes into the washer and got it started. "He was pretty bad off," Lance said, setting the empty basket on top of the dryer for later. "He's in pain and nauseous. And let me tell you, that guy is surprisingly cuddly when he feels like crap."

"Cuddly, huh?" Hunk asked, sounding amused.

Lance let out a quiet humorless laugh. "I'm weak for a good cuddle. And last night I really needed it."

"You probably both did," Hunk suggested, giving his friend's shoulder a squeeze.

They stepped into the dining room together, finding the others seated around the table. Allura met Lance's gaze guiltily, but didn't say anything. Pidge was eating toast and glancing around at the others.

Shiro quickly asked about Keith hoping to dispel some of the tension in the room. Lance gave a brief update while barely lifting his eyes from his plate. The entire meal was unbearably awkward.

Lance ate hastily and then made a plate for Keith. He didn't want to be in Allura's presence so soon after their break up. The pain was just too fresh, the sting of betrayal clogging up his throat.

Upstairs, Keith was trying to catch his breath. He grimaced and rinsed off the evidence of his orgasm that had spilled over his stomach. He'd managed to keep himself quiet, but he was still grateful that Lance had gone down to breakfast. Though, it was possible that Lance had suspected that Keith would need the release and had provided the opportunity.

Deciding not to think about that, Keith sat up and squeezed the water out of his hair. He was enjoying the minty smell of Lance's shampoo and conditioner. It had been pleasantly cool on his scalp too.

Just as he'd finished patting his body dry with a towel, there was a knock on the door. "You doing okay in there?" asked Lance's muffled voice through the door.

"I'm fine," Keith responded, wincing at the gravelly sound of his own voice. He pressed one hand to the wall to keep himself upright, already exhausted with the effort of keeping himself standing. After a bit of a struggle, he managed to pull on a clean pair of boxer briefs and then some sweatpants. He staggered and ended up sinking to the bathroom floor.

"Keith?" Lance called out uncertainly. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," Keith replied, panting slightly as his stomach clenched painfully.

The door opened slowly and Lance stepped into the bathroom. He frowned lightly, carefully pulling Keith to his feet to sit on the closed lid of the toilet. Wordlessly, he grabbed a hair dryer and plugged it in. He set about combing through Keith's hair while thoroughly drying it.

Keith sat as still as he could, his scalp tingling pleasantly with the slow drag on the comb through his hair. The hair dryer was obnoxiously loud, but he couldn't deny how soothing the warm air was. Occasionally, Lance used his fingers instead of the comb, gently loosening tangles. Keith closed his eyes and relaxed as much as he was able with painful cramping in his abdomen.

Lance turned off the hair dryer and put it away before gently dragging his fingers over Keith's scalp again. For a moment, he marveled at how soft Keith's hair was. "How are you feeling?" he asked quietly.

"Not the best," Keith admitted, curling his arms around his stomach. He didn't bother resisting as Lance guided him out of the bathroom and back toward the nest. He was torn between hunger and nausea when he spotted the plate that was waiting on the dresser. There was toast, some applesauce and a banana. It wasn't a particularly interesting breakfast, but it was bland enough to potentially remain in Keith's stomach for more than a few minutes. The lack of nutrients was only making him weaker.

Keith ate as much as he could manage, which wasn't much. Once finished, he hauled himself back into his nest, his limbs trembling with fatigue. He settled on his side, peering at Lance. "You okay?" he asked.

Surprised, Lance sat down and looked at Keith. Sleepy violet eyes blinked slowly at him. Keith was curled up, pressing his shaking hands against his aching stomach. Despite being tired and in pain, he was worried about Lance. "I'm better off than you," Lance said, waving off Keith's concern. He sighed when Keith scowled at him. "You're sick Keith. You've got to-" He trailed off, realizing that Keith wasn't going to let it go. "I'm not great, okay? I'm not ready to just play nice with Allura." He folded his arms over his chest defensively. "Just- Shut up and let me take care of you Mullet," he grumbled.

Keith's chuckle was soft and weak. He shuffled a little sluggishly, trying to get comfortable. He fell asleep quickly, at ease with the knowledge that Lance was watching over him.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days passed slowly. Lance and his friends took turns watching over Keith as waves of pain wracked his tired body. When they weren't with Keith, they went to the beach or local shops. It was so nice to be together again, even if the circumstances were strange.

Despite the lingering hurt, Lance couldn't bring himself to continue avoiding Allura. It was clear that she had strong feelings for Lotor while also feeling enormous guilt over Lance. Holding on to bitterness wouldn't benefit either of them. Lance wanted to view the situation as closure so his friendship with Allura could return. It would take some time, but he could move on.

Rosa McClain doted on them all with food and affection. She was pleased to see them interact with her grandchildren so patiently when they came by. Charles McClain enjoyed interacting with them and hearing all of their stories from their time in space.

Keith's heat began to wane and he was finally willing to leave his nest for more than just a bathroom break. Unfortunately, he was still weak and ended up only leaving his nest in favor of the hammock that Hunk had made.

The hammock was hauled over to the beach and carefully set up in a nice sunny spot. Keith had been able to walk to the beach and had Adam and Shiro hold the heavy canvas open so he could swiftly arrange soft blankets in it. Keith spent most of the day curled up in his hammock nest enjoying the warmth of the sun and the sounds and smell of the ocean. The beach umbrella was set up to shield him from the light so he didn't burn.

Lance played in the water with the children for a little while before drying himself off and approaching the hammock. A smile tugged at his lips at the sight of Keith cuddled up in the blankets looking soft and sleepy. "So lazy," Lance murmured teasingly, tugging lightly at Keith's hair.

"Shut up," Keith grumbled, taking hold of Lance's wrist and pulling.

By now, Lance understood the gesture perfectly. He dusted himself off as well as he could and climbed into the hammock, grateful that Hunk had designed it to not tip over. He was surprised by Keith's desire to be close with his heat nearly over, but Lance wasn't going to complain.

His breath caught when Keith immediately pressed close, inhaling through his nose against Lance's neck. Lance held still for a moment before snuggling closer. After a moment, he felt emboldened enough to return the gesture by pressing his nose to Keith's neck. He still hadn't figured out a way to describe Keith's scent, but it wasn't preventing him from enjoying it.

He paused when his nose grazed over a strange lump on the side of Keith's neck. Lance lifted his head to look at it, his fingers brushing over it. He stopped when Keith squirmed a little. "Does that hurt?" Lance asked.

"Feels kinda nice actually," Keith responded, tilting his head back a little without bothering to open his eyes.

Lance smiled, grateful for the show of trust. Curiously, he rubbed over the odd swelling again, more firmly, earning a quiet hum of pleasure from the omega. "I wonder what that is?" Lance mused. When Keith only sighed quietly, he shook his head in amusement. Lance looked around and saw their friends drying off while the children were being ushered toward the house. "I guess we can check with your mom later. For now, let's get back to the house. It'll be time for dinner soon."

Keith yawned but climbed out of the hammock without complaint. Hunk and Shiro helped to fold up the frame and carry it back to the house while Adam and Lance carried the collection of blankets. Keith followed along tiredly, allowing Shay and Veronica to loop their arms through his.

Back at the house, everyone got cleaned up before meeting in the dining room. Rosa had prepared another big meal for them. Lance kissed his mother's cheek, pleased that she was so fond of his friends.

"I love shrimp," Pidge declared, eyeing the food hungrily.

"Help yourselves," Rosa encouraged, pleased with all of the eager expressions.

Platters and bowls were passed around the table while everyone loaded their plates. Allura, Lotor, Coran and Shay looked rather fascinated by the food and eagerly dug in like the others. The exception was Keith. He seemed reluctant to eat, taking small bites of rice and keeping his head down.

"Keith can I get you anything?" Rosa asked kindly. She regretted addressing him when he blushed at the attention. The poor boy had already spent so much time that week feeling awkward.

"No, I-" Keith set his fork down, looking a bit uncomfortable. "I don't feel up to eating right now. I think I'll just go lay down, if that's alright?"

"Of course," she responded, nodding sympathetically. "Just leave your plate. I'll take care of it. You just rest and let me know if you need anything at all."

Keith smiled at her with a murmured "thank you" before leaving the room and going back upstairs.

"I completely forgot," Shiro sighed, glancing at Keith's barely touched food. "Keith doesn't like shrimp. Something about the texture... I think he was going to try it but couldn't manage it."

"How can you not like shrimp?" Pidge asked, just before taking a bite of her own food.

"Probrecito," Rosa groaned. "Why did he not say something?"

"I'm sure he's just embarrassed," Shiro replied. "He already feels that he's been an imposition to everyone this week. He's not about to complain about the food."

This explanation didn't make Rosa feel any better. "That sweet boy is no trouble at all," she declared. "I won't let him go hungry. He needs his strength. He's been so sick..."

"I've got this Mama," Lance said, already getting up from his seat. "I'll be back in a little while." A moment later, he had car keys in hand and had headed out the front door.

True to his word, Lance returned less than a half hour later. He was carrying a large fast food cup in one hand and a paper bag of food in the other. He offered only a quick nod to the others before darting up the stairs and to his bedroom.

Keith peeked out of the curtain of blankets on the bed with a little frown. He blushed a bit when he noticed the bag of food that Lance carried. "You didn't need to do that," Keith sighed as Lance came closer. "But thank you. I assume Shiro said something?"

"Yep," Lance answered lightly. "You could have told us. Not everyone eats shrimp and there's nothing wrong with that. Mama would prefer for you to be comfortable. And I hope you know by now that I don't mind. Now, come sit on the floor with me so we don't get fries in the nest."

Keith obeyed, settling himself on the rug beside Lance. "Don't you want to have shrimp with the others?" he asked uncertainly.

"I do love Mama's shrimp," Lance admitted. "But, right now, I want to eat with you. We're having chicken sandwiches and fries. And you're going to share this big chocolate shake with me," he added, indicating the large cup.

Keith grinned, accepting the food that Lance passed to him. They ate while chatting lightly, occasionally passing the chocolate milkshake between them. Neither of them noticed when Shiro peeked in on them before leaving with a smile.

Once they were full, Lance gathered any trash and put it back into the food bag to discard later while Keith returned to the nest. Lance leaned against the bed and peered through the curtains at him, smiling fondly. Keith met his gaze steadily and then shifted to one side of the nest.

Lance wasn't sure that he'd ever get used to Keith's apparent desire for his presence and attention. He wondered momentarily if he was going to miss "Heat Keith", but he hastily dismissed the thought as selfish. He felt certain that Keith was rather looking forward to his hormones and instincts settling. For now, Lance would just have to appreciate the trusting bond that they'd developed.

Keith swallowed hard as Lance got into the nest and stretched out. He was probably pressing his luck a bit with Lance, but he wanted to enjoy the opportunity while he had it. He loved the warmth and affection that came with snuggling up to someone, and Lance seemed to be the best at snuggling out of all of his friends. Of course, it was just as likely that Keith was a bit biased. Lance smelled the best. Having him close by made Keith feel calm and steady. He wasn't ready to relinquish the way it made him feel.

And so, Keith allowed himself to get comfortable in Lance's arms and drift off to sleep.

"Is that normal?" Hunk asked uncertainly to nobody in particular. His eyes were following Keith and Lance as they sparred. Lance was starting to look tired while Keith showed no sign of slowing down.

Keith had already gone for a run that morning after he dismantled and rebuilt his nest. He'd sparred with Krolia, Hunk and Shiro before moving on to Lance. It was impressive but a little disconcerting.

Keith was obviously restraining himself since Lance hadn't trained in a while. Lance appreciated the consideration. It was obvious that he couldn't beat Keith, but it was nice to have the opportunity to work on different moves without automatically being knocked on his ass.

"He should probably slow down," Lotor admitted, despite being impressed by the Black Paladin's stamina. "A strong burst of energy is normal after a heat, but it may be inadvisable to push himself since it was a dry heat. He needs to recover properly."

Keith and Lance came to a stop, though Keith seemed reluctant to keep still. "I feel fine," he insisted. He smirked when Lance gave him an incredulous look, panting heavily.

"You feel fine now. But you'll regret it if you burn yourself out all at once," Krolia retorted. "You're still recovering. You need to relax a little." She paused, peering at Keith's neck. "Your glands are still swollen."

"Lance noticed that yesterday," Keith commented, lifting one hand to the side of his neck but stopping before touching the strange knots under the skin. "They're glands?"

"They release your scent and a variety of hormones," Krolia explained. "They'll shrink down to become less noticeable."

Keith nodded absently, already shifting restlessly.

"Well, we need to head back tomorrow," Shiro said seriously. "So let's enjoy our last day here."

"Why don't we have some drinks tonight?" Veronica suggested. "We can relax maybe have a little karaoke..."

"Oh my god," Pidge giggled. "That would be hilarious."

"Gotta love drunk karaoke," Matt laughed.

"Within reason," Shiro insisted. "We do have to go back to the Garrison tomorrow and report for duty."

"Fine," Pidge grumbled.

"Great!" Veronica enthused. She turned to look at Lance. "You want to go to the store? You can take Mr. Antsy over there with you," she added, gesturing at Keith who had taken to walking around in circles while looking around at the scenery.

Lance laughed and cheerfully agreed to the plan, dragging Keith off to the store. Keith was just glad to be out of bed and enjoying the atmosphere. Lance was content to indulge him, leading the way through a little outdoor market. Keith seemed intent on exploring every inch of the area, constantly moving while his eyes took everything in. He kept reaching out to grasp Lance's wrist or shirt to pull him along, unwilling to be separated. Once Keith's curiosity had been satisfied they made their way to the liquor store and purchased the items that they'd need for that night.

They went back to the house to find that an obscene amount of pizza had been ordered.

"What took you so long?" Veronica asked, peering into the paper bags that Lance set on the table.

"Keith has been in a nest pretty much since they got here," Lance said with a shrug. "I had to let him explore and burn off some energy." He looked over his shoulder to see Keith making himself comfortable on the couch. He was leaning lightly against Hunk's side, but didn't seem aware that he was doing it. Hunk smiled slightly but didn't comment, continuing his conversation with Pidge and Coran.

The sight made Lance shake his head fondly. Whether or not he was aware of it, Keith was seeking close contact with the people he trusted. It was to be expected right after a heat. While shopping, Keith had crowded into Lance's space without hesitation. He'd seemed reluctant to allow space between them. It was endearing.

Veronica helped her father mix drinks in the kitchen as everyone dug into the pizza. Lance made his way across the room and squeezed himself into the space next to Keith. He laughed as he wiggled around to make space for himself but he only succeeded in nearly squashing Keith against Hunk.

"Lance!" Hunk objected with a laugh, attempting to shift away a bit to make room.

Lance grinned at him, setting his plate in his lap. He draped one arm over Keith's shoulders and tugged the surprised omega to rest against his side. "There," Lance said, satisfied. "All cozy." He picked up a slice of his pizza with his free hand and took a bite.

Keith swallowed hard, stunned by Lance's bold move. After a pause, he let himself lean into Lance's warmth. He let out a quiet sigh, ignoring his pizza for a moment to appreciate the comfort of the semi-embrace.

"Feeling okay?" Lance asked quietly.

Keith turned to look at him but quickly turned away again when he realized how close their faces were. "I'm fine," Keith muttered, his cheeks flushing.

"And this is okay?" Lance asked, gently squeezing Keith's shoulders to indicate their position. "You seem to want to be... close. Nothing wrong with that," he added swiftly when Keith stiffened in mortification.

Keith was horrified, suddenly painfully aware of how he'd stopped just shy of wrapping himself around Lance while they'd been shopping. He hadn't thought much of it at the time. He had a instinctive desire to touch, cuddle, hold. It wasn't just with Lance. He felt better with any of his friends being close. He just preferred Lance, not that he was ever going to admit that.

But clearly Lance had noticed. Keith's uncharacteristic clinginess had been noted and now Lance was sitting with him, holding Keith close to his side.

Lance managed to pull Keith even more firmly against himself. "Just relax Samurai," Lance intoned, close enough for his breath to brush across Keith's face. "This is nice. Just get comfortable." He was pleased when Keith gradually melted against him, eating his pizza contentedly.

Across the room, Shiro was staring at them in surprise while Adam bit down on a little smile. Krolia was watching them in apparent fascination. Allura and Lotor exchanged a look but said nothing.

Drinks were passed around and soon everyone, aside from Pidge who was still too young to drink, was a little tipsy and as relaxed as Keith seemed to be. Matt had his datapad hooked up to the family television to allow for a large display. Veronica hastily volunteered to go first, leaning against Matt to look through his collection of songs.

"Oh, that one!" Veronica cried excitedly, slapping at Matt's arm.

"Alright, calm down," he laughed. He got the lyrics displayed and then started the music.

Veronica had started to move to the music but restrained herself when she nearly fell over. She steadied herself and started singing. Her voice was good, but she was having difficulty getting through the words as she kept erupting into uncontrollable giggles.

Shiro got up and sang an old song by Frank Sinatra, doing a rather impressive job of it. He directed his melodious crooning at Adam, delighting in the blush that colored Adam's face.

"Dios mio," Rosa said, fanning her face as Shiro returned to his seat, laughing heartily when Shiro blushed.

Keith had shifted to better watch the action. Lance had shifted as well, leaving Keith's back against his chest. Keith's head was buzzing pleasantly with the alcohol and he was very much enjoying himself. Lance's warmth against his back made him feel content and cared for.

"Keith, you should try this," Krolia said after finishing her own song. She'd enjoyed earth music when Keith's father played it for her. She still remembered a few songs. She wasn't the best singer, but her alcohol fueled enthusiasm had been compelling.

"That's okay," Keith responded lightly, waving off the suggestion.

"Oh, come on," Shiro jumped in with a grin. "You can do it."

"Let's go Number Four!" Coran cheered, waving his arms haphazardly while Pidge snorted in amusement.

Keith flushed and curled into himself. He was, perhaps, mildly intoxicated, but not enough to get up and sing in front of everyone. Luckily, Hunk came to his rescue.

"Come on. Leave poor Keith alone," Hunk said evenly. "He's clearly not comfortable."

Rosa spoke up helpfully. "Mijo, you had your friends up here singing," she chided. "You get up there."

Lance grinned and stood up. He bolted up the stairs and returned a few moments later with a guitar. He waited for Veronica to set one of the dining room chairs at the front of the room before settling himself before his friends. He strummed a few times, pausing to adjust the tuning. Once he was satisfied, he began to play.

Keith unconsciously leaned against Hunk's shoulder as Lance began to sing. Lance's voice was warm and smooth. Despite being a bit drunk, he was playing well and his singing was soothing. Keith found himself humming along, his eyes fixed on Lance's performance. He couldn't understand the lyrics, since they were in Spanish, but he enjoyed the song all the same.

When Lance played his final notes, he gave a wobbly bow while his friends cheered. He returned to the couch as Pidge and Matt replaced him up front.

"I think Keith is getting tired," Shay said, peering around Hunk at Keith. Keith had given up keeping himself up right and had his head nestled against Hunk's shoulder. He yawned, a short rattling purr escaping on the exhale, making his friends giggle.

Lance dropped onto the couch gracelessly and poked Keith in the ribs. "Why don't we get you to bed Mullet?" he prodded, smirking when Keith made a pitiful noise of protest.

Keith sat up and looked at Lance, his hair slightly disheveled and his eyes glassy. "I'm enjoying the music," he objected, his lips forming a little pout.

"You're tired and drunk," Lance laughed. He snorted when Keith pouted even more. "You'll be mad if we let you pass out down here."

Keith scowled a little and then slumped into Lance's side, resting his head on Lance's shoulder. "M' comfortable here," he muttered, speech beginning to sound a little sluggish.

Pidge giggled, pointing at Lance's stunned expression. Veronica joined and soon the room was full of quiet, breathless laughter. Lance rolled his eyes and leaned back a bit, making himself more comfortable. Keith managed to snuggle even closer, pulling his arms in to curl his fingers into the front of Lance's shirt.

Karaoke continued for another hour. Lance and Keith remained where they were while the others took turns singing and occasionally dancing drunkenly. Keith managed to stay awake for thirty minutes, sometimes humming along with the music. 

When everyone started heading to bed, Keith was prodded awake and guided up the stairs by Krolia. Lance watched them go with a little frown, feeling oddly disappointed. He shook the feeling off and bid everyone a goodnight. He even managed a little smile at Allura.

The next morning, Keith seemed to have fully recovered. With his heat over, he was focused on work again. However, he blushed when Lance asked how he was feeling.

Keith's memory was a little fuzzy from the alcohol he'd consumed the night before. He'd hoped that he'd dreamed the part of the night where he had curled up on top of Lance, but his mother had assured him that it hadn't been a dream.

Keith was terribly embarrassed. While he couldn't deny that he very much enjoyed affectionate human contact, he'd never been one to indulge. Of course, he hadn't had much opportunity. Still, he felt guilty for allowing himself to be so clingy with Lance.

He tried to reassure himself that Lance was affectionate and enjoyed hugging his friends. Keith had certainly seen Lance hugging the others frequently. But, Keith was self-aware enough to realize that his preference for Lance's company and attention was a sign of growing attachment and attraction. It felt as if he was taking advantage of Lance's friendship.

His morose thoughts were interrupted when Rosa patted his arm lightly. He'd just finished dismantling the nest, folding up the blankets in preparation to leave.

"Everything okay?" Rosa asked kindly, smoothing a wrinkle out of one of the blankets.

Keith nodded, offering a slight smile. "Thank you so much," he murmured, looking down. "I really appreciate you taking us all into your home. For looking after me," he added softly.

Rosa smiled, reaching up to cup his face in her hands. "You're a good man Keith," she told him firmly. "You are strong and handsome and being an omega doesn't take away from that. It just makes you even more special." She tugged him in to press a kiss to his forehead before leaving the room.

It didn't take long for everyone to get packed up. Veronica kissed her parents and Lance goodbye with a promise to call soon. Rosa and Charles said goodbye to the others, asking that they visit again soon.

Lance hugged each of his friends warmly, sad to be parted from them again. "I won't be away for long, I promise," he assured Hunk with a firm squeeze. He even shook Lotor's hand. "I'll help get things situated here and then I'll see you all at the Garrison. I'll have Red come get me."

He hugged Keith last, conflicting thoughts rushing through his mind. He couldn't make sense of what he was thinking and feeling, so he settled for encouraging his friend. "Don't let anyone mess with you," Lance said quietly. "Keep kicking ass and I'll see you soon." He pulled back to see that Keith's expression was unreadable. But Keith nodded and gave Lance's shoulder a final squeeze before following the others away from the house.

Lance watched them take off into the sky, his heart feeling heavier than he'd anticipated. He needed some time to get some things together and then he'd be rejoining his team. It was time to move forward. He was going back to Voltron.


	8. Chapter 8

"What's your problem Kogane?" James Griffin snapped, pushing into Keith's space aggressively.

"Aside from the fact that your flying is a joke?" Keith snapped.

"You spent two years flying a giant metal cat," Griffin retorted.

"That's enough!" Shiro barked before Keith could respond. "This argument is over."

Keith glared at Shiro and then stormed off without another word, making Shiro sigh heavily. While waiting on Lance to join them, the other Paladins had been swept into training and brief missions. Keith in particular was struggling and had so far been unable to work cooperatively with any of the other Garrison pilots. Shiro tried to keep the peace and keep Keith focused, but his efforts seemed fruitless.

"Keith isn't usually so defiant toward you," Krolia noted.

"I don't know what to do," Shiro admitted with a sigh, folding his arms over his chest. "Keith is the best pilot we have, easily. But he's having a hard time working with the others and he's clearly unhappy. But, I can't just pull him from the missions."

"He's had to make a lot of adjustments," Adam put in, giving Shiro's hand a reassuring squeeze. "It can't be easy. There's a lot of pressure on him. Let's give him some time and then go talk to him," he suggested, glancing at Krolia to include her.

Krolia and Shiro nodded their acceptance.

A few hours later, they found Keith in one of the lounge rooms. Keith was perched on a couch with wide, comfortable cushions. He was sitting with his knees pulled to his chest and his head pillowed on his folded arms. He was leaning slightly, braced against Hunk's sturdy frame. Shay sat at Keith's other side, gently petting his hair. Pidge was sitting on the floor, resting her head against Keith's sock covered feet. Allura and Coran were sitting, on the carpet as well on either side of Pidge. Veronica had been sitting with them but she got up when she noticed the trio at the door. Lotor stood off to one side, careful to avoid intruding.

"Is everything okay?" Shiro asked, his brow furrowed in concern.

"Yeah," Veronica assured with a nod. She glanced back at Keith. "This makes him feel calmer."

Shiro frowned, eyeing Keith in confusion before glancing back at Veronica. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Sometimes it's... too much," Veronica said, struggling to explain. "Keith is having a hard time. I'm not sure even he knows what's really bothering him. But, having people close seems to make it better. Touch makes it better," she clarified. "He calms down. He sleeps better."

"Why didn't I know about this?" Shiro asked, his tone full of concern.

"I'm assuming it's a recent development Takashi," Adam murmured soothingly.

"It is," Veronica nodded. "You're understandably busy. I don't think Keith wanted to worry you."

Krolia nodded in understanding. "This is why mates are so important for omegas," she said quietly, glancing at her son. "They have a need to be touched. Not just sexually, though that certainly helps." She seemed to be oblivious to the embarrassed awkwardness of the others. "Keith desires physical affection in a way that he isn't accustomed to. It's a need that is difficult to ignore. I know his heat was an eye opening experience for him."

"He hardly left Lance's side," Veronica murmured. "Maybe he misses Lance. They worked together closely in Voltron."

"Lance was his right hand," Shiro agreed, a fond smile lighting up his features. "He kept Keith steady in a lot of ways." He paused, his smile fading. "I think he misses flying with Lance. That's why all the other pilots don't seem to measure up."

"I think he misses more than just the flying," Veronica muttered, earning a knowing smile from Adam.

Shiro looked between Adam and Veronica with growing understanding. "You think that he... Are you saying that Keith has feelings for Lance?"

"I can't say for sure," Veronica replied quietly. "He's certainly not come out and said that. But, I do know that he and Lance have spoken a few times over the last month. I also know that Keith seemed most content when he was cuddled up with Lance during his heat. What does that sound like to you?" she asked, raising one eyebrow pointedly.

Shiro stared at her for a moment before shifting his gaze to Keith. He'd always wondered if Keith would ever let down his guard enough to fall for someone. Shiro had always felt that Keith had a lot of love to give if he'd simply allow himself to do so. He felt ridiculously proud suddenly, pleased by Keith's personal growth.

And then Shiro's happiness faded. Lance had only ever pursued women as far as Shiro knew. "That's a problem," he groaned softly.

"Why?" Adam asked, surprised. "I think it's sweet."

"Lance is the world's biggest flirt," Shiro reminded him. "And isn't he straight?" he questioned Veronica. To his surprise, she looked pensive.

"You know, we've never really discussed it," she murmured, frowning slightly. "It's not as if it really mattered. I only ever saw him with girls, but it's not impossible that he likes men too. He certainly got unnecessarily worked up over Keith when they were cadets. I sometimes wondered about it but, since it was clearly a sensitive subject, I never asked."

Krolia gazed at her son sympathetically, her certainty of his feelings growing. She had suspected that he felt more for Lance than he seemed willing to admit.

Shiro couldn't bring himself to chastise Keith for his bad attitude from earlier that day. The situation needed to be corrected, but at that moment it wasn't so important. Keith needed his big brother instead of a commanding officer. With that in mind, Shiro moved further into the room and say down next to Pidge. Keith still had his legs pulled up with his feet resting on the wide couch. He rested a hand on Keith's foot, squeezing lightly.

Keith peered down at Shiro, a small smile tugging at his lips. He flexed his foot a little, not pulling away from Shiro's hand.

Adam and Krolia found seats nearby, not wanting to crowd Keith. Adam waved Lotor closer, prompting Lotor to take a seat on a chair nearby. Keith offered a tired nod toward him, a soft sigh escaping his lips as his body relaxed further against Hunk. He hadn't realized how tense and unsettled he had felt. But now, he had a feeling of almost contentment that settled over him. It wasn't quite right but the improvement was noted and appreciated.

Pack. Family.

The concept was still a little odd to Keith, but his instincts had obviously led him to bonding more closely to his friends. Without realizing he'd begun seeing them as security. They were his chosen pack, despite the fact that none of them possessed alpha or omega dynamics aside from Lotor. The idea made Keith miss Lance terribly. He hid face against his arms, hoping to ignore the little ache in his heart.

Veronica stood by, watching the others for a moment. She'd spent a lot of time with them and she could understand why her little brother loved them so much. She'd even managed to cultivate a strong friendship with Keith. She hated to see him suffer.

She could only hope that Keith wouldn't get his heart broken.

Keith felt as if he wanted to crawl out of his own skin. Some of the Blades had landed on Earth to help coordinate missions. It would be important for the Garrison pilots to feel comfortable enough to work with the Blades on occasion. The problem with that was the fact that Vrek, Bentok and Mardeff were in the group of Blades participating in the training. They were good pilots and great fighters, but they were courting Keith's favor as well. They did a good job of keeping away alphas that made Keith uncomfortable. Despite that benefit, Keith was annoyed by all the attention.

It was flattering to have three of the Blades wishing to court him. But, Keith didn't want any of them. He just wanted to focus on the mission. But it was difficult to do when he felt so frustrated and unsettled. He knew that Shiro was getting a bit fed up. But Keith couldn't stop himself from venting his own irritation. He was a Paladin of Voltron. He should be able to overcome such small obstacles.

Luckily, relief arrived in the form of Lance McClain. After two months, he was finally returning to the Garrison. He'd needed the time to help with different things around his family's home and to properly prepare for being a way for long stretches of time. He'd also needed the time to get his parents used to the idea of him leaving again.

Lance had made his way to the hangar only to find Keith tearing into a pilot that Lance had never seen before.

Keith once again found himself furious about their latest skirmish with a rebel group. The scouting party had been attacked and Keith's ship had been hit hard when he dived in to protect one of the other pilots. His body ached but that pain took a back seat to his anger.

"You could have been killed!" Keith barked at the hapless pilot he'd saved.

"Leave him alone," Griffin snapped marching forward. He stopped where he was when Vrek growled a warning. Griffin shot the alpha a glare before turning back to Keith. "You're impossible to work with! Nobody knows how to follow your lead because we keep shuffling the teams to accommodate your ego."

"That's enough Griffin," Shiro said sternly.

"Sir, we can't work like this," Griffin retorted stubbornly. "Kogane is unfit to lead a team."

"That can't be right."

Keith turned toward the door and spotted Lance.

Several voices called out to greet Lance and he waved sheepishly. His gaze settled on Keith and he grinned. "Causing trouble Samurai?" he asked, teasing.

Keith folded his arms over his chest, almost pouting. "No," he retorted.

Lance laughed. "Why don't I believe you?" he questioned with a grin. "We'll show 'em how it's done though. Keith and Lance; neck and neck. Right?" He looked delighted at the reluctant smile that brightened Keith's face.

Shiro watched as Lance easily draped one arm across Keith's shoulders and guided him out of the hangar. Keith offered no resistance, content to be steered away from the others. "He isn't that compliant for me," Shiro complained irritably.

Adam chuckled softly, reaching over to take Shiro's hand. "Just be thankful," he advised quietly. " Won't it be nice if Lance makes him feel better?"

"I don't want Keith to get hurt," Shiro muttered. "It'll be really hard for him if he wants more than Lance can give."

"You can't shield him forever," Adam reminded him gently. "If nothing else, Lance is part of the family. Keith will work it out."

Lance hadn't managed to get very far down the hall with Keith before Veronica found them. She hugged her brother tightly. "It's so good to see you," she murmured. "You excited to be here?"

"Hey Ronnie," Lance responded fondly, releasing Keith to return his sister's embrace. "It's nice to be back. I can't wait to fly Blue again."

"Come on," Veronica said, offering Keith a grin. "Hunk is making dinner. We can go help him."

Hunk was pleased to see Lance. He declined their offer to assist in the cooking, but directed them to sit at the counter to talk while he worked. Shay was wearing a cream colored apron that was a nice contrast against her greenish gray skin. She was carefully mixing something in a bowl under Hunk's watchful eye.

"So you're back with us?" Hunk prompted cheerfully.

Lance smiled broadly. "I cleared it with Iverson," he nodded. "I passed in the sim and had an evaluation from a doctor. I'm fit to fly," he concluded proudly. "It took a while to convince my Mama, but she'll be alright."

"That's great!" Hunk enthused. "We're so glad to have you back."

"I missed flying," Lance offered lightly. "Now that the war is over, being in space doesn't have to mean never seeing my family. And I really missed my team," he added, nudging Keith with his elbow. "I can team up with the Mullet Man again."

"I don't know about that," Keith muttered, looking away. "I'm not sure Shiro is going to let me continue to fly with the Atlas teams. I'll have to go back to the Blade."

"Why?" Lance asked, a frown creasing his brow.

"I'm not a good leader," Keith responded bitterly. "Not much of a follower either. I can't seem to get along with the other pilots and I'm making a mess of things." He sighed heavily, folding his arms over his chest.

Lance eyed Keith for a moment and then patted his shoulder. "You just need your right hand man with you," Lance argued. "You're a hot head and it takes a special kind of person to keep you in check," he teased.

"You're special alright," Keith drawled, snorting at Lance's indignant pout.

"Rude," Lance huffed, though he looked amused. "You'll see. You just need me flying with you." He was pleased when Keith smiled a bit shyly and looked away. "Besides, we can fly the lions again. There's no better team than Voltron and we're not going to replace you."

Lance's presence on the Atlas improved the morale of the pilots rather quickly. Shiro immediately placed Lance on a team with Keith and Keith seemed satisfied. Pidge, Hunk and Allura would be joining them on occasion, but they'd mostly be on a team with other Garrison pilots. The best part was that the Paladins were now flying the lions during training sessions.

Suddenly, even the idea of having James Griffin on the team was tolerable for Keith. Knowing the Lance was there for support eased his mind. The other pilots were curious about this new development, but were unwilling to question their sudden good fortune.

Of course, not everyone appreciated Lance's swift acceptance into the Atlas crew. Vrek in particular was agitated when he'd stepped into the control room to see Keith standing next to the tanned human male. The omega looked far more content than Vrek had ever seen. Bentok and Mardeff hadn't been pleased either.

"We can approach the planet from this side," Keith said, gesturing at a holomap displayed in front of them. "The moon will hide our presence for a while. "

Lance leaned against Keith, pursing his lips as he considered the plan. "By the time we get around that moon, we'll be too close for them to launch much of a defense," Lance murmured, nodding. "I like it."

"That could work," Shiro agreed, relieved to see the pair working together so easily. "Pidge has added cloaking to some of the smaller ships as well. Your team can take those. The cloaking doesn't last long, so you'll have to activate it at the last moment."

"Who's going with?" Lance asked, eager to get started. It was going to be his first combat mission with the Atlas. He'd been on a few scouting missions and had assisted in supply deliveries, but they were answering a distress signal this time. A small planet was being held hostage by a rebel faction of mostly galra. The planet had bountiful resources and the rebels had been quick to take control of it.

"Take Griffin, Kinkade and Benson with you," Shiro instructed. "We're sending twelve teams, but you will take point." He paused and met Keith's gaze. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes sir," Keith responded firmly.

"We got this," Lance added, throwing one arm around Keith's shoulders.

"Good," Shiro nodded. "We'll begin in the morning. Dismissed."

Keith and Lance turned and started for the door. They paused when they saw Vrek. The galra was wearing his Blade uniform though he'd left his mask off. He fell into step with the former paladins, stepping into the hall with them.

"You are leaving for a mission?" Vrek questioned, looking at Keith expectantly.

"Yes," Keith confirmed tersely. "I don't expect that it'll be a long one. We're just clearing out a rebel faction that's been terrorizing a small planet."

Vrek nodded slowly. "I would like to request to go with you," he said.

Keith nearly stumbled at that comment. He stopped and turned to Vrek with a frown. "That really isn't necessary," he said uncomfortably.

"All the same, I'd like to be at your side," Vrek insisted firmly, shifting a bit closer to Keith. "It is fitting to fight alongside a potential mate. I will prove my worthiness to you." He took Keith's stunned silence as acceptance, offering a stiff nod to Lance before striding away.

Lance watched Vrek walk away, uncertain of how to feel about this new information. Vrek wanted to be Keith's mate. Was the interest mutual? He glanced at Keith uncertainly, noting the blush that had spread over his cheeks.

"Potential mates, huh?" Lance prompted awkwardly, instantly regretting it when Keith seemed to shrink in on himself.

Keith was acutely aware of Lance's presence as they made their way down the hall. He couldn't bring himself to look into those blue eyes at that moment. For a little while, Keith had been enjoying the idea of preparing for a mission with Lance at his side, like old times. But that satisfaction had been crushed by the harsh reminder of his circumstances. He was an abnormality to humans. An omega that was seen as a potential mate because of his reproductive capabilities. And Lance had been there to witness Keith's shame.

Keith was relieved to see Hunk, Shay, Pidge and Matt sitting together in the large common room. Their expressions fell swiftly when they saw Keith. His pack had become adept at reading him. In an instant he was being pulled into a hug by Shay and Hunk. Their larger frames made Keith look so small as he was embraced.

"What happened?" Pidge asked, eyeing Keith with mild concern.

Lance described the brief encounter with Vrek, watching Keith worriedly. "I don't- Is Keith okay?"

Pidge sighed softly. "He's been struggling," she admitted. "His hormone levels haven't completely settled and he has trouble accepting what he needs as an omega. He hates being an Omega. And some of the alphas want him as a mate. He's frustrated and embarrassed. He comes to us when he finally gets overwhelmed. We're like his pack."

Lance nodded slowly, his expression conflicted. "Is there an alpha he wants?" he asked.

Pidge hid a grin by turning her head. She cleared her throat. "He's not particularly interested in any of the alphas," she said lightly. "So the only physical affection he gets is from his pack. It takes the edge off and helps to calm him."

Lance frowned. Keith hadn't told him of these difficulties. That wasn't so surprising, but Lance still didn't like being left out of the loop with such things.

"Come on," Hunk said, urging Keith toward the door. "I made ice cream. Let's go have some."

They all walked to the kitchen together, not saying much. Once they arrived in the kitchen, Hunk moved to pull out the ice cream and serve it to his friends. While he worked, Keith leaned against the counter. He still looked rather miserable.

Keith's breath caught as Lance suddenly moved closer and pulled him into a hug. Keith was abruptly surrounded by Lance's warm scent. He relaxed slowly, turning his head to press his face closer to Lance's neck.

One of Lance's arms remained wrapped around Keith's waist while the other hand cradled the back of Keith's head. Gentle fingers carded through Keith's thick, dark hair.

"You could have told me that you were having a hard time," Lance murmured.

"There was no sense in bothering you with it," Keith responded, sounding tired. "You couldn't have done anything about it."

"I should have been here," Lance argued, giving Keith a little squeeze. Those words felt true in a way that Lance didn't quite understand. Keith needed him there, and Lance had been absent. It bothered him far more than he would have expected.

Lance's breath caught in his throat when Keith nuzzled at the side of his neck. The movement was small, but it took Lance's breath away. It was an affectionate gesture that was instinctive for omegas. Keith may not have been completely aware that he'd done it.

"Is everything okay in here?" Shiro asked startling Keith and Lance with his abrupt appearance. They pulled apart hastily to find Shiro standing in the doorway with Adam and James Griffin. Shiro was smiling apologetically while Adam looked amused. Griffin was eyeing them curiously.

"We're good," Lance responded, recovering quickly though his cheeks were a little pink. "Just having ice cream after a long day."

Keith nodded his agreement, though he was avoiding making eye contact with anyone. His lips quirked into a tiny smile when Pidge leaned against him.

"We've received authorization from Kolivan to bring a small team from the Blade on tomorrow's mission," Shiro informed them, frowning when Keith scowled. "Is this a problem?"

"Not as long as Vrek stays out of my way," Keith growled in annoyance, folding his arms over his chest.

Nobody was sure of how to respond. Hunk paused in filling bowls with ice cream to shoot Keith sympathetic look.

Griffin broke the tense silence and approached Keith. "I've been informed that I'll be on your team tomorrow," he began. "I thought it might be good to discuss strategy... It'll be different working with McClain as your second in command."

Keith glanced at Lance and then back at Griffin. "I- That would be good," Keith said, a little surprised.

"Join us," Hunk said cheerfully, prepping a few extra bowls and handing them out.

Griffin accepted the ice cream and moved to sit near Keith and Lance. Shiro and Adam enjoyed their own ice cream while sneaking glances at the three young men. They hadn't really seen a civil conversation between Keith and James in the last month.

"Having Lance back is the best thing that's happened to the Atlas crew in a while," Adam noted with a fond smile. "He's really good for Keith."

"Once they stopped fighting and started working together, they were an amazing team," Shiro said quietly. "Keith needs someone to steady him. Keep him grounded. He listens to Lance."

"It's really nice to see," Adam nodded. "I just hope this doesn't-" He paused, biting his lip in worry as he looked over at Keith. "I want him to be happy."

Shiro smiled and kissed Adam's temple lovingly. He was worried about Keith as well. The potential for the fiery omega to have his heart broken was concerning. It was difficult to discern how Lance felt. The embrace from before seemed promising, but Lance was an affectionate guy. And Keith had been embraced by all of the former paladins on different occasions.

"We'll just have to be there for him," Shiro murmured.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins celebrate a successful mission and a secret is revealed that drives a wedge between them.

The mission was completed without a hitch and the Paladins returned to Earth brimming with enthusiasm. It was wonderful to be working as a team again and they were keen to celebrate. Luckily, Veronica had something in mind for them.

"Well, this is interesting," Shay murmured, allowing Hunk to guide her into the club. She looked around at the flashing lights and the people dancing and grinding on the dance floor. "Are- are they mating?" she asked uncertainly.

"Sort of," Lance smirked. He grinned when Keith snorted in amusement.

"They're dancing," Hunk corrected, trying not to laugh. "Some dances are a little more... Um... It's just dancing."

"Don't worry," Veronica said lightly. "This will be fun." She grabbed at Keith's arm. "You're going to dance with me," she announced.

"You think so?" he asked with smile.

"I do," she nodded confidently. She poked him in the chest playfully. "I know how to get you out there Kogane."

Keith just rolled his eyes, but there was no real irritation to it. Lance frowned, wondering at the interaction. Since when were Veronica and Keith flirty with each other. Lance hadn't been away from the Garrison that long.

Shiro found a little cluster of tables for their group and then hurried away to order a round of drinks. Pidge wasn't quite old enough to drink, but she didn't seem bothered by it; Apparently, she was prepared to record any drunken shenanigans that happened to occur. Lance thought it was a little odd that she looked particularly eager when Keith tossed back a shot.

Lance leaned in closer to Pidge. "What's up?" he asked, glancing curiously at Keith.

Pidge grinned. "I've heard stories," she told him. "Just enjoy the show."

Lance shrugged, lifting his glass to his lips for a sip. His drink was a sweet, fruity concoction in a delightful shade of red. He licked his lips and stood up, wanting to get on the dance floor. He'd always loved dancing.

By the time he'd gone back to the table, Lance had danced with four different girls and one guy. He slid back into his seat feeling quite pleased with himself. Matt was still out on the floor, pressed close to some girl from the Garrison. Hunk and Shay were dancing as well, laughing and smiling blissfully. Shiro and Adam had danced some but Shiro didn't seem particularly comfortable with it. Allura and Lotor appeared to enjoy dancing, but they shied away from anything especially energetic. The humans on the dance floor were a little intimidating. 

Keith had yet to move away from the table, though he was looking remarkably relaxed. He'd had a few shots and was nursing a drink similar to the one Lance had. "Alright there Samarai?" Lance asked loudly over the thump of the music.

Keith turned his head to look at Lance, a slow smile creeping onto his face. "I'm good," he drawled contentedly.

"I see Ronnie hasn't made you dance with her yet," Lance noted.

"Nope," Keith responded. "She's gonna try though. She always does."

Lance frowned. "Always?" he asked.

"Yeah," Keith nodded. "We've come here a few times, and she always finds ways to get me out there."

Lance blinked in surprise. His sister and Keith went to the club together? How the hell had that become a thing? Before Lance could ask anything further, the music changed and people began cheering. Lance recognized the song as Lady Marmalade from the movie Moulin Rouge. He hadn't seen the movie in quite a while.

To Lance's horror, Veronica was standing in the middle of the sea of bodies along with a few of her friends. They were singing along and dancing to the music, much like the music video. Their hips swayed and their hands drifted over their own bodies suggestively.

"Dios mio," Lance groaned, too mortified by his sisters provocative dancing to enjoy the other young women dancing with her. "Mama would have a heart attack if she saw this."

"Go Veronica!" Adam cheered, ignoring Lance's disgruntled look. Shiro snorted into his drink.

The whole crowd seemed to be into it. Keith was still sitting, but his eyes were bright with interest. Veronica moved closer and grabbed his hand tugging at him with a wicked grin. A few girls screeched when Keith smiled and joined her on the floor.

Lance's mouth fell open in shock when Keith fell into step with Veronica. Lance now felt quite certain that it was the same dance from the music video. And Keith didn't miss a single step. Every suggestive move was executed with a confident smirk and easy grace. The crowd was loving it.

"Get it Keith!" Adam shouted exuberantly while Shiro cackled in delight. Pidge was holding her phone up to record the spectacle, determined not to miss a single moment.

With every body roll and hip swivel Lance's face grew redder. When Keith's hands moved down to frame his own crotch with a coy smile, Lance's mouth went completely dry. He could almost forget that Veronica was dancing as well because he couldn't pry his gaze away from Keith.

The song concluded to thunderous applause. Adam patted Lance on the shoulder. "You alright there?" he asked cheerfully.

"I think I'm having a stroke," Lance uttered faintly.

Adam chuckled, shooting a wink at Shiro. Shiro just smiled and shook his head.

"I want to dance with Keith next!" Allura cried eagerly, setting her drink down to hurry toward her team leader. The others watched as Keith chuckled with embarrassment, but agreed to dance with the princess. Of course, he kept it tame and respectful for Allura. 

Keith eventually returned to the table. He'd been coaxed into dancing with Curtis, one of the pilots at the Garrison and he'd danced with Matt twice. His cheeks were a little flushed but he seemed perfectly relaxed. He sat down and stole a sip from Lance's drink.

Lance had recovered from his shock enough to face Keith without choking on his own spit. "Where'd you learn to dance like that?" he asked.

Keith shrugged. "Here and there," he replied. "Veronica likes making me go to clubs with her. And she really loves that song, so she wanted me to learn the dance. Plus I keep creepy guys away from her and her friends," he added.

Lance smiled, grateful that Keith had kept his sister safe from unsavory characters. "Still, I can't believe you could dance like that and I had no idea," Lance said, shaking his head.

Keith stretched his legs out under the table, one side of his mouth pulling up in a lopsided smile. "Now you know," he replied lightly. "And I saw you out there. You're a really good dancer."

"Of course," Lance responded with a grin. 

"So you two should dance," Adam suggested, slumping on to the table and propping his face up with his hands with a loopy grin. 

Lance chuckled. "Drunk Adam is hilarious," he noted.

"Yep," Keith laughed. His gaze shifted to the lights overhead as they dimmed slightly and a slower song started. He reached out and grabbed Lance's arm, pulling his friend to his feet and toward the dance floor. 

Pidge cheerfully aimed her phone toward Keith and Lance, recording every moment of their dance. Beside her, Adam hummed. "I totally ship it," he slurred blissfully.

Pidge snorted. "Me too Adam." 

Keith drained a bottle of water, before letting out a contented sigh. The club had been a great idea. He was pleasantly tipsy and had enjoyed dancing. He'd probably be embarrassed about that later. 

Hunk was relaxing a couch with a sleepy Shay leaning against him. Lance was seated on a cushioned chair looking pleased with himself. Matt was sprawled out on the floor looking at the videos Pidge had recorded on her phone.

"You could have just picked a mate tonight," Pidge chuckled, dropping onto the couch next to Hunk. "You certainly drew plenty of attention."

"I was just enjoying myself," Keith responded with a little shrug. "I sorta like that club. Besides, it's not as simple as just picking someone out."

"Maybe not, but you could give it a shot," Hunk offered with an encouraging smile.

Keith rolled his eyes. "Pass," he replied curtly. "Nobody was interested in me before and I'm not hooking up with someone who's just into the whole omega thing."

Matt sat up and dropped Pidge's phone with a dull thunk, drawing a growl of protest from Pidge. "So, I guess I don't count?" he demanded irritably. "What the hell Keith?" He was dimly aware of the others staring at him in shocked confusion but he was too annoyed to care.

"I didn't-"

"Of course you didn't think about it," Matt snapped, cutting Keith off. "You're too busy being a selfish prick."

Pidge looked between the two with wide eyes. "Did I miss something?" she asked.

"We were dating," Matt announced, ignoring a pang of hurt when Keith visibly flinched.

"What?" Pidge shrieked, jumping to her feet.

"Oh my god," Hunk muttered, eyes wide. Shay covered her mouth when one hand, stunned. Lance just stared at them in shock.

"Mattie," Keith groaned, covering his red face with his hands.

"You were dating and you didn't say anything?" Pidge demanded, her hands tightening into fists. She looked at Matt furiously. "You were going out with one of my friends- one of my teammates- and didn't think to mention it?"

"Keith broke it off," Matt retorted, crossing his arms defensively. "It's not like I wanted to broadcast that."

Pidge rounded on Keith, glaring. "You thought it'd be fine to start dating my brother without saying a word to me? You don't do that to friends," she growled.

"I just-"

"And then you dumped him," Pidge went on. "Were you just using him? Got what you wanted and ditched him."

"Alright, let's not go on like he stole my virtue," Matt snapped. "Hand jobs barely count."

Pidge made a sound of disgust, scowling at Keith.

Keith was mortified. He swallowed hard, glancing away from Pidge and meeting Lance's gaze. At that moment, Lance's lips curled into a look of distaste. "And to think that was before you even became an omega," he sneered.

"Lance!" Hunk snapped, but it was to late.

Keith recoiled as if he'd been slapped. He lurched to his feet and left the room without looking back, but not before Lance caught sight of his stricken expression.

"That was out of line," Hunk growled, standing up and glaring at Pidge, Lance and Matt. "Matt, whatever happened between you two was private and it was wrong to share something so personal. Pidge, they're both adults and don't need permission to date. They probably had a reason for not saying anything. And Lance-" Hunk shook his head, disappointment etched on his features. "That was a dick move and you should be ashamed." He took Shay's hand and pulled her from the room.

Pidge crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly, shooting her brother an angry look before stomping away. Matt on the other hand, looked regretful. He sighed heavily and shuffled to his own room without a word.

Lance was left alone, suddenly feeling an awful nausea that had nothing to do with the alcohol he'd consumed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finds himself in a terrifying situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some non-con. It happens "off screen", but it is mentioned. Just thought I'd warn you.

The next morning, Keith didn't show up for breakfast. After the confrontation of the night before, Lance wasn't surprised. He was feeling horribly guilty about what he'd said. He felt even worse when Allura stormed into the dining hall practically vibrating with fury. She stopped at the table across from where Pidge and Lance were sitting. "What have you done?" she asked coldly.

Just a few seats away, Matt winced and sank down further in his seat.

"Allura?" Shiro asked warily, rising from his place at Adam's side. "What's going on?"

"That is what I want to know," she retorted, glancing at Shiro for only a moment. "I've been informed by Kolivan that Keith is leaving with the Blades. That Keith was desperate to get away from here." Her eyes narrowed as she stared Pidge and Lance down. "Care to explain?"

"To my quarters," Shiro commanded sharply, abandoning his breakfast.

Cadets and instructors hastily stepped aside to allow Shiro to pass through the halls. The others followed him wordlessly. Shiro ushered them into his private rooms and closed the door behind them. "Now what is going on?" he demanded impatiently.

"It's my fault," Matt said, his tone laced with regret. "Keith and I dated for a little while. He wasn't as into it as I was and he broke it off. I'm mostly fine with it... It bothers me a little sometimes, but it's not his fault." He swallowed hard, looking away from the others. "We didn't tell all of you because we didn't want to cause a fuss. There was no sense in making things awkward. We could just be friends like it had never happened."

"He used you," Pidge said, obviously upset.

"I was being an asshole last night," Matt argued. "I was feeling... off, I guess. Like I said, I was more into it than he was. That doesn't mean it was fair for me to say those things. It's not like it was easy for him either." He gave his little sister a pointed look. "He didn't deserve the way you treated him."

Pidge bit her lip, her anger melting into guilt. She opened her mouth to speak, but Lance beat her to it.

"Ay por dios," he gasped, his eyes wide. "What have I- How could I say something so awful to him?" Lance looked ready to cry. "How could we treat him like that? Especially knowing what he's going through."

At Shiro's insistence, the conversation from the night before was described. By the end, Allura looked furious while Shiro and Adam were greatly concerned. It was quickly decided that they needed to find Keith immediately.

While Allura had gone to confront the other Paladins, Lotor had followed Kolivan to see Keith. When they got to the Blade ship, Lotor was the one that came out to greet them. His grim expression made Lance's stomach clench in apprehension.

"Is Keith alright?" Shiro asked anxiously.

Lotor sighed. "He is heartbroken," he said quietly. "He's an new omega without a mate. Even in less tense circumstances, rejection is devastating."

"Rejection?" Pidge asked, her voice strangely small.

Lotor shot a disapproving look toward Matt, Pidge and Lance. "I can think of no better word for it," he retorted. "You three were cruel last night. He feels betrayed, and I am inclined to agree with him."

"We have to apologize," Lance blurted out urgently while Pidge and Matt nodded. "Just take us to him. We're not rejecting him."

"He does not wish to see you at this time," Lotor replied firmly. "He is... overwhelmed and hurting. Give him some space."

"Keith can get a bit reckless," Adam fretted, wringing his hands as he tilted his head to peer at the alien vessel in front of them.

Lotor nodded solemnly. "That is why I will accompany him on this mission," he said. "He is vulnerable in his current state, and I cannot in good conscience leave his side. He is sleeping at the moment," he added before the others could point out that he was obviously not with Keith at that moment. "He is exhausted from such an awful night. Vrek is guarding his door."

"Vrek is one of the Galra trying to court him," Lance argued.

Lotor shot him an irritated look. "Vrek is honorable and would not take advantage of a distressed omega. Especially one that he wants as a mate," he added.

"Please, just let us talk to him," Matt requested. "We need to make this right."

Lotor wouldn't budge.

"Please look after him," Adam said quietly. He sighed and leaned into Shiro as Lotor nodded.

Allura stepped closer and pressed a kiss to Lotor's cheek. "Be careful," she murmured, squeezing his hand gently before walking away. Lance was too upset about Keith to even be bothered by the affectionate gesture.

The others followed Allura in dejected silence. Lance's throat was tight and felt a bit sick. He kept picturing Keith's expression from the night before. The black paladin had done nothing wrong and Lance had basically insinuated that he was a slutty omega. It had been a low blow and he'd never forgive himself if something happened to Keith and he never got an opportunity to make it right.

Keith had expected to be thoroughly annoyed by Lotor's insistence on accompanying him. Instead, it was soothing. Lotor's presence was protect and supportive without smothering him. Keith didn't need someone taking care of him, but it was nice.

Lotor had told Keith of his encounter with the others before the Blades left earth. He seemed convinced of their remorse while also not pushing Keith to instantly forgive and push the incident aside. Lotor seemed angry on Keith's behalf and it helped to sooth the ache that had settled in Keith's heart.

Keith forced himself to focus on the mission. There had been some abductions on a few planets and there were rumors of possible slave trade. The culprits had been efficient and rather difficult to track, but it seemed that the Blades had finally got a good lead. Keith was now leading a small team to group of suspicious vessels on the planet Secutria which was mostly populated by Kexids, a race that looked as if they were part cat. Keith sent two Blades to investigate the local shops while he led the remaining Blade toward the strange ships.

It happened so fast that Keith never even saw his attacker. His companion had called out to him just as he spotted a looming shadow. Pain erupted in the back of Keith's head and all went dark.

Keith woke to find himself on a cold, filthy floor. He sat up slowly rubbing at his head as he looked around. He seemed to be in some sort of prison. He spotted two of the cat-like aliens huddled together in the corner of his cell. One had a pale blue face with her fur in darker shades of blue. The other was more of a teal color. Their facial features were remarkably human though their eyes had slit pupils that looked distinctly feline and their noses were more cat-like than human.

"My name is Keith. I'm with the Blade of Marmora. Are you alright?"

"I'm Rafka," the teal one responded, his ears twitching a bit as if listening for approaching guards. "This is Srefan. Her mate was killed." Srefan sobbed, dropping her hand to her round stomach. Her ears drooped with her grief and her long fluffy tail curled around her.

"What do they want with us?" Keith asked, peering through the bars to see a few other captives. He recognized an Olkarian, but he was uncertain of the races of the rest of the prisoners. 

"They're collecting anyone that might appeal to a buyer," a slender gray alien murmured from the next cell.

"That's right," said a gravelly voice, startling frightened gasps from some of the prisoners. A large Galra walked into the room. His glowing yellow eyes settled on Keith. "The half-galran leader of Voltron," he said with a sneer. "And you're an Omega; an innocent one at that. We'll make a fortune just from you."

Keith shifted away from the bars in horror. His stomach churned unpleasantly as the cruel gaze trailed over his body.

"While I cannot take your first mating, I don't think there's any harm in testing you out a bit," the Galra went on.

"Oh no," Keith whispered, fear ripping through him. His situation was about to get much worse.

Lotor paced restlessly as Kolivan growled out orders to the Blades. Keith had been missing for three days and Lotor was understandably worried. He certainly didn't want to be the one to explain the situation to the Paladins. However, it seemed that they needed to consider calling the Paladins in to help locate their missing leader. The more time passed, the less likely they were to find the Omega alive.

"What do you mean they can't find him?" a voice snarled.

Krolia had returned from a simple side excursion only to find that her son had seemingly vanished during a mission. She was furious and distraught. Kolivan did his best to console and reassure her, but she wasn't having it.

"Find my son," Krolia snapped, stalking past Kolivan to look over the information that the Blade had gathered.

Vrek hurried onto the bridge, nearly knocking Lotor down in his haste. "Our scouts have located a vessel matching those we saw on the last planet," he announced.

"Coordinates," Kolivan barked.

Lotor sighed as the Blades sprang into action to go after the vessel. Hopefully Keith could hang on a little longer.

Keith groaned and shifted carefully, gritting his teeth against the searing pain in his backside. There was no doubt that he was bleeding; His delicate insides were no match for clawed fingers and his captors weren't interested in sparing him from pain.

He managed to eat a little bit of the food they were brought, but the rest he pushed toward Srefan. She needed the additional calories and nutrients for her unborn baby. For the moment, there was little else Keith could do to help her. The ship's crew seemed content to mostly leave Srefan alone. Apparently they felt certain that they could make a profit from selling her baby as well.

Even with the extra portions from Keith, Srefan was growing weaker. Her form was gaunt aside from her swollen belly and her breath rattled in her chest. She couldn't survive much longer in their current conditions. Unfortunately Keith was really in no shape to help her. He was in pain and had been loosing blood.

One of the guards came in and shoved a key into the lock of Keith's cell. This guard wasn't Galran. Keith thought he looked like a troll. He was large and slow but covered in bulging muscle.

"Whose turn is it this time?" the troll alien sneered. He lumbered further into the cell, apparently unconcerned about being attacked. Keith had been battered enough that he could hardly move. The guard gave a rumbling chuckle and prodded at Keith's hip with the toe of his boot, grinning wickedly at the resulting cry of pain.

Srefan screamed when the guard grabbed her and dragged her closer. He released her a moment later when Rafka launched himself at the guard and bit into his neck with sharp teeth.

As Rafka struggled to keep his jaws clamped on the troll, Keith drug himself forward to drape himself over Srefan; Shielding her with his body. There was a sickening crunch and Rafka fell lifelessly to the ground. Keith hissed in pain when big, merciless hands grabbed him.

"You want it so bad?" the troll guard snarled. "You can take her place."

Keith braced himself for unimaginable pain. He was sure that this brute wouldn't show even the small amount of restraint that the other guards did.

The entire ship lurched and shuddered alarmingly. The other prisoners cried out in pain and fear as they were jostled against walls and prison bars. The troll staggered and lost his grip on Keith. It could be his last chance to protect the others. With the last of his energy and a surge of anger, Keith seized the dagger strapped to the guard's belt and plunged it into the fiend's chest. Keith stumbled back, his vision swimming as his attacker collapsed.

Keith crumbled to the cold floor. As he blacked out, he could have sworn he heard someone shouting his name while a lion roared ferociously.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team deals with the aftermath of Keith's horrible ordeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was tough a tough chapter. It does get really emotional guys. I cried trying to write this.

Lance wasn't sure if he was going to cry or vomit. They'd received communication from Kolivan and were expecting the Blade vessel to land shortly. However, they had requested to land as close to a medical facility as possible. No explanation was given.

They'd all had the life scared out of them when the Black Lion had abruptly roared fiercely and taken off into the atmosphere the day before. The other lions had remained in place though Red had been an agitated presence in Lance's mind. It did nothing to calm his worries.

"I hope he's okay," Lance murmured, wrapping his arms around his stomach as he peered up at the cloudy skies.

"Just stay calm," Shiro said reasonably. "We don't know anything yet."

"I doubt that Black freaking out and taking off is a good sign," Pidge pointed out sourly.

The Blade ship finally emerged through the clouds and descended to the earth's surface. It landed just in front of the hospital and in short order several Blade's were leaving the ship. Two of them were carrying a blue cat-like alien on a stretcher. Her clothes were bloody and she was clutching a tiny infant to her chest. Then Kolivan stepped out, carrying Keith.

Keith's skin was a pale shade of lavender. Fuzzy Galra ears peaked through his long, dark hair. He was covered in cuts, bruises and blood. His body was completely limp in Kolivan's surprisingly gentle grip. Krolia followed close behind, her normally stoic face full of pain.

"No," Lance choked out, his knees buckling. Hunk caught hold of him and hauled him back to his feet. Pidge and Matt were close by swiping at their tears. Beside them, Shiro had one hand pressed over his mouth as tears threatened to spill over his cheeks. Adam was shaking as he held Shiro close. Coran wept silently.

Allura sniffled as Lotor approached them. "What happened?" she asked with a trembling voice. "Is Keith-"

"I'll explain what we know," Lotor assured her. He took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts. "The Blade took on a mission to investigate some disappearances. We suspected that we were dealing with slavers collecting individuals to sell. Keith led a team to scope out some suspicious ships. Keith's partner was killed and Keith was taken prisoner." He paused, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. "It was sex trafficking. They took interest in Keith as a virgin omega."

"Did they rape him?" Pidge whispered, horrified by the idea.

"According to his former cell mate, they violated Keith with their hands only," Lotor said uncomfortably. "But, they weren't gentle and their claws did significant damage. He lost a lot of blood."

"That's still rape," Lance insisted, his voice shaking. Pidge nodded, her tears now falling in earnest.

"That's horrible," Hunk muttered sadly.

"To make matters worse," Lotor went on, "the extreme stress has taken it's toll. He seems to be in the early stages of heat."

"Isn't... Isn't it early?" Shiro asked uncertainly.

"It is," Lotor agreed. "But it's not uncommon for a heat to be triggered early depending on circumstances. This one is likely to be dry."

For a few moments, the group was silent as they tried to comprehend what had happened to their friend. They were all a little afraid to ask for details, knowing that there was a good chance that they'd be even more horrified by what Keith had endured.

Coran hurried away to see if he could assist the doctors in any way, leaving the others to pace and fret in a waiting room. It was nearly two hours later when Coran returned to lead them to Keith.

Lance's breath caught in his throat as he stepped into the sterile, white room. Keith was lying in a hospital bed with tubes hooked up to his arms. There was bruising on his arms and face, easily visible despite the purple of his skin tone. His dark hair was a dirty, tangled mess on the pillow. Lance was relieved to see that Keith at least seemed to be breathing steadily on his own. He stepped up to the bed and gingerly took hold of Keith's hand, his thumb stroking lightly over pale lilac fingers.

"Why is he all... Galra? Hunk asked uncertainly.

"I was told that he changed while trying to defend his pregnant cell mate," Lotor replied. "He managed to kill their attacker with the last of his strength. He fought bravely at great personal risk."

Lance smiled sadly. He'd expect nothing less from Keith. "What can we do?" he asked quietly, eyeing the dark circles under Keith's closed eyes.

"At the moment, all you can do is wait," Coran replied regretfully. "The doctors had to sedate him. He woke up in too much pain. The Galra medic feels that he's too weak to survive this heat without some help."

"This is my fault," Lance muttered. "I was such an ass to him."

"It wasn't just you," Pidge reminded him, coming to stand next to him and look down at their unconscious leader. "God, I was awful to him."

"And I should have kept my mouth shut," Matt added, his voice rough. "I'm still his friend."

"Blaming yourselves will not help Keith," Allura said firmly. "You can apologize and do whatever you can to support him when he wakes up."

"Will he even be okay after this?" Shiro asked warily, his expression pained. "What those... monsters did to him-"

"You cannot give up on him Shiro," Lance interjected, finally looking away from Keith's ashen face. "We've got to believe that he's strong enough to come out of this."

"He's got his team," Hunk said, offering a shaky smile. "And we're a family."

"Of course," Shiro agreed, sniffling quietly as he pulled Adam close while gazing worriedly at the Black Paladin.

Coran remained silent, thinking of Srefan. He'd been able to talk to her briefly and learned that Keith had purposely harassed the guards to draw them away from other prisoners. He'd sacrificed his own body multiple times, as often as he could manage, to spare the others. It was truly selfless and noble. Coran had no doubt that the other paladins would be proud of him, but he felt certain that such knowledge would only hurt them more. For now, Coran would keep that information to himself and do whatever he could to help Keith.

The week passed slowly. In Keith's waking hours, he was usually vomiting or curling up as tightly as he could to relieve the pain in his abdomen. Even with IV fluids, it was difficult to keep him hydrated. He was anxious and restless, unable to have a nest while confined to a hospital bed. His friends visited frequently, doing their best to calm him. They mostly left the room feeling helpless and worried.

Through it all, Keith didn't speak a single word. At first, nobody felt especially concerned about it. Keith wasn't the most chatty of people. But, as the heat ended and he was no longer being sedated, he remained silent. His features had even slowly shifted back to human. The doctors had wanted to keep Keith in the hospital longer, but Coran had insisted that he could keep an eye on the Black Paladin. Coran wasn't a doctor, but he'd been managing most of the Paladins' medical needs for some time.

To celebrate Keith's release from the hospital, Hunk prepared a large picnic for them to enjoy. They all gathered on a grassy hill and settled down on the ground to eat. The group chatter was a little stiff and the laughter was a little forced. Everyone kept casting uncertain looks at Keith but seemed reluctant to address him. Finally, Shiro spoke up.

"Are you doing alright Keith?" he asked gently.

Keith's head jerked up and he met Shiro's gaze. He swallowed hard and opened his mouth. His breath hitched audibly and he immediately snapped his mouth shut. He looked away and gave a tiny nod.

Shiro didn't push any more, but Keith only lasted a few more minutes before he got up and left with a half-hearted wave.

For three weeks, this continued. The other Paladins went on missions in the lions and Keith would disappear for a few hours. He remained silent, so they couldn't even ask him what he'd been up to during the day.

It was Shay that discovered what had been occupying the omega. Her gentle presence seemed to be soothing to him and so he hadn't objected to her tagging along while the others were away.

That evening they all had dinner at Hunk and Shay's house. They ate pizza while sprawled out on the floor and on the couches. Keith managed to eat enough to appease Shiro and then picked up a notebook and a pencil. He propped the notebook on his legs so that nobody else could see what he was doing. The others weren't sure if he was writing or drawing but he seemed content, so they left him alone about it.

"So what did you do today?" Hunk asked, setting his plate on the coffee table and giving Shay's hand an affectionate squeeze.

"Keith helped me make some cookies earlier," Shay answered with a smile. "Then we went to the hospital for a while."

"The hospital?" Matt asked, frowning. "What for? Was he alright?" He glanced worriedly at Keith.

Shay looked over at Keith. He lifted his gaze from the paper longer enough to give her a short nod. Apparently satisfied, Shay went on. "We were visiting someone," she said. She paused, frowning a little. "Keith occupied a cell with a Kexid named Srefan. She gave after they were rescued and she passed on shortly after arriving at the hospital. Once Keith was able to get out of bed, he started visiting the baby." Shay sniffled wiping at her eyes. "The baby has been sick so Keith sits with her, holds her and feeds her sometimes."

Keith gave a tiny sniff and held the notebook out to Lance. Lance accepted it hesitantly and then looked it over. Keith had drawn a baby with cat-like eyes, and fuzzy pointed ears. It was really an impressive drawing. "Is this the baby?" Lance asked him.

Keith nodded folding his arms over his knees and resting his chin there. He watched silently as Lanced turned the notebook to show the others.

"She's so cute," Adam chuckled softly. "She really looks like that?"

"She does," Shay confirmed with a nod. "And she's so tiny."

Allura cooed over the picture while Lotor smiled fondly at her.

"What's going to happen to her?" Hunk asked, smiling at the sweet drawing.

"I don't know," Shay admitted. "Right now, they're struggling to keep her weight up. Once she's healthy enough, they'll try to find a family for her. But, Kexid infants don't do well without their mothers." She shared a sad look with Keith, both of them worried for the newborn.

As the hour grew later, they began cleaning up and preparing to leave. Hunk and Shay's place wasn't far from the Garrison, but they'd need to head back to return to their own beds. When they were nearly finished, Lance approached Keith. 

"Man, you've got to talk to us," Lance said earnestly. "This is killing me."

Keith tried to turn away, but Lance reached out to gently grasp his shoulders. "Talk to me," Lance begged. "Something. Anything. This isn't good for you and I can't stand that I have no idea how to help you."

Keith's breath caught and he tried to back away, but he stilled when Lance's eyes filled with tears. "Please Keith. Don't do this. Just talk to me," he urged wetly.

To Lance's dismay, Keith's eyes filled with tears and his breathing turned a little heavy. He squeezed his trembling hands into fists and he swayed a little as his legs threatened to give out.

And then the dam broke.

Keith lowered his head and let out a choked sob. His friends whirled around to gape at him in alarm. In the next moment, he broke down completely. All of the grief, fear, anger and confusion came bursting out of him in a flood of heartbroken tears.

Lance pulled Keith close, carefully lowering them to the floor when Keith seemed unable to continue standing there. Lance sat on the ground and held Keith, ignoring his own tears in favor of trying to comfort his friend.

"I- I c-can't... I c-can't..." Keith stuttered against Lance's collar bone, shuddering violently with the force of his tears.

"No no no, it's alright Keith," Lance shushed him. "Just breathe. Everything will be fine. Oh god, please don't cry," he added in an anguished whisper.

Shiro knelt next to them, placing his human hand on Keith's back and leaning forward to rest his forehead against the top of Keith's head. Adam joined them, leaning against Shiro and clasping Keith's shoulder gently. "We'll get through it together," Shiro murmured softly, his voice rough with emotion. "Whatever you're dealing with, everything you've been through... We love you and we'll never leave you."

The others stood nearby, watching the scene somberly. It was horrible to see Keith fall apart like that.

Lance shifted and folded his legs before pulling Keith right into his lap to sit sideways. His arms wrapped securely around the Black Paladin. To his profound relief, Keith relaxed a bit and rested his head against Lance's shoulder.

Sitting so close allowed Keith to press his nose lightly to Lance's neck and breathe in his scent. The soothing smell was helping to quiet the awful memories that played through his mind. He still wasn't sure he'd be capable of speaking without letting loose the howl of misery that always seemed to try to claw up his throat.

"I'm so sorry," Lance said softly, gently rocking Keith back and forth. "I didn't mean what I said that day. I was acting like a jerk and you didn't deserve that. If I hadn't been such a prick you wouldn't have-"

"N-not your fault," Keith told him, voice rough and quiet. He pressed his face closer to Lance's neck, his fingers curling into Lance's shirt.

"I'm still sorry," Lance insisted. "I'm so, so sorry Keith." He tightened his hold a bit, hugging his friend firmly to his chest.

"I'm sorry too," Pidge said, moving closer to drop to the floor next to Lance, facing Keith. "I guess... It hurt to find out that you and Matt had a relationship and didn't tell me. But, that didn't give me the right to act the way I did."

Matt sat beside Pidge, hugging his little sister against his side. He peered at Keith, saddened by the grief and pain etched on the Black Paladin's face. "I still want to be friends," Matt murmured. "I hope you'll allow it, even though I really don't deserve it."

"We love you Keith," Hunk blurted out, kneeling on the carpet in front of Lance. Shay, Coran and Allura joined him, eager to show their love and support.

Only Lotor remained standing. He'd shifted away a bit and was watching the group intently while occasionally looking toward the door as if he was expecting someone.

"Lotor?" Allura called out to him hesitantly. "What are you doing?"

Lotor looked a little flustered when the others looked over at him. "Don't worry about me," he said lightly, waving one hand dismissively.

Coran smiled. "He's guarding the door," he noted quietly. "He's keeping watch while the rest of us comfort an omega in great distress. Not many Alphas would be so sensitive to an omega that is not a mate or family," he added, his tone approving.

Allura shot Lotor such a look of such gratitude and adoration that he blushed slightly.

"Um, guys?" Hunk said, pointing to Keith with a little smile.

Keith had drifted to sleep, his hands still curled into Lance's shirt. Occasionally, his breath hitched in the aftermath of his sorrow. Lance kept one arm wrapped around Keith's back while lifting the opposite hand to carefully brush away the remaining tears on Keith's face. It was unsettling to see someone as strong and tough as Keith be so vulnerable. Something inside the Black Paladin had broken, and Lance dearly wished that he could mend it.

Lance was still angry with himself for the way he'd treated Keith. It was uncalled for and he had no right to comment on Keith's relationships. It was none of his business if Keith dated Matt. It shouldn't bother him at all.

But, it did bother him, and Lance didn't know what to think about that. He and Keith were friends. That was it. Keith was allowed to date and/or sleep with whomever he pleased. Lance was suddenly being forced to admit to himself that he'd always been vying for Keith's attention. He wanted Keith's friendship, trust, approval... And maybe his affection as well.

Lance sighed heavily, adjusting his grip on his team leader. Now wasn't the moment for such self-reflection. He needed to focus on helping Keith get better. He could worry about sorting himself out later.

"Perhaps he should just sleep here for the night," Shay suggested, frowning slightly as she eyed Keith. "He's too tired to go anywhere else."

"You're all welcome to stay," Hunk added. "I know it would be a little crowded-"

"I want to stay," Pidge blurted out, rubbing at one of her teary eyes. "I don't want to leave him."

"A sleepover it is then," Hunk said, swiping at his own tears.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad to be posting a new chapter of this. I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> I did receive a request for a picture of the alien mom and baby. Unfortunately, I'm not much of an artist. I can picture them in my head, but drawing them wouldn't go well. Sorry. I wish I could do that for you guys. 
> 
> The alien baby isn't in this chapter, but she's be in the next one a lot.

Keith woke with a throbbing headache. He hated the soft whimper that escaped him as he shifted to get more comfortable. He couldn't believe that he'd completely fallen apart in front of his team the night before. As if he didn't already have enough to feel ashamed of.

He desperately wanted to forget what had happened to him. He could almost feel claws scraping carelessly against his skin and tender insides. Keith wanted to scrub his skin off. It was like the guards' invasive touch was lingering on his body. He felt dirty; Tainted. The thought made his chest feel tight and his eyes burn.

Lance woke with a start, aware of loud shaky breathing coming from nearby. He sat up, wincing at the ache in his back from sleeping on a hard floor. It took him a moment to remember that they'd all spent the night at Hunk and Shay's place. He rubbed his eyes and then glanced at the sofa where Keith had slept.

Keith was curled up and clutching at his own hair, his breathing coming in short panicked gasps. His arm was blocking Lance's view of his face.

"You need to calm him back down," came Lotor's voice from nearby. He was straightening up from his partially slumped position in the arm chair he'd drifted off in. He rubbed his eyes tiredly before focusing on the trembling Omega. "That's not good for him."

"How?" Lance asked unsteadily, eyeing Keith's quaking form with great concern.

"Try using your scent," Lotor advised tiredly. "You may not be an Alpha, but you seem to be a passable substitute for him."

Lance nodded absently. More than once during his first heat, Keith had pressed close to breathe in against Lance's neck. Perhaps that would be enough in this situation. If not, it could be a little awkward.

Lance slid one hand under Keith's neck to encourage him to lift his head. He leaned closer, guiding Keith's face toward his neck as he gently tugged Keith's fingers out of tangled black hair. "Just breathe for me," Lance urged quietly. "You're alright. Just calm down."

Pidge, Matt, Shiro and Adam sat up from the mess of blankets covering the floor, watching Lance with pained expressions. "Is he okay?" Pidge asked shakily.

Lance didn't answer her, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt Keith inhale against his skin. Relieved, he pressed a kiss to Keith's hair without a second thought. "You're doing great Samurai," he murmured. "Just keep breathing for me."

The moment stretched on, silence hanging in the air like an oppressive fog. And then, Keith curled one arm around Lance to grip the back of his shirt in a tight fist. Lance's eyes burned and he swallowed hard as he felt Keith's tears dampen the skin on his neck. Keeping a hold of his friend, he slowly moved and shifted them so he could sit on the couch while holding Keith close. Keith was perfectly pliant, allowing Lance to manipulate them into a more comfortable position. His face remained firmly pressed to Lance's warm neck.

The panic ebbed and Keith was able to focus on the warm comforting scent of Lance. He breathed in slowly, forcing his hands to uncurl and release his death grip on Lance's shirt.

Lance sighed, loosening his hold just a little. He rocked his body back and forth slightly, rocking Keith as well. He felt a little silly doing it, but Lance was a little out of his depth at that moment. Luckily, Keith didn't seem to think that Lance was inept. The Omega stayed curled into Lance and just let himself be rocked.

The others were quiet and somber as they waited. None of them were willing to interfere or disrupt as Lance soothed Keith back into calmness.

Finally, Keith pulled back a little to rub at damp, violet eyes. His cheeks were painted with a heavy blush. "Sorry," he muttered awkwardly.

Lance shook his head. "You don't need to be sorry," he said firmly. "You're fine." His hands rubbed soothing circles down Keith's back, gently guiding Keith to relax against him. Keith leaned in easily enough, gladly curling his fingers into Lance's shirt as he nuzzled into Lance's neck. He closed his eyes, gladly accepting the comfort that he so desperately needed. 

Keith remained on the couch, and was soon joined by Shiro, when Lance eventually moved away to help Hunk and Shay make breakfast. By unspoken agreement, they all avoided speaking of the emotional outburst from the night before. Allura, who had spent the night in the spare room, was discreetly informed of Keith's panic attack that morning. Aside from that, they left the topic alone. It was clear that Keith wasn't able to talk about it but was willing enough to allow himself to be comforted a little. For the time being, it would have to suffice.

In light of Keith's ordeal and his continued recovery, it was decided that the Paladins would wait at least a few days before accepting a new mission. Keith hadn't been happy about it, but he'd been unable to convince anyone that he was fit to return to the field.

The nice thing about taking a break was that the other Paladins stayed close. Pidge would even bring her laptop or some part of whatever she was working on to wherever her friends were. They watched movies, played games and told ridiculous stories. Keith didn't say much, but he had started talking again and his friends were grateful that he was making progress.

In the hopes of easing Keith back into dealing with people outside of their little circle, Hunk and Shay hosted a little party. The MFE pilots and Curtis arrived along with Sam and Colleen Holt. Krolia had returned to Earth and glad for the opportunity to see her son looking better. The most surprising addition to the party was Rosa McClain. Lance had flown the Red Lion down to Cuba to pick up his Mama for the day. He knew he'd made the right choice when she pulled Keith into a motherly embrace.

Keith exhaled slowly as he leaned down to return Rosa's hug. She was warm and had a gentle soothing scent. Her hands stroked over his back gently as she pressed her cheek to his shoulder. "It's good to see you cariño," she murmured. She pulled back to cup his face and look him over, frowning in concern. "Pobrecito... You are getting too thin and you look so tired. Are you eating enough?"

"Mama," Lance chided gently. "He was in the hospital."

"So somebody should be taking care of him," Rosa retorted, releasing Keith's face to give his hands a squeeze. "He needs to get his strength back."

"We're taking care of him," Lance assured her with a roll of his eyes. "As much as he'll let us anyway."

Rosa nodded in approval. "You're a good boy Lance," she said, kissing his cheek. "I'm going to help Hunk in the kitchen. You two behave."

They watched her walk away and Lance rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about her," Lance muttered sheepishly. "She can be a bit much."

"I like your mom," Keith told him. "She smells nice and her hugs feel really nice."

Lance smiled. It was the most that he'd heard Keith speak since before his capture. And it was gratifying to know that Keith was fond of his mother. That meant that he was more likely to accept her maternal sort of pushiness. "She does give great hugs," Lance agreed. He guided Keith to a table where drinks were set out, handing him a cup.

"Kogane!" Griffin called out approaching them. He frowned slightly when Keith seemed to shrink away from him. "Sorry, I-" Griffin shook his head, hitching on a little smile. "It's great to see you. Nearly ready to fly again?"

"I hope so," Keith replied, relaxing a little. He took a sip from his cup. "I'd like to try going up for a little while tomorrow."

Griffin frowned, glancing at Lance. "You think that's safe."

"Black is very protective," Keith replied dismissively. "He won't let me overdo it. And I won't be out very long. My team won't let me," he added, looking mildly irritated.

"Damn right," Lance agreed. "Voltron needs our leader to be healthy."

Before Keith could respond, Krolia called him over to where she was chatting with Lotor. He moved away, leaving Lance standing next to Griffin.

"Is he really okay?" Griffin asked quietly. "I don't know the full details of what happened to him. But, what I do know is pretty damn awful. I heard it was traumatic enough that he was thrown into a heat that nearly killed him."

Lance sighed heavily. "He's better than he was," he answered, keeping his voice down. "Keith didn't speak at all for a whole month. He's still so quiet. And sometimes it's hard to keep him calm. He's got to live with those memories, you know?"

Griffin nodded grimly. "Listen, I like Keith. Once you came back and got him to calm the hell down, he was cool. I'll help watch his back," he offered. "He's one of the toughest guys I know, but he doesn't need some dickhead harassing him and bringing up shitty memories."

Lance was a little surprised though pleased that Griffin wanted to support Keith. He was a decent enough guy these days and wasn't pushing for details. "Thanks. It'd be nice if we could help him avoid any extra stress," he said.

Griffin nodded in understanding grabbing a cup for himself and giving it a sniff before taking a drink. "So you two dating yet?" he asked lightly.

Lance nearly choked on his drink, the alcohol burning as he tried to flood his sinuses. "What the hell?" he sputtered.

"Seriously?" Griffin laughed. He shook his head in amused disbelief. "I was sure that you two had something going. He prefers you to the Alphas. He seems to prefer you to everybody," he added. "You're always together and you always seem to be touching him."

Lance blushed. "That's- I mean- Omegas are..." He groaned, too flustered to formulate a quick response. "We're not like that."

Across the room, Keith frowned at the heavy blush staining Lance's cheeks. What could James Griffin possibly be saying to cause such a reaction in Lance? Were they flirting? Did Lance like Griffin? The idea made jealousy burn bright in Keith's chest. He had a strong urge to march right over and press himself against Lance, leaving his own scent all over the other Paladin. He wondered briefly if Lance would let him. He'd been pleasantly receptive to Keith's proclivity for nuzzling and cuddling. Though to storm over and purposely scent mark his friend might be a little too possessive considering their relationship was not a romantic one.

"You okay?"

Keith jumped a little and turned to see Curtis looking at him apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Curtis said. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Keith replied, keeping his voice even.

"It's really good to see you," the other said kindly. "Everyone's looking forward to seeing Voltron in action again."

Lance frowned, watching Curtis chat with Keith. The sight was irritating, though Lance knew it was unreasonable. He had no right to expect Keith's full attention, but it didn't stop him from wanting it. When had it gotten so bad?

He was self aware enough to recognize that his feelings for Keith were not just friendship. Lance was no idiot. He'd been fighting for Keith's attention since the beginning without allowing himself to think about why. He'd genuinely loved Allura, but there had always been a little part of him that longed for Keith. That part had been slowly expanding and filling Lance's chest with warmth. Keith's change into an omega had only made it harder to resist.

Griffin glanced between Lance and Keith, rolling his eyes. "Let me give you some advice," he said, startling Lance out of his thoughts. "Don't hold out too long. It sounds like a mate would be good for Kogane. He's impressive and attractive. Curtis has certainly noticed," he added pointedly before moving away to greet Veronica.

Hunk began to bring food out a moment later. Everyone eagerly prepared plates and found places to sit down. Keith wasn't particularly interested in eating, but Shiro pushed him into loading a plate with a variety of foods to sample. He sat on the couch and nibbled reluctantly at his meal, listening to the chatter of his friends.

Veronica had brought along a guitar and started to play it once she'd finished eating. She'd been heartsick over the horror that Keith and she knew that he enjoyed the guitar as she'd played it for him. Before long, Lance was taking turns playing the guitar while they sang to entertain their friends. Coran, Allura and Lotor seemed particularly fascinated with the pleasant sounds produced by the guitar. Shay hummed happily while leaning into Hunk's side. Even Pidge was nodding along to the beat while tapping away on her laptop.

Keith listened quietly while picking at some of the fruit on his plate. He wasn't particularly interested in eating, but it seemed to be making Shiro happy. Adam just shook his head while giving Keith a look of gratitude for humoring Shiro.

Shiro hadn't been sleeping well since Keith got back. The knowledge of what had happened to his best friend was eating at him. Keith had survived so much in his life. To see him so weakened and vulnerable... Shiro desperately wished that he could spare Keith such a harsh reality. He felt guilty for hovering so much and he appreciated that Keith hadn't snapped at him for babying him. At the moment, Shiro couldn't help it.

Lance watched Keith with growing dissatisfaction. He wanted his team leader to feel better. He hated to see Keith still looking so down. He missed violet eyes full of mischief or determination. He missed the soft smile that sometimes lit up that stoic face. Determined, Lance leaned in to whisper in Veronica's ear. She smiled widely and spoke softly to their mother. Rose took the guitar with a grin.

"Alright, now this one is for Keith," Lance announced, sitting up a little straighter in his chair. He saw Keith go very still while the others shifted to look at him in surprised curiosity.

Lance took a breath and sang softly into the stillness. "You with the sad eyes, don't be discouraged." Rosa began to strum on the guitar as he continued. "Oh I realize it's hard to take courage. In a world full of people, you can lose sight of it all. The darkness inside you can make you feel so small."

Keith bit down on the inside of his cheek as he stared at Lance. His voice was gentle and sweet, the notes flowing from Lance's mouth pleasantly. Keith recognized the lyrics after a moment of surprise, though he didn't recall ever hearing them sung so tenderly. The next words made his eyes sting a bit.

"Show me a smile then, don't be unhappy. Can't remember when, I last saw you laughing," Lance sang, giving Keith a melancholy little smile. "This world makes you crazy and you've taken all you can bear. Just call me up 'cause I will always be there."

Veronica began to sing along, harmonizing with her brother while their mother continued to coax the melody from the strings of the old guitar. Lance kept his gaze on Keith, hoping that Keith could feel their love and support through the sweet song.

"I see your true colors shining through," they sang together. "I see your true colors and that's why I love you. So don't be afraid to let them show. Your true colors, true colors are beautiful..."

"Like a rainbow," Lance crooned softly, watching as a lone tear escaped Keith's eye.

Keith looked down at his hands as the final notes played, feeling a little embarrassed. His cheeks flushed when he felt the cushion he was on dip a little bit when someone settled in next to him. The comforting scent immediately told him that it was Lance.

"We didn't mean to embarrass you," Lance said quietly. "It's just- You've been through something awful. And you're trying to find your footing again... Feel like yourself again. But you are still our Keith."

Keith drew in a shuddering breath shaking his head. "They broke me," he said, his tone defeated. "I cracked under the weight of it all. How can I lead Voltron when-"

"You stop that right now," Shiro said firmly, cutting Keith off. "You are not broken."

"What you did was nothing short of amazing," Coran added sincerely, his voice wavering a bit. "You sacrificed yourself, your own body, to keep others safe. I couldn't be more proud of you my boy."

"You have every right to feel shaken up," Hunk added.

"And no reason to feel shame," Lotor cut in, giving Keith a knowing look. "When you feel up to it, the other liberated prisoners are eager to offer you their thanks. Few would have done what you did."

"You're amazing Keith," Allura insisted. "The strength of your character in the face of something so awful is truly... It's wonderful."

"And we're all proud of the man you are," Adam said.

Keith glanced around self-consciously. All eyes were on him, but he didn't find disgust in any of those gazes. He nodded slowly, a tiny reluctant smile brightening his face just a little. He glanced at Lance a bit shyly. "Thanks for the song," he murmured.

Lance smiled in response. "Just don't let those assholes win Samurai. You're a fighter. You keep fighting, and I'll be there to watch your back," he said. "We all will."

Keith's smile widened slightly, and he relaxed into the cushions of the couch. He poked Lance in the ribs. "Sing me another song," he demanded, though he sounded teasing.

Lance was happy to comply.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Fluff ahead

Piloting the Black Lion was exhilarating. The anxious knot that had formed in Keith's stomach over returning to his Lion loosened considerably. Black rumbled soothingly in his mind and was more responsive than ever, apparently understanding what Keith needed. The other four Lions flanked him, giving him space to maneuver however he pleased, but close enough to keep an eye on him. When they landed, Keith couldn't keep the smile off of his face. Black let out a loud roar of triumph, seemingly pleased by Keith's happiness over flying again.

Keith stepped out of Black's mouth to excited applause. Some of the instructors and pilots were gathered in the hanger though the cadets had been shooed away to avoid overcrowding the Paladins. Keith turned to watch the rest of his team exit their lions.

Overcome with delight, Lance rushed over and threw himself into Keith, nearly knocking him over. He laughed and picked Keith up to spin around once. Keith gripped Lance's shoulders in shock, though his smile didn't falter.

"Great flying Team Leader," Lance said a little breathlessly, setting Keith back on his feet.

"You had doubts?" Keith questioned, looking amused.

"Of course not," Lance denied with a smile. "But, it's nice to be proven right. And I'm really glad to see you smile like that again," he added. Keith's resulting blush made that smile even more appealing.

Lance took a step back, allowing their other friends to get closer. He watched fondly as Keith was hugged by his closest friends and was congratulated enthusiastically by the MFE pilots. It was wonderful to see some measure of confidence return to Keith.

"Feel good?" Shiro asked, looking exceptionally proud of his brother. He laughed at Keith's answering grin. "I'm glad, because we've gotten word of numerous disappearances from different planets across multiple galaxies."

Keith nodded, his smile fading. "When do we leave?" he asked.

"We'll launch tomorrow," Shiro responded. "Get packed and rest up. We're going back to work."

The Paladins nodded their agreement and moved to leave the hanger together. They stopped when Coran hurried in. "Oh good," Coran said, panting slightly. "You're back."

"Is everything alright?" Allura asked as Lotor moved to her side.

"Well, not exactly," Coran hedged. He turned to Keith. "Your presence is requested at the hospital."

Keith froze for a moment and then took off running without waiting for Coran to explain further. Lance bolted after him with the others on his heels. Before Keith could hop on a hover bike and go off alone, Lance caught him and tugged him toward a car. "You're not going alone," Lance insisted firmly. "The others can catch up."

Keith nodded wordlessly, his stomach clenching in anxiety. The only reason that he could think of for him to be called to the hospital, would be the little Kexid baby. She was so tiny and helpless. The thought of something happening to her made him feel sick.

Lance seemed to know how he was feeling. He kept one hand on the steering wheel while reaching out to hold Keith's hand with the other. "Just relax," Lance murmured, gently squeezing pale fingers. "We'll be there soon and we'll find out what's going on. Whatever it is, I'll be with you. No reason to panic yet."

Lance parked the car and hastily followed Keith into the hospital. Keith led the way to the Neonatal Unit on the third floor. He stopped just outside the nursery, a little afraid to go inside. He pushed the door open and stepped inside, his chest tightening at the sound of the tiny pitiful cries of an alien baby.

A nurse, that had been looking into one of the bassinets in dismay, looked up when he entered and sighed. "She won't eat and we can't settle her," she said anxiously. "I don't know what to do for her."

Lance watched as Keith approached the bassinet and reached into it carefully. He lifted out a tiny, fuzzy blue baby wrapped in a mint green blanket. Adorable pointed cat ears sat on the top of the baby's head. Her nose was a strange cross between feline and human, but it was ridiculously cute all the same. The rest of the features were difficult to recognize with its face all screwed up in apparent anguish.

Keith cooed softly and cradled the baby in one arm while smoothing down fluffy dark blue hair and allowing his wrist to brush over the little Kexid's nose. The cries tapered off into whimpers and shuddered breaths.

The nurse offered Keith a prepared bottle and moved away to attend to other babies in the next room. Keith didn't seem bothered and settled himself in a chair against the wall. He held the bottle to the baby's mouth and relaxed when she latched on to the nipple hungrily.

At that moment, Coran, Shiro, Adam and the other three Paladins walked in. They looked surprised to see Keith cradling the baby carefully and feeding her. Coran had filled them in on the way to the hospital, so they had been expected to find Keith anxious and the baby inconsolable.

"She's so cute," Adam murmured, edging closer to get a better look. "How did you get her to eat?"

Keith smiled softly. "She always eats for me," he said fondly. "I think it might be at least partly because of the Omega thing. I have these little glands in my wrists and my scent seems to calm her."

"You do smell nice," Lance nodded, making Keith chuckle.

For a little while, they just watched the baby suckle. Gradually, her swallowing became less frantic and she seemed content to stare up at Keith while he fed her. When she'd finished the bottle, Keith set it aside and gently stroked her soft cheek.

"Can I burp her?" Lance asked, hoping that Keith wouldn't mind. Keith nodded and Lance eagerly snatched up a thin blanket from the bassinet to drape over his shoulder. He reached out eagerly and grinned as he took the baby into his own arms. Remembering his niece and nephew from their infancy, he carefully maneuvered the child onto his shoulder and patted her back while bouncing slightly. "She's so little," he murmured. It wasn't as noticeable while she was bundled up, but it was clear how very slight her frame was when you held her.

"Kexid's do start out very small," Coran agreed, stroking his orange mustache. "What are her measurements?" he asked the female doctor that had just walked in.

"She measured at fourteen inches this morning," she supplied, lifting a data pad to take note of the baby's information. She reached out to shake hands with everyone in greeting. "I'm Doctor Park and I've been overseeing her care. She weighs just under three pounds," she added.

Shiro and Adam exchanged a look of alarm. "Should she be in an incubator or something?" Adam asked.

"Perhaps if she was a human baby," Dr. Park responded with a little shrug. "Her lungs are well developed and her heart is strong. She just needs a family to look after her. The problem is, she seems quite... particular about who cares for her."

Keith watched as Lance carefully wiped off the baby's mouth from where she had spit up. She really was adorable. It was a little strange, but some part of him loved that she would calm down for him when everyone else had failed. That precious face looked up at him with such trusting eyes. He hated the idea of losing that. He loved that baby girl, and he wasn't sure that he could stand to lose her.

"I want her."

The others turned to look at Keith in shock. His violet gaze was fixed on the baby in Lance's arms. "That's a lot of responsibility," Shiro reminded him.

"I know that," Keith responded evenly. "But I want her to be my kit. I can take care of her."

"You can't," Shiro said patiently. "You are the leader of Voltron. You're leaving for a mission tomorrow. They'll find her a suitable family."

"It's not that simple," Dr. Park said regretfully.

"Kexid infants will usually imprint on a caregiver in the absence of biological parents," Coran explained, eyeing the baby sadly.

"Like ducklings," Hunk murmured absently.

The doctor nodded. "This little one seems to have formed an attachment to Paladin Kogane," she said. "She barely eats unless he is feeding her. She's cried off and on for hours today, only stopping when she exhausted herself and fell asleep. This is the first time she's truly settled."

"The poor thing," Allura murmured, her eyes brimming with tears as she watched Lance pass the tiny Kexid back to Keith. The Omega looked close to tears himself.

"Look, I know it's awful," Shiro said heavily. "But we have a job to do. You can't just take on a baby, Keith. You've got to be reasonable."

Keith growled, shifting in the chair to turn his back on Shiro. He looked down at the baby in his arms, tears threatening to spill at the thought of being separated from her when she needed him.

Shiro opened his mouth to argue further, but Adam silenced him with a sharp elbow to the stomach. "I need to talk to you," Adam said firmly, pushing Shiro out of the room.

"I don't want to argue about this," Shiro sighed once they were in the hallway. "Please don't make me the bad guy."

"It's okay to have a life outside of the job," Adam snapped, obviously annoyed."

"We have a mission," Shiro argued. "The universe depends on all of us. We have a responsibility."

"Keith won't forgive you if something happens to that baby because you forced them apart," Adam insisted. "She needs him."

Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose. He was well aware that the situation would be very hard on Keith. It didn't change that they were leaving the next day. There were planets that needed Voltron and the Atlas.

Inside the room, Keith was losing his ability to be calm. Despite the fact that their voices were muffled, he could hear Shiro and Adam arguing in the hallway. He drew in a shaky breath, panic filling his mind. The baby could die if he left her. She was too young and weak. At the same time, he couldn't just abandon his team.

"Hey," Lance said gently, kneeling in front of Keith. "Deep breaths buddy. You'll have another panic attack if you don't calm down. The baby needs you to be strong right now."

Keith focused on Lance, breathing in slowly. "I can't lose her," he said carefully, fighting to keep it together. "Don't let them take her away from me Lance," he pleaded. He knew it was probably unfair of him to place such a burden on Lance, but he was a bit desperate.

Lance gave Keith's knee a squeeze and then stood up. He took a deep breath and marched toward the door, determined. "Keep him calm," he instructed his friends as he passed them. He stepped into the hall and shut the door.

"What is it?" Shiro asked, sounding weary and frustrated. Lance wasn't about to make it easier for him.

"You cannot take that baby from Keith," Lance said firmly. "You will break his heart and I'm not sure he'll recover."

"Lance, I'm not going to argue about this," Shiro sighed. "This is an awful time to decide to adopt an alien baby."

"You don't get to make this choice," Lance spat angrily. "That's his kit. He loves her and I'm not going to let you destroy that for him. He's given enough," he added.

"He's the leader of Voltron," Shiro retorted, frustrated. He didn't want to see the disappointment on Keith's face, but someone needed to be realistic. "He can't take a newborn into the Black Lion."

Lance folded his arms over his chest, scowling at Shiro. "I won't let you do this to him," Lance said stubbornly. "You're wrong about this."

"Lance you know that I just want what's best for Keith," Shiro said. "He's already got a lot on his plate. A new baby just adds more complications."

Coran slipped into the hallway, hastily closing the door behind him. "I'll watch the baby when Keith is needed on missions," he offered, hoping to eliminate some of Shiro's arguments. Keith was becoming more agitated as time passed. "We can work out the details and make plans. For now, we have a very unhappy Omega in there with a young kit," he said sternly.

They stepped back into the nursery to find the doctor leaning over the bassinet to examine the baby. Keith was standing nearby with Hunk hugging him close.

"Is everything alright?" Lance asked worriedly, automatically moving to Keith's side.

"Just another routine check," Dr. Park assured him, pulling her stethoscope away from the baby. "It's certainly much easier to listen to her tiny lungs when she isn't crying," she added with a smile at Keith.

Keith couldn't bring himself to smile, staring at the kit with evident longing. He glanced back at Shiro, his expression unbearably sad.

Shiro cleared his throat. "It seems that I've been overruled," he said. His gaze softened as he looked at Keith. "You know that I just want to look out for you. If this is what you want, I won't stand in the way."

Keith blinked back tears, looking down at the baby and then back at the doctor hopefully. Just days before he hadn't allowed himself to entertain the idea of taking in the sweet little bundle of fur. Now, he was sure that his heart would shatter if he had to walk away from her. At that moment, all his hope rested with the doctor.

Dr. Park smiled kindly. "I think it's an excellent fit," she assured the anxious Omega. "You've been very attentive and she's taken well to you. It seems that you chose each other. Actually," she added conspiratorially, "I got the paperwork for you, just in case."

Keith let out a sound that was a cross between a laugh and a sob. He turned toward Lance, relieved when Lance hugged him tightly. "Thank you," he said softly.

Lance gave once more squeeze before pulling back with a watery smile. "You should hold your new baby," he suggested lightly.

Lance's heart felt so full as Keith eagerly reached into the bassinet to pick up the baby. He cuddled her close, kissing the top of her head just between her kitten ears. Lance swiped away a few tears, entranced with the sight of Keith nuzzling the tiny kit. He glanced at the other Paladins to see them attempting to dry their tears as well.

Shiro sighed softly but couldn't bring himself to offer any objections.

"I'll grab the paperwork and call the social worker in," Dr. Park said, brushing away a few stray tears of her own. "With any luck, you can take her home today."

Luck was clearly on Keith's side that day. After filling out far too many forms and signing his name a ridiculous number of times, the social worker shook his hand and offered congratulations. The paperwork would be filed and the adoption finalized the next morning.

While Keith had been doing paperwork, Lance had made some calls and sent the other Paladins out shopping. He didn't want for Keith to worry about anything and the others were delighted to help.

As Keith prepared to leave the hospital, Lance returned to his side carrying an infant carseat. "I didn't even think of that," Keith admitted, kneeling to place the baby in the carseat.

"I've got you covered," Lance assured him, deftly securing the five point harness and then stepping back so Keith could lift it by the handle. "We've got plenty of supplies."

Keith followed Lance to the car feeling quite tired but happy. Lance took the car seat and strapped it securely in the back seat of the car. Keith climbed in next to the car seat and Lance hopped into the driver's seat looking quite pleased with himself.

To Keith's surprise, they drove to Hunk and Shay's house.

Once they had parked, Hunk approached the vehicle. He turned to look at Keith with a smile. "Okay, so, we don't have to do this, but I thought you'd like the option," Hunk said hastily. "The Garrison doesn't seem like a good place for a baby, so we thought that you could stay here tonight. Pidge and Matt have Iverson working on getting a house set up for you. It's probably close to this one," he added, gesturing to his own home. "You deserve to have your own place when you're on earth. The Government actually funded housing for Voltron, but the project wasn't quite finished. I only got the first house because I have Shay. Yours is built, but they're setting up the inside."

Keith blinked, overwhelmed by the new information. "I'm getting a new house?" he asked faintly.

"Of course," Hunk nodded, grinning. "But, that leads us back to our current situation... Would you mind staying here tonight? Lance called Veronica and she got a little team together to set up a nursery on the Atlas too."

Keith smiled gratefully. "Thanks Hunk," he said quietly. "I- I think I'd prefer to stay with you then to keep her in my room at the Garrison. Are you sure Shay won't mind?"

"Dude, this was her suggestion," Hunk laughed. "I thought it was a great idea though. Now let's get inside."

The other Paladins, Shay, Lotor, Veronica and Matt were waiting for them when they stepped inside the house. The living room was decorated with pastel balloons and streamers and the smells of a variety of foods filled the air. They'd put together a little party to welcome the new baby.

"Congratulations," Veronica cooed, hugging Keith excitedly. She peeked into the carseat eagerly as Lance began undoing the buckles. "She's beautiful Keith! What's her name?"

"Kaylee," Keith replied, leaning down to lift his kit from the seat. He nuzzled her little face before adjusting her in his arms for the others to see her better. Since the house was pleasantly warm, he pulled the blanket away and tossed it back into the car seat.

Kaylee was wearing a lavender footie sleeper with snaps down the front and an opening in the back for her tail to poke through. She squeaked out an adorable little yawn that nearly made Lance melt.

"Oh, look at her little tail," Veronica squealed. "She's a perfect little kitty."

"We've taken the liberty of purchasing some items for your kit," Lotor told Keith, though he kept sneaking glances at Kaylee. She was too cute to ignore.

"We've got diapers, wipes, formula, and bottles," Veronica listed helpfully. "There's a diaper bag, a bassinet and some blankets too. And Allura bought more clothes than she could possibly wear."

"The hospital gave me a few sleepers for her," Keith informed her. "I'm glad I won't have to immediately go shopping. Thank you," he said sincerely, looking around at the others.

"Anything for this little lady," Matt said with a grin, reaching over to stroke a furry little ear.

"And anything for our Keith," Shay added sweetly.

"That's right," Shiro nodded. "And now, it's time for Kaylee to officially meet Uncle Shiro." He gently took the kit from Keith and cradled her in his human arm. "Your new daddy hogged you all day," he informed the sleepy kit.

Everyone laughed quietly and went to sample the food that Hunk and Shay had prepared. They enjoyed a relaxing meal while taking turns passing Kaylee around. Lance managed to get his hands on her more often than anyone else, shamelessly monopolizing the kit as often as he could manage. He was even able to feed her a bottle while Keith sat close.

The others shared a knowing look as they observed Keith and Lance. Lance was gazing down at Kaylee adoringly as she suckled while Keith leaned against him, occasionally caressing her face and hair so she could catch his scent.

"They look like a little family," Hunk whispered to Veronica. She grinned and nodded her agreement, lifting her phone to take a picture.

Lance decided to stay and sleep on the couch, wanting to be nearby if Keith needed help. Of course, Hunk and Shay were close by, but Lance reasoned that Keith seemed to find Lance the most calming. He told himself that he simply wanted to be around for Kaylee's first night with her new daddy. Truthfully, watching Keith and Kaylee filled him with a strange yearning so strong it was startling. 

Lance assisted Keith with bathing Kaylee and sat by quietly as the Omega rocked the kit to sleep. It was all so beautifully domestic and peaceful. When Lance finally drifted to sleep, he dreamed of pressing kisses to soft kitten ears and the happy purrs of an Omega that he adored.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is well. Since everyone seems a little stressed over the virus, I thought I'd do some writing today. This chapter has some sweet fluffiness and a little bit of angst.   
> Stay safe everybody.

The distraught cries of an infant jerked Keith out of his slumber. He sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly. The sun was just barely beginning to peek over the horizon, so Hunk's spare bedroom was still rather dim. Keith got out of bed and shuffled over to the bassinet near the door.

Keith was convinced that the sound of Kaylee crying was the saddest thing he'd ever heard. She kicked her little feet fitfully, her arms waving uselessly as she wailed.

"What's wrong?" Keith asked in a gentle murmur. He carefully lifted her out of the bassinet to cradle her against his chest. He smiled slightly as her tail thrashed a little with her discontent. While keeping her secure against him, he reached back into the bassinet to shift aside the blankets and pulled out her pacifier. He pushed the nipple end into her mouth while shifting her up to his neck. He grinned when he felt her snuffle against his skin a little.

Knowing that the pacifier wouldn't console her for long, he slipped out of the guest room to go to the kitchen. He nearly ran into Lance who had been walking down the hallway toward the bedroom. "Sorry, I think she's hungry," Keith murmured.

"I thought so," Lance nodded. He held his hands out for Kaylee hopefully. "I'll change her diaper while you make her bottle."

Keith handed the kit to Lance gratefully. He smiled as Lance cradled her gently and spoke sweetly to her while moving to fetch a fresh diaper. Keith hurried on to the kitchen and prepared a bottle.

The previous morning he hadn't even been a father yet. Then again, he supposed to Kaylee he was. He simply hadn't been aware of it. The idea was a little terrifying. On instinct, he'd accepted a defenseless baby as his own. She'd stolen his heart from nearly the very first moment.

Keith tested the formula against the inside of his rest, nodding to himself when he found it to be a suitable temperature. He carried the bottle into the living room where he could hear Lance talking quietly. His breath caught at the tender moment he walked in on.

Lance was sitting on the floor, holding the baby in front of him so he could look at her face more easily. "You'll be the prettiest girl around," he said softly, unaware of Keith's presence. "I'll have to help your daddy scare away your dates when you're older." He stroked gently behind one of her fuzzy ears. "Your daddy is crazy about you and I don't blame him. You are the best baby ever." He drew her in closer to his chest to kiss her forehead.

Keith cleared his throat, smiling at Lance's slight blush. "I think she must like you," Keith commented. "I thought she would have been crying by now."

"She fussed a little while I changed her diaper," Lance told him with a shrug. "She seems to like it when I talk to her. Don't you gatita?" Lance cooed at her. "Besides, I think she knew you were close by."

Keith took the kit from Lance and sat down on the couch. He chuckled when Kaylee spit out the pacifier and kicked her feet, her little mouth opening eagerly. "Alright, it's all yours princess," he murmured.

Lance remained on the floor, though he shifted to lean against the couch. His eyes roamed over Keith and his kit, glad to see his friend looking so happy. Lance wanted so much to climb onto the couch and press in close; Share in that warm little bubble of love. But, he and Keith weren't together, and Kaylee wasn't his kit. It would be an intrusion and Keith deserved to have some time to revel in the sweetness of his new fatherhood.

"That's so sweet," Hunk murmured, drawing their gaze to the doorway where he stood. He was dressed and ready for the day. Shay was at his side, also fully dressed. Keith and Lance had been so fully distracted that they hadn't even realized that their hosts were up and about.

"How did she sleep last night?" Shay asked kindly. "We heard her cry a few times, but she seemed to calm down quickly."

Keith felt bad about their disturbed sleep. "I'm sorry," he murmured guiltily. "I couldn't get her to sleep through the night."

"Don't apologize," Hunk protested, waving away Keith's concern. "We expected that she'd cry some during the night. Babies do that. She was actually better than I thought."

Keith relaxed a little, relieved that Shay and Hunk seemed unfazed by their interrupted night. "She cried a few times... I had to feed her twice. Is she supposed to eat this much?" he asked, worry creeping into his tone.

"Babies eat all the time man," Lance assured him. "Every few hours when they're this little. She's really only getting an ounce or two at a time. As she gets bigger she'll eat larger amounts, but less often. You're doing fine," he added soothingly.

Keith smiled, shifting his gaze back to his tiny kit. One of her hands was gripping his little finger. She stared up at him with sleepy navy blue eyes. She let go of the nipple so Keith pulled the bottle away to smile fondly at her. "Such a good girl," he told her softly.

Kaylee's parted lips curved slightly into what was, unmistakably, a smile. The sight made warmth curl in Keith's chest and his eyes turned misty. "Oh-" Keith breathed out, overcome with his affection for the little Kexid. "Is that- It's a real smile, right?" he asked eagerly. "It's not, like... gas or something."

Lance let out a watery laugh, wanting to cuddle Keith and Kaylee more than ever. "That's a real smile," he confirmed, glancing around to see Shay and Hunk beaming with delight. "We'll give you some time with her while we get breakfast ready. We'll have to leave for the Garrison soon."

Lance followed Hunk and Shay out of the room as Keith resumed feeding the infant. "That was so beautiful," Shay murmured, pulling eggs out of the refrigerator.

"It was," Hunk agreed, grabbing a pan and some spices from a cabinet. "And the look on Keith's face was... pure joy. He deserved to finally have something wonderful happen to him. Maybe one day he'll have a mate too."

"I hope so," Shay said quietly.

Lance ended up being more hindrance than help. His mind was busy contemplating the concept of Keith finding a mate.

Keith walked through the halls of the Garrison with Kaylee cradled protectively against his chest. Lance, Hunk and Shay stayed close to keep everyone else away. A few seemed tempted to ignore the unspoken warning, but Keith growled at anyone who looked at him or his kit with too much interest.

"It's alright," Lance murmured. "They're just curious."

"I don't want anyone to touch her," Keith responded, his voice tense. "Or me," he added, though he shifted closer to Lance's side so their arms were brushing together as they walked.

At the hangar, they found their other friends waiting, along with Iverson. Iverson was frowning slightly. "Hell of a time to start a family Kogane," he said gruffly. His eyes widened when Keith growled at him. Lance was giving Iverson a look of warning. "I expect you'll be as impressive as ever," Iverson went on stiffly. "Be careful out there." His gaze flitted briefly to the bundle in Keith's arms before he turned to direct his attention back to Shiro.

"Everything is fine," Lotor spoke up, moving closer to them. "The Atlas is being boarded. We just need to get the Lions into their hangar and we'll be ready." He looked down at Kaylee. "How is she?"

"Good," Keith answered shortly. His gaze drifted around at the crew that scuttled around the Atlas. He'd been increasingly anxious that morning. He'd thought at first that he was afraid to go on this first mission since he'd been captured and violated. But, as he pondered the strange antsy feeling simmering in his belly, he began to recognize it.

Being an omega gave Keith a number of instincts that he was learning to adapt to. The instinct that was currently plaguing him was to find a mate. Not in the way that his heat prompted it. Keith wanted a mate to hold and love. He wanted someone to raise his kit with. He suspected that accepting Kaylee as his own had put the instinct into overdrive.

It was so tempting to push in close and nuzzle into Lance's neck. He wanted to drag Lance to a safe place and make a nest for them to curl up with their kit. But he couldn't do that. Lance wasn't his mate. Lance wasn't Kaylee's father. Lance didn't love Keith. Those little blue marks on Lance's face were enough of a reminder that Keith wasn't anything more than a friend or team mate.

"Keith?" Allura asked, her concerned voice drawing Keith from his spiraling thoughts. "Are you alright? Lance was just telling us that Kaylee smiled at you today."

"I'm fine," he responded hastily, grateful that his voice sounded steady. "And yeah, she did. It was pretty cute."

Allura nodded, her eyes searching his worriedly. "We should get the lions on board," she said.

"I'll hold the baby while you do that," Adam offered eagerly. He smiled widely when Keith passed the sleeping infant into his waiting arms. "I'll meet you on the bridge," he assured the young father. He shot Shiro a smug grin before moving away to board the Atlas.

Kaylee slept on for a little while but stirred while Adam waited on the bridge. It didn't take long for her to become restless and fussy. Her crying quickly drew the attention of the crew. Adam swayed in place, glancing around sheepishly while trying to soothe the little girl.

Lance managed to get to the bridge first, immediately approaching Adam to peer at Kaylee in concern. "What's wrong gatito?" he asked, gently stroking behind one of her pointed ears. Kaylee calmed a little with the loving strokes of Lance's fingers. "There you go sweet girl. Your daddy will be here soon."

"Wow," a female bridge assistant said, approaching them. "Is that Paladin Kogane's baby?"

"That's her," Lance confirmed with a grin.

"Very cute," she said with a smile. She turned to Lance and her smile brightened. "I'm Miranda. It's a pleasure to have you on the Atlas, Paladin McClain."

"Lance is fine," he responded, pleased when her eyes drifted over him.

Keith made it to the bridge, relieved to escape the eager greetings of the various crew members. He didn't want to be stuck shaking hands with pilots and engineers. He wanted to hold his daughter and get comfortable in his quarters. Perhaps Lance would join him for a little while.

The thought faded when he spotted Lance chatting with a crew member. The young woman was being particularly friendly and Lance appeared to be enjoying the attention. Keith's sudden flare of jealousy was so intense that it was honestly a little startling.

Swallowing down the awful feelings that were rising up in him, Keith marched right over to Adam and took Kaylee into his arms. Adam gave him a look of concern but wisely said nothing.

"Hey Keith," Lance said cheerfully. "This is Miranda." Keith gave a tiny nod but didn't bother looking directly at the woman. Lance's smile faltered. "I can help you and Kaylee get settled," he offered.

"Don't bother," Keith said tersely, walking away. Lance was left to stare after him, hurt and really confused.

Keith was lucky to encounter Shiro in the hallway. "Could you just tell me where my quarters are?" Keith requested, not quire able to meet his friend's eye.

"I'll take you there," Shiro said, turning and gesturing for Keith to come with him. The crew would still be preparing for launch. Shiro had a few moment to spare for Keith before he'd need to head to the bridge. "Where are the others?" he asked.

"Settling in, probably," Keith replied with a shrug. "Except for Lance. He's busy flirting." He was well aware that he sounded bitter, but he couldn't really help himself at that moment. He'd been telling himself all along that Lance didn't, and wouldn't, see him romantically. But to see Lance happily flirting with some girl... It made Keith ache. He'd nearly forgotten how much it hurt to see Lance with someone else.

Shiro opened his mouth to comment but decided against it. Keith was obviously upset and there was really nothing that he could do about it. So, he guided Keith to his room and ushered him inside.

Keith was stunned to find that his room didn't contain a normal bed. It was much more like the nest he'd created for his first heat. Instead of a blanket canopy, the nest was mostly contained by a sort of dome with a curtain that covered the opening. It was a comfy den within his room to make him feel safe. Nearby was a white bassinet for Kaylee.

There were three doors in the room aside from the main entrance. One was a closet and another led to a bathroom. The third door led to an adjoining nursery. It was fully stocked with baby items and decorated in soft pastel colors.

"Your team gathered some volunteers and got this set up for you two," Shiro explained lightly. "When you're ready, you can have Kaylee sleep in here. It's your home while we're away from Earth and we all want you to be comfortable."

"Thanks," Keith murmured. He sighed and rocked Kaylee in his arms. "I think I'm going to lay down for a bit."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk?" Shiro asked, reluctant to leave while Keith was so obviously upset.

"I think..." Keith paused, surprised but his own thoughts. He met Shiro's worried gaze. "I think I want to choose a mate. It's for the best. It'll be good for me, right? It'll make my instincts settle and there'll be someone else for Kaylee."

Shiro blinked in surprise. "I- I suppose," he stammered, bewildered. "Anyone in mind?"

Keith carefully placed Kaylee in the bassinet. "Vrek would be okay," he said. "He's a decent Alpha. And... Curtis seems interested. There's Matt, I guess."

Shiro frowned. This was sounding less like choosing a mate and more like giving up. It was clear that Keith didn't want any of the candidates that he'd just suggested. "Don't do anything impulsive," Shiro warned him. "Just- Get some rest. You'll be able to think more clearly once you've gotten a bit more sleep."

That evening, Shiro was finally able to see the rest of his friends. He stepped away from the bridge to join the Paladins for dinner. However, Keith was notably absent and Lance looked troubled.

"Is Keith not coming to dinner?" Pidge asked, picking up her fork.

"I took him a plate of something," Hunk assured her. A worried little frown creased his brow. "I don't think he's feeling very well."

"I think his instincts are a little strong right now," Shiro mentioned.

"It's to be expected," Lotor said helpfully. "Even adopted kits trigger hormonal changes in Omegas."

"He's planning to choose a mate," Shiro said, noting the way Lance's eyes widened in shock.

"Who?" Lance asked, his voice strained.

"He hasn't decided. He's got a few options," Shiro responded. "He obviously wants to make the right choice for both him and Kaylee."

"He didn't like those options," Pidge objected.

"It's practical," Shiro reminded her. "As an Omega, he craves a mate. For his own benefit and for his child." Coran nodded his agreement.

Lance swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. Suddenly, he had no appetite.

"He deserves to be with someone that he loves," Hunk muttered sadly. "That will love him back."

"I think it's likely that he feels that it would be impossible," Coran said. "After his... traumatic experience he may feel that he's too tainted for someone to love him. Or maybe the one he wants is out of reach." Shiro didn't miss the quick glance that Coran shot at Lance.

Lotor glanced between Shiro and Coran, frowning in thought. He shifted his gaze to Lance noting hunched shoulders and downcast eyes. Lotor was abruptly flooded with understanding.

The next morning, Keith and Shiro had to meet with Kolivan, so Kaylee was left in the care of the other Paladins. Lance was eager to hold her as he hadn't seen her much since the morning before. Keith had remained in his quarters for the rest of the night. He'd joined them in the dining hall for breakfast but had mostly kept to himself.

Lance settled himself on a couch in the lounge, cradling Kaylee in his arms. When Keith chose a mate, would Lance even be allowed to cuddle up with the baby girl? The thought of losing such a privilege was awful.

"Are you alright?" Allura asked gently, still managing to startle him. "You seem out of sorts."

Lance took a breath, tilting his head back to look at the ceiling. "What if it changes everything?" he asked miserably. He closed his eyes tightly. "I can't- If he chooses a mate-"

Allura sighed, unsure of how to ease Lance's turmoil. "Keith is really special," she noted quietly.

"He's an amazing leader," Lance said with a dull nod.

"No, I mean-" Allura paused, uncertain. "He's special to you."

Lance's eyes widened in surprise. "I- Keith is my friend. One of my best friends."

"It's different," she insisted gently. "You're different around him now. Honestly, there's always been something between you two. It was just disguised with petty rivalry." She looked down at her folded hands. "I don't know how I ever competed with that."

"Allura, I-"

"I'm not upset," Allura said hastily. "Our romance was beautiful and I'll never regret it. But, you were never mine to keep." She patted his shoulder carefully, not wanting to disturb the sleeping infant. "I'd love to see you happy Lance. At least give it some thought."

Lance watched as Allura moved away to greet Veronica who had just walked in. He was a little mortified that his ex-girlfriend had just been talking about his feelings toward one of their other team members. At the same time, a sense of relief came with it. His friendship with Allura seemed fully restored and he was grateful.

Lance glanced down at Kaylee thoughtfully. After two days, he was completely smitten with the little Kexid. And his affection for Keith had only blossomed and strengthened as time passed. There was a very good possibility that he'd regret it for the rest of his life if he didn't fight to make them his. Lance could be a good mate. He wasn't completely certain of how to go about it, but he could figure it out. Hopefully before Keith chose one of the Blades. Or Curtis.

Determined, Lance stood up and walked over to where Lotor was talking to Adam. They greeted him with a smile until they took in the look on his face. "What are you up to?" Lotor asked warily, causing Adam to snort a laugh.

Lance forced himself to relax. He could do this. "I need your help with something."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is ready to make a move!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very fluffy.

Lance had immediately gotten to work after speaking with Lotor. If Keith was planning to choose a mate, Lance was going to make sure to present himself as a viable option. After some consideration, Lance had decided that something similar to traditional Galran courtship would be appropriate and Lotor agreed. It required real effort from Lance, showing his dedication, and it would show Lance's acceptance of everything Keith is. Keith didn't always catch on to subtleties in social situations, but that was alright.

Lance started small by bringing Keith some water after a training session. He made a habit of allowing Keith to pass through doors ahead of him. He started presenting Keith with little gifts and trinkets. He'd knitted a pair of mint green baby booties and a matching hat for Kaylee. Whenever he found one of Keith's favorite foods being prepared in the kitchen, Lance would always get some and bring it to him.

Keith was a little shocked. He realized pretty quickly that Lance was behaving like an Alpha pursuing a courtship. Keith hadn't expected it and he was truthfully a little afraid to trust in the bubble of hope that had formed in his chest.

Voltron had been dispatched on a quick mission to rid a planet of weird space pirate invaders. It had been simple enough and the team worked together as if they'd never been apart. They returned to the Atlas feeling pleased with themselves.

Once they'd climbed out of the lions, Lance rested one hand on Keith's shoulder gently. "Great job Team Leader," he said, full of fondness and pride.

Keith smiled at him, a blush spreading across his cheeks. It was certainly nice to have such affectionate expressions directed at him. He didn't quite trust it, but wanted to enjoy it at least a bit.

"Let's have some fun tonight," Hunk suggested cheerfully. "It's bound to get hectic soon."

Of course, Hunk's idea of fun was in the kitchen. It was a nice open space, so the Paladins all joined him in preparing dinner as a team. It took a lot to feed the Atlas crew, but Hunk was well prepared with a hearty stew that only needed to be heated. In addition, they would be mixing up some batter for cookies and making garlic knots. Lance had been particularly excited about that part.

Lance put on some upbeat music for them to listen to while they worked. He sang along, his hips swaying to the beat as he kneaded dough. Hunk joined in, dancing his way to the stove to slide a tray of cookies in.

It didn't take long for people to wander over to inspect the source of all the sound. Even some of the Blades stepped in to stare at the sight of the Paladins singing and dancing while preparing food. The usually dignified Allura had a smear of flour across her forehead while she brushed garlic butter over the surface of some unbaked garlic knots.

Adam sat at the counter, holding Kaylee. He had her cradled in one arm and positioned so that she was facing her daddy. Adam wasn't sure if her vision was good enough to actually see him, but she seemed to appreciate the colors and movement in addition to the music. She cooed and gurgled happily, making Keith abandon the dough for a moment. He washed his hands off quickly before moving closer to lean down in front of his kit.

"Such a happy little princess," Keith murmured at her, delighting in the happy sound she made in response.

"Hey there beautiful," Lance crooned at her, melting at the sweet smile on her face. "Well Samurai, you've officially got the cutest kid ever. We'll have to fight off hoards of aliens that want to pinch those little cheeks. On her face, obviously. Though she does have a cute little bum. Like her dad," he added cheerfully.

Keith snorted a laugh, shaking his head as another blush flooded his face. "You're an idiot," he chuckled fondly. His smile fell abruptly when he saw Miranda from the bridge walk in.

She greeted everyone cheerfully, directing a particularly bright smile at Lance. "Hey Lance!"

"Hi," Lance replied with a grin. It made Keith want to punch him. But he wouldn't. Probably.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight," Miranda said a bit shyly, her warm brown eyes focused on his face.

Lance blinked in surprise. "Oh!" he blurted out. "Well, I- The thing is, I was hoping to hang out with Keith tonight."

Keith's jaw went slack. "What?" he asked stupidly. He was stunned to see Lance flushing and shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"I've got some movies that I think you'd like," Lance explained. "I wanted to ask you to watch one with me later."

"O-Okay." Really, what else could Keith say to that?

Alright, so maybe Keith could have come up with a more intelligent response. But, Lance had just turned down a date opportunity with a beautiful woman to hang out with Keith. Lance's actions had indicated that he wanted to court Keith, but Keith had rather thought that Lance would back off at the prospect of a pretty and obviously interested woman. 

Miranda looked between Lance and Keith, understanding flashing on her face. "Oh. Well, you two have fun! See you later." She offered them a quick smile before moving around them to get a water bottle and scurry away.

Keith smiled shyly. "That was unexpected," he noted. "Didn't think you'd turn down a date to hang out with me."

Lance opened his mouth to retort but paused when the song changed. Grinning, he grabbed Keith's wrist and pulled him away from Adam.

"I love this one," Hunk cheered, already rocking his hips to the beat. Even Pidge and Allura swayed along.

Lance sang and danced skillfully as he twirled around his friends to load more trays into the oven. Keith laughed and leaned against the counter, watching Lance move.

Shiro shifted past the small crowd gathered to see what the commotion was. He stopped at Kolivan's side and shook his head when he saw Lance singing and dancing. To Shiro's amazement, Keith began to sing along, letting Lance draw him into the dance.

As usual, Keith had taken note of Lance's moves and was able to join in. They were a sight to behold and probably would have been more impressive without various... ingredients splattered on their clothes. By the end, Keith was laughing and their audience was applauding the impromptu performance. Shiro and Kolivan shared a knowing look before walking away.

Keith moved closer to the counter, starting to tidy up some of the mess they'd made. Lance watched him for a moment before stepping closer. He didn't want for there to be any misunderstanding about his intentions with Keith. This was far too important. Lance was terrified of messing everything up, but he was determined. His chest brushed lightly against Keith's back as he cautiously placed his hands on the counter on either side of his friend.

Keith's breath stuttered as Lance boxed him in against the counter. His eyes fluttered as Lance's nose nuzzled into his hair on the side of his head. Lance had been so amazingly sweet. He cared for Keith in a way that made him feel treasured. He supported Keith and cheered him on.

He had been so afraid of being treated as less capable since he was an Omega. But Lance acknowledged Keith's skills and abilities. He was proud of Keith. Keith could be himself and feel no shame in being an Omega. In fact, at that moment, the thought of just surrendering to the pull of his instincts felt like a wonderful idea. But there was something that Keith desperately needed to know.

Keith pressed lightly on Lance's hands to keep them on the counter. For a moment, they were completely still while Keith swallowed down his nerves and squeezed his eyes shut. "Do you want me because of Kaylee?" he asked quietly, his voice quaking the slightest bit.

Lance lightly rested his forehead against the side of Keith's head. "Of course not," he replied evenly. "You know that's not it."

Pidge and Hunk stood at the other end of the counter with gobsmacked expressions. Shay, Adam and Allura were grinning in delight. They were all hovering nearby in complete silence, straining to hear what Keith and Lance would say next.

Keith bit his lower lip before slowly turning around. It brought their faces dangerously close together. Lance's eyes were wide with surprise. Keith's pulse raced as he deliberately tilted his head to one side to bare the vulnerability of his neck.

Hunk had to press his hands over his mouth to keep himself from squealing in excitement.

Lance froze. This was... Surely Keith would understand what this meant. Keith had been far less diligent in studying his own biology and the social nuances that often came with it. Perhaps he didn't understand just what he was offering. Then again, Keith's question suggested that he knew exactly what he was doing.

As if reading his mind, Keith gently grasped Lance's hips and pulled him closer. Elated, Lance leaned in and gently brushed his nose over Keith's scent glands before pressing a kiss there. He nearly cried when Keith responded with a quiet, raspy purr.

"Oh my god," Hunk breathed, accidentally spoiling the tender moment. "You two are mates now! That's so awesome!"

"Not quite," Keith chuckled, his purr stopping abruptly in his embarrassment.

"But, you just-" Hunk frowned. "I thought that was how you accepted him as your mate." He looked terribly disappointed. Shay patted his shoulder consolingly.

"He's giving me permission to court him," Lance explained, smiling when Keith looked down and blushed. "We're more like... boyfriends now."

"Once Keith feels ready to move beyond courting, they may become mates," Allura explained, frowning at the dough caked under nails. "Galra usually only have one mate in a lifetime. The bond isn't exactly permanent, but it is terribly painful to break."

"So, the courting is to make sure it's a good match," Hunk reasoned.

"Exactly," Keith agreed. It was a simplified explanation but he didn't feel like going over the finer points of Galra mating habits. He didn't fully understand them himself. At that moment, he really just wanted to drag Lance back to his nest with his kit.

Luckily, Lance seemed to know what he was thinking. "We'll have dinner and then spend some time together," Lance murmured, brushing his thumb over the gland in Keith's neck. The Omega hummed in pleasure before reaching up to slowly trace one finger down Lance's cheek. Lance was enjoying the touch until Keith huffed a laugh. "You put flour on my face didn't you?" he asked flatly. He couldn't even be annoyed at the way Keith laughed.

Hunk was quick to kick them out of the kitchen before they could start a food fight. Because it was Keith and Lance. Courting or not, they would totally start a food fight.

Dinner was delicious, as anticipated. Keith and Lance sat side by side, grateful that their friends seemed to be resisting the urge to tease them. Keith was quite sure that Pidge was only being merciful since it was the first evening. They probably wouldn't be spared later.

Once the meal was over, Keith carried Kaylee to his room with Lance following close behind. The goal was to keep Kaylee up a bit longer so that she could possibly sleep through the night. Keith was truly exhausted from having his sleep interrupted so often.

"We don't have to watch a movie tonight," Lance told him. He lightly stroked over Keith's pale cheek bones with his thumbs. "I know you're tired. Being a single dad and the leader of Voltron is hard work."

Keith smiled, moving to shift aside the curtain to reveal his nest. There was a soft glow inside the little den from the tiny lights that dotted the inside like stars. "I was hoping that you'd stay tonight," Keith admitted quietly. "I sleep better with you around."

Now that was adorable. "How could I say no to that?" Lance said with smile. "Does it give me bonus courting points?" he joked taking Kaylee from Keith with a smile.

Keith watched as Lance changed Kaylee's diaper before carefully dressing her in a sleeper. The front had a picture of a cartoon taco with the words "Taco 'bout cute" scrawled underneath. Keith laughed and shook his head. "Did you pick that one for her?" he asked, amused.

"Of course," Lance said with a grin. "I had to! Look at how cute it is!" He pressed a noisy kiss to Kaylee's cheek, laughing at her happy cooing.

Keith considered them for a moment. "You know that we're a package deal," he said tentatively. "It's a lot to expect of someone... But I want a mate that would treat her like she's as much his as she is mine. I can't accept anything less for her."

"Earlier you were worried that I only wanted you because of her," Lance reminded him. He took Keith's hand and kissed his palm, soothing away Keith's anxious frown. "It would be an honor to be Kaylee's dad," he assured Keith seriously. "And I'm happy to work for that title."

Unable to resist any longer, Keith leaned in and captured Lance's lips in a tender kiss. Lance kept one hand resting lightly on Kaylee's belly while the other moved to slide through Keith's hair. The kiss remained chaste and soft, sweet with newly acknowledged affection. Lance pulled away a little, their lips still brushing together lightly as he whispered "I'll be so good to you."

"You better," Keith retorted with a grin.

They spent some time interacting with Kaylee until the kit got hungry again. Lance watched with a completely smitten smile as Keith fed the kit a bottle and rocked her to sleep. It was truly a beautiful thing to see Keith's tension fall away to be replaced by a consuming, tender love for his daughter. Lance wanted to have that loving expression directed at him.

Keith pulled the bottle away to reveal his snoozing kit. She had a thin trail of formula dripping down her chin from parted lips. Keith gently wiped away the milk before rising and laying her in her bassinet. Lance rushed to his own room to grab his bed clothes while Keith changed and brushed his teeth. Once finished, Keith climbed into the nest to wait.

Lance returned and turned off the bedroom light before carefully making his way to the nest, guided by the soft glow coming from inside the den. He paused and then cautiously leaned over to peer into the den.

It was rather impressive. The inside was made to look a bit rustic with the appearance of wood; like sitting inside a hollow tree... Aside from the twinkling lights that dotted the interior. They weren't especially bright but it offered enough illumination for Lance to get a look at everything. The nest itself was certainly not rustic. It was soft and luxurious. Keith's collection of blankets of pillows added to the decadent atmosphere.

The Omega was stretched, rather decadently, out in the nest, watching Lance's thorough perusal of the nest. He smiled when Lance met his gaze, shifting a bit and tilting his head to expose his neck a little more. 

Lance was amazed at how enticing the gesture was. He grinned and crawled into the nest, settling down next to his new boyfriend. "We're really doing this," he murmured, wrapping an arm around Keith's waist to pull him closer. "I'm officially courting you."

"Getting cold feet?" Keith asked softly.

"Nope," Lance replied cheerfully, confident. "This feels good. Right. I really want this with you," he added, bumping their noses together lightly.

Keith pressed closer, drawing Lance's face in for a kiss. He shuddered lightly and his skin tingled as Lance's warm hand slipped beneath his shirt to caress his side and back. Keith couldn't help the purr that started up in his throat, vibrating down into his chest.

Lance broke the kiss with a smile. "I love the sound of you purring," he said, his fingers skimming over Keith's throat. "It's like a kitten. You sound so happy and sweet."

"I don't know about sweet, but I'm definitely happy," Keith responded, his voice slightly distorted by the soft purring.

"I think you're sweet," Lance assured him, stroking his fingers through the Omega's hair gently. "To me anyway. Sometimes. And even when you're not, the 'hot dad' thing totally makes up for it."

Keith chuckled snuggling closer. For several minutes they simply rested, enjoying the closeness. Keith had nearly forgotten how soothing it was to be held in his nest. It was even better than when Lance had cuddled with him during his first heat. Now Keith knew that Lance had real affection for him. He couldn't imagine allowing anyone else to see him in such a way.

"I wanted to thank you," Keith said quietly.

Lance's fingers paused against his scalp for just a moment. "For what?" he asked.

"For standing up to Shiro," Keith responded. "For convincing him to let me keep Kaylee."

Lance huffed a laugh. "You weren't going to let anyone take your kit away," he noted.

"You're probably right," Keith agreed. "But you still stepped up and took care of it so that I wouldn't have to." He pulled back a little to look at Lance with eyes like miniature galaxies. "That meant a lot to me. It would have killed me to lose Kaylee."

"I would never let that happen," Lance assured him. "You know that I've always got your back."

Keith nodded and then turned over to face away from Lance. The Cuban curled around him pressing soft kisses to Keith's shoulder and stroking his hip lightly. Keith's purring returned as he drifted into a peaceful slumber. Lance drifted off soon after.

Krolia boarded the Atlas the next day.

Lance liked to think that he was perfectly calm and collected, but truthfully he was freaking out a bit. Krolia was decent enough, but she was a bit intense. She was understandably protective of her son and Lance certainly didn't care to piss her off.

Unfortunately, their most recent interaction had been while Keith was recovering from being captured and sexually abused... Which might not have happened at all if Lance, Pidge and Matt hadn't been such assholes to Keith. Keith didn't blame them, but Krolia may be less forgiving. Keith had nearly died and it seemed reasonable for a parent to be rather disgruntled about it.

Despite the newness of their courtship, Keith and Lance managed to keep their hands to themselves. Mostly. They stood side by side as usual when they arrived on the bridge for Krolia and a few other Blades to present intel from their scouting mission. Keith was all business; Listening careful to the information available and presenting ideas on strategy for their next moves.

A few more planets had sent word that their people had gone missing. One planet had concerns about suspicious vessels lingering nearby. Everyone was getting a little nervous. Since the planet with the strange loitering vessels was the closest, they'd dispatch a team to check it out. It was unclear if it was related to the abductions, but the creatures living on the planet were frightened.

While Shiro pondered over what team to send to the planet, Krolia approached her son. She stilled and gave a curious sniff. "Your scent has changed," she told her son. "I smell your kit and..." Her eyes widened with surprise. "You're allowing someone to court you?"

Instead of looking embarrassed, Keith was a bit smug. "I am," he nodded.

Krolia's gaze swung to Lance instantly. He flushed under her appraising stare, mentally preparing himself to say whatever he needed to to keep her from strangling him where he stood. To his amazement, she grasped his hand firmly and smiled. "I'm happy for you both."

Lance blinked at her, bewildered. "I don't get it," he admitted warily. "I thought you'd hate me. Or wouldn't approve. It was at least partly my fault that Keith was on that mission where-" He cut himself off, hating to bring something up that was still so painful to Keith.

"You made a mistake," Krolia allowed, choosing her words carefully. "You were not the only one. But, I also know that you felt regret and have worked hard to take care of Keith. He smells so... happy. Just keep my son happy, and you and I won't have a problem," she concluded, giving him a pointed look.

Lance nodded somberly while Keith looked down at himself with a frown. "I smell happy?" he asked, sounding mildly horrified. It made his mother chuckle.

"Come introduce me to your kit," she insisted, pushing the pair toward the door. "I don't want to wait until after the mission."

They found the kit being held by Coran in one of the lounge areas. The baby was watching the Altean's face as he told a very animated story about when Allura was an infant. Her fuzzy blue ears twitched and she smiled from time to time, apparently spurring Coran into even more spirited story-telling. He paused when he noticed that Keith and Lance had returned with Krolia. "Ah, here to meet the newest member of team Voltron?" Coran asked cheerfully.

Krolia approached and accepted the baby from Coran, her eyes soaking in the sight of her grandchild. Her violet fingers brushed lightly over pale blue skin with wonder. She smiled at the baby's outfit: a white onesie with the words "Daddy's Little Star" printed in silvery glitter, and a fluffy gray skirt accompanied with lighter gray tights.

"She's beautiful Keith," Krolia murmured, pressing a tender kiss to the infant's forehead. She looked over at Coran. "You are the one that cares for her when Keith is on missions?"

"I am indeed," Coran nodded with a fond smile. "She's a joy to have around. And I'm happy to help in whatever way I can."

"Outside of missions, we all help with her," Lance mentioned. "She's a sweet baby. Aren't you mi cielito?" he cooed at Kaylee.

The kit gurgled back happily, flapping her arms. Lance smiled and took her in his arms, kissing her face. Keith looked on with a soft smile, his heart full as Lance continued to murmur sweet endearments in Spanish. He was practically a father to Kaylee already, and Keith was loving the idea.

Krolia seemed to agree. She hugged Keith firmly and quietly muttered "You've chosen well. He'll be a good mate and father."

Lance was curious about what Krolia had whispered in Keith's ear to make him turn so red.


	16. Chapter 16

Being courted was certainly an interesting experience for Keith. It was pretty embarrassing, but it also soothed something instinctual inside him. Lance wasn't an Alpha, but he was diligently working to prove his worth and his ability to provide for a family. It made Keith feel warm and content to consider Lance's willingness to put forth so much effort for his sake.

And there was a great deal of effort involved.

Lance had enlisted the help of Coran, Pidge and Hunk to create a makeshift greenhouse in the Atlas. It would take some time before they'd be able to harvest anything that had been planted, but it was a start. Eventually, there would be fresh vegetables on the Atlas. Those vegetables would be for everyone, but at least it allowed the Cuban to prove that he could provide for a mate. At least Keith was pretty impressed.

Keith's collection of blankets, cushions and pillows was slowly expanded as Lance brought new items for the omega's nest. Other items were gifted as well, but nesting material held the highest probability of drawing a purr from the grumpy omega.

Lotor seemed to enjoy offering advice and then waiting to see what Lance would do. Despite his tendency to joke and goof off, he appeared genuinely committed to courting Keith. After witnessing Keith's devastation over perceived rejection, Lotor was grateful to see the omega being treated with such care.

Shiro was less thrilled with the whole situation. He worried for Keith and feared what would happen if Lance lost interest and returned to flirting with every beautiful woman he met.

Despite Shiro's wariness, Keith was content to allow Lance's courtship. He'd held so much affection for his right hand man for such a long time. He was really just grateful for whatever Lance was willing to offer. Before his transition to omega status, he hadn't dared to hope that he'd have a chance to date Lance. Keith wasn't about to lose the opportunity to have what he wanted.

Keith rubbed at one eye tiredly while holding Kaylee to his chest with his other arm. She was wailing inconsolably and tugging at one of her furry ears. "I don't know what's wrong," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her temple and noting that she felt a little warm. "Are you sick?"

Of course, at four months old, Kaylee didn't respond other than to poke her bottom lip out and whimper. It broke Keith's heart to see her so distressed. She'd been up for most of the night, effectively making them both completely exhausted. She was still very small and looked so fragile compared to human babies, at least according to Lance. Keith wanted nothing more than to soothe away his little kit's suffering.

A knock at the door made the weary omega look up. The door quickly slid open with a hiss and Lance walked in. The Cuban frowned at the infant's pitiful cries.

"You didn't come to breakfast so I came to check on you," Lance said, approaching swiftly in concern. "What's wrong with Kaylee?"

"I'm not sure," Keith admitted, his voice rough with fatigue. "She cried off and on most of the night. She keeps grabbing her ear though. And she might be a little warm," he added anxiously as Lance took her into his arms.

"Pobrecito," Lance murmured sympathetically, kissing the kit's face tenderly. "You're right, she's got a fever. Probably just an ear infection or something." He turned and felt his heart warm over Keith's worried expression. The poor guy was obviously exhausted and so anxious for his baby girl. "Why don't you get some rest Keith? I'll take Kaylee to Coran and get her checked out."

"But, shouldn't I-"

"You're worn out Babe," Lance chided gently. "I promise, if there's anything serious going on, I'll come get you right away. You know that I'll take good care of her. Just a little nap," he urged, nudging Keith toward the nest.

Keith relented, crawling into his nest and curling up with the stuffed hippo that Lance had given him during his first heat. He listened as Lance shushed the baby and left the room with her. It didn't take long for Keith to succumb to his exhaustion after that.

He woke some time later to the heavenly feeling of fingers gently stroking through his hair. He shuffled himself closer to the warm body next to him, letting out a quiet sigh.

"I hope you don't cuddle up to just anybody that crawls into your nest," Lance chuckled.

"I can smell you," Keith responded, tilting his head back to look at Lance. Those blue eyes gazed back fondly while Lance continued to gently stroke his hair.

They'd been courting for several weeks by now. Keith hadn't felt so cared for in a very long time. It wasn't quite what he wanted though. He wanted Lance badly, but the Cuban didn't seem interested in a more physical relationship. They'd only shared sweet, gentle kisses and done a lot of cuddling.

Keith could be content with that. Lance had only dated women, and he'd set that aside to court a male omega. Keith was grateful to be with him, even if it wouldn't result in the physical intimacy Keith desired.

"What are you thinking about?" Lance asked curiously, smoothing over the crease between Keith's brows.

Keith felt his face heat up. "Nothing!" he blurted out.

"You sure about that?" Lance chuckled. "You're blushing."

"No I'm not," Keith grumbled, swatting Lance's hand away and rolling over.

Lance grinned. Though he was terribly curious about what thoughts could have caused such a pretty flush on Keith's face, he wouldn't push. "I'm just teasing," he murmured, smoothing down ruffled black locks. "Let's get you fed."

Keith stretched languidly, not noticing the way Lance's eyes traced his form. "Where's my kit?" he asked, suddenly anxious.

"She's with Coran. She's fine," Lance assured him. "She's got a cold and an ear infection. Very mild and very treatable." He smiled at the way Keith relaxed a bit. "You're such a good dad, Keith."

"I don't feel like it," the omega mumbled, allowing Lance to guide him out of the nest.

"Get dressed," Lance urged. "Your sweet baby girl is getting medicine and a nap while Uncle Coran watches over her. You are going to have lunch with your thoughtful boyfriend and then we'll spend some time together."

Once Lance stepped out, Keith dressed quickly, glad that he'd showered the night before. He slipped into the bathroom to brush his teeth and pull his hair into a ponytail. He paused in front of the mirror, considering his reflection. He'd never given it much thought, but Lance made him care about his appearance. The Cuban had always teased him about his hair, but his apparent fondness for running his fingers through it made Keith think that Lance didn't dislike it. Perhaps Keith could do more to make himself more appealing to his Lance.

He hurried out of his room and nearly barreled into his boyfriend. Lance's smile was full of delight. "Excited to spend time with me?" he asked, pleased. He wasn't surprised when Keith gave him a sour look.

They proceeded to the dining area for a quiet lunch together. Then they peeked in on Kaylee before going on a stroll through the halls. The couple stopped in front an enormous window with a spectacular view of a nearby asteroid belt.

Keith bit his lip as Lance pulled him close. His back settled against Lance's chest and Lance's arms slid around his waist. The omega relaxed, enjoying the closeness.

Lance simply held the other, grateful that Keith was allowing it. For long moments, they quietly gazed out the window. And then Keith turned his head to meet Lance's gaze.

Unable to resist, Lance pressed their lips together. Keith returned the kiss, turning a bit in Lance's arms to make it easier. Encouraged, Lance deepened the kiss and slid his hands slowly down Keith's side to grasp his hips.

Keith was quickly overwhelmed. His chest felt tight as he pressed himself flush against Lance. He could feel the Cuban's warmth through their clothes and the firmness of muscle. The slide of their tongues was intoxicating.

Suddenly, Keith felt something else pressed against him. In his surprise, he pulled his head back, breaking the kiss. He could feel his face getting hot. "You're-"

"Really hard," Lance groaned, gripping Keith's hips a bit more tightly.

"But- I didn't think-" Keith bit his lips and looked away, flustered and a little confused.

Lance caught his breath, while puzzling over Keith's surprise. And then realization settled heavily in his stomach. "You didn't think I'd want you?" Lance questioned, stunned and maybe a little hurt. He eyed Keith carefully. The omega was clearly upset, his eyes downcast and his brow furrowed. Had he really thought that their relationship wouldn't become sexual? And he'd been willing to stay with Lance anyway? "Keith, I started courting you because I wanted all of you. I know that I haven't been with a guy before but, I'm very attracted to you. I wouldn't have started this if I wasn't."

"Yeah?" Keith asked tentatively, sounding shy.

"Of course," Lance assured him, heart throbbing at the sudden relief on his boyfriend's face. "I've just been keeping my hands to myself because I didn't want to rush you. I want you to be comfortable and happy."

Keith smiled at that, relaxing even more. He tugged Lance a little closer with a smirk. "I can certainly feel how 'happy' you are," he teased.

Lance cupped his face and kissed him heatedly, rolling their hips together. Keith moaned, gripping Lance's shirt in tightly curled fingers.

After a few minutes the pair broke apart to catch their breath. Once Lance was sure he could keep his voice even, he said "I wish you had told me you were worried about that. It must have hurt. What did you plan on doing for your heats?"

"I wasn't going to ask for more than you were comfortable with," Keith replied awkwardly. "It's not like it's impossible to go through it alone."

Lance frowned at the idea. "I'm courting you as a potential mate. I'm not doing this halfway. You deserve better than that," he added. He gave Keith's hand a little squeeze. "Come on. Let's go watch a movie. It's your turn to hold me," he said with a grin. He didn't want to push too much and make Keith uncomfortable. For the moment, it was enough that Keith now knew that he was desired.

They made their way to the nearest lounge and Keith sat down on the couch while Lance found a movie to watch. Once their film started, Lance coaxed Keith into sitting sideways on the couch and then made himself comfortable resting against Keith's chest, his body bracketed by the omega's muscular thighs.

Keith happily wrapped his arms around Lance's waist and nuzzled his neck. It was as if the fear had melted away and the omega finally felt free to offer more physical affection. He didn't hesitate to start pressing tender kisses to his boyfriend's warm neck, periodically breathing in the scent of the skin there. He wouldn't have to think about spending his heats alone now. Instead of feeling lonely and afraid, Keith could enjoy and indulge in the pleasure of his chosen partner. He'd just need to convince Lance to be his mate so he could keep it.

The movie was ignored completely while they enjoyed the closeness. Lance was rather new to being held in such a way. In past relationships, he'd done the holding. But being cradled against Keith's body felt amazing and he regretted not trying it sooner. It was sweet and warm but also arousing.

"Ugh, get a room," Pudge complained teasingly, interrupting their alone time.

"We did," Lance argued, waving his hand to indicate the lounge.

"Try a less public one buddy," Hunk said, joining them in the room with Shay close behind.

Lance pouted, but his breath caught as Keith gave a very slight roll of his hips. He smirked and pressed a kiss to Keith's grinning mouth. "Don't tempt me when our friends are watching," he murmured, their lips brushing as he spoke.

Keith just winked at him, completely unapologetic.

"Keith is flirting," Pidge griped as Allura walked in carrying Kaylee.

"Good for Keith," Allura responded with a grin, handing the kit to the omega as Lance shifted away. "Coran said to bring her by in the morning for another dose of antibiotics."

Kaylee favored her father with a big smile, cooing happily. Keith set about scenting her and nuzzling her cheek while purring with contentment.

The other Paladins watched for a moment, marveling at how happy their leader was. Keith was still short tempered and impulsive, but his love for the tiny Kexid showed a new facet to the black paladin. He could be doting and gentle. It made Lance's heart leap with affection.

"I'm going to help Hunk make dinner," Lance said giving Keith and Kaylee sweet kisses before standing up. "You two enjoy some snuggles."

"Matt's here," Pidge mentioned. "Just finished a mission with his team. You can put him to work too," she suggested.

"Great," Hunk agreed. "It'll give us time to catch up. We'll get Lotor and Coran as well."

Allura smiled gratefully. Surprisingly, Keith had been the quickest to accept Lotor. As an alpha, Lotor had taken up protecting the "pack omega" and gained Keith's trust at a very trying time for the new omega. Now, the whole team treated Lotor like one of their own and Allura was so relieved.

Shay took the opportunity to stay behind with Allura, Pidge and Keith. She loved helping Hunk, but she enjoyed spending time with the others as well. She and Keith got along exceptionally well and it was always fun to talk to Allura and Pidge.

A short time later, Hunk had his little group preparing ingredients for dinner. He kept a close eye on Lotor since the Galran prince was less experienced. Despite that, Lotor made up for it with his willingness to learn and contribute.

"So, you and Keith looked pretty cozy," Hunk said casually, glancing at Lance.

Lance blushed, a smile lighting up his face. "I think we've made real progress," he said excitedly.

"I'll say," Hunk chuckled. "He seems pretty into you."

Lance sighed happily, but then his face fell a bit. Lotor caught the look and frowned in concern. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Lance hesitated. He didn't want to share too much about his relationship with Keith, but he was confused and a little worried. "Keith didn't think that I-" He paused, his face flushing. "He didn't expect our relationship to become... sexual. He didn't think I wanted him that way."

Matt and Hunk exchanged a baffled look. "Then why allow you to court him?" Hunk asked in bewilderment.

"I don't know," Lance admitted. "I feel awful that he's been thinking like that this whole time. I didn't want to upset him, so I didn't push... But I really don't understand."

Coran hummed thoughtfully. "Have you considered that he might have been willing to accept you in whatever capacity he was allowed?" he asked.

Lance stared at the old advisor in surprise. "What do you mean?" he asked, setting down the knife he'd been using to slice potatoes.

"Well, Keith had many options for suitors," Coran began, sliding a bowl of peeled and sliced carrots to Hunk. "Perhaps he was less keen on those options because he had someone else in mind," he said, giving Lance a pointed look. "If he already felt strongly about you, maybe he was willing to take whatever you were willing to give."

"I don't think that Keith's confidence is particularly high at the moment," Lotor murmured, eyeing a potato doubtfully.

Lance scrubbed at his eyes and then leaned against the counter with a heavy sigh. "I just thought that we were on the same page," he said morosely. "I think he knew that I was being genuine. But he also thought that I wouldn't... That I wouldn't want..." He trailed off, embarrassed and upset.

"Hey, you understand each other now," Matt reminded him. "That's a good thing."

Lance nodded, still a little bothered. But, Matt had a point. Now Lance could focus on showing Keith that he was desirable and cared for. He glanced at Matt curiously. "What was Keith like when you dated him?" he asked, uncertain if he actually wanted to know or not.

Matt seemed a little startled by the question. He thought it over for a moment. "Keith was fun," he said with a little shrug. "Not super talkative, but he was always up for hanging out and doing whatever."

"And... physically?"

Matt eyed Lance's slightly pained expression. "There isn't much to tell," he said lightly. "We got... uh, handsy several times, but he always managed to seem distant. Wouldn't look directly at me. To be honest, I wasn't all that surprised when he broke it off. I'm inclined to think that he felt guilty because he wished I was someone else."

"That sucks man," Hunk muttered sympathetically.

"It's fine," Matt responded, waving away Hunk's pity. "I was a little bitter about it, but it's all good now. Keith is great and I know he didn't intentionally lead me on. And I'm happy to hear that he's in a good relationship now. Seriously, I'm excited for you," he assured Lance.

"Thanks," Lance replied with a smile. He returned to slicing the potatoes, considering what his friends had said. Could it be true that Keith had feelings for him before he'd changed? Had that been the eventual cause of his breakup with Matt? And how long had he felt that way?

That evening, Lance borrowed Veronica's guitar and settled in the lounge with Keith and Kaylee. He strummed along quietly while Keith sang softly and rocked his baby girl. Keith's voice had a barely noticeable raspy sort of quality when he sang, sort of like his purr. He sang surprisingly well and Lance was really glad to have the opportunity to listen to him.

Kaylee seemed happy to listen to him as well. She was clearly getting very sleepy, but she stared up at Keith's face despite her heavy eyelids. Periodically she cooed as if trying to sing along, which made Keith smile with adoration.

In the sweetness of that tender moment, Lance swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. He could so easily fall in love with Keith. For all his rough edges, the black paladin had a warmth that he'd buried beneath a stoic mask. Lance felt so honored to be allowed to see Keith in such a way. Keith deserved to be adored and cherished. So Lance resolved to allow the affection build until he could give Keith the love he needed.

As Lance joined in to add a bit of harmony to Keith's lullaby, he thought that maybe he was already off to a decent start.

Once Keith and Kaylee had gone to bed, Lance made his way to Hunk and Shay's quarters. The couple was still awake though they were dressed comfortably in bed clothes. Of course, they didn't hesitate to welcome Lance inside.

Lance shared his thoughts and feelings with Hunk, not minding that Shay was present in the least. As always, Hunk listened to him attentively.

"Wasn't this already the plan?" Hunk asked lightly. "The point of courting is to decide if you want to be mates, which would hopefully include falling in love. Right?"

"Sure," Lance agreed with a little shrug. "It just-" He bit his lower lip, his face flushing a little. "It suddenly feels more real. I sat and watched him rock Kaylee to sleep while singing the sweetest song... I felt- I- I wanted to hold him and make him feel treasured. It feels even more important to love him."

"That's wonderful Lance," Shay murmured kindly.

"Are you sure you're not already in love?" Hunk teased with a little grin.

"I'm not sure," Lance admitted running his hands through his hair restlessly. "This feels so different from-"

"Allura?" Hunk suggested sympathetically. "Lance, it's okay that it feels different. Honestly, I always wondered if there was something more. You were always so desperate for his attention and approval." He gave a pointed look when Lance looked ready to object. "It's true. I don't think that this attraction is new... You're just no longer in denial."

Lance rolled his eyes but couldn't bring himself to argue. Hunk knew him too well. Truthfully, Lance's tendency to antagonize Keith in their earlier years stemmed from the hurt he felt over Keith's dismissal of him. Now, Keith seemed eager for his time and attention to the extent that he'd thought he was sacrificing the potential for a sexual relationship just to be with Lance.

He really needed to think more on that. Lance certainly didn't want Keith to feel that he needed to compromise his own desires. Especially not when it was completely unnecessary. Lance had no problem with admitting how much he wanted Keith now. And he'd do everything he could to prove it to his boyfriend.

"I guess I should also figure out how to prove myself to Shiro," Lance sighed, folding his arms over his chest.

"What? Why?" Hunk asked incredulously.

Lance shook his head. "I'm just getting the impression that he doesn't want me with Keith." Truthfully, as busy as they all were, he didn't see Shiro all that often. But, when they did cross paths, he was just a bit curt when speaking to Lance, if he bothered speaking to Lance at all. The Atlas captain seemed to have a perpetual disapproving frown when it came to Voltron's second in command.

"I don't understand," Shay said. "Why would Shiro take issue with you courting Keith? Shouldn't he be happy for you?"

"You'd think," Lance sighed.

"Shiro and Keith are like brothers," Hunk explained. "He's always looked after Keith and I think he's especially protective since Keith was captured. He really wasn't happy about Keith adopting Kaylee either. I really think he's just worried. Doesn't mean it's okay for him to be a jerk to you," he added, giving Lance a sympathetic look. "But, I'm guessing that he's scared for his brother man. You used to flirt with any female that stood still long enough, and now Shiro's got to stand by and hope you don't break Keith's heart. I don't blame him for being worried, especially considering what Keith has been through."

Lance nodded; He understood why Shiro would be so concerned. But they were all friends. It hurt that Shiro seemed unwilling to give him a chance. They'd been teammates and friends, but somehow that didn't count for much when it came to Keith.

But Lance wouldn't let it stop him. Keith wanted to be courted by him, and that was enough for Lance.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this in a while so I figured I'd go ahead and post some of the work I've done on it. The rating went up since this is a little more... smutty than originally intended. So, keep that new rating in mind.

Lance stared with wide eyed amazement as Keith and Vrek sparred. There was actually a decent crowd in the Atlas training room to watch the spectacle. It was rather impressive since Keith was significantly smaller than Vrek but was holding his own very well.

"Damn," Lance muttered, his eyes following every slash and spin Keith executed. It was a pleasant reminder of how amazing his boyfriend's body looked. That black shirt was clinging to bulging biceps and rock hard abs. And had Keith's ass always looked so... biteable? Was that a word? Either way, Lance would totally bite that booty.

"Thirsty?" James asked, holding out a water bottle with a smirk.

Lance glared at him but then relented with a shrug. "Maybe," he admitted, snatching the water bottle. "Look at his ass!" he blurted out a little too loudly, throwing one hand out toward his boyfriend.

Keith chose that moment to flip Vrek over his shoulder with a grunt. Then he straightened and turned to Lance with raised eyebrows. His cheeks were pink with more than just physical exertion. "Seriously?"

"Sorry babe," Lance called back sheepishly, while the crowd around them tittered.

Vrek got to his feet. He pressed one fist to his chest and bowed slightly. "Very impressive," he intoned. "It is always a pleasure to spar with you Paladin."

"And that's enough pleasure," Lance interjected, sidling up to Keith and draping an arm across his shoulders. Lance didn't like to think that he was jealous or insecure... But maybe he was a little. Vrek was all muscly and a real Alpha. Lance was just a "decent substitute".

Keith turned to Lance with a knowing smile. "Does that mean it's your turn?" he asked expectantly.

"Turn?" Lance asked warily.

Keith grinned, pulling Lance away from Vrek and James and into the open. He activated his bayard and nodded for Lance to do the same. Lance complied hesitantly, not keen on embarrassing himself in front of his, hopefully, future mate.

The clang of swords rang through the air. The couple danced around each other, striking and blocking. Lance began to feel quite pleased with himself. Until Keith swatted the sword from his hand and knocked Lance down.

Before Lance could think to sit up, he had a smug Omega straddling him. He blinked up at Keith in surprise. "That's really hot," Lance said breathlessly.

"Yeah? You like that?" Keith asked coyly.

"Oh god," James choked out. "This got a bit kinky. Clear out! Nothing to see!" he shouted, hastily shooing people toward the door. Vrek helped him after giving Lance and Keith a nod of approval.

Despite previously wanting to court Keith, Vrek seemed to respect Lance. He treated Keith like any other Galra in the Blade and was careful to avoid touching the black paladin unnecessarily. Lance wasn't an alpha, but Vrek treated him like one and Lance appreciated the gesture.

"Just couldn't keep your hands off me, could you?" Lance chuckled.

"Maybe," Keith shrugged.

Lance grinned and grabbed one of Keith's thighs, twisting his body to switch their positions. His other hand came up to cushion Keith's head from the floor. "I think it's awesome that you can prove you're a bad ass against an Alpha like Vrek," he said, brushing some hair out of Keith's face.

"Even though I'm an Omega," Keith muttered, his gaze shifting away.

"You're a very pretty Omega," Lance responded, letting himself relax on top of Keith's chest. "There's nothing wrong with you being an Omega. You prove how amazing you are every day. And the sound of your purr is my favorite thing ever," he added.

Keith sighed and placed his hands on Lance's waist, a slight smile curving his lips. He gave a light squeeze as Lance pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "You should get up," he murmured, against Lance's mouth.

"Ugh, fine," Lance grumbled, rolling off of his boyfriend and getting to his feet. He pulled Keith up as well with a sweet smile. "Let's go get cleaned up so we can see our sweet girl."

Keith smiled, following Lance out of the training room.

Once they'd gotten showered and changed, they found the rest of their team in one of the meeting rooms. Hunk was holding Kaylee and making faces to make her smile. "Hey guys!" he called cheerfully when the couple came in.

"We heard you did the nasty in the training room," Pidge said, not looking away from the screen of her laptop.

"No we didn't!" Keith objected, mortified. "I just- you know, sat on him."

"You mean on his dick?"

"Pidge!" Lance snapped tersely, pulling Keith closer. Poor Keith's face was flushed and his expression was distressed.

"Not cool Pidge," Hunk piped up with a disapproving look.

Pidge rolled her eyes and closed her laptop. "Fine," she huffed. "It was a joke guys."

"Their relationship is very new," Allura said, leaning around Hunk to stroke Kaylee's fuzzy ears. "And Keith is a little... shy."

"Oh my god," Keith groaned, hiding his face against Lance's neck. He pressed against his boyfriend's body as he breathed in the warm beach scent that he loved so much. He was aware that he wasn't really helping to dissuade the teasing, but Lance's scent made him feel better.

Keith was still dealing with periodic fluctuations of hormones. It was difficult to keep himself balanced. Being an Omega wasn't all bad, but it certainly had a number of complications. Instincts to nest, nurture, mate... He wanted to be taken care of. It was strange to desire such a thing, but he wanted it. With Lance.

"I'm not sure that shy is the correct term. But, this is an important part of courting," Lotor said, giving Pidge a disapproving look. "Given the trauma in Keith's very recent past-"

"Okay," Pidge blurted hastily. She looked over at Keith, guilt growing when she saw the way he seemed to be attempting to burrow into Lance for comfort. "It was really just a joke." She walked over and leaned against Keith's side.

Keith kept his face pushed into Lance's neck but shifted enough to get one shaking arm around Pidge. He sighed softly when Lance kissed his temple while trailing gentle fingers down his back.

"Are you alright mi corazón?" Lance asked gently.

Keith whimpered before he could stop himself. Lance had a way of making him feel so... soft. He hated feeling so vulnerable. But at the same time, there was something soothing and freeing about letting Lance take care of him.

Fear was something that always seemed to be lurking now. Keith struggled to forget the horrors in his past and keep calm despite his vulnerability. Following his instincts felt right, but it also brought anxiety over the idea of being hurt again.

"Keith?" Lance prompted uncertainly. He gently pulled away to peer at the now trembling Omega. Concerned, he cupped Keith's face.

Keith squeezed his eyes shut, forcing down the panic. In the weeks that they'd been courting, they'd limited their intimacy to snuggling and heated kisses. But their growing relationship stirred his instincts and the desire for more. And that terrified him.

He wanted more with Lance. Keith craved Lance's touch. But the memory of clawed fingers and rough hands holding him down... Keith knew it wasn't the same. Those guards hadn't cared about Keith. They only wanted to hurt and break him before selling him to some pervert. Keith didn't want Lance's touch to remind him of all that.

From nearby, Lotor spoke up. "Lance, your scent," he said calmly. "Help your Omega calm down."

Lance's heart fluttered. His Omega. That sounded absolutely wonderful. Keith wasn't really his omega. Not yet anyway. If ever... But, Lance could be what Keith needed at that moment.

Keith stiffened at Lotor's words and he could feel his boyfriend's sudden tension. And then Lance's arms moved to hold him more securely.

"It's alright," Lance murmured softly, pressing a kiss to Keith's hair and guiding him back to his neck. "Just relax Keith. Such a good, sweet omega." He smiled as Keith inhaled deeply against his skin and then let out a soft purr.

For a moment, everyone else remained still, watching as Keith allowing himself to be held. Lotor, Allura, and Coran were able to detect the soured scent of Keith's distress. Lotor in particular seemed bothered by it and visibly relaxed as Lance cooed Keith back into a more serene frame of mind.

"I'm really sorry Keith," Pidge mumbled, still leaning into Keith's side.

The omega pulled back reluctantly to turn his gaze to Pidge. "I'm fine," he assured her, despite the blush on his face. "Don't worry." He glanced at Lance with a shy little smile.

Lance's heart warmed at that bashful grin. He'd soothed and comforted Keith. It was amazing to feel needed by someone so strong and independent. At this moment, he was the only one who could do this for Keith.

"Ah, you're all here," Shiro said entering the room. His gaze hesitated on Keith, noting the way his friend was clutching at the hem of Lance's shirt. "Everything alright?" he asked, eyeing Lance suspiciously.

"Everything is great!" Lance responded cheerfully, pausing to kiss Keith tenderly.

"Gross," Pidge grumbled, wrinkling her nose at them and earning a playful shove from Keith.

Shiro shook his head, rolling his eyes. "You are needed," he said seriously. "A planet in this system has reported missing citizens. They've asked for assistance from Voltron."

Keith's posture straightened and he released his unconscious grip on Lance. "When do you need us to leave?"

"Griffin's got a small team together to back you up and they'll be ready within the hour," Shiro replied, clasping his hands behind his back.

Keith nodded and looked at the others. "Suit up team," he commanded. "We'll meet at the lions."

"Yes sir!" Allura piped up, promptly getting to her feet.

Hunk passed Kaylee to Coran before getting to his feet as well. He kissed Shay gently before following Pidge and Allura from the room.

Keith hesitated, approaching Coran to take his kit and hug her against his chest for a moment. He pulled back to look down at her sweet little face. Cat-like eyes stared up at him. "I'll be back soon Kaylee," he told her, smiling sadly as she hummed happily at him. "I love you Princess." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, hating to leave her behind.

Lance joined him, stroking over the infant's furry ears while resting his other hand on Keith's hip. "Be a good girl," Lance said sweetly. "I'll make sure your daddy comes home in one piece." He lifted his gaze to offer a nod of thanks to Coran, Lotor and Shay before gently coaxing Keith to hand the kit back to Coran.

Keith forced himself to shake off the anxiety that came with leaving his kit in someone else's care. He knew that Kaylee would be well cared for in his absence. He just had to get through the mission and then he could be with her again.

"That ship looks familiar."

Lance's heart dropped at the slight tremor in Keith's voice as they eyed the alien vessel from the cockpits of the lions. The ship was leaving the airspace of the planet that had called for aid, but didn't seem to be in any particular hurry to escape the area. Lance supposed that they could be innocent. Of course, the crew could be trying to avoid arousing suspicion by not speeding away.

Griffin's voice came through the comms after a moment of observation. "It fits the description we were sent, though that's not saying much. It was a little vague."

Lance had wisely pulled up the view screen that allowed him to see into the Black Lion's cockpit. It was a good thing he had since it enabled him to see the look of stubborn determination that appeared on his boyfriend's face. "Keith, no," he said firmly. "We'll get these guys, but we can't just jump in and take out a ship without being sure. We're better than that."

Keith scowled but nodded his reluctant acceptance.

"My scans show a similar vessel currently docked on the planet," Pidge offered.

"That planet is Secutria," Keith said, tension obvious in his voice.

That name made Lance's blood run cold. That was the planet that Keith had been abducted from.

The last thing any of them wanted was to set foot on the planet, but it seemed to be necessary. Keith only hesitated for a moment before barking out instructions. Hunk and Pidge would remain in their lions to provide air support. Kosmo would teleport Keith, Lance and Allura to the ground one at a time once Griffin's team landed.

"Maybe Kosmo should stay," Lance suggested once they were all safely on land. He smiled slightly when the wolf whined and nudged at his hip. Lance scratched behind the fluffy ears fondly.

Keith nodded his acceptance, pushing down his uneasiness. He led their group of eight toward a collection of buildings, his gaze sweeping over their surroundings carefully.

"Kind of ballsy for intergalactic kidnappers to linger on a planet they just hit," Kinkade commented under his breath.

"Cocky bastards," Griffin muttered through a clenched jaw.

Allura moved to speak with a violet Kexid that was identified as one of the leaders on the planet. Two others went with her to provide backup. Keith and Lance led the other three into a sort of outdoor market. They spread out a little but stayed within eye sight of one another.

There was an abundance of Kexids in the market, but there were also other races present. But, Keith was most interested in the Kexids. They were like his precious kit. It might do him some good to become familiar with them. He wanted what was best for his daughter and he certainly didn't want her to grow up not knowing what she was or where she came from.

Keith was jerked from his musings when a large hand clasped his bicep. Another hand clapped over his mouth and shuffled him around the corner of a building. Nausea churned in his stomach as his assailant pressed in to inhale his scent.

"You're coming with me Omega," a gravelly voice muttered in his ear.

For a moment, Keith was paralyzed with fear. He was going to be taken again. He would be abused and raped before being sold to some alien pervert. Ripped away from his team. His family.

Lance.

Kaylee.

Keith bit into his attackers hand viciously. Once the brute's grip slackened in pained surprise, Keith wrenched free and spun around to ram his knee against the other's groin. He seemed to be a galra hybrid, judging by the bulky, mostly furry frame and purple skin tone. The patches of rough scales on his neck and arms were strange though.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Keith hissed, slamming his body into the alien, knocking him to the ground. He pulled out his bayard as the sound of feet rushing over reached his ears.

"Keith!" Lance cried out fearfully.

Keith whirled around again to find another figure barreling toward him. This one looked much like the troll alien that he'd killed shortly before being rescued. He dodged swiftly, causing the alien to stumble over his comrade before colliding with the wall.

The troll turned around with a snarl, but Keith had already raised his sword. "You can't beat me with your puny sword, little Omega," the troll grumbled with a sneer.

Lance, Griffin, Kinkade and Nadia Rizavi skidded to a stop with weapons drawn. Lance was delighted to find that Keith was unharmed. He nodded for the others to watch for more attackers.

"Funny-" Keith taunted with a smirk. "I took care of an ugly bastard like you with nothing but a dagger. How's that for a 'little Omega'?" he growled.

The troll growled and made to lunge but froze when Lance pointed his rifle at him. "Don't move Gollum," Lance warned, smirking only a little when Griffin and Kinkade snorted with suppressed laughter.

Griffin stepped back to contact the rest of their team. Within moments, Allura was striding toward them with the other pilots and several uniformed aliens that seemed to be what passed for law enforcement. The two assailants were swiftly bound and hauled away while the Kexid leader bowed and thanked the Paladins and Garrison pilots profusely.

Keith allowed himself to relax a bit, but it was short lived. Shiro and Adam landed on the planet along with a few other officers, and they'd brought Kaylee along with them. It seemed that Kaylee's biological grandparents had asked about her once they'd learned of Srefan's death.

Srefan's parents were both blue Kexids; The mother was a soft pastel blue while the father was darker. Their furred faces were full of grief, but it lightened a bit at the sight of the kit.

Keith looked on with growing unease as the two older Kexids held and talked to his kit. His body went rigid when Shiro approached to stand next to him. Lance and Adam stood nearby looking rather wary as they glanced between Kaylee and the adult Kexids.

"This would be better for her," Shiro said quietly.

Keith flinched while Lance scowled. Allura and the Garrison pilots exchanged looks of dismay. "She's my baby. My kit," Keith insisted, his voice wobbling embarrassingly. "I could never give up my daughter Shiro. I love her."

"If you love her you'll do what's best for her," Shiro said firmly, giving Keith's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "That's her real family. She should be with her own kind."

As Keith's tears spilled over, Adam lost his patience. "Alright- I'm done," Adam snapped. He fixed Shiro with an icy look. "I thought maybe you'd changed and learned from the past. But here you are, once again, putting the mission above everything. Even family. Why are we even together?"

Shiro took a small step back, obviously hurt. "That was an awful thing to say," he murmured.

"No more awful than what you said," Adam insisted, though he felt guilty for making Shiro's expression so wounded. "Look at your brother, Takashi. Asking him to give up his kit is horrible and wrong." He sighed and reached out to squeeze Shiro's hand. "Dedication to your job and mission is great. But if it's going to be more important than everything else, then I can't do this anymore," he concluded, his heart aching.

"Nothing is more important than you," Shiro replied firmly, tugging Adam a little closer. He turned to Keith and his heart sank. Keith had been reduced to shuddering and weeping against Lance's chest. Shiro could just barely hear the soft whimpers that the omega wasn't able to fully suppress.

Shiro felt terribly guilty. Keith had been doing well, but his hormones were still unbalanced at times. He'd formed a strong bond and attachment to the sweet little kit. Keith had chosen fatherhood and, according to Coran and Lotor, his body had adjusted accordingly with altered hormones and pheromones. And Shiro had just gone and caused him a great deal of distress.

Shiro was just so worried. Keith had made so many adjustments and he already sacrificed so much. Adding fatherhood to that just seemed like too much. But, that had never been Shiro's choice to make. It was Keith's. And Keith had chosen to be a parent without hesitation or regret. The loss of sleep and free time seemed like nothing in the face of the fierce love he had for his baby girl.

Keith didn't need a commanding officer. He didn't need someone dictating his life choices. He needed his brother's love and support. In the chaos of their lives and the stress of watching Keith struggle, Shiro had been doing a pretty poor job of being a good brother.

Somehow, Shiro had managed to convince himself that the arrangements for Kaylee were temporary. Surely a better option would present itself and Keith wouldn't need to be saddled with instant fatherhood to an alien child. He was now seeing clearly that Keith couldn't bear the thought of "other options". For Keith, his fate was sealed in those stolen moments at the hospital when he fed and soothed a newly orphaned Kexid.

"I'm sorry Keith," Shiro said unsure if he should reach for his brother or not. "I just wanted what's best for both of you. But I should have trusted you to know what best for you and Kaylee." He nearly wept at the devastation on Keith's face. Lance was glaring coldly at Shiro while stroking through Keith's hair soothingly.

Keith sniffled, blushing as Lance began wiping away his tears tenderly. He was sufficiently distracted when Kaylee began to cry. Her grandparents carried her over with looks of mild concern. Keith took his kit into his arms, relaxing instantly as she eagerly nosed her way to his neck to snuffle against his scent glands. Her tail curled to loop part way around his wrist. Keith nuzzled against her hair and fuzzy ears, calming her easily. Kaylee had a very obvious preference for Keith and she'd learned to soothe herself with his scent.

"We can see that she is well loved," said the darker Kexid, Borto. He smiled sadly as the baby began to purr against Keith's neck. "Kliras and I would love the opportunity to see her sometimes. You called her Kaylee?" he confirmed, earning a nod from Keith.

"She looks so much like Srefan did at this age," Kliras sighed, her green cat eyes bright with tears. "We respect her bond with you, but if we could still get to know her-"

"I think we could manage to visit sometimes," Lance said helpfully, wrapping an arm around Keith's back and kissing one of Kaylee's ears lightly. "And you're welcome to visit us as well."

The pair of older Kexids looked delighted by the suggestion. They seemed content to see their daughter's kit so well loved and protected.

A few more moments were spent with the alien couple before the Paladins and the Garrison crew returned to the Atlas. Lance was eager to get his boyfriend off of the planet. Keith was still a bit shaken from the conversation with Shiro and kept scenting Kaylee a bit obsessively. His friends looked on with worried frowns, though they were glad that the baby didn't seem to mind.

"Look Keith, maybe you need a little break," Lance suggested cautiously as the exited the hanger inside the Atlas. The rest of their friends joined them with anxious expressions. "You're too wound up. Maybe we could do something fun. Like a date?"

Keith bit his lip and looked down at his kit uncertainly. Rationally, he knew that nobody was going to snatch his infant daughter away the moment he relaxed. But the feeling of betrayal from Shiro was still fresh.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea," Lotor spoke up, approaching Keith slowly. Allura had hastily whispered the details of the events on the planet so he was aware of the distress Keith was experiencing. He found the omega's anguish to be unsettling. As an Alpha, Lotor wanted to soothe and reassure him. Luckily, he knew that Lance was even more invested in calming the black paladin.

Keith glanced between Lance and Lotor warily. "But Kaylee-"

"Kaylee has a big family that loves her," Lotor cut in calmly, gesturing to the other Paladins, Coran and Shay. "You deserve a chance to relax and enjoy yourself. We can look after your kit. We would never allow anything to happen to her. I would never allow anything to happen to her," he added firmly.

Allura looked delighted by the idea. "I'd love to spend some time with her," she said, reaching for the infant tentatively. "She's such a sweet little thing." Kaylee cooed and kicked her feet excitedly.

Keith hesitated but relented at the sight of his friends' eager expressions. The kit was handed off to Allura and Keith allowed himself to be guided away by Lance, casting an anxious look over his shoulder at Shiro who was being ushered out of the room through another door by Adam.

Keith and Lance headed to the dining hall for an early dinner. Keith was even quieter than usual, but Lance didn't mind. He was content to fill the quiet with light chatter about their friends and Kaylee's enjoyment of being sung to. Once they were finished eating, Lance urged Keith to change so they could go swimming. The pool on the Atlas was a decent size and likely to be uncrowded since most of the crew would be at dinner. As luck would have it, when they reached the pool, they found it completely deserted.

The couple swam laps, floated and sometimes splashed at each other playfully. Keith allowed the tension to drain from his body as he enjoyed the weightless feeling of being in the water and the freedom to play and banter with his boyfriend.

Lance was relieved to see the smile return to Keith's face. Unable to help himself, he moved in close to hug his boyfriend. Their bare chests pressed together as his hands slid tenderly over a pale, muscular back. Keith gripped Lance's hips, happy to keep the close contact. Their lips met in a gentle kiss.

Suddenly, the light press of lips just didn't feel like enough. Keith let his mouth open, delight surging in his heart when Lance complied with the unspoken request. Lance's mouth was hot as he deepened the kiss with a soft groan. His tongue stroked Keith's languidly, one of his hands sliding up into Keith hair. Keith gave a hungry little growl when the fingers in his hair gave a slight tug.

For several minutes, the only sounds were the hum of the pool filters and the soft smack of lips parting only to quickly rejoin. Keith pulled back a little to meet Lance's gaze. "Will you take me to my nest?" he asked a bit breathlessly.

Lance's hands tightened a little as his eyes widened. "You sure?" he asked, his voice rough with arousal.

Keith nodded, his gaze dropping to Lance's lips again. "I want you," he breathed before attacking Lance's mouth once more.

Lance led Keith out of the pool and they dried themselves off so they could make their way back to Keith's room. Once the door was closed, Lance instantly crowded Keith against the closest wall.

Keith huffed a nervous laugh as Lance gripped his hips possessively and pressed their groins together. Keith's moan was cut off as Lance kissed him roughly. He brought his hands up to Lance's shoulders only to have Lance grab his wrists and pin them firmly over his head against the wall.

It should have felt sexy and exciting. Keith should have been moaning and rolling his hips against Lance's prominent erection. He'd certain fantasized about such a scenario in the past. Instead, Keith felt fear shoot through his body as he remembered being held down roughly and touched against his will. He tried to push back those images but he could feel his eyes start to burn with tears as his heart raced in panic.

Lance froze and broke the kiss. He pulled back and his heart broke at the blatant fear he could see on Keith's face. The omega was trembling and tears had filled his violet eyes. In his desire to be sexy and enticing for his boyfriend, Lance had frightened him.

Lance had been a little nervous about the idea of intimacy with Keith. He hadn't been with a man before and he didn't want to disappoint his boyfriend with a lackluster experience. Considering Keith's idea of fun was sparring and training, it seemed likely that he might enjoy a bit of rough handling. It wouldn't be too surprising if he liked it a little rough in the bedroom. Nothing especially wild... Just a firmer hand.

In hindsight, Lance should have factored in the fact that Keith had been captured and raped.

"Dios mio, I'm so stupid," Lance groaned. He cupped Keith's face gently in his hands. "Keith? Baby, are you alright?" Keith nodded despite the choked sob that escaped his mouth, making Lance feel even worse.

Lance scooped Keith up in his arms and walked over to the den. He awkwardly crawled in and set Keith down in the nest. He stretched out on his side and started lightly stroking down Keith spine. "It's okay Sweetheart," Lance murmured. He gently tilted Keith's head back and pressed gentle kisses all over his face.

"I'm sorry," Keith blurted out through his slowing tears. "I didn't mean to-"

"No, don't apologize," Lance insisted. "You did nothing wrong. I can't believe I'm such an idiot. I should have known better than to be so rough with you after-" He couldn't bring himself mention Keith's capture, but he knew Keith understood what he meant. "I would never hurt you Keith." He brought one of Keith's hands up to his face and pressed a kiss to his wrist right over one of the scent glands. Then he gently brushed his thumb over the gland in Keith's neck.

Keith relaxed slowly, calming under Lance's careful attention. He shifted and kissed Lance tenderly. He hummed when Lance responded, sliding his hands over Lance's still bare chest. To his dismay, Lance gently caught his hands to keep them still.

"We don't need to do anything tonight," Lance said, kissing Keith's forehead chastely. "You've had a really tense day and you need to rest."

"But, I'm not tired," Keith argued, pulling his hands free to slide one over Lance's hip.

Lance shook his head, his expression fond. "You get comfy," he instructed, moving to sit up. "I'll go get Kaylee and bring us back a snack." He crawled out of the nest and left to change out of his swim trunks.

Keith was left feeling cold and disappointed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times ahead.

"You're back early," Hunk commented as Lance stepped into the common area. He was bouncing Kaylee gently on his knee while she giggled in delight. The others had been chatting comfortably as they relaxed on the floor and in the chairs around the room. Hunk frowned as he peered at Lance's face. "What's wrong? Where's Keith?" he asked anxiously.

"He's in the nest," Lance answered, his throat tight. He leaned back against the wall, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling despondently. "I really messed up," he admitted.

"What happened?" Shiro asked worriedly. He'd only gotten to the common room with Adam a few minutes prior. They still hadn't quite made up from the argument on the planet, but they'd decided to break some of the tension by spending time with their chosen family. It eased a bit of Shiro's guilt to see the baby being lovingly cared for by the Paladins.

A few miserable tears escaped as Lance explained what had happened without too many intimate details. He felt awful for scaring the traumatized omega.

"Why did you leave if he felt ready to continue?" Coran asked in confusion.

Lance looked startled and offended at the question. "I can't have sex with him after scaring the shit out of him," he objected loudly.

Pidge shuddered in revulsion. "Can we not discuss this?"

"It was probably not wise to leave him while he's so vulnerable," Lotor warned, ignoring Pidge's request. "And rejecting his advances may cause distress."

Lance looked horrified. He was a terrible boyfriend.

"Don't panic," Shay advised, her low voice soothing. "Just go back to him. Kaylee is fine with us."

"Give him what he needs in any way you feel comfortable with," Lotor added. "He needs to be reminded that he's not broken and that he's still a desirable potential mate."

Lance gave a tense little nod, embarrassed but grateful for the advice.

"Keith might try to push you away if he's feeling particularly sensitive," Shiro commented quietly. "Don't let him run you off."

Lance nodded again, some of his animosity toward Shiro fading. He was still mad at Shiro for upsetting Keith, but he could see that the former Black Paladin wanted to look after Keith. In time, Lance would have to forgive Shiro's stupid actions.

It was decided that Hunk and Shay would take Kaylee to their room when they went to bed. Lance would get her from there later. With that sorted, Lance rushed back to Keith's room.

It was unnervingly quiet inside Keith's quarters. Lance let the door slide closed behind him, his ears straining to hear anything from his boyfriend. He flinched when he heard the quietest of sniffles. He made his way to the den, and flicked aside the gauzy curtain that covered the opening. He climbed into the nest, feeling disappointed but not surprised when Keith rolled away from him.

"Just go away."

"Not gonna happen, Samurai."

Keith huffed but stayed silent.

Lance sighed and curled himself around Keith's frame. Keith hadn't bothered to change back into regular clothes so his torso was still bare. "I'm sorry," Lance murmured, pressing a kiss to Keith's shoulder. "I'm just screwing everything up today. I upset you by being insensitive and then left you here when I should have stayed."

Keith hesitated before shifting to lay on his back, allowing him to see Lance's face. He reached up to brush his fingers over Lance's jaw. "I feel bad for spoiling the mood," he muttered.

"You didn't," Lance assured him, gently brushing away the evidence of Keith's frustrated tears. "It was completely my fault." He nuzzled Keith's temple. "I still want you. I need you to understand that."

For a moment, they just cuddled in the nest. It was so soothing to lay curled up together. When Keith's purr broke the silence, Lance just had to kiss him. There were few things better than that sweet sound and Lance felt like the luckiest guy to be the cause of it. He gathered the omega close and carefully stroked their tongues together.

Keith relaxed further into the nest, content to let Lance lead. Lance was being so careful and gentle, and it made Keith feel so cared for. Cherished. He was still nervous, but he wanted this closeness with Lance so badly. He slowly reached down to tug on the hem of Lance's shirt. To his dismay, Lance stopped him.

"Let me take care of you tonight," Lance murmured, dipping to brush his lips over Keith's collarbones.

"Do you have to wear all of your clothes to take care of me?"

Lance snorted a laugh at the pouty tone. "Good point," he chuckled. He sat up and yanked his shirt off, tossing it aside. He swiftly removed his pants but left his boxers on. He returned his gaze to his boyfriend, swallowing hard. Keith was all pale skin and firm muscle with eyes like swirling galaxies set in a face with pretty features. He was beautiful, strong and Lance was thrilled to be his boyfriend.

Keith stretched out like a cat, eyeing Lance's body with great interest. He ran his fingertips over the Cuban's warm skin, admiring the pleasantly toned abs. He'd wanted Lance for so long, and it felt right to allow himself to be vulnerable this way. With that thought in mind, he lowered his hands back to his sides and tipped his head back to bare his neck.

Lance could see the submissive gesture for what it was. Keith was showing absolute trust and Lance was beyond grateful.

Lance dipped his fingers under the waistband of Keith's swim trunks and slowly pulled them down, watching Keith's face for any sign of resistance. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes swept down over the newly revealed skin. Despite Lance's misstep earlier, Keith was fully hard.

Keith closed his eyes as gentle fingers wrapped around him and stroked slowly. He moaned quietly when lips pressed to his own sweetly before deepening the contact. He reached up and pulled Lance down, pressing them back together and trapping Lance's hand between them.

"You're making it hard to touch you," Lance chuckled, slowly loosening his grip to slide his hand up Keith's chest to thumb at one of his nipples.

"Sorry," Keith panted slightly, shifting his hips a bit.

Lance stilled, glancing down. "You okay?" he asked. To his surprise, Keith's face flushed as he nodded. "You sure?"

"I- I just-" Keith bit his lip and looked away.

"Tell me," Lance prompted, licking at his boyfriend's bottom lip. He was stunned when Keith hesitantly took his hand and guided it down his body and between his legs, bypassing his cock.

With all the reading he'd done, Lance had not been fully prepared for the reality of omega slick. Keith hadn't produced an excessive amount yet, but it was slippery and warm against his fingers. Now that he was aware of it, Lance could detect the slightly sweet scent of the slick. "Wow," he breathed, pulling his hand back to rub his fingers together to test the glide.

Keith whined, hiding his face in his hands. He resisted for just a moment when Lance gently pulled his hands away.

"You're amazing mi vida," Lance cooed, leaning in to kiss Keith's lips again. "You don't need to be embarrassed." He met Keith's violet gaze with a sweet smile. "Do you think I can touch you?"

Keith heart rate picked up as he slowly spread his thighs in invitation. "Careful," he said softly, betraying just how nervous he was.

Lance responded by pressing their lips together again. He waited until he felt Keith relax a bit before slowly reaching down between Keith's thighs. He brushed one finger lightly over Keith's entrance, pausing when Keith flinched hard.

"It's alright mi corazón," Lance cooed. "I'll take care of you. If you want to stop, just say the word."

He kept his hand still while he kissed Keith's neck gently. Lance was content to remain where we was for as long as Keith needed. His heart warmed as Keith nuzzled his jaw.

"Keep going," Keith whispered, sliding his hand down to hold onto Lance's wrist loosely.

Lance spent a few minutes simply massaging around the tiny opening with one finger. When Keith started shifting his hips impatiently, he applied more pressure, allowing the tip of his finger to slip inside. A sharp gasp made Lance freeze, afraid to move a muscle. "Keith? Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?" he asked anxiously.

"Keep- Keep going."

Lance pushed his finger further inside, glad that the slick was smoothing the way. He moved slowly, well aware of the tension in his boyfriend's face. After a few moments of thought, Lance coaxed Keith to roll over onto his stomach. A bit more prodding got Keith on his knees while he rested his head on his folded arms. His face was flushed with embarrassment, but he couldn't seem to resist glancing back at Lance curiously.

Keith was clearly struggling to relax; He'd been cruelly violated as those monsters jammed clawed fingers into him. The memory was surely awful. So Lance could be even more gentle and try something that Keith's captors probably hadn't.

Lance licked his lips, sliding one finger back into Keith's warm opening. Gathering his courage, he leaned in and carefully lapped up some of the slick that was smeared near the crease of those round, firm globes. Lance smiled slightly when he heard a sharp intake of breath. Slick had a mildly sweet but otherwise impossible to describe flavor. Eager to continue to please his boyfriend, Lance withdrew his finger and licked directly over the hole.

Keith jerked, stunned by the warm wetness of Lance's tongue. He arched his back a little, unsure of how to move to encourage Lance further. He moaned when he felt the tongue press inside just a little.

Lance kept it up, licking and sucking lightly while occasionally dipping his finger inside to gently loosen the muscle. To his delight, it was enough to make Keith come hard.

Keith panted, allowing Lance to gently roll him onto his back away from the puddle of semen. His whole body felt hot and he was certain that he must be pouring slick. He reached out and practically dragged Lance up for an eager, messy kiss.

"Did you like that?" Lance asked quietly, smiling when Keith nodded with a sleepy hum. "Do you want a little more?"

Keith glanced down to see that he was still mostly hard despite the amazing orgasm. Lance certainly seemed keen to continue so Keith relaxed and offered a nod of encouragement.

Lance grinned, sliding one hand over Keith's hip to give the outside of his thigh a gentle squeeze before running his fingertips up the inside of his thigh. His heart hammered in his chest as Keith parted his thighs further. Lance moved his hand back to Keith's entrance, this time carefully pressing two fingers inside and making Keith's back arch up off the bed.

Keith was a beautiful sight. His fair skin was flushed and a bit damp with sweat. His violet eyes were bright with excitement and affection though he was starting to look tired. He bit his lip on a quiet moan as Lance's long fingers stroked over his prostate.

Lance kept his fingers dancing while he pulled his body back to move lower. He hesitated before lowering his head to lick carefully up the length of Keith's cock.

"Oh my god," Keith breathed, one of his hands gripping the sheets while the other slid into Lance's hair.

Thrilled with the response, Lance cautiously sucked the head into his mouth. His tongue caressed the underside as he slowly sank down a bit more. He didn't want to risk gagging since it was definitely his first time, but it didn't seem to matter. Keith's fingers kept tightening in his hair and he seemed completely incapable of keeping still.

"L-Lance," Keith gasped out in warning.

Lance moved up to kiss Keith deeply while stroking over his prostate more firmly. He felt the muscles squeeze around his fingers as Keith climaxed for the second time, a purr starting up in his chest and distorting his quiet moan.

"You alright Keith?" Lance asked kissing Keith's neck slowly. He smiled when Keith nodded blearily. He jumped a little when Keith's hands tugged at the waistband of his boxers. "I'm fine cariño. I just wanted to take care of you. I can be gentle and sweet to you," he added, grabbing his own shirt to carefully mop up the mess on Keith's stomach.

"I want to," Keith insisted, pulling the boxers down. He watched eagerly as Lance finally removed them completely. Keith's body felt sluggish from having two orgasms so close together, but he couldn't pass on such an amazing opportunity. He sat up and pushed Lance to lay down in the nest. He kissed Lance's lips before trailing kisses down his chest and stomach. He was too excited to hesitate before swallowing down Lance's arousal.

He probably should have gone a little slower. Keith choked just a little, so he pulled back enough to keep from triggering his gag reflex. It was even better than he imagined. Lance's moan was like music and his cock was delightfully warm and heavy on Keith's tongue. He wished that he could enjoy it for longer, but Lance climaxed after a few short minutes. Keith happily swallowed it all.

"Holy crow," Lance panted, tugging Keith up to curl against him. "That was- Babe, that was amazing."

"Mmm," Keith hummed, pressing himself as close to Lance as he could get. His purr started up again as he tucked his face into Lance's neck.

"Such a good omega," Lance praised, hugging Keith to his chest. He chuckled when Keith nipped at his skin lightly. "Let me catch my breath and I'll clean you up. Then I can go get the baby."

"We can all sleep in the nest together," Keith mumbled nuzzling sleepily against Lance's warm skin.

Lance grinned, pressing a kiss to Keith's hair. He snuggled close for a while, enjoying the sound of a much loved raspy purr. When the omega seemed close to drifting off, Lance coaxed him out of the nest and into the bathroom for a shower. It was entertaining and endearing to see a drowsy Keith sluggishly attempting to wash himself off. It didn't take long for Lance to take over, washing his boyfriend's hair and skin with gentle hands while Keith pressed sleepy kisses to his neck and shoulders.

Once they'd exited the shower and dried off, Lance got dressed and made his way to Hunk and Shay's room. The couple greeted him with curious looks though they were polite enough to not ask questions. Shay kissed Kaylee's fuzzy head before gently passing the baby on to Lance.

"Mi princesita," Lance cooed, his heart melting when she smiled sweetly at him, a few pointy little teeth showing through her gums. "Were you a good girl?" He looked up at his friends gratefully. "Thank you for keeping an eye on her. We really needed some time alone," he admitted with a blush.

"So-" Hunk prompted hesitantly. "How did- Umm... Did you-" He gave up, falling into a slightly flustered silence. Shay patted his shoulder with a little chuckle.

Lance laughed softly. "It was... amazing. Mind-blowing even." He smiled, his face flushing. "Keith is-" He stopped again, smiling too much to continue.

"Wow," Hunk said, his expression delighted. "That's great! I'm really happy for you two. I guess the courting is going really well. And don't worry, I really don't need to know the intimate details. I just want to know that you're being safe and that you're happy."

A soft knock on the door interrupted them, prompting Shay to open the door. Keith stood in the doorway, dressed in a plain black shirt and comfy red sweat pants. His dark hair was pulled back in a slightly messy ponytail. He looked sleepy and sweet as he stepped into the room, a tired smile tugging at his lips at the sight of Lance holding his kit.

"You just making sure I'm not sharing any embarrassing stories?" Lance questioned with a little smirk. "Are you afraid you won't be able to look our friends in the eye tomorrow?"

Keith was too tired to feel properly embarrassed. "No shame here," he muttered, shuffling over to press himself against Lance's back. He yawned as he slid his arms around Lance's waist. He hummed in contentment when Lance tilted his head back to kiss Keith's forehead.

"You two are adorable," Shay informed them with a smile, slipping her hand into Hunk's. "Let us know if you need anyone to watch her again. We love having her here."

"Thank you," Keith said sincerely. "I really appreciate you helping me with her. And I don't just mean for today," he added pointedly.

"Don't mention it," Hunk replied, moving to smile at the baby. "She loves her Uncle Hunk and Aunt Shay." He huffed a laugh when she gurgled happily at him.

Keith took Kaylee into his arms and let Lance guide him back to the nest. His heart was warm with affection toward his chosen pack. His kit was going to grow up with aunts and uncles that loved her, regardless of genetics. He just hoped that Shiro could learn to fully accept her. Keith didn't think he could bear to constantly fight against his own brother to keep his daughter.

"I changed the sheets," Keith said, turning to look at Lance as the door closed behind them. "Wouldn't want to have you two sleep in a dirty nest."

"I probably wouldn't mind so much," Lance replied with a wink, giving Keith's ass a squeeze.

Keith smirked and climbed into the nest, keeping Kaylee cradled against his chest. He set her down on the bedding, smiling fondly as she kicked her tiny feet. He turned onto his side to cuddle her close.

Lance climbed in behind them, curling up against Keith's back and sliding one hand around to stroke Keith's stomach. "Are you okay?" he asked softly, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's shoulder. "I feel terrible for scaring you earlier."

"You didn't mean to," Keith responded lightly.

"Still," Lance mumbled. "I was just so excited to touch you and I wanted to... You know, I thought it would be sexy to pin you against a wall and have my way with you." He kissed Keith's shoulder again. "But it was definitely sexy to have you laying in your nest, naked and wanting me. Was it okay?" he asked, a little uncertain. "You were super tense about me... uh, using my fingers."

Keith's face burned with embarrassment. "Yeah. It was hard not to remember, uh..." He sighed softly when Lance nodded in understanding. "Your- Your tongue helped a lot though," he muttered bashfully.

Lance chuckled, delighted. "You liked that? I'm really glad. I wasn't sure about it, but I actually enjoyed it. So, I'm happy to do that for you."

"That would be nice," Keith admitted, still looking very flustered. Despite his embarrassment, he turned his head for a kiss.

Lance cupped his face and kissed him gently. When they broke apart, he slid his arm back around Keith's waist and nuzzled against his neck. He smiled when Keith's purr started up again, lulling them into peaceful slumber.

Shiro approached Lance after breakfast the next morning. Keith was on the opposite side of the room talking to Adam and James. Lotor stood next to them holding Kaylee and talking softly to her with a smitten expression.

The former black paladin looked exhausted and discontent. He sighed and met Lance's wary blue eyes. "I owe you an apology," he said, his tone full of regret.

Lance remained silent, folding his arms expectantly.

"I've been really unfair to you," Shiro went on. "I should have trusted you more. I should have known that you would take care of him. I just-" He paused, thinking over his words. "It kills me that he's had to suffer so much in his life. I want to protect him and make his life easier when I can. Instead I hurt him by not accepting his choices and trying to pressure him into what I think is best. And I've treated you as if you were unworthy."

Lance looked away, unable to deny how much that hurt.

"I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am," Shiro said earnestly. "Lance, you've been amazing. I don't think I'd ever find someone better for my brother. I realize that it's a little late, but you have my support and my blessing. And I'll do my best to be better."

Lance let out a shaky breath, accepting the hand that Shiro held out to him. "Thank you," he murmured. It didn't completely fix that hurt that had been caused, but it was a start and Lance appreciated the gesture.

"I should probably talk to Keith now," Shiro said a bit sheepishly.

"Definitely," Lance agreed.

Shiro went to Keith next and was saddened by Keith's obvious hesitance. In the end, Keith cradled Kaylee close and followed Shiro to a small meeting room. Once they were alone, Shiro apologized profusely, his eyes growing wet with remorseful tears.

"I thought I knew what was best for you," Shiro muttered, thoroughly miserable. "I just want to protect you. But I only managed to make you afraid of leaving your little girl with me." He covered his face with his hands and took a shuddering breath, unable to look at Keith. "I'm so sorry Keith."

Keith kissed one of Kaylee's pointed ears gently, not wanting to see his brother so upset. "Does this mean you'll stop trying to get me to give her up?" he asked warily.

Shiro reached out cautiously and lightly stroked the infants back. "You're a great father Keith," he murmured. "I'm just sorry it's taken me so long to accept it. And I'm so proud to be her uncle." He paused and gave Keith another guilty look. "And I've apologized to Lance. I wholeheartedly approve of your relationship."

Keith blushed. "Thanks," he muttered.

Shiro smiled and then reached out to tickle Kaylee gently. He was delighted when she giggled and Keith smiled adoringly. It was time to make up for lost time and become his niece's favorite uncle.

He'd been so sure that a better solution would come along. But, while he'd been comforting himself with that idea, Keith had fully embraced his role as a parent. And Shiro had missed out on all the joy and wonder that came with watching Keith become a father. He silently vowed that he'd never miss another moment if he could help it. As it turned out, the better solution was opening his heart to a sweet little kitten.

It was the very next day that the Atlas crew was stunned to see their captain with a baby alien strapped to his chest while he called out orders. Team Voltron had flown out to help the Blades provide aid to a struggling planet. Shiro was granted the opportunity to watch over his niece despite the fact that Coran was available and willing to watch her. Shiro just really wanted to show Keith sincere support. What better way than to parade around the bridge with his adorable niece strapped to his chest? He even kept his normal human hand available so she could play with his fingers. He was also aware that Adam seemed to find proud uncle Shiro outrageously attractive.

The rest of the crew found it pretty hilarious.

The enormous screen gave a nice clear view of the cockpit of each lion. The paladins looked rather pleased with themselves as Keith crisply rattled off the status of the planet they'd just left.

Shiro was baffled when he heard a strange sound coming from the monitor. He quickly understood when his crew became excited. Lance was making the heavy pounding sound by stomping his feet inside the red lion. And then he clapped. Stomp stomp clap. Stomp stomp clap.

"Oh my god," Shiro muttered, a grin spreading across his face as Lance began to sing the first verse to "We Will Rock You".

The crew cheered as the Hunk, Pidge and Keith joined in. Allura looked bewildered and perhaps a bit alarmed. To Shiro's delight, Keith sang the second verse without hesitation while Lance beamed. Soon, the song echoed through the bridge as the crew sang along, gleefully stomping their feet and clapping their hands.

Once the Paladins had docked their lions in the Atlas, they changed out of their armor and reported to the bridge. They were met with cheers and applause from the crew while Shiro laughed and shook his head.

"Excellent work today," Shiro told them proudly. "And we appreciate the entertainment," he added with a chuckle. He gently pulled Kaylee free from the infant carrier and kissed her gently before passing her on to Keith.

"Thanks Shiro," Keith said, happily nuzzling his kit. "How was she?"

"A perfect little angel," Shiro responded fondly. "Now go spend some time with her. I'm sure she missed you."

Keith offered a grin before turning and carrying his little one off the bridge with Lance following close behind. "Want to come hang out with us?" Keith offered, turning his head to look at his boyfriend when he reached his quarters.

"Sure," Lance replied gladly following Keith into the room. "And if she goes to sleep at a decent time, maybe I can get my hands on you," he added suggestively.

Keith set Kaylee in her bassinet for a moment and turned to look at Lance with a smirk. "Oh yeah?" he asked playfully.

Lance stepped closer to slowly slide his hands down Keith's sides before grasping his hips. "Now that I know what it feels like to touch you, I just want to do it all the time," he admitted, lowering his head to press a series of sensual kisses to Keith's neck.

Keith moaned softly but gently pushed Lance back a little. "I'd like to spend time with my kit first," he murmured before pressing a sweet kiss to Lance's lips.

"Sounds great," Lance assured him, peering past Keith to gaze down at the kit. He smiled when she blew a raspberry at him.

Keith changed into some sweatpants before settling in the floor with his daughter. "She can sit up now," Keith said proudly, carefully placing the baby on the floor and making sure she was steady before letting go. "Coran said Kexid kits develop muscles more efficiently than human babies do."

"Look at that," Lance cooed at the kit, taking a seat on the floor as well. "Sitting up like big girl."

Kosmo suddenly popped into the room. Kaylee let out a quiet hiss and her fur puffed up though she managed to stay upright.

Keith burst out laughing. "Look at her tail," he cackled, gesturing to his kit's abnormally fluffy appendage. "And did you hear that cute little hiss?"

Lance snorted a laugh, unsure of who's reaction was more funny. "That's adorable," he agreed.

"Be gentle Kosmo," Keith said, holding out one hand to urge the wolf closer.

Kosmo crept closer on his belly until he was near enough to lick Kaylee's little hand. The baby looked startled and then delighted, shrieking and wriggling in excitement. The wolf flopped down on his side, his tail wagging furiously. He nudged at Kaylee's feet with his muzzle which she seemed to find hilarious.

Keith's heart filled with joy at the sweet sound of his daughter's giggles. He leaned against Lance, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder with a soft sigh of contentment.

Lance kissed Keith's temple tenderly. They felt like a perfect little family. Lance swallowed hard, pushing down the "I love you" that was poised to fall from his lips. There was no need to rush into saying it. They'd only been courting for two months after all.

But then Keith tilted his head to look up at Lance. His sweet smile made Lance feel weak.

Lance kissed his boyfriend slowly, affection filling his heart and spilling over. "I love you," he whispered.

Keith's breath hitched. "I love you too," he responded softly, his eyes glistening. He laughed when Lance ecstatically yanked him into a hug.

"I'm so glad to be courting you," Lance mumbled against Keith's shoulder.

Keith purred, nuzzling into Lance's hair.


	19. Chapter 19

Keith eagerly dragged Lance into the nest before laying down with a little sigh and closing his eyes. He hummed when a warm hand slipped up his shirt to caress his stomach.

"Not even gonna help are you?" Lance asked, amused.

Keith opened his eyes again, licking his lips. "Would you like me to?" he asked, his voice husky with arousal.

Lance grinned, swiftly unbottoning Keith's jeans and tugging them down. "I love that you like to let me take care of you," he said, running his hands up Keith's thighs before pulling his boxer briefs off as well.

"I like doing stuff to you too," Keith insisted, biting his lower lip uncertainly.

"Mi amor, I have no complaints," Lance assured him as he removed his own clothes. "If I need or want something, I'll let you know. But, this is great." He trailed light fingers over his love's arousal. "Want to turn over for me?" He forced back a laugh when Keith grinned and eagerly complied with the request. "I think you might be a little spoiled."

"That's your fault," Keith asserted.

Lance chuckled, stroking over Keith's backside and sliding toward the crease. He frowned when Keith flinched hard. "Babe?"

"Sorry, sorry," Keith muttered, trying to relax again.

"It's alright Sweetheart," Lance soothed, keeping his hand perfectly still. "You don't need to apologize. I promise that I won't put my fingers in until you're ready. Just relax amor."

"I hate this," Keith said softly, resting his forehead on his arm. "I want to enjoy this with you."

"And you will," Lance said, pressing a kiss between Keith's shoulder blades. "You always do. We can go as slowly as you want." He paused, waiting a few beats for Keith to relax a little more. "Want to lift your hips for me?"

Keith got onto his knees, keeping his blushing face hidden in his folded arms. He felt far too exposed in such a position. But he had to admit that it was worth it. He sighed at the first gentle touch from Lance's lips and tongue.

Lance had done this most nights in the last three weeks. He never would have suspected that he'd enjoy giving a rim job. Truthfully, he had little interest in the act itself, but he found himself delighting in doing it for Keith. Keith kept himself remarkably clean so there was no unpleasantness there. Even more importantly, the omega practically melted into the nest. How could Lance resist offering his lover such pleasure?

After several minutes of licking, suckling and nibbling at the furled entrance, Lance gave one firm cheek a squeeze. Keith let out a little whine in response. Taking that sound as a request, Lance pressed one finger inside.

Keith moaned, squirming in place as pleasure zinged up his spine. His breath hitched with each careful stroke of fingers. He allowed it to continue until Lance had three fingers in.

"Lance," Keith gasped. "Please more."

"You want another finger?" the Cuban asked, looking down to contemplate wedging his little finger into the warm pliant body.

"No. I want to turn over."

Keith trembled as he shifted and rolled onto his back. He glanced at Lance before reaching underneath his abundance of pillows to pull out a little foil square. He held it out to Lance.

A condom.

Keith was holding a wrapped condom and gazing up at Lance hopefully.

Lance leaned in to kiss Keith deeply while taking the condom. He broke the kiss and tore open the wrapper with shaking fingers. "You're sure?" he asked, gingerly rolling the condom on.

"Definitely," Keith nodded, tilting his head to one side to display his bare neck. His scent gland was slightly swollen.

Lance bit his lip as he cautiously positioned himself between Keith's thighs. He slowly pressed in, carefully watching Keith's face for discomfort or anxiety. He pause once the head was in, keeping still as Keith clutched at the sheets and took in deep shuddering breaths.

"We can stop Babe," Lance said, his worry overriding the powerful urge to thrust. "We don't have to do this."

"I want it," Keith insisted, his voice rough with a combination of arousal and nerves. "I want this with you."

Lance nodded, resuming his slow slide into Keith's body. He held still again as he bottomed out, giving himself a moment to calm down. Then he lowered himself to press his chest to Keith's. He brushed aside Keith's sweaty hair, looking down into those stunning eyes. "I love you," he murmured, pressing kisses over Keith's forehead, cheeks and lips.

"I love you too," Keith responded, sliding his hands over Lance's shoulders. "This... actually feels better than I thought. Can- Can you move now?"

Lance pulled his hips back before pushing back in. "I think it's the slick," he panted. "God you feel amazing."

Lance started up a steady pace but he kept it gentle, his hands caressing Keith's skin tenderly. He murmured endearments in a mix of Spanish and English, his heart bursting with love.

Keith was overwhelmed with pleasure. His anxiety and fear were blanketed in ecstasy and the saccharine sweetness of affection. He felt so full and the stretch was heavenly. His cock was rubbing deliciously against Lance's abs and he had no hope of lasting very long at all.

They rocked together languidly, keeping their bodies pressed close. Their tongues entwined between panting breaths.

All too soon, Keith was moaning, arching off the bedding and tipping his head back. Lance groaned quietly in Keith's ear as he pressed in a bit harder, feeling Keith tighten around him before spilling over between their stomachs. Lance followed him swiftly into bliss.

Keith purred as he regained his breath, going limp in the sheets. He smile tiredly when Lance gathered him in his arms and kissed him gently.

"You doing alright cariño?" Lance asked sweetly, stroking his lover's thigh. "You sound pretty happy."

Keith dragged him into another kiss. "That was amazing," he breathed. He bared his neck again, sighing softly when Lance leaned in to nuzzle against his scent gland. "Just like that," Keith crooned in contentment.

Lance smiled and gently pulled out, pleased to see that Keith didn't seem to be having discomfort. He climbed out of the nest to fetch a wash cloth from the bathroom, wetting it with warm water and wringing it out. He returned to the nest and gently wiped Keith down. Once that was done, he coaxed the omega out of the nest to head to the bathroom for a shower.

They stood under the hot water together, sharing soft touches and slow kisses. Lance lovingly washed Keith's hair and body before swiftly washing himself. Of course, all that slick naked skin made it easy to get riled up again. They made love once more, with Keith facing the shower wall as Lance carefully pumped into him from behind.

Once they'd finished and dried off, they each pulled on pajama pants and brushed their teeth. Keith slipped into the adjoining nursery to peek in on his beloved kit. Kosmo was stretched out on the floor by the crib, his tail thumping happily at the sight of Keith. Kaylee was curled up in the crib, a soft purr escaping her parted lips.

Satisfied that his kit was sleeping soundly, Keith returned to his own room and allowed Lance to pull him into the nest once he'd shut off the light. They snuggled close, happy to enjoy the stillness. Keith listened to Lance's breathing slow as he drifted off.

Sex with Lance had been unbelievably good. He'd been sweet and gentle though it must have been difficult to exercise such control. And Keith's body had yielded so easily, allowing him to feel every inch of his lover with minimal discomfort.

And Lance loved him! After spending so much time ignoring his feelings and desiring his friend in silence, Keith was caught up in a loving relationship that had seemed an impossible dream. Now all Keith wanted was to show Lance that he'd be a good mate.

"Can I get breakfast to go Hunk?" Lance asked hopefully.

Hunk shot him a look of mild surprise as he set down a tray laden with bacon. "Sure buddy," he responded. "Is Keith alright?"

"He's good," Lance hedged. "I'm letting him sleep in."

Hunk raised his eyebrows, looking concerned and wary. "Keith doesn't usually sleep in," he pointed out. "Is he really okay?"

Lance sighed, his face flushing. He glanced around to make sure he wouldn't be overheard. "He's a little sore today," he admitted sheepishly.

Hunk frowned, bewildered. Keith hadn't done any especially rigorous training. His eyes widened when Lance gave him a pointed look. "Oh!" Hunk blurted out, blushing. He pushed aside his awkwardness to give his friend an encouraging smile. "Good for you two," he said kindly. "How did it go?"

"Amazing," Lance replied, flustered but pleased. He glanced around again before lowering his voice. "Keith is a bit of a pillow princess."

"That's... really surprising. And you're okay with that?" Hunk asked cautiously. "I mean, you're pretty high maintenance dude."

"Honestly, it's pretty hot," Lance murmured, his cheeks red. "He has no issues with returning the favor. But he sort of goes limp and let's me take care of him. It's..." He trailed off with a happy sigh.

Hunk grinned and proceeded to make two plates with eggs, bacon and waffles. He set them on a tray along with two cups of coffee, prepared just as Keith and Lance liked. He handed the tray to Lance with a smirk. "Go enjoy your morning," he instructed teasingly.

Lance thanked his friend before quickly and carefully making his way back to Keith's quarters. He made it there without incident and let himself into the room. He walked right over to the den and flicked the gauzy curtain aside while balancing the tray against his hip. He grinned when Keith looked over at him from his curled position.

"I've brought you breakfast in bed," Lance announced proudly.

Keith sniffed the air and he shifted a bit to eye the tray. "Thanks," he said lightly. "But I need you to set the tray down for a moment."

Lance moved to set the tray on the desk and returned to the den with a concerned frown. He nearly yelped when Keith's hand shot out to yank him right into the nest. He tumbled gracelessly into the soft bedding.

"Keith?"

"You're so sweet to me," Keith murmured, his voice warm and low. He leaned over his lover, pressing sensual kisses to his neck. His hand slid down Lance's chest before reaching lower to cup a rapidly hardening erection. "I can be sweet too."

"Sweet isn't quite the word I was thinking," Lance managed with a shaky laugh.

Keith grinned mischievously before pulling Lance's jeans and underwear down and off. He tossed the clothing aside without taking his eyes off of his boyfriend's bare skin. Without another word, he eagerly swallowed Lance's cock down.

Lance moaned, his hands carding through Keith's long hair as gently as he could manage. The heat and suction was fantastic, making pleasure swirl in his stomach. He was going to climax ridiculously fast.

Clever fingers sneaking up to stroke his sack proved too much for Lance to resist. He gasped out Keith's name in warning before his mind was lost in bliss. Keith swallowed it all, moaning softly.

Lance pulled him up for a kiss and then gladly returned the favor. Keith squirmed adorably in pleasure, purring happily as his lover took him apart.

Once they'd both caught their breath, they cleaned up and Lance retrieved the breakfast tray. Everything would be cold, but neither of them minded.

Keith stepped into the nursery where Kaylee had begun to whimper. He picked up his kit and scented her as he carried her back to his room. Her diaper was still dry for the moment, so he'd feed her first.

He climbed back into the nest to find that Lance had propped up some pillows so they could sit comfortably. The Cuban moved away to prepare a bottle while Keith got comfy.

Lance returned and smiled fondly at Keith offering the kit tiny bites of scrambled eggs. The omega blushed at getting caught. "She wanted them," he defended sheepishly. Kaylee hummed and then opened her mouth for more, proving his point.

"Okay, just remember that you can't have her try too many new things," Lance warned. "If she has an allergy, we want to be able to pinpoint what it is. And we don't want her choking," he added.

"It was just a little," Keith assured him. "I was careful."

"That's because you're a good daddy," Lance replied, settling in close. He handed over the bottle and watched Keith deftly shift the baby to one arm while offering her the bottle with his other hand. Kaylee latched on and suckled happily, staring up into her daddy's face.

"Good girl," Keith murmured, relaxing against the pillows comfortably.

Lance brought the tray closer and lovingly fed Keith between his own bites of food. Once Kaylee had finished drinking, she'd dozed off again, leaving Keith with a free hand to take over feeding himself.

Lance frowned slightly as he set his empty plate aside. He suddenly had a headache. He didn't get them very often. He was also strangely tired. He didn't really feel like sleeping, but he certainly didn't feel like doing much else either.

"You alright?" Keith asked, eyeing him curiously while his fingers absently caressed Kaylee's tiny fist.

"Fine," Lance responded. "I just feel a little off. Nothing to worry about," he added, kissing Keith's temple.

Lance didn't want Keith to worry. Voltron's leader had plenty to be concerned with already. Black paladin, Blade, omega, father... Keith had a lot of titles to his name. Lance had no intention of adding to the myriad of worries his boyfriend already had to contend with.

He looked over and nearly melted at the sight of Keith and Kaylee. The kit had cuddled into Keith's chest and was kneading with little clawed fingers. Keith was unfazed by it since Kaylee's claws had been filed down to blunt little nubs. It had become necessary when she'd managed to scratch herself and Keith on multiple occasions.

Lance pressed in close, wrapping one arm around Kaylee as well to help support her body. The other arm he looped around Keith's back. They relaxed against one another, watching the baby sleep peacefully.

Lance's headache persisted for the rest of the day. He tried to ignore the discomfort but it was becoming difficult. He'd developed pain in his lower abdomen and his neck as well.

A quick scan in the med bay showed no obvious health concerns. So why was Lance now aching all over?

Keith was quite concerned. They were expected on a mission, but he couldn't have Lance in the field if he was unwell. He wasn't keen on leaving his sick boyfriend behind, but he couldn't risk Lance getting hurt.

As Keith pondered his options, Matt stepped into the conference room and approached him. "Greetings, mighty Black Paladin," he greeted with a teasing grin.

Keith smiled in response before turning his gaze back to the hologram in front of him. It wasn't particularly useful for his dilemma, but the holomap was strangely pretty.

"I hear we have a snag with the mission," Matt commented, leaning against the conference table.

"Something is up with Lance," Keith muttered. "I'm not sure what's wrong, but I don't want him on mission if he's sick. So, we'll be down a paladin."

"I can bring a team to add extra support," Matt offered. "Some of my crew blends in better anyway." Most of Matt's crew consisted of alien rebels.

"Thanks Mattie," Keith replied with a grateful smile.

"Anything for my second favorite paladin," the other teased, draping one arm across Keith's shoulders playfully. He gasped a moment later when his arm was slapped away by Lance. Stunned, he held up both hands and took a step back.

"Keep your hands to yourself," Lance snapped, glaring at Matt angrily.

"Lance!" Keith objected.

The Cuban scowled. "Oh, you like to have 'Mattie' here hanging all over you?" he sneered.

Keith blinked. Lance was jealous. Cautiously, he reached out to rest his hands against Lance's chest. "Matt is a good friend. You know that. You know that you are the one I want," he chided, bewildered by the possessive display.

"I meant no harm," Matt chimed in warily. "We're just friends and I'm completely happy with that."

Lance shook his head, drawing in a deep breath. "I'm so sorry," he murmured. "I don't know what got into me." He settled his hands on Keith's hips and gave an apologetic squeeze. "I have no reason to be jealous."

"No worries, man," Matt assured him. "I'll see you in a little while," he told Keith as he slipped from the room.

Lance wanted to demand why they would be seeing each other, but forced himself to remain quiet. He was familiar with jealousy, but the fierce, possessive anger at seeing Keith and Matt so comfortable together had been a little frightening. He didn't want to be the controlling asshole boyfriend.

"Come on," Keith sighed, taking Lance's hand and gently leading him from the room. "You obviously don't feel like yourself, so we're taking you back to medical."

"I'm really sorry Keith," Lance said quietly.

Keith gave his hand a squeeze and smiled reassuringly. "It's alright baby," he soothed. "I realize you don't feel well, and I know you're not usually like that."

Lance relaxed a bit, feeling warm at the uncharacteristic endearment from Keith's lips. While affectionate, Keith hadn't used any pet names with Lance. Lance didn't mind, but he hadn't anticipated how nice it would feel.

"You called me baby," Lance said, unable to keep the smile from his face. "It's sweet," he added seeing Keith blush.

Keith released Lance's hand in favor of wrapping his arm around the Cuban's waist. This earned him another sweet smile from his boyfriend.

They found Coran already in the med bay, looking over some information on a tablet. One of the Garrison medics looked over his shoulder with a thoughtful frown. The Blades' doctor stood to one side, perusing another tablet as an Olkari stood on a chair to look as well.

"What's up guys?" Lance greeted, lifting his hand in a brief wave. He was so tired.

"Ah, come in my boy," Coran urged him with a smile. "I've just been conferring with some of our allies over your ailment."

"It's really not that bad," Lance protested.

"We'd like to run a few tests just to be sure," the Galran said in his deep, gruff voice. "You want to be well enough to be there for your omega," he added, glancing meaningfully at Keith.

Lance sighed, his objections falling away. He nodded and pressed a kiss to Keith's cheek. He didn't see the knowing looks exchanged by the others.

"Just let them make sure that everything is okay," Keith said. "I'll be back before you can miss me."

"Doubt it," Lance grumbled, but accepted a kiss without complaint. "Can I at least hang with Kaylee?"

"You don't even have to ask," the omega responded fondly. "Adam has her. You can get her whenever you like, so long as you let them look you over." He smiled at Lance's nod and thanked the others before hurrying away to meet with the rest of the paladins.

"This seems a bit suspicious," Hunk muttered warily.

The team was standing near a port on the planet that had sent a signal for assistance. Some of their citizens were missing. Strangely, the ships that were suspected to belong to the intergalactic traffickers were still sitting in the port with no signs of retreating. There was no way they hadn't noticed the Voltron lions entering the planet's air space.

"Surely they realize that we're here," Allura said uneasily.

Keith sighed heavily. They couldn't leave this planet to cope with trafficking on their own. So, he led his team toward the ships. He sent Matt's team of rebels to the second smaller ship while he led the paladins and five Garrison pilots to the larger vessel.

It was eerily quiet aboard the large ship and it had seemed a bit too easy to get inside. Hunk stayed close to Keith's side, his dark eyes darting everywhere. As Lance's best friend, Hunk felt obliged to look after Keith while the Cuban was absent. Keith tolerated it only because he knew it made Hunk feel better.

Pidge let out a shriek as she was abruptly seized from behind. Her bayard clattered to the floor as she squirmed in the firm grip of a large Galra. "Drop your weapons," he snarled. He had the muzzle of his gun pressed to her temple as he smiled cruelly at the rest of the team. "Just make your way into that cell, and I won't have to kill your tiny human," the Galra rumbled.

Horrified, they shuffled into the large empty cell. They couldn't risk the brute hurting Pidge. Once they were all in, Pidge was shoved inside as well. The Galra stood in the doorway, looking smug. A few other guards joined him, eyeing their prisoners with malicious glee. "Welcome back pretty omega," the first one chuckled darkly, making Keith's skin crawl.

"He's not pure anymore," one of them muttered. "We could play with him until we get to the buyer."

Hunk, Pidge and Allura immediately moved to stand protectively around Keith.

Keith struggled to breathe through his panic. He could feel the rumble of the ships engines and knew that they were probably leaving the planet. It had been a trick. Keith had led them right into a trap and they'd pay dearly for that mistake.

"This could be fun too," another guard said, stepping closer. Keith had no idea what sort of alien he was, but he was big and hairy with sharp fangs and claws. Like a werewolf. "The Princess came to play too."

One large, clawed hand darted out and seized Allura's arm, jerking her closer. She tried to pull away but the grip on her was too strong and she risked having her skin shredded by deadly claws.

"Don't worry," another guard laughed. "We'll take turns. We have plenty of time."

Keith snapped. His whole body felt hot and his heart raced as he lunged forward and grabbed the hilts of the swords strapped to one guards belt. He spun away only to slash at the belly of the beast holding Allura.

Blood and gored spilled onto the floor of the hallway as the creature gasped and stumbled back. Keith nudged Allura aside before repositioning himself between his team and their captors. He took up a defensive stance, blood dripping from the blades. He was growling menacingly.

Several guns were lifted in retaliation but one of the guards rebuked them sternly. The omega paladin was wanted alive.

The cell was closed but Keith didn't relax. He wrenched the helmet off of his head, revealing lavender skin and furry ears. His friends watched him warily. "Just try not to startle him," Allura instructed the others softly. "He could go feral."

"I'm really glad he's on our side," Kincaid muttered.

"That dude scares the shit out of me sometimes," Griffin admitted quietly.

Hunk bit his lip, wishing he could offer Keith some comfort. Surely the omega was terrified and worried. Hunk hated to see his team leader so afraid and angry. He could only hope that the others could get to them before Keith got hurt again.

Matt returned to his small ship with his team, anxiety coiling in his belly. They'd cleared the smaller vessel quickly, only to find the larger one taking off with the others still on board.

To make matters worse, one of the planet's leaders had informed them that one of the crew members was human. There was a good chance that there was a traitor on the Atlas helping aliens sell other beings into sexual slavery. The idea made Matt feel sick.

He called the Atlas and hastily explained what had happened. As much as he wanted to go after the other ship, they needed reinforcements. Luckily he could now track the other ship and he fully intended to chase them down.

On board the Atlas, Lance was distraught. He cradled Kaylee close, desperately wishing for Keith's safe return.

The paladins and Garrison pilots had been missing for nearly two full days. They were closing in on the enemy vessel and Lance could only hope that the team was unharmed. Surely poor Keith was a wreck being back with the savages that had brutalized him.

"I want to be on the rescue team," Lance said firmly.

"That might not be a good idea," Shiro responded, sounding apologetic. "Your condition-"

"I'm fine," Lance insisted firmly. "I feel pretty good. I just want my boyfriend and my friends back."

Shiro sighed, but he nodded his agreement. He turned to Kolivan expectantly. "I will accompany Paladin Lance, along with Krolia and three teams of Blades. We'll extract our people and neutralize the crew."

Shiro nodded. "Bring them back safe," he murmured, his gaze full of worry. He accepted Kaylee into his arms as Lance moved to follow Kolivan.

"Your daddy will be home soon," Shiro told the kit. He swayed gently back and forth, rocking her. The poor baby girl had obviously been missing her daddy. She seemed to love Lance and she settled more readily for him than anyone else, but she definitely needed Keith.

Hopefully Kaylee wouldn't have to wait much longer.


	20. Chapter 20

"Captain, I have some worrisome information," Lotor said, approaching Shiro on the bridge.

Shiro sighed and turned to focus his attention on the other man. "More bad news?" he asked warily. He wasn't sure he could handle any more setbacks or losses. The missing paladins and Garrison pilots weighed heavily on him.

"I'm afraid so," Lotor responded gravely. "I've discovered that someone on board has been communicating and transmitting information to an outside party. Sensitive information," he added meaningfully.

Shiro clenched his jaw, indignant rage surging. "Have you identified this traitor?" he asked, willing his voice to remain even.

"Adam figured it out," Lotor replied. "He's retrieving her now with security. Ah, here we are," he added as the large doors opened to reveal Adam leading a small group of people onto the bridge. Lotor looked back at Shiro, feeling guilty for the captain's horrified expression.

"You are, of course, familiar with Miranda."

"We're being boarded!"

Keith's furry ears perked up a bit at the slight panic in the guard's voice. He listened carefully as three guards muttered to each other. Behind him, his friends were exchanging apprehensive glances.

"We'll just move them to one of the pods," a gruff voice said. "Shoot the omega. Do not kill him," he added sternly. "We just need to incapacitate him."

Keith crouched on one side of the door, cloaking himself in the shadows of their dim cell. He held his stolen swords ready. Their captors hadn't been able to get close enough to take them away without seriously injuring him or themselves.

Hunk bit back the anxious whimper that tried to escape him. He'd wanted so badly to comfort Keith, but the black paladin hadn't allowed anyone to get close. He wasn't aggressive toward his friends, but he did warn them away with quiet growls. Hunk had no doubt that Keith was stressed and likely terrified. Keith was getting a big hug the second he allowed Hunk to get close.

"Stay together," Allura whispered. "If Keith creates an opening, we need to get out of here."

Keith indeed gave them an opening. One of the guards opened the door with a gun pointed while he scanned for the deadly omega. Keith popped out of the shadows to slash across the guards arms. The gun clattered to the ground as the guard shrieked. Hunk hastily snatched up the gun, firing at the next guard to rush toward the door. Keith quickly incapacitated the guards and let Griffin shove them into the cell once the others were out.

"Now we need our weapons," Allura said quietly.

"This place is big," Pidge reminded her. "That might take a while."

"They're being boarded," Hunk remembered. "I bet that's our people. Let's just stay together, stay alive and look for our weapons." He turned to Keith, noting the way his body was held rigid. "Just keep it together buddy. We're getting out of here."

Keith gave a short nod before leading them down the hallway.

Lance followed Kolivan and Krolia in their search for their captive friends. The Blades and Rebels had captured the majority of the enemy vessel's crew, so now they needed to find the prisoners. Lance only hoped that they were safe and sound.

They heard shouting behind one of the doors so they rushed over to check it out. As the door slid open, they were confronted with a shocking scene. Eight guards lay dead or mortally wounded on the floor. Keith stood in the midst of the carnage, his chest heaving as blood dripped from the twin blades. The other three paladins and the Garrison pilots were behind him looking tired and a bit horrified.

"Keith!" Lance cried, rushing past Kolivan toward his lover.

The others called out a warning, but it wasn't necessary. Keith dropped the swords and threw himself into Lance's arms, bursting into tears. Lance held him tightly, his own eyes growing wet as relief flooded him.

"You're alright cariño," Lance murmured. "I've got you. I was so worried sweetheart."

"Alpha," Keith sobbed, pressing his nose against Lance's neck desperately. Then he pulled back to look at his boyfriend, watery eyes wide with shock. "Alpha," he said again, confusion mixing with worry.

"Oh my," Allura breathed, stunned.

"What?" James asked impatiently.

"Lance is an alpha," Allura responded. "I can smell it... How?"

"It's an interesting story," Lance replied, blushing. "We can talk about that later. Right now, we need to get all of you back to the Atlas."

"The Blades will secure our new prisoners," Kolivan said. "Lance, you take your team to our ship. They can wait there for us. I assume that Keith will ride in the red lion with you?"

Lance chuckled softly. "I don't think he's going to let go of me any time soon," he said, glancing down at where Keith's arms were clinging tightly to his torso. "Come on babe. Your kit has been missing you."

"We've freed the prisoners," Hunk told them hastily. He gestured to a door that they'd been standing in front of. "We didn't want them to get hurt," he added, opening the door to reveal a room full of frightened aliens and even a few humans. They were all huddled together, looking around fearfully.

"We'll bring them to the ship," Kolivan assured them, waving Lance on.

Lance led his group back to the Blade vessel and ushered them inside. He and Keith would wait until the Blades returned before leaving with Red. Lance quickly found himself seated with a lap full of distressed omega.

Keith was insistent with the scenting and nuzzling. He was too wound up to ask any questions about his boyfriend suddenly being an alpha. At that moment, he just wanted to be bathed in Lance's comforting scent.

"I'm so sorry," Hunk blurted out anxiously. "He wouldn't let us help. I couldn't- I knew he was upset-"

"It's alright buddy," Lance assured him with a smile, carefully supporting Keith to keep him stead on his lap. "It's not your fault."

"Keith is stubborn on a good day," Pidge noted.

"Is he okay now?" James asked with a worried frown.

Lance glanced down, suddenly aware that his boyfriend had gone strangely still. He smiled fondly when he realized that Keith had drifted off, still clutching at Lance in his sleep. "He'll be alright. He just needs some rest and cuddle time in the nest with his kit." Lance eyed them all in concern, taking in their various states of exhaustion. "Maybe you all need a nap in the nest."

"We didn't sleep much," Allura sighed. "Keith slept even less. He'd drift off but the moment there was any movement outside our cell, he woke up and started growling. He had the guards convinced that he was feral. So they tossed in packets of water and food, completely avoiding coming into our cell."

"They couldn't even disarm him," James chuckled, looking rather impressed. "He's pretty bad ass. He helped us escape and then took out pretty much everyone we came across. I think Hunk only fired his gun a few times," he added while Hunk nodded his confirmation. "Honestly, their dumbest mistake was not seeing Kogane as the biggest threat in the room from the very beginning."

Kolivan arrived a moment later. Several Blades followed him into their ship escorting bound prisoners and newly freed captives. He offered Lance a quick nod as he passed. Relieved, Lance shifted and moved to stand, earning a quiet whine from Keith.

"I'll help," Hunk offered, gingerly scooping Keith up in a bridal carry.

Lance offered a quick wave to the others before leading Hunk to Red. The lion dipped her great head and opened her jaws to allow them entry. Lance moved to the cockpit and sat in the pilot seat, eager to get back to the Atlas. He sighed happily as Hunk carefully placed Keith in his lap for the journey. Keith purred in his sleep and curled against Lance.

Hunk positioned himself behind the chair and hung on, knowing that Lance would be careful. It was nice to see his best friend so blissfully in love and taking care of his boyfriend so tenderly. He hoped the pair would decide to become mates.

Lance kept one hand on his love's back while he handled Red's controls with the other. He managed to get them back to the Atlas without incident.

Keith woke up long enough to thoroughly scent his baby girl before curling up with her in his nest. Lance stayed with them, dutifully watching over their slumber. It was a few hours later that he was able to relax enough to sleep himself.

Hunk served a big breakfast in a private dining room for team Voltron. It was best to avoid the big crowds in the main dining hall so they could speak freely. Hunk knew he'd made the right choice when Keith walked in and let out a sigh of relief.

Hunk approached Keith slowly, receiving an encouraging nod from Lance who was holding Kaylee. Hunk opened his arms and smiled when the omega stepped right into the embrace. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

Keith relaxed a bit, a slight smile curving on his lips. "I'm okay," he murmured. "Thanks Hunk."

Hunk took a step back, shoving his hands in his pockets sheepishly. "I know you can take care of yourself, man," Hunk said. "I just wish I could have helped you more."

Keith smiled. "I'm glad you're on my team," he said. "And I'm grateful that you try to look out for me even when I make it difficult."

Hunk grinned and waved them toward the table just as the rest of their group shuffled in. Shiro looked exhausted and strained as he took a seat beside Adam.

"Alright," Pidge said, taking a quick swallow of orange juice. "Catch us up. How in the quiznak is Lance an alpha?" She rolled her eyes at Shiro's disapproving look.

"That is fascinating indeed," Coran said, tugging lightly at his mustache. "It seems that an omega's slick contains some interesting hormones. It's usually harmless... Unless it's ingested."

Keith promptly choked on his coffee. He coughed and sputtered as his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Lance patted him on the back as his own face flooded with color.

Matt burst into a fit of laughter. "Holy shit, you turned into an alpha because of a rim job?" he crowed, nearly falling right out of his chair.

Pidge looked horrified. The others managed to only look embarrassed. Except for Adam. He turned in his seat to high five a blushing Keith.

"Oh my god," Shiro groaned hiding his face in his hands.

"So, it was because of-" Keith cut himself off, giving Lance an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry," he said softly. "I had no idea that could happen. I wouldn't have let you-"

"It's alright," Lance hushed him, kissing his forehead gently. "I'm not mad. It's different, but nothing I can't handle. I've got it a lot easier than you."

"So he's like the Galra alphas?" Hunk asked uncertainly.

"Not quite," Coran responded. "The changes in his body were less extreme than I feared."

"And we won't be discussing those changes at the table," Lance cut in. That was not a discussion for the group.

Pidge was looking like she regretted her choice to ask about Lance in the first place. "Moving on," she said, clearing her throat. "What happened with the creeps that captured us?"

"They're in holding cells," Shiro said. "There are two humans among them."

"Two?" Lance asked.

"One was with their crew," Shiro responded gravely. "One was with mine." He clenched his hand into a fist and took a calming breath. "Miranda from the bridge was communicating with them. She shared coordinates and other sensitive information. Adam and Lotor discovered the breach."

"Miranda," Lance murmured, unsettled by the news. "She seemed so nice."

"I never liked her," Keith grumbled, remembering the way she'd flirted with Lance when they boarded the Atlas.

"Why would she do that?" Allura asked.

"Her brother was the one working with the enemy," Adam said with a sigh. He gave Keith a meaningful look. "Mark Stevens was helping them collect... individuals to be sold into sexual slavery."

Keith's eyes widened as he recognized the name.

"That's the jerk that sniffed you at the party!" Hunk blurted out. "He said that stuff about you and you punched the shit out of him."

"I remember," Keith responded with a tense little nod. "What happens now?" he asked, shifting his plate away from Kaylee's reaching fingers. He offered her a tiny bite of his eggs before shifting her in his arms for her bottle.

"We'll be questioning them and working to dismantle the rest of the operation," Shiro responded, forcing himself to pick up his fork. "The priority last night was retrieving all of you and letting you rest. All of you are off duty today."

The paladins nodded, eating their breakfast as quiet settled over the table. Shay bustled around the table offering refills of drinks and food, insistent that Hunk rest and enjoy his meal. Lotor assisted her in making sure everyone was content and well fed. He paused frequently at Allura's chair to touch her shoulder or squeeze her hand.

Once the meal was done, the paladins insisted on going with Shiro when he met with Mark and Miranda. Shiro had no issue with it, so he led them to a conference room where security guards brought the prisoners.

Shiro regretted the choice rather quickly.

Mark leered at Keith, muttering under his breath. A moment later, Lance had him pinned to the wall by the throat, growling ferociously. Miranda shrieked in surprise and fear, her eyes wide.

Pidge and Hunk gaped in shock. They'd never witnessed such aggressive behavior in Lance before. Keith flinched and let out a short whine at the sound of the growls, prompting Allura to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Lance, let him go," Shiro commanded. He huffed in exasperation when Lance ignored him. The guards looked at each other and then back at Shiro, not keen on intervening at that moment.

Allura gave Keith a gentle push, nodding toward Lance when the omega looked back at her. Warily, Keith took a few steps forward and cautiously place his hand on Lance's back. He felt the muscles tense under his palm. Swallowing hard, he pressed closer to nuzzle against the back of Lance's neck and purred.

Lance shook his head, willing his fingers to relax as he slowly released Mark. He turned and pulled Keith into a hug, uncaring as Mark crumpled to the floor. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'll never let him hurt you Keith."

Keith purred louder and tipped his head back. Lance eagerly nuzzled his scent glands, slowly dragging his wrists up Keith's back and down his arms. Once he was satisfied the the omega was suitably coated in his scent, he lifted his head to look at his friends. Allura offered him an encouraging smile while Hunk and Pidge looked a little nervous and bewildered.

"Now then," Shiro said, as if nothing particularly interesting had happened, "you're going to tell me where to find the guy in charge. You are going to tell me everything you know about the organization and the leaders. If you don't, I'll hand you over to him," he warned, gesturing toward Keith. "You really don't want to know what your buddies look like after coming across him on the ship."

Keith smirked.

"We can get you the captain's logs and all the holomaps," Miranda said shakily, eyeing Lance and Keith apprehensively.

"The coordinates to the base are on the ship," Mark said, letting his head hit the wall with a soft thump. His best chance was to fully cooperate, and he knew it.

Shiro nodded his acceptance and gestured to the guards. The Stevens siblings were hauled away to wait in the holding cells. With a exhausted sigh, Shiro turned to face the paladins.

"Sorry I kinda lost it Shiro," Lance said sheepishly. "I just couldn't stand that asshole looking at Keith like that..." He smiled tenderly when Keith kissed his temple.

"It's okay Lance," Shiro responded. "I know the instinct to protect is strong. I should have considered that before putting you in a room with someone who assisted in capturing your... potential mate." He eyed them pensively for a moment before nodding to himself, satisfied that the paladins looked healthy and whole despite their ordeal. "I want you to relax today. I'll ask Kolivan and the Blades to follow up on the information we get from Stevens."

"You need to rest as well Shiro," Allura said, frowning in concern.

"I will," Shiro nodded tiredly, rubbing at his eyes. "Adam has informed me that I'll be taking a long nap once this meeting is over."

As if on cue, Adam appeared in the doorway with Kaylee. He kissed the infants cheek before handing her to Keith and then turned to give Shiro a stern look. "Nap time," he said firmly.

"I need to speak with Kolivan," Shiro protested as Adam began dragging him toward the door.

"I'll talk to him," Allura offered. "Get some sleep Shiro."

"Thank you," Adam said with a grateful smile as Shiro relented and followed him out.

Hunk moved closer to Keith and held his hands out for the baby. "Why don't I take Kaylee for a bit so you guys can have some time alone?" he offered. "Just a few hours."

Keith kissed his daughter's fuzzy ears and passed her to his friend. "Thanks Hunk," he said, smiling when Lance wrapped his arms around his waist from behind.

"Any time," Hunk replied. He turned to Pidge. "Want to hang out with Me, Shay and Kaylee?" he asked.

"Sure," Pidge shrugged. She poked Keith and Lance teasingly before following Hunk out. Allura departed as well, intent on finding Kolivan.

Keith and Lance returned to Keith's room and got comfortable in the nest. The new alpha quickly set about coaxing his lover into accepting a massage. After being separated for a very tense few days, Lance was eager to make his boyfriend as relaxed and happy as possible.

Keith had never had a massage before, but he swiftly decided that he liked it. Strong, warm hands soothed away aches and tension all over his body. Lance took his time, carefully massaging each area of Keith's naked body until he purred.

"Feel good?" Lance asked, pressing his thumbs into the arch of Keith's foot and rubbing in slow, firm circles. He smiled as the omega's toes curled in pleasure and a soft moan fell from parted lips. "I guess so."

Keith withdrew his foot and languidly rolled over onto his stomach. He lifted his hips slightly, while resting his head on folded arms. He hummed quietly as he felt hands tenderly stroke his backside.

Lance was happy to comply with his lover's unspoken request. He'd begun to catch the scent of slick about halfway through the massage and it had been difficult to keep up his slow pace. His patience was now rewarded with an omega that was quite ready for him. He still spent a few moments easing his fingers into Keith's soaked opening. He managed to roll a condom on with one hand.

"Lance," Keith groaned finally, prompting Lance to give him what he wanted. To his surprise, he was turned onto his side while Lance pressed close from behind. He arched his back helpfully as he felt Lance start to push inside.

Keith sighed, loving the way Lance's hands roamed over his chest and abs. The fullness inside him was amazing and Lance's gentle thrusts were succeeding in making him even wetter. He reached back and pushed at Lance's hip, making Lance pause in his movements.

"You alright?" Lance panted, kissing Keith's ear. "Do you want to stop?"

"Can we turn over?" Keith asked.

"Okay," Lance responded, sounding a little confused. He pulled out carefully and shifted away. "Just tell me what you want."

Keith sat up and pushed Lance into his back. "Can I ride you?" he asked, sounding apprehensive but eager.

Lance grinned, pulling Keith over to him. "Anything you want babe."

Keith straddled Lance carefully, but paused as he finally got a good look at his lover. He reached out to hesitantly stroke his fingers over the base of Lance's cock, surprised to see that the skin looked strangely loose at the bottom inside the condom. "Lance, is this-"

"I have a knot," Lance told him, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. "It's not a huge one like a Galra alpha, but it's there. Should be just enough to give you the extra stretch you need during heat. If we become mates," he added a bit awkwardly.

"You can't knot me now?" Keith asked, looking bizarrely innocent considering the fact that he was exploring Lance's cock with his fingertips. It was a really good thing that the condom was dulling the sensation a bit.

Lance groaned softly. "You're killing me."

Keith smirked and shifted into position, carefully lowering himself onto Lance's cock with a long sigh of satisfaction. Once he was fully seated, he rolled his hips, gasping at the pleasure that spiked through him. Content to keep their tempo nice and easy, he continued his long decadent movements, sitting upright to give his boyfriend a nice view of his heated body.

"This is so hot," Lance moaned, his hands gripping Keith's thighs before sliding up to stroke over firm muscle. "Dios, you're never like this. What's gotten into you?"

Keith grinned and pulled at Lance's shoulder, urging him to sit up. He desperately wanted a kiss, but he really didn't want to give up the delicious angle he'd achieved on his lover's thickness.

Lance sat up and tugged some pillows over to prop himself up. Satisfied, he tugged the omega in to devour his mouth. It was amazing to have Keith so hot for him. Lance wanted to experience this over and over for the rest of his life.

Keith let out a soft whine as he tightened and came between them. It triggered Lance's orgasm and he filled the condom while lifting Keith a bit to keep his knot outside. As much as he wanted to knot his beloved, he wanted to save that for their mating. If they mated...

Oh, how he wanted to be Keith's mate. Dating was great and their bond was strong. Actually becoming mates had been in the back of Lance's mind since the beginning of their courtship. But now the idea burned bright in his mind and filled his heart with joy. But how did one approach such a sensitive topic? Galran omegas usually chose only mate in their lifetime.

Lance gently wiped them clean and settled Keith in his arms. The omega yawned, pressing close. "Feeling alright?" Lance asked.

"Yeah," Keith nodded. He paused and tilted his head to meet Lance's gaze guiltily. "I'm really sorry. I'm sure it was a shock to have your body change like that."

Lance kissed his forehead. "Relax babe," he murmured. "You didn't know that could happen. And I'm the one who decided to... you know. I love making you feel good. And it's not bad," he added with a shrug. "Once the glands and knot finished developing, I felt fine. The instincts are a little weird, but it's all good." He frowned slightly. "Does me being an alpha bother you?"

Keith shook his head. "You smell even better now," he explained. "And your scent lingers on my skin better, which feels nice. Safe. Kinda curious about your knot too," he added, coyly sliding one hand down to a tan hip.

Lance shook his head with a huff of laughter. He was pleased that his newly enhanced scent was so appealing to his lover. And Keith's desire for him had strengthened his hope that they could eventually cement their relationship.


	21. Chapter 21

"Target in sight," Keith said into his comm as he surveyed the planet they were approaching. He'd put together a crew to take their comandeered vessel to the planet where the leader of the trafficking ring could be found. In addition to the paladins, Adam, Lotor, several Garrison pilots and many of the Blades were present.

"Proceed Black Paladin," Shiro's voice crackled through the comm. "Additional team standing by should you need back up."

"Copy," Keith responded. "Take us down," he instructed the bridge crew.

They'd timed it so that they arrived under the cover of night. There would only be a few guards to deal with.

Keith narrowed his eyes as they docked the ship and surveyed the large estate before them. The owner was clearly well off. He could see four guards patrolling the grounds, but the night was quite still otherwise.

"So, what do we do?" Lance asked, leaning against Keith with a pensive frown. "Request an audience and confront the guy? Sneak in and knock out guards as we come across them? Or go loud and storm the place?"

The Blade members looked intrigued by the last option, and Keith had to admit that he liked the idea. But there was a lot of risk to running in there, guns blazing. He wanted to minimize casualties as much as possible.

"Plan B," Keith murmured, still looking out at the patrolling guards.

Lance paused, thinking that response over. "Oh, that's the sneaky one, right?" he asked to clarify.

Keith rolled his eyes. "Yes, the sneaky one," he responded.

Pidge pulled out a piece of paper and looked it over carefully. One of there prisoners had been persuaded to draw them a rough map of the house in the hopes of gaining favor with the Garrison, the Blades and Voltron. The drawing was a bit crude, but it at least gave them an idea of the layout.

They were separated into three groups and approached the house from free sides, avoiding the front. Guards were hastily knocked out and hidden in the bushes.

Keith and Lance led a team through the back door, stepping into the house on silent feet. They came across some type of servant and rushed to silence her quickly. Actually, she didn't resist much, allowing them to bind her hands and feet without much struggle.

The servant spoke in a strange language prompting one of the Galra to translate. "She wants to know if we're freeing the prisoners," he said before speaking to the servant again in her native tongue. When she spoke again, the Galra nodded eagerly.

"Prisoners waiting to be sold are downstairs, in the basement," the Blade members explained. "The master of this house is upstairs. The servants are prisoners too."

"Are there more guards in the house?" Keith asked.

The Blade spoke with the servant a bit more, listening intently to her responses. He nodded to her and turned back to Keith. "Three guards upstairs," he said. "Four guards on this level and two downstairs."

Keith used the comms to quietly relay that information to the other teams. Pidge and Hunk would lead a group downstairs to free the prisoners. Allura's team would clear the ground floor while Keith and Lance would take their team upstairs.

Keith untied the servant and instructed her to stay out of sight. He then cautiously made his way to the staircase. Lance stuck close to his side, his gaze sweeping the area cautiously.

Lance whirled around as he spotted a guard sneaking up on them. He raised his gun but halted when one of the Blades on Allura's team knocked the guard out with the butt of his gun.

They proceeded up the stairs, pausing as they reached the top to look around. "Sweep the halls," Keith instructed softly. "Clear the rooms."

The team moved quickly, splitting into two groups to cover more ground. Guards were neutralized quickly and efficiently. It went well until they heard a crash downstairs.

Keith nodded to Lance, prompting the Cuban to check in with the others on the comms.

Keith opened the door they were next to and stepped inside cautiously. He heard a gun go off and cried out at a sudden searing pain in his side.

"Keith!" Lance screamed, firing at Keith's attacker. It was a large alien that seemed to be at least part Galra. The laser pistol fell from clawed hands as the brute roared in pain. The Blades rushed in to seize the enemy while Lance dropped to his knees to check on Keith. The Black Paladin was bleeding quite heavily from one side of his abdomen.

Kolivan appeared in the doorway, followed by the other teams. The rest of the estate had been cleared and the prisoners were released from the cells in the basement. The servant from downstairs entered the room with Allura and pointed at the large Galra hybrid. She babbled in her strange language.

"She said that this is the master," one of the Blades said, gesturing to the Hybrid with a frown of distaste.

"Secure him on the ship," Kolivan commanded gruffly. He looked down at Keith and Lance. "I'll call for assistance from the Atlas. We need to get that wound mended as quickly as possible."

Keith coughed wetly, flecks of blood flying from his mouth onto his forearm. He lifted his gaze to see Lance's fearful expression.

"Just hold on cariño," Lance said shakily, accepting a wad of fabric from Pidge to try to stem the flow of blood. He'd barely noticed her ripping down the curtain over the nearest window. "You'll be alright."

"Lance," Keith murmured, pain and fatigue making it difficult to concentrate and speak. "You have to promise me... If something happens-" He paused to draw a breath into his burning lungs. "If I don't make it, you take care of Kaylee."

"Don't do this," Lance begged, blue eyes full of years. "You're not gonna die. You're going back to your daughter."

"I have to think of her," Keith insisted, feeling panic rise up as his vision blurred. "Just in case. Please... She needs at least one of us. I can't think of anyone better to look after my baby girl if I can't be there."

Lance nodded, swallowing hard. "Of course," he managed, voice barely above a whisper.

Keith coughed weakly again, then reached up to touch Lance's cheek with his fingertips. "I'm so in love with you," he said softly. A sob escaped his lips as Lance drew him in closer to kiss his forehead.

"Just stay awake babe," Lance urged him softly, tears rolling down his face.

Hunk stood nearby, sniffling and resisting the urge to gather the couple in his arms. Pidge and Allura looked similarly distressed. The amount of blood that had pooled on the floor was rather alarming. Adam and Lotor knelt on the floor with Lance, hoping to offer comfort and slow the blood loss.

Keith gave Lance's hand one little squeeze before losing consciousness.

Kaylee missed her daddy. The kit had little interest in eating and slept fitfully. She wailed inconsolably if anyone but Lance held her, and sometimes even he struggled to soothe her.

The Atlas was being steered back to Earth while the Blades were scattering across galaxies to return victims to their home planets. Despite the victory, the occupants of the Atlas were subdued. The Black Paladin had been unconcious in the med bay for five days.

They hadn't managed to recreate the healing pods that had been in the Altean castle ship. So, the medical team had to repair the damage to Keith's organs and replenish his blood without the Altean technology. Luckily, the Galra had some techniques and medicines to speed the process up.

Lance cradled Kaylee in his arms, relieved that the exhausted baby was allowing herself to rest. He was considering taking a nap himself. He was just so tired and worried.

Coran burst into Lance's room, waking Kaylee. Her bottom lip poked out and she burst into tears, make Lance's heart break. He hated seeing her so upset. He turned to Coran expectantly, trying his best not to be angry at the Altean.

"He's awake!" Coran blurted out excitedly. He grinned as Lance scrambled to his feet, clutching Kaylee close. The hurried to the med bay without another word.

They found Keith in a bed with crisp white sheets. He was propped up on several fluffy pillows. Shiro and Krolia were standing beside his bed, talking quietly. Kaylee wailed the moment she saw her father, tiny hands reaching out for him. Keith's breath caught at the sight of her, holding his arms out as he struggled to turn his body.

Shiro helped Keith shift onto his side while Lance set Kaylee on the mattress next to him. "Hi baby," Keith crooned, nuzzling his kit and wiping away her tears. "It's okay, daddy's here."

"She's missed you," Lance murmured. His point was reinforced when Kaylee started purring and nosing at Keith's neck.

"Oh, baby girl," Keith sighed, scenting his little one. Once she settled, he looked up at Lance with a smile. "Thank you for taking care of her."

Lance smiled and kissed Keith's forehead tenderly. "I love you," he breathed.

"I love you too," Keith responded, tugging Lance close to kiss his lips. He breathed in Lance's scent, letting the alpha's closeness relax him.

Coran approached the bed with a bright smile. "Glad to have you back with us," he said cheerfully. "I've spoken with the doctor and we've agreed that you can leave med bay, but only if you avoid straining yourself," he said sternly. "I don't want you lifting things, pushing things, or doing any form of training. Sexual activity is to be put on hold for the time being," he added, giving Lance a pointed look before turning back to Keith. "Some of your organs suffered significant damage and you lost a lot of blood."

Krolia looked at her son with a worried frown. "Is there any lasting damage?" she asked anxiously. "Can he still-" She glanced at Kaylee. "Would he still be able to-"

Coran offered a soft smile. "Keith should still be able to conceive," he responded lightly. "It was a concern at first, but the doctor did a scan this morning. The reproductive organs are healing nicely."

Keith bit his lip, unnerved by the joy that rushed through him. He'd tried hard to avoid thinking about his own ability to carry a child. The idea was still strange. And he already has a young kit to care for. But... Maybe it would be nice to have another kit. Even better if Lance was the other parent. Keith had plenty of time to consider it, and he was grateful that the choice hadn't been taken from him.

"I need to head back to the bridge," Shiro said, giving Keith's shoulder a little squeeze. "You take it easy. Let Lance and the rest of the team help you. We almost lost you," he added quietly.

"I'll be careful," Keith assured him.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in a large nest in one of the lounge areas. Lotor, Allura, Hunk and Shay had collected blankets, pillows and cushions and carefully crafted the nest that covered most of the floor space. Keith needed rest, but they all wanted to spend time with him.

Lance handed Kaylee to Hunk before going to the nest and scenting the fabrics as much as he could. Once that was done, he ignored Pidge's smirk and guided Keith to the nest to help him sit down.

Kaylee was settled in Keith's lap as his friends joined him in the nest. Veronica had managed to sneak away from her duties to join them for a little while, glad to see her friend awake. Matt had remained on the Atlas and happily chose a space next to Pidge in the nest. Shiro was tied up with duties as the captain, but Adam had been able to join them.

They didn't speak. They didn't need to. Keith could see the relief on the faces of his chosen family. They all huddled close in the comfort of being together. Protective alpha pheromones clung to the fabric and seemed to settle on Keith's skin.

It didn't take long for the omega to fall asleep in Lance's arms. In fact, when Shiro came to check on them an hour later, they had all fallen asleep. Even Lotor was snoozing blissfully with Allura curled up on one side of him and Veronica on the other.

Shiro stepped closer and smiled fondly. Little Kaylee was curled up in a protective embrace between Keith and Lance.

In the days that followed, they were able to unravel the goal of the trafficking ring. The leader, a Galra/Olkari hybrid named Raxus, had apparently been using his "business" to gain wealth and power for himself. He found allied for himself in those with the funds and questionable morality to purchase sex slaves. Given the number of purchases documented in his ledgers, he'd been doing a decent job of it. Teams had been put together to free those that had already been sold.

They'd all been horrified to learn that Raxus had wanted Keith for his personal collection of slaves. He'd been keen on breeding the black paladin. The idea made Keith feel sick. It made Lance break whatever object he happened to be holding at the time.

The return to Earth was met with much celebration. General Iverson looked quite pleased to see them returning with news of their amazing success. The Garrison had already been receiving reports from the coalition about missing citizens returning to their planets and their families.

Despite the deep desire to rest and unwind, the Atlas crew, team Voltron and the Blades found themselves preparing for a ceremony. Their successful mission was reason to rejoice. So, they found themselves being dressed and instructed not to wander away from the base.

Keith was shocked to see the crowds of people gathered for the ceremony on the grounds of the Galaxy Garrison. A large stage was set up and rows upon rows of chairs were packed with humans and aliens. He certainly hadn't expected such a massive crowd. Clearly, the Garrison had been planning this for some time. He supposed it was nice to think that Iverson believed in them enough to fully anticipate their success.

The Paladins, Kolivan, Shiro and a few other high ranking officers from the Atlas crew sat on the stage. Lights flashed as photos were taken and murmurs rippled through the crowd. Iverson addressed the assembly, thanking the many people who had helped to stop the trafficking ring.

Keith tuned out most of the chatter, his eyes settling on Kaylee was in the front row of the audience on Adam's lap. She was squirming around a lot but thankfully she was staying quiet.

Keith jerked to attention when Shiro stepped up to the podium. Enthusiastic applause erupted from the crowd before the Atlas captain uttered a single word.

Once it had quieted again, Shiro cleared his throat. "As Captain of the Atlas, it is my honor and privilege to present this service award..." He paused, looking down for a moment. "I work with an amazing group. Some human. Some not... Today, we honor someone that's in between."

Keith's stomach clenched and he felt Lance reach over to gently squeeze his fingers.

"Keith, could you come up here?"

Keith swallowed hard and stood up to approach Shiro. The crowd cheered and applauded enthusiastically, making Keith's cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"Keith is the Black Paladin. The leader of Voltron," Shiro said clearly into the microphone. "But what many don't know is that he was captured by this trafficking ring. In an effort to protect the other captives, he made himself vulnerable. He sacrificed himself to keep others safe. I can't even imagine what he suffered..." Shiro paused, swallowing hard and not daring to look at Keith.

"Despite that, he joined the Atlas crew to put a stop to the trafficking. In fact, he became a father the day before we left Earth. He was captured a second time and risked his life to protect his friends and the other prisoners."

Shiro sniffled quietly, making Keith's eyes burn as emotion welled up.

"Again and again, Keith Kogane put his own well being at risk to protect others. He suffered and never complained. I'm proud beyond words of the man he's become. And I'm grateful for the privilege to call him my brother and friend," Shiro said before turning to hand Keith a plaque. They hugged tightly for just a moment while the crowd cheered again.

Shiro released Keith to face the crowd again. He gestured toward the left of the stage and a group of around fifty stood up. Everyone watched as they left their chairs behind to crowd around the stage. They were nearly all alien. There were only three humans among them.

Shiro took a deep breath before sweeping one hand across to indicate the crowd around the stage. "Keith, these are the ones that you've saved," he announced, causing more murmurs from the crowds. "They were released from prison cells and saved from a life of torment because of you. Your sacrifices made all the difference in the world to them and their families."

Everyone in the crowd in front of the stage knelt on the ground and bowed their heads. The Blades of Marmora moved in behind them and knelt down as well, one fist pressed to their hearts in respect. Keith cupped his hands over his mouth and closed his eyes, overwhelmed. He could see Borto and Kliras at the back of the crowd, clasping their hands together and smiling at him. He hadn't been able to save their daughter, but he'd saved their grandchild and Keith could see how much it meant to them in the tears that flowed down their furred faces.

The air was full of cheering and applause as Shiro pulled Keith into another hug. The were quickly joined by the rest of the Paladins.

Keith was beyond relieved when they were finally permitted to retire for the evening. He was so tired and was very much looking forward to curling up in bed. The idea was even more appealing when they were informed that the housing for the Paladins had been completed.

Lance drove them to the housing development and chuckled over the fuss Kaylee was making. She hadn't been pleased about being strapped down in a car seat. Kosmo sat next to her in the car, whining at the distressed sounds coming from the little Kexid.

A crew from the Garrison was there to direct them to their houses and help them unload the vehicles. Lance's new house was right next to Keith's, though it was a bit smaller. At that moment, Lance ignored his own dwelling to focus on making sure Keith was comfortably settled.

"Just sit down," Lance said lightly, shooing Keith toward the couch. "I'll get Kaylee out of the seat. I don't want you to overdo it."

"I've gotten better," Keith protested.

"You were unconscious less than a week ago," Lance reminded him, deftly unbuckling Kaylee and picking her up. Her little tail thrashed in her agitation, making Lance grin.

The Garrison representative looked between them uncertainly. "Should I call a doctor or-"

"No," Keith said firmly.

"Thanks," Lance answered with a smile. "I'll have Coran scan him."

The rep nodded in understanding. "I'll leave you to settle in," the man said. He offered a smile. "Welcome home Paladins."

Lance prepared a bottle for Kaylee while Keith got up to look around the house. It was hard to believe that it was intended as a home for him. He found the master bedroom easily, pleased to find another decent sized den-like dome with gauzy curtains covering the opening. The curtains were pushed aside to reveal a round mattress inside just waiting to be covered with nesting materials. But, he'd do that once he's seen the other rooms. His room also had it's own bathroom that held a large garden tub and separate shower. Perhaps he and Lance could take a bath together later.

Keith found the nursery next. And it was a sight to behold. One wall was painted to look like a galaxy with glittering stars and planets while the other walls were painted a pale gray. The white crib was round instead of rectangular and had a mobile with pastel planets. The room also head a glider, a toy chest and a dresser full baby clothes. A nearby changing table was well stocked with supplies as well.

"Oh wow," Lance murmured, walking into the room with the baby sleeping in his arms. "This looks amazing." He approached the crib and gently placed the kit inside, thinking that there had never been a more perfect child than sweet little Kaylee.

Keith and Lance explored the rest of the house together, their fingers laced together. There was a modestly furnished guest room at the end of the hallway along with another bathroom. The living room area was nice and open with simple but tasteful furnishings. The dining room boasted a large table that would allow for their friends to have dinner there.

Lance watched Keith look around at his new home, not particularly interested in going to look at his own dwelling. Everything he wanted was going to be in this house, and the thought of going next door was not appealing at all. Still, Keith deserved some privacy and the chance to enjoy his new home in peace.

As if he knew what Lance was thinking, Keith turned to look at him. "So, it'll be the first night in a new place," Keith commented hesitantly. "Sometimes it's hard to sleep somewhere new. And my nest isn't made yet."

"I've brought all the blanket and pillows in," Lance reminded him. "I can move those into your room for you. I'll even scent them if you like." He definitely liked that aspect of being an alpha. His scent was stronger and he enjoyed covering his boyfriend with it. It warned away other alphas, but it also made the omega feel safe and protected.

"Actually..." Keith blushed and dropped his gaze to the floor. "I was wondering if you wanted to stay the night? Your scent will soak into the nest better that way. We could have everyone come over for breakfast too," he added, his expression tentatively hopeful.

"I'd love to," Lance said, gathering his boyfriend close to kiss him gently. "I'll text our friends while you get started on the nest."

Keith nodded, watching Lance pick up the impressive pile of blankets and carry them into the master bedroom. Keith grabbed an armful of pillows to take to the nest as well. He got to work quickly, layering fabrics inside the den and arranging the pillows carefully. He'd been an omega for almost a year now, and had become quite proficient at nest building. Satisfied with his work, he brushed his teeth and changed into a pair of sweatpants before climbing into his nest.

Lance joined him a few minutes later, wearing comfy pajama pants. The alpha curled up with his boyfriend, breathing in the soft happy scent that Keith was giving off.

Keith woke early the next morning, hearing his kit crying. He carried her into the kitchen to make a bottle before returning to the nursery and settling into the glider. He rocked gently as he gave Kaylee her morning bottle. He loved mornings with his daughter. She suckled in contentment while staring up at Keith's face. Little hands held onto Keith's wrist, as if determined to keep him close.

"You're such a good girl," Keith told her softly, his heart full. "Daddy loves you so much Kaylee."

Keith looked up when Lance shuffled into the room, scratching his belly sleepily. "Good morning," Keith said quietly.

"Morning," Lance managed before yawning hugely. "You're awful cute rocking a baby," he mentioned, groaning as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Want to rock her for a bit?" Keith asked. "She likes to sleep for a little while after her bottle. You look like you wouldn't mind a little extra sleep yourself," he added with a grin.

"Bring on the snuggles," Lance replied, holding out his arms for the baby. He sat down in the glider once Keith had moved, closing his eyes with a happy sigh.

Keith stood in the doorway and watched them for a moment. The man he wanted for his mate was cradling his kit tenderly while they both drifted into a pleasant snooze. This was the life Keith wanted. Lance had held his heart for a long time without even realizing it. Now, Keith's deepest desires were within his reach. He just needed to convince Lance.

The sound of a doorbell pulled Keith from his musings. He sighed and hurried to the front door, pulling it open for Hunk and Shay. The couple greeted him with cheerful smiles, carrying in grocery bags to set on the kitchen counter.

"Hunk, I was wondering..." Keith paused, feeling a little embarrassed. "I want to make breakfast for Lance. I mean- It's for everybody. I just-" He sighed, meeting Hunks warm gaze. "I'd like to contribute a little more. For Lance."

"Of course," Shay said helpfully. "Courting goes both ways," she added, giving Hunk a pointed look.

"Oh," Hunk breathed, understanding washing over him. He smiled widely, obviously delighted. "Well, you're in luck because I've got a decent variety of things here. I'll help you," he offered.

Keith was beyond grateful. He desperately wanted to show Lance that he could be a good partner; A good omega. Lance would appreciate Keith being able to prepare meals. Lance deserved to have someone that could care for him and meet his needs.

As their other friends began arriving an hour later, Keith was doubting his ability to be a good mate. The tostadas were slightly burned. The blueberry pancakes were oddly shaped and slightly overdone. Keith had no idea how cafe con leche was meant to taste, so there was no telling how badly he'd failed there. At least all the fruit was perfectly sliced. You can't burn fruit. Well, Keith could probably manage, but he'd kept that away from the stove.

Hunk and Shay had made fluffy scrambled eggs, perfect strips of bacon and muffins that smelled heavenly. It all looked so wonderful next to Keith's sloppy offerings, that the omega wanted to throw away his attempts at cooking and hide in his nest.

Lance entered the dining room with Kaylee on his hip. She was now awake and happy to see everyone. A highchair had been set up near one corner of the table and Lance carefully got her buckled into it. She looked ready to protest being strapped in until he put some scrambled eggs on her tray.

"This looks wonderful Hunk," Coran praised, filling his plate.

Lance began to reach for the bacon but paused when he spotted the platter next it. "Tostadas!" he cheered, happily grabbing one to set it on his plate. He hadn't had a tostada cubano in quite a while.

Matt eyed the tostadas in surprise. "Not quite your usual standards," he commented. "You feeling alright Hunk?"

Hunk cleared his throat awkwardly, a little annoyed at Matt for unknowingly criticizing Keith's hard work. He could see Keith shrinking in on himself just a little, looking down at his plate in shame and disappointment.

Lotor frowned slightly, wondering why the omega looked so discontent. He didn't want to mention it at the table in front of the others and upset Keith further. They could talk later.

"They're fine," Lance said, seemingly unconcerned with the blackened edges of the tostada. "It's hard making so much food at once. I'm sure it still tastes great." He continued filling his plate, delighted when he noticed that there was guava included in the selection of fruits on the table. It was as he added some bacon and a few oddly shaped pancakes that he noted the coffee mug by his plate. "Is this-"

Lance picked up the mug and took a careful sip. It was a little stronger than he'd normally drink it, but it still tasted nice. "You're a god among men Hunk," Lance praised, taking another sip.

"What is it?" Adam asked curiously, glancing around and noticing that nobody else had a coffee mug. Everyone else had juice.

"It's cafe con leche," Lance responded, dunking his tostada into his beverage and taking a bite with a happy sigh. Keith watched him, relaxing a bit when he saw how pleased Lance looked.

"Can I try it?" Pidge asked, looking over at Hunk. The others looked at him as well.

Hunk's gaze darted to Keith and then around the table at his friends. "I don't think there is any more," he said, obviously flustered and wringing his hands.

Lotor smiled, catching sight of Keith's sheepish look. "I believe Keith made it specifically for Lance," he said, offering the blushing omega an encouraging smile.

Lance turned to look at his boyfriend in surprise. "You made this?" he asked, pointing to his drink. He was stunned when Keith nodded.

"I kinda messed up your tostadas," Keith admitted, running his thumb back and forth over the edge of his plate. "And those ugly pancakes are my fault. Hunk would have made them better," he added with a little huff.

"I think these ugly pancakes taste great," Shiro commented, just before taking another bite. Adam, Allura and Pidge all nodded their enthusiastic agreement.

Lance looked at the pancakes on his plate and his half-eaten tostada. And he suddenly understood. Keith was trying to prove that he'd be a good mate. It was part of courting. It made his insides feel warm when he considered that his sweet boyfriend wanted to provide for him. It was Keith's way of showing what he wanted.

Lance glanced at their friends, his eyes meeting Lotor's gaze for a moment. Lotor gave him a slight nod. Lance knew what to do.

The Cuban got up from the table, beckoning Keith to follow him into the living room. Once they were away from prying eyes, Lance reached out to cup his love's face, pressing a tender kiss to his lips. Then he carefully, rubbed his wrists up Keith's arms, and down his neck and chest.

Keith allowed himself to be scented, purring happily. Lance's scent was warm and comforting and, for Keith, it felt like home.

Lance couldn't bring himself to speak. He was just so overwhelmed with gratitude. It was clear now that Keith wanted them to be a family as much as Lance did.

As they returned to the dining room, Lance began to consider how to surprise his wonderful boyfriend. Keith deserved to be praised and showered with gifts. He made Lance so happy, and the alpha was eager to express that happiness.

Keith burst into laughter, startling Lance from his thoughts. The alpha looked over to see that Kaylee had little bits of egg stuck all over her blue fur.

"I guess it's bath time after breakfast," Keith chuckled. Kaylee squealed happily at him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! 
> 
> But, there is a sequel that I will begin posting soon. So keep an eye out! Thanks for reading!

Lance smiled, gladly accepting a hug from his mother and then his father. They'd been eager to see their son and daughter and had flown up to visit for a few weeks. Lance and Veronica were delighted to have them close by after being in space for a few months.

They'd arrived at the Cul-de-sac and had been instantly welcomed by the Paladins and their closest friends. Veronica had even come from the Garrison to greet her parents.

Rosa embraced Keith lovingly when she saw him. "Look at you!" she cried happily, cupping his face. "You look wonderful."

"Thank you Mrs. McClain," Keith responded, smiling shyly at her.

"Call me Rosa, dear," she told him fondly. She was pleased when he nodded his acceptance. "Where are you staying now?"

Keith turned and gestured to his house, a little embarrassed that it was obviously the largest. But Rosa only assured him that it was a lovely home.

"Where's your place son?" Charles McClain asked.

Lance froze for a moment, looking slightly confused. "Oh. It's uh- right there," he said, pointing to the house just left of Keith's.

"Forget where you live Lance?" Pidge teased.

"I'm almost never there," Lance defended with a laugh.

Rosa and Charles frowned. "Why not?" his mother asked. "Do you not like it?"

Lance opened his mouth to answer, but then he blushed and closed it again. Flustered, he tried again. "I'm usually over at Keith's place," he explained. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Keith and I are dating. Or courting, I suppose, is the correct term."

"You didn't tell them?" Keith asked, horrified.

"Time just got away from me," Lance blurted out, not liking the hurt that bloomed on his boyfriend's face. "We were so busy and I guess it just slipped my mind that they still didn't know." He reached out and pulled Keith closer, kissing his forehead. "I'm sorry babe."

Before Rosa could comment, Veronica let out a little squeal and hurried toward Adam who had just stepped out of Keith's house. He was holding Kaylee in his arms and she was dressed in a pale yellow sleeper with a cute little duck on the front. "Come here precious," Veronica cooed. "Come see Auntie Ronnie."

"Did she say 'Auntie Ronnie'," Charles asked, his eyes wide.

"Where did that baby alien come from?" Rosa asked.

Keith sighed and shot Lance am irritable look. "Do you never tell your parents anything?" he snapped. He turned to Rosa and Charles hesitantly. "I adopted Kaylee the day before we left for the mission. Her mother had been my cellmate when I was captured. When she died, Kaylee wouldn't eat or sleep for anyone but me. So, now she's my kit."

Veronica approached, holding the baby securely in her arms. Furry little ears twitched as Kaylee gazed at the McClains. She squirmed a bit, her bottom lip poking out a little. She let out a quiet whimper.

"No, no, it's okay gatita," Lance shushed, taking her from Veronica's arms. He was overjoyed when she wiggled her way to his neck, her tiny nose pressing to the scent gland there.

Seeing his parents' confusion, Lance took a deep breath and explained his new alpha status. He didn't go into detail on how it happened though. His poor mama did not need to hear the details of his sex life. Keith was looking terribly embarrassed already.

"Are there any side effects?" Rosa asked anxiously.

"Just strong instincts that are a little embarrassing sometimes," Lance assured her, absently rubbing Kaylee's back. "Trust me, I'm fine Mama."

Rosa nodded her acceptance, her eyes still focused on the kittenish blue infant in her son's arms. She reached out and stroked one finger lightly over the back of Kaylee's hand. The baby turned her head to peer at the woman curiously. "So, Kaylee is almost like my grandchild," she said hesitantly, glancing between Keith and Lance hopefully.

"Almost," Lance allowed with a grin.

"Close enough," Keith agreed. He was pleased by the older couples' delighted grins.

"Well, why don't we get you settled?" Lance offered, finally passing Kaylee to Keith. He paused, noting that Keith looked a little tired. He gave a curious sniff, wondering at the slight shift in the omega's scent. "You feeling alright carino?"

Their other friends immediately looked over with concerned expressions. "What's wrong?" Shiro asked.

"I'm alright," Keith insisted with a dismissive wave.

"You do look a little tired," Coran said, eyeing Keith in contemplation.

"And he smells different," Lance added. Rosa and Charles exchanged a baffled look.

Lotor approached and inhaled slowly through his nose. He nodded thoughtfully. "Preheat," he said simply.

Keith paled.

"Wow," Lance blurted out, suddenly nervous. "Okay, so what do we do? What if it's dry again?" he asked, looking at Keith anxiously. He'd hated to watch Keith suffer through two dry heats. They'd been so hard on his body and very painful. Now Keith had Kaylee to take care of as well. How would he manage?

"Alright, let's not panic," Lotor said calmly, releasing a calming scent. "Keith it healthier now and in a safe place. The odds of having another dry heat are low. And even if he does, we can handle it."

"Of course," Coran added helpfully. "We'll all help with the kit and make sure Keith has everything he needs."

"Absolutely," Allura agreed with a nod. "You won't have to worry about a thing Keith."

"There's certainly no sense in panicking yet," Pidge commented. "The preheat takes a few days right? Let's just see how it goes and use this time to prepare."

Keith nodded, relaxing a bit. His friends were right. Everything would be okay.

Lance led his parents into his house to get them settled, his mind occupied with thoughts of his boyfriend. He'd just need to make sure Keith stayed as calm as possible in the next few days. A heat could be a pleasant experience for an omega in the right circumstances. Lance intended to make these circumstances as favorable as possible.

After breakfast the next morning, Lance took off to do some shopping. He took his mother, Lotor, and Hunk with him for the outing. They needed to stock up on water bottles and some bland foods to have on hand in case Keith had trouble with nausea during his heat. The more prepared they were, the calmer Keith would feel.

Keith found himself restless and unable to sit still for long despite his fatigue. He wiped down the surfaces in the house, put pictures on the walls and adjusted the decorative pillows on the couch several times. It suddenly bothered him that the house didn't feel very lived in. The bare walls and lack of personalization made him feel strange. So, he began unpacking all the little items that he'd collected over time.

Next he rearranged the nest. He removed everything from inside the den, washed each item and then rebuilt the nest. Of course, that meant that the alpha's wonderful scent had been removed, but Lance could re-scent everything later.

"Is that normal?" Charles asked, watching Keith lean into the den to rearrange the pillows again. He had gone over to the house along with Coran, Allura and Pidge to keep Keith company and help with Kaylee. Keith had been grateful for their presence and the extra hands to care for his kit while he worked.

"The nesting instinct is very strong in galran omegas," Coran explained, allowing Kaylee to play with his fingers as she sat on the floor in front of him. "It's especially important for heats. Having a safe, comfortable place is essential. I think this is a good sign," he added, glancing at Allura.

"Indeed," Allura nodded. "His behavior is much different from before his first heat."

A moment later, Keith stepped away from the nest looking dissatisfied. He really hated that his nest no longer smelled like Lance.

Pidge walked over and leaned into Keith's side, pulling his attention away from the nest. "Try to relax Keith," she told him. "What's bugging you?"

"It's-" He blushed, annoyed with himself for being ridiculous. "It doesn't smell right."

Pidge nodded. "Lance can help you with that when he gets back," she reasoned. "How can we make you feel better now?"

Keith shrugged, his expression nearly pouting. He rubbed at him lower abdomen. "My stomach hurts," he mumbled.

Pidge nodded again, taking his hand and leading him out of the bedroom and to the living room. The others followed along curiously. She sat down on the couch and coaxed Keith into laying down with his head in her lap. He complied easily, turning onto his side and drawing his knees up toward his aching stomach. Pidge started running her fingers through his hair gently.

Allura sat down on the opposite end of the couch and pulled one of Keith's sock covered feet into her lap. Coran made himself comfortable on the other couch with Charles while holding Kaylee in his lap. When Charles held his hands out, Kaylee went to him willingly.

That was how Lance found them all an hour later. He carried all the shopping bags to the dining room before returning to the living room with his mother. Lance was pleased to see his dad with Kaylee cuddled up in his arms while he and Coran chatted quietly. Allura and Pidge had been talking while Keith napped between them. It was pretty adorable actually.

Lance looked around, taking note of the decor. There were framed pictures of team Voltron on the wall. There was also a picture of Shiro and Keith from before the Kerberos mission. The best photo by far was one of Lance and Keith looking at each other with obvious affection while Keith was holding a snoozing Kaylee. Lance didn't even know that the picture had been taken, but he was glad that it was. They looked like a family.

"I guess Keith was busy today," Lance murmured, noting the candles arranged on coffee table on a small mirror platform. "Did he wear himself out?"

"A little," Allura confirmed. "I think he's alright though. You should go scent the nest while he's resting. He washed everything and he wasn't happy that he couldn't smell you anymore."

Lance nodded and walked into the next room. He had a little surprise for Keith anyway that he needed to hide.

Preheat definitely felt different this time around. Keith did have a few moments where his stomach cramped a little and he got tired and irritable easily, but it wasn't all bad. Most noticeable was his desire to remain at Lance's side as much as he could. He couldn't seem to stop himself from scenting Lance and Kaylee often, purring all the while. Sometimes he wanted to just lay in his nest surrounded by the alpha's scent for hours. That wasn't particularly practical though.

As Keith's heat drew closer, Hunk decided to make a big dinner for them to all enjoy together. They'd all eat at Keith's house, allowing the omega to stay close to his nest. They were all hoping that having everyone together would help foster feelings of love and support for Keith. There was also the added bonus of making sure that Keith had a substantial meal before his heat started.

Krolia and Kolivan joined the group for dinner as well. They were relieved to see Keith looking so well and that his friends were indulging him as much as they could during his preheat. Since her son was so content, Krolia felt no guilt at all for hurrying over to cuddle Kaylee and ignore everything else for a little while. It wasn't long before Rosa joined her, completely smitten with the kit.

Keith smiled softly, looking around at his pack while he relaxed on the couch with a pleasantly full belly. He felt reasonably confident that he was about to experience a normal heat. And he could feel calm about it because these wonderful people had his back. Kaylee was so loved and there was no doubt that his friends would do anything for her. Then there was Lance. Strong, funny, beautiful Lance that helped Keith keep it together and loved him without reservation. It was more than Keith had ever dreamed of.

Lance moved to sit next to Keith with a loving smile. "How are you feeling?" he asked, gently smoothing some of Keith's hair away from his face.

"I feel good," Keith said lightly. "I feel as ready as I can be." He paused and turned to his boyfriend. "You'll be staying with me?" he asked, expression hopeful.

"Of course babe," Lance nodded. He was silent for a moment, watching Krolia and Rosa playing with Kaylee. He turned to Keith and bit his lip. "Listen, I- I've been doing a lot of thinking. And I don't want you to feel pressured because it is such a big thing..." He sighed, running one hand through his hair. "Keith, I love you," he said earnestly. "This is it for me. I've had feelings for you for a long time and I wish that I'd known how amazing it would be once I stopped denying it."

Keith smiled, taking Lance's hand in his. "I had a huge, ridiculous crush on you almost from the very beginning," he admitted quietly. "Part of me really wanted to hate Allura."

Lance beamed, delighted by this confession. Keith had liked him all along! That made the next part a bit easier. He took in another deep breath and gave Keith's hand a squeeze. "I want this with you," he murmured, struggling to keep his voice even. "Every moment, every day for the rest of my life." He pulled something out of his pocket without shifting his gaze from Keith's beautiful eyes. "Keith, will you be my mate?"

Keith's eyes widened in shock. He looked down when something nudged against his hands, only to find that Lance was offering him a small box. Keith opened it with shaking fingers to find a ring. The titanium band was inland with a ring of purple stones that seemed to glow. Keith slapped his hand to his mouth, smothering the sob the escaped. He lifted his gaze to Lance as tears spilled over, only to find that Lance's eyes were wet too.

"Yes," Keith whispered, throwing his arms around Lance's neck. "There could never be anyone else."

"Holy shit!" Pidge cried, startling everyone. "They just got engaged."

Veronica shrieked joyfully, running over to hug the couple. "That's amazing!" she cried ecstatically.

Lance slipped the ring onto Keith's finger and then they allowed themselves to be hugged and congratulated by the others. Hunk grabbed the bottles of champagne that he'd hidden for the occasion and poured glasses for everyone. Because of course he'd gotten champagne glasses as well.

The newly engaged pair spent a few moments embracing and sharing gentle kisses. Lance cradled Keith's jaw in his hands, brushing their lips together with all the tenderness he could muster. He could feel the omega trembling slightly in his arms, but his sweet scent was clearly a happy one, so Lance didn't comment on it.

Keith took a deep breath, letting himself relax in his alpha's arms. They were going to be mates.

"Any thoughts on a wedding date?" Adam asked, taking a sip from his glass.

Lance and Keith shared a sheepish look. "Actually-"

"They don't need to have a ceremony," Kolivan said helpfully. "They can officially become mates during Keith's heat. If they choose to do so," he added.

"And being mates is like being married?" Rosa clarified hesitantly.

"It is," Krolia confirmed, looking quite pleased.

They all looked at the couple expectantly. Lance wrapped one arm around Keith's waist and held him close. "I know it seems sudden," Lance said quietly. "But, I think we're ready for this. I'm ready to be mates. And I'm ready to be a dad."

Keith yanked him into a heated kiss for that comment.

"But, what about a wedding?" Rosa asked, disappointment evident in her tone. "A ceremony so your friends and family can be there."

"Mama, we don't need that," Lance responded gently. "It's a lot of hassle and stress that isn't necessary. I just want to start my life with him."

Hating to see Rosa so disappointed, Keith spoke up. "What about having a reception?" he suggested. "We can plan something for after my heat." Lance nodded, seeing no problem with that idea. Keith looked back at Rosa. "Is that better?" he asked uncertainly.

It wasn't the elaborate ceremony that she'd wanted for Lance, but it was their relationship and she was happy for them. "Thank you Keith. That would be wonderful. Perhaps I could help plan it?" she asked.

"We'll work together," Hunk told her eagerly. He looked back at Keith and Lance. "You two don't worry about a thing. Just enjoy yourselves and we'll take care of everything. We'll plan, prepare and take turns taking care of Kaylee when you need us to."

It wasn't long after that that everyone began returning home. Rosa and Charles returned to Lance's house, leaving Keith, Lance and Kaylee to prepare for bed. They were all tired and Keith needed to relax.

Lance stood in the doorway to the master bathroom, watching Keith and Kaylee. The omega had pulled on his swim trunks and gotten into the garden tub with the kit to bathe her. Kaylee splashed and squealed happily while Keith washed her fur carefully. Lance heart swelled with love for his sweet little family.

Lance gladly helped dry Kaylee off with a fluffy towel, kissing her ears when she snuggled close. "I'm so excited to be her papi," he murmured leaning against Keith's side.

"You're doing an amazing job already," Keith responded. He turned and kissed Lance's lips reverently. "We'll be mates soon."

"We will," Lance agreed. "You're sure this is what you want?"

"Absolutely. You're the only one I wanted. When I first changed and the blades started talking about mating... You're the only one I could think of. I just didn't think that I had a chance with you," Keith muttered. "I figured I'd have to watch you flirt with everyone else while settling for Vrek or something. He's a good alpha, but not what I wanted."

Lance nodded thoughtfully, checking Kaylee's fur to make sure that it was dry. "So, when we started courting..." He glanced at Keith uncertainly. "You didn't think that I'd want to sleep with you, but you let me court you anyway-"

"Because you were the only one I wanted," Keith said, taking Kaylee into his arms and walking to the nursery. Lance followed him, enjoying the domesticity. "I was willing to take what I could get."

"But now you get it all," Lance pointed out cheerfully.

"Yes I do," Keith chuckled. He looked down at his new ring as he set Kaylee on the changing table to put a fresh diaper on her. "You didn't have to get me a ring."

"I wanted to," Lance told him. "You deserve the best. I liked the idea of proposing to you since this is the Galra version of a marriage."

Kaylee was dressed for bed and handed to Lance. "Want to rock her to sleep?" Keith offered. He grinned at Lance's eager nod.

Keith's heat started two days later. He woke up feeling hot and restless. He nuzzled into Lance's neck, waking him up.

Lance offered a reassuring kiss before getting dressed and texting Hunk. Hunk arrived a short time later with a box of prepared meals in individual containers to place in the refrigerator. He was going to take Kaylee for a little while so Lance could fully focus on Keith.

Lance returned to the nest with water, a protein bar and some towels. While Keith drank and nibbled at the bar, Lance spread the towels out in the nest. After a quick shower and brushing their teeth, they settled back into the nest.

Keith rolled onto his back, paying his thighs and arching a little. He could feel how wet he was becoming already. He'd expected to be mortified and ashamed, but instead he had the urge to show off his body and coax his alpha into satisfying him. Luckily, Lance was eager to indulge.

Long fingers dipped into the warm wetness. Keith purred, rolling his hips to encourage those fingers to slide in further.

"Dios, you're already so wet," Lance moaned. "Pretty loose too." He added a second finger and then a third, carefully prepping Keith until the omega could stand it no longer.

As Lance lined himself up, Keith looked up at him. "I want it a little harder this time," Keith admitted. "Just a little?" he asked.

Lance gave him a reassuring kiss before sitting up and pushing in slowly. Once he was sure Keith was comfortable, he pulled his hips back and then gave a firm thrust.

Keith moaned low in his throat. "Yes, baby. Like that," he breathed. "You feel so good."

Lance groaned, continuing his thrusts while stroking over Keith's warm skin. Their lips met over and over, breathing one another in urgently.

"Alpha," Keith panted suddenly, his body pulsing around the length inside him. "Please."

Lance reached down to grip Keith's hip with one hand, keeping him in place as he pushed in harder. His knot was expanding, stretching the condom even more. With one more shove, the knot popped inside, locking them together.

The pull and stretch to the muscles of Keith's rim seemed to cause a chain reaction. He gasped sharply as his orgasm rushed through him. At the same moment, he felt discomfort in his scent glands, feeling them swell and throb beneath the skin of his neck and wrists. He tilted his head instinctively, ignoring the discomfort because he knew the alpha would fix it.

Lance bit down on Keith's neck, rupturing the scent gland and breaking his skin a little. Keith cried out and tensed against the pain, but relaxed again at the quiet growl from his new mate.

Pheromones flooded Keith's body and filled the little den with his sweet scent. He closed his eyes with a sigh as Lance carefully rubbed his wrists over Keith's neck.

"Are you alright?" Lance asked, pressing apologetic kisses around the wound he'd created.

"I'm good," Keith replied, trailing his fingers down Lance's back. "It feels amazing."

Lance shifted his weight a bit, not wanting to crush his lover. He was disappointed to notice that his knot wasn't quite big enough to seal them together properly.

"Just hold still," Keith urged him. "It feels nice and, if you stay still, the knot will stay in. Any bigger would probably be too much for me."

Lance relaxed, nuzzling into Keith's hair. "We're mates," he murmured, feeling warm all over. He moaned softly as Keith's body squeezed around him a little.

"We're a family," Keith responded, purring blissfully.

Lance kissed him tenderly. "That's even better."

Lance opened the front door to welcome his friends into the house. He couldn't keep the smile from his face as heard Keith greeting everyone from the living room. He was tired and a little sore, but Lance didn't think he'd ever been happier.

Keith's heat had lasted for five days. After the first day, Lance had been mildly concerned over the amount of time he spent with an erection. He was pretty sure that he'd seen commercials warning about that. He got over that anxiety pretty quickly though. He was an alpha, and his omega had needed him. Lance had been proud to satisfy Keith over and over, exhausting the omega into slumber before the cycle started all over. Honestly, it was probably a miracle that either of them could remain upright. 

Keith's neck had healed up from Lance's bite thanks to a cream that Kolivan had given them for the occasion. Now all that remained was a little scar and a slightly altered scent that Lance adored. 

Lance's parents arrived last, his mother holding Kaylee in her arms. The alpha's breath caught, realizing with overwhelming clarity that Kaylee was his kit too now. With eyes full of tears, he took his baby into his arms and stared down at her in wonder. It was like seeing her for the first time in a way. A quiet sob escaped his lips as she reached for his face.

Keith was by his side in flash, confused and concerned. And then his frown melted away as he wrapped his arms around Lance from behind. "Congratulations papi," he murmured, prompting more overjoyed weeping from his mate.

Rosa dabbed at her eyes, leaning against Charles. "You have a beautiful family," she said softly.

They finally managed to join the others in the living room. Lance was a little embarrassed about his tearstained face, but the others politely ignored it. Pulling himself together, he urged Keith to take a seat on the couch.

"Congratulations my boys," Coran said, sounding a little emotional himself. "I wish you every possible happiness."

"Indeed," Allura agreed with a sweet smile. "We're all so happy for you." The others voiced similar sentiments, grinning at the couple.

"I hope it's not too soon," Hunk began hesitantly, "but I've planned a reception for this afternoon. You don't need to worry about a thing. You can nap and relax until dinner time. We've got the rest handled."

"Thanks guys," Keith responded, leaning again Lance. A nap sounded heavenly. He could curl up with his mate and their kit for a few hours. "So what did we miss while we were... uh, busy."

"Busy," Pidge muttered with an amused snort, making Matt chuckle.

"Well, it was eventful," Shiro offered with a wink at Adam.

"What?" Lance asked eagerly.

Adam's smile was radiant. "Takashi proposed," he said, blushing and leaning into Shiro's side.

"That's awesome!" Keith enthused, excited for his brother.

"Lotor proposed as well," Allura said, her face flushing as Lotor kissed her temple sweetly. She cast an uncertain look forward Lance.

Lance was pleased to feel no pain or regret over Allura's engagement. He was truly over her and blissfully mated to his Keith. "We're so happy for you," he told Allura, giving Keith's hand a loving squeeze.

"I proposed too."

Lance's gasped as his gaze shot to Hunk and Shay. Shay was blushing and holding up her left hand to show off her new ring.

"Finally," Keith and Lance said at the same time, making everyone laugh.

"Dude, this is amazing," Lance said looking around at the the three engaged couple's. "But, what the hell?"

"I guess we were inspired," Shiro offered sheepishly. "I was so proud of you too for taking this step. Seeing you both so happy, I decided to try and reach for that happiness myself." Adam kissed his cheek lovingly.

"Couldn't let you be the only old married couple," Hunk added teasingly. "But, you were right. I've waited around long enough."

Everyone turned to Lotor expectantly. He sighed quietly. "I've wanted to ask her for some time now," he admitted. "But I was afraid of causing pain to a friend." He met Lance's gaze with a smile. "Your beautiful proposal finally convinced me that I would not spoil your happiness with my own."

"Congratulations," Lance told him sincerely. "Seriously, I'm really happy for you."

"Thank you," Allura murmured.

"And congrats on becoming a dad," Matt said, grinning at Lance. "How does it feel?"

Lance let out a watery laugh. "It's amazing," he admitted. "I honestly didn't think I could love more than I already did, but now she's my little one." He kissed Kaylee's ears earning a smile from the baby. Keith leaned in to nuzzle Lance's neck happily.

The reception was held at the Garrison, where the large training room had been transformed into a beautiful banquet hall. Hunk and Shay had worked with a small team to make a ridiculous about of food while Allura and Adam had a group decorating the tables and walls.

Keith and Lance walked in and were floored by the lovely atmosphere their friends had created. The only lights in the room were candles and the white string lights entwined with garlands of white flowers. They could see that the abundance of candlelit tables were occupied by their friends from the Garrison and the Coalition.

"This is beautiful," Lance commented softly as Shiro directed them to a larger table. He looked around at the guests, beaming when he spotted his niece and nephews seated at a table with his siblings.

The food was delicious and the beautiful cake that Hunk had made was a masterpiece. Hunk had insisted that it was a mating cake though the term made the Blades eye the cake suspiciously. Keith had found that endlessly amusing.

General Iverson attended the reception, looking stiff and stern as ever. That is, until he encountered Shiro with Kaylee. Iverson's expression softened, charmed by the kit's sunny smile and adorable kitten ears. Keith and Lance chuckled as they watched the general smile and wave his fingers for their daughter's amusement.

Iverson approached the couple just after they'd cut the cake and smashed it each other's faces. Iverson shook his head as they giggled and laughingly kissed away globs of icing from cheeks and lips. They quickly gave up and wiped their faces with napkins. "Thank you for joining us today General Iverson," Lance said cheerfully.

"Congratulations," Iverson said solemnly. "I want you boys to know that we've got the paperwork in order and your... bond is legal. It's equivalent to a traditional marriage." He looked down, a smile tugging at his lips. "And one more thing."

Keith laughed. "There's more?" he questioned.

"Indeed," Iverson nodded. "And you might appreciate this even more. The Garrison has also made certain to update the database to reflect that Paladin McClain is Kaylee's other parent. I only need confirmation of what name you will be using."

"Kogane-McClain," they responded at the same time.

Iverson nodded. "I expected as much," he murmured. He held out a small stack of forms. "Then I will leave these for you to sign at your leisure-" He cut himself off when the couple immediately grabbed a pen and began applying their signatures to the forms. Iverson waited patiently for them to finish and then took the papers back. "I'll have these processed right away. Enjoy your night Paladins," he concluded, nodding to them before leaving the party.

Lance crowed in delight, picking Keith up and spinning him around. "It's official," the alpha cheered.

"It was already official," Keith reminded him, kissing his mate's jaw.

"But, now it'll be recognized as a legal union by the Garrison and the country," Lance argued. "I know it's silly, but I'm enjoying these little milestones with you."

"I like you being silly," Keith murmured kissing Lance's lips tenderly.

"Ugh... You two get more disgusting every day."

"Pidge," Shiro chided, though he sounded amused. He was holding Kaylee in his arms while she kept a tight grip on one of Adam's fingers.

"You guys want to see something cool?" Pidge asked with a grin.

"Obviously," Keith responded, pulling away from Lance a bit to look at her.

Pidge turned to face Kaylee. "Alright Kaylee, just like we practiced," she said, her voice surprisingly gentle. "Say dada."

Keith's breath caught in his throat, gazing at his daughter hopefully. Lance squeezed his hand lovingly.

"Come on, say dada," Pidge coaxed.

"Dada," Kaylee responded in her sweet little voice, pointing at Keith.

"Yes!" Keith cheered ecstatically. "I'm dada. I'm daddy. She's so clever," he added to Lance earnestly.

"Now where's papi?" Pidge asked in that same gentle voice.

"Pa," Kaylee said, wiggling in Shiro's grasp.

"Say papi, Kaylee," Pidge begged, determined to get the kit to cooperate.

"Papi," the kit said finally, looking right at Lance.

Lance squealed, taking Kaylee into his arms. He kissed all over her face, making her giggle. "My little genius," he cooed before turning to Pidge. "How did you get her to do that?"

"It was a group effort. We practiced during Keith's heat," Pidge explained. "We showed her pictures and kept repeating it until she caught on. Your mom was a huge help."

"This is the best gift we could have gotten," Keith said, hugging Pidge and then Shiro and Adam.

Lance sighed tiredly, eyeing the pile of gifts sitting in their living room. Their friends and family had really gone all out for their reception. They'd enjoyed food and dancing until their kit was exhausted. Despite having a wonderful time, they were glad for the excuse to return home.

Lance smiled, realizing that it was his home now as well. He wouldn't have to return to the smaller house next door. His home was with Keith, his mate.

"Kaylee is in her crib," Keith said stepping into the room. "She was exhausted."

"Well, being a little genius takes a lot out of you," Lance responded with a fond smile. He pulled Keith into his arms for a kiss. "I'm so happy," he murmured softly.

"I've wanted this for so long," Keith hummed, trailing his nose over one of the scent glands in Lance's neck.

"You wanted to become an omega and accidentally turn your boyfriend into an alpha so we could raise a cat baby together?"

Keith rolled his eyes, poking Lance in the side. "I wanted you," Keith retorted. "I wanted to be with you. When I adopted Kaylee, I already knew that I wanted to raise her with you."

"Really?" Lance asked quietly, cupping Keith's jaw with one hand while the other pressed the omega closer.

"It felt right from the start," Keith went on, settling himself more firmly against his love. "Have you ever had that feeling, like-" He paused struggling for the words he wanted to use. "Like everything has fallen into place. I feel as if I've become the person I was was always meant to be. An omega that happens to be the Black Paladin. Your mate. Kaylee's daddy. Even all the bad shit helped to bring me here."

Lance hugged him, kissing his forehead tenderly. "I feel the same way," he agreed. "It took us a while to get here, but I can't regret it. I think that everything we've been through has made me appreciate you for everything that you are."

"So what's next?" Keith wondered.

Lance offered a carefree shrug. "Now we raise our little girl and make everyone sick with how happy we are," he declared, making his omega laugh. "For now, we can go to the nest and I'll see if I can make you moan so loud that Pidge tries to kick our asses tomorrow."

"Our baby is asleep," Keith reminded him sternly.

"Fine," Lance teased. "I'll make you moan quietly. And tomorrow we'll just make out in front of her or something."

Keith snorted a laugh. "Living life dangerously, are we?" he remarked with a smirk.

"That ass is what's dangerous," Lance retorted, giving Keith a suggestive squeeze.

Keith laughed and pulled away, running toward the nest. Lance's joy overflowed as he gave chase.

Their beautiful life together was just beginning, and Lance couldn't wait to see what came next.


End file.
